Dimensional Heroes: Triple D
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes return to the world of Buddyfight as they introduce the Brave Adventurers to the game, where they stumble upon a new breed of card...Impact Monsters.
1. An Impact Monster is Born!

We join our heroes as they are slowly descending down into Cho-Tokyo.

"Wow. Hard to believe it's been a while since we fought here against Yamigedo and Harlequin. Still, feels good to be back." Jexi said.

"You know it. It's like this place has always been part of us." Hope said. "And the best part? David gets to see the game for the first time ever."

"I've never really been that good at card games, so… I'm a little nervous about the game." David admitted.

"Aw, don't sweat it David. You don't have to play buddy fight if you don't want to." Rainbow said.

"But if you want, we can give you an explanation of the game along the way to Castle. How does that sound?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. Much appreciated." David said.

"Okay. So the game works like this. You have a deck of 50 cards and 10 life points. The objective of the game is to get your opponent's life down to zero." Sunset said.

"You can battle with monsters, spells, items and impacts. And there are 10 worlds you can choose to fight for." Lucy said.

"Sounds a lot like that other card game I used to play. Maybe it won't be so bad." David said.

"What game was that?" Hope asked.

"Yu-Gi-Oh. I was pretty good at it before...you know." David said.

"Well, Buddyfight can be a lot of fun if you enjoy it. Let's go over the worlds. First is Dragon World, a deck that uses dragons to battle. Its the most basic one." Natsu said.

"Then there's Magic World, which focuses more on spells than monsters and items." Twilight said. "Focuses around wizards and demons."

"Then comes Katana World, a balanced and super fast deck." Ichiro said. "It's based around japanese culture like Youkai and ninja."

"Then you have Danger World, a sort of steampunk and savage world that uses the lifepoints to deal massive damage." Sabo said.

"But don't forget about Ancient World! A world filled with ancient dragons that act like deities or ferocious guardians." Toma said.

"Guys! You almost forgot the fun one, Dungeon World! Filled with adventurers and dungeon enemies, it's like playing a card based RPG in real life." Rainbow said.

"Legend World is pretty good. Based around world famous myths and more on items than monsters." Jexi said.

"And then there's my obvious choice, Hero World! It's based on superheroes that risk their lives to protect the world by joining up and battling together!" Hope said.

"Then the rare pick, Darkness Dragon World. It has dark dragons that will bring pain and destruction in their wake." Riku said.

"And finally, the one that's the wave of the future, Star Dragon World. Futuristic Dragons and Dragon Arms that link up, or crossline, to become even stronger and gain more effects." Sora said.

"Well, you got that?" Hope asked.

"Yep. Although considering everything in these individual Worlds, it's a tough choice." David said.

"We know you like to add some variety by constructing a deck based on multiple worlds, but if you had to pick one to represent as a main structure for your deck?" Indigo asked.

"Hmm… I'd go with Magic." David said.

"I see. Considering the company you keep, Magic World would be most suitable for you." Erza said.

"Then let's head to Castle and get you a Magic World booster deck." Lemon said.

The group made their way down town and entered Castle where a large line had already started.

"Wow. Didn't expect things to be so busy already." Jexi said.

"I wonder if this means a new set's been released." Rainbow said.

"Regardless, we got a good chance to pick up some cards." Hope said. "We are back, Buddyfight."

(Cue-Buddyfight Triple D Opening: Chronograph by Natsuhiro Takaaki)

Dorekurai dorekurai kagayakeru no

Kowareta COMPASS o nigirishime aruku

Susu mitai modoritai wakaranaikedo

Miageta sora hoshi no uta ga kikoete ita

Akirameta mono dake ga kagayai teta

Kudaranai koto bakari o wasure rarenaide ita

Sekainoowari datte tokei ga tomaru sono mae ni

Kokoro ni kirameita kimi to mita mirai

Kibō ya akogare o utsushidashite te o nobasu yo

Kitto nandodemo nandodemo hibiku kodō no MELODY

"Wow. This running gag is starting to grow on me. Nice work, Rainbow." Jexi said.

"Thanks. Always gotta lighten the mood." Rainbow said.

"Hey guys, look who's here!" Hope said.

Standing with Baku and Kuguru further down the line was none other than Gao, who was a it anxious for the line to move.

"Oh right. Drum went back to Dragon World after what happened with Yamigedo." Natsu said.

"Hey, Gao!" Hope said walking up to him.

"Huh? Oh, Hope! Been awhile!" Gao said.

The two did a special handshake which ended with a fist bump.

"Paruko broadcasted the whole fight with those other guys all fighting out against Dragon Fang. You did good against that sword guy." Gao said.

"Thanks man." Hope said.

"You and Gao seem to be getting closer every time we come here." Madoka said.

"Why wouldn't we? He's the first guy I tag teamed with." Hope said. "So, what brung you to castle."

"What else? Getting a new Buddy. I just wish the line would go a little faster…" Gao said nervously looking ahead.

"Calm down a little, Gao." Baku said.

"Thats right, the cards aren't going to run away." Kuguru said.

"I just know it. Today is the day, that I get a Buddy Rare." Gao said.

"You idiot. They don't turn up often. That's why they're called buddy rares!" Noboru said arriving in a new outfit eating an ice cream cone.

"Hey, Kitten Shirt!" Toma waved.

"It's not a kitten! It's a tiger!" Noboru shouted.

"Ah-hah! That never gets old!" Toma said.

They were soon leaving as David got his booster while Gao had torn open all his packs but one.

"Last one." Gao said. "Please, cmon! Im begging you! Come to me, Buddy Rare!"

Gao ripped open the pack as a card inside glowed.

"I did it!" Gao said.

"A B-Buddy Rare?" Noboru said in shock, so shocked in fact, that he accidentally chomped down on his ice cream and ate it in one go.

"Two in a row, that's Gao for you." Hope said.

"It was so worth it begging mom for an advance on my allowance!" Gao said as he soon noticed nothing in his hands. "Ah! Where is it?"

"Uh...Gao." Gemini said pointing to the ground as the group saw an egg on the ground with a strange symbol on it.

"My Buddy Rare turned into an egg..." Gao said.

"Thats ridiculous!" Noboru said in shock.

"That'd make one heck of an omelette!" Baku said.

"Baku, I don't think you should eat that…" Kuguru said.

"I think so." Luffy said reaching for it before the egg moved and hit him, Noboru, Baku and Gao before falling to the ground.

"Um… What just happened?" David asked.

"I think the egg just moved. I guess the monster's inside it." Jexi said.

"Seems like it." Jude said.

"So… When is it going to hatch?" Ming asked.

"Eggs have to be properly incubated, kept warm, before they can even hatch." Twilight said.

"So… It'll take a while." David said. "Good to know."

"Meanwhile, why don't we see what cards you're starting out with?" Leia asked.

"Alrighty." David said as he opened his booster pack.

"Hmm. Looks like a mix of Wizard and 72 pillars. There's even a few spell cards in here." Twilight said.

"Maybe I could make a 72 Pillars-Wizard mix. Yep. Sounds perfect." Tails said taking the cards. "I'll stay up tonight and have it ready for you by tomorrow."

"Thanks." David said.

"But as for a buddy, I think this card would suit you." Twilight said pulling one out as it showed a young man with silver hair and black clothing with runes on them. "Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis.

"Yep. This one's perfect!" David said.

"He looks like Noctis." Rainbow said.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"Noctis...from Final Fantasy 15? Am I the only one seeing this?" Rainbow asked.

"Not really. I can see the resemblance, too." Lloyd said.

"Not surprised you would see it. Your franchises are big rivals in the RPG industry." Scott said.

"It would probably be a dream come true to meet the real deal one day." Ming said.

"Well, one can dream." Rainbow said.

The next day…

At Aibo Academy, Gao was nesting his Egg under his shirt.

"What the heck is he doing?" Toma said.

"I think he's trying to hatch the egg, but under the shirt doesn't really work." Twilight said.

"Well, at least he's trying." Lucy said.

Noboru came in and was mocking Gao until the egg started moving again and rolled out onto the floor. It shook before two stubby legs broke out of the shell as the egg stood up.

'It hatched!" Pinkie said.

The egg looked around before smacking itself on the floor before running to the roof.

"Hey Pinkie, you got another….Egg Scramble! Hah-hah! Oh that was a good one!" Rainbow said.

"I don't get it." Pinkie said.

"Seriously?" Rainbow said as Gao approached the egg.

"Come on. I'm not gonna hurt you. Get over here." Gao said as the egg slowly walked over.

"Ahahahaha!" Pinkie laughed.

"How is that funny?" Zoro asked.

"No, I just got Rainbow's joke. Scrambled Egg." Pinkie said.

The egg having heard that hit Gao before turning to run up a chain link fence.

"What the? How is that possible?" Scott said as the egg was slowing.

"It's not. It's gonna fall!" Genis said.

The egg fell off the fence and Gao dove and caught it. "There. Are you okay?" Gao asked before the egg cracked apart the middle. "It's hatching!"

It cracked open in the middle slightly as a pair of eyes looked out. "Bal?" it said.

"Aw. What's your name, cutie?" Pinkie asked.

"Maybe it doesn't have a name yet." Nami said.

"Don't have a name yet, bal." it said.

"Well, he is a newborn." Baku said.

"Newborn, bal." it said.

"Huh…" Toma said.

"Okay, then in that case, your name is Bal!" Gao said.

"Seriously? Just cause he ends his sentences with Bal? I would have picked something much cooler like…" Noboru said before the shell hit him as a small orange dragon with red hair and goggles jumped out.

"Bal likes it, bal! Bal, bal!" Bal said.

"Thats right, you're Bal!" Gao said. "Im Gao. Gao Mikado!"

"Gao, bal! Bal, Bal, Bal!" Bal said licking Gao's face.

"Heya Bal. Im Gao's best buddy. Jonah Ginova, folks call me Hope." Hope said.

"Ah! Nope, Bal." Bal said.

"Oh, not you too!" Hope said.

"Hey, that's funny. He's calling you the same name I did when we first met." Toma said laughing.

"Hmm." Twilight said looking inside the shell to see it filled with cards. "Sun...Dragon? I don't think there's an attribute like this yet."

"All of these cards in the shell are Sun Dragon's." Tails said.

"A new attribute and monster. Interesting." Jexi said.

"Ah, you all seem to be doing well." a voice said as the group looked to see a familiar boy in white.

"It's….you." Erica said.

"Kyoya Gaen." Jexi said.

A large shadow them overtook them as they looked to see a large three headed purple dragon behind them.

"Azi Dahaka too." Natsu said.

"Been some time, Kyoya." Hope said.

"It has. I'm sorry i wasn't there when you beat Yamigedo and Harlequin." Kyoya said. "Strange thing, the promotion trial finals. Lucius wanted to consume all our hearts, someone you unleashed. And now, he's armless and defeated at the hands of you three."

"What are you getting at?" Jexi asked.

"I guess there can be more than one Savior in the worlds." Kyoya said.

"Technically, if there was a savior, it'd be Bass. If not for him, we'd never been able to beat Lucius." Jexi said.

"Ah, i see. But that's not what I'm here for. I'm here, to take custody of that dragon." Kyoya said mentioning Bal, surprising everyone.

"What? Why? What did Bal ever do to you?" Aelita asked.

"He came to this world illegally without permission. For all we know, he could be dangerous and it is the responsibility of the Gaen Financial Group to take away such illegal dragons." Kyoya said.

"There's no way Bal's dangerous! Bal is my buddy!" Gao said.

"If that's the case, then prove it to me. Through a Buddyfight, of course." Kyoya said.

"What's Buddyfight, Bal?" Bal asked.

"It's a card game where we battle alongside our monster partners." Gao said.

"Bal wanna Buddyfight!, Bal!" Bal said.

"Hmm. Seems we have an agreement. We'll fight at the Aibo Fighting Stage." Kyoya said.

"Now hold on one second!" Hope said. "In case you haven't forgotten, I was with Gao when we beat you and Flux. I want in on this."

"I refuse." Kyoya said.

"Figures…" Hope said.

"It's okay, Hope. You don't have to take the stage every time." Jexi said. "Kyoya...I will fight against you with Gao."

"Hmm. So to battle against the hero that defeated Yamigedo? Fine by me. We'll fight after school." Kyoya said walking away.

"Kick his butt for me, Jexi." Hope said.

"Jexi, bal?" Bal asked.

"Jexi, he's one of the strongest guys I know. He's gonna be in your corner with Gao as you and him fight Kyoya." Hope said.

"Jexi will fight with Gao, bal?" Bal asked.

"Its sorta a thing we kinda got into. We made a famous trend of helping Gao and his friends out in a buddyfight, and we both take the same turn. Cool right?" Rainbow asked the little dragon.

"Although it makes the game feel way too short." Indigo said. "Which is why I quit."

"Don't care, Bal! Bal likes the idea, bal!" Bal said.

"Then in that case, it's going down later!" Hope said.

After school, at the Aibo Academy fighting stage…

The stage was being set as Kyoya stood at one end as Jexi and Gao stood at the other end.

"After so long, it's finally time for another buddyfight! Paruko Nanana here, who have the exclusive footage of the Shining Hope Squad, Brave Adventurers and Dimensional Heroes, battle against the group of A-Class Color Fighters, The Dragons Fang! But now, Takosuke and I are back where we belong, and here to commentate on a surprising match, where Master Kyoka Gaen has appeared to challenge the Team of Gao Mikado and Jexi the Hunter!" Paruko said. "Wait, is that little dragon…."

"Bal is Gao's Buddy, Bal." Bal said.

Gao smirked before an explosion went off in the stands.

"What the heck?" Jexi said.

"I've been sleeping under Aibo Academy for countless years...I know everything about Buddyfights! I, Ozon B, will be providing analysis!" said a strange zombie that rose up.

"Haven't seen you before. But it's good to have you." Hope said.

"Can't hear you. Also, I'm currently on the lookout for a buddy!" Ozon B said spinning his head before he stopped it, but facing backwards, frightening Kuguru.

"His head's facing the wrong way…" Baku said.

"Duh, Zombie." Rainbow said.

"Bal, I'm going to protect you." Gao said putting his jacket on. "Eclipsing the darkness with flames, and brightening the hearts of the mistreated! The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" Gao declared.

"Mighty Sun Fighter?" Mikleo asked.

"We'll explain later." Madoka said.

"Now, let's get started." Jexi said.

"Lets gooooooo!" Hope said getting the crowd hyped.

"In order to undo the curse of Babel, I will become the final destroyer! Dark Luminize, Wings of Demise!" Kyoya said.

"Rise, sun! Burn, Sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!" Gao said.

"All over Mythology, heroes have been born and worshipped! Luminize, Heroes of Legend!" Jexi shouted.

"It's been awhile, but we're back, baby! Take it away, Paruko!" Natsu said.

"Right, Let's go! Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the Flag!" the three said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Dragon World, Bal!" Bal repeated.

"Legend World!" Jexi said.

"Dragon Ein." Kyoya said.

"Dragon Ein?" David asked.

"It's a special flag. It allows you to use any card with dragon in its attribute. It lets you start with 12 life but you can only have four cards in your hand at the start." Twilight explained.

"First move goes to Kyoya Gaen! I've memorized all dragon cards that can be used with this flag. But then again, when you're as experienced as I am with buddyfight, you never get surprised at anything!" Ozon B said slapping himself accidentally as his eye popped out. "Ah!"

"Did something just pop out?!" Kuguru asked, a bit surprised and scared.

"Charge and Draw!" Kyoya said. "I call to the center Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon!" Kyoya said as said dragon appeared.

"A monster came from the card, Bal!" Bal said.

"Welcome to Buddyfight, Bal." Hope said.

"Demios will attack Gao." Kyoya said as Demios attacked Gao.

10-8

"I end my turn." Kyoya said.

"Why did you attack us so suddenly, Bal?! If you're going to bully Gao and Jexi like that, Bal will beat you up, Bal!" Bal said trying to get a shot in at Kyoya, but Gao caught him.

"Whoa, there." Gao said.

"The player who goes first only gets to attack once." Jexi said. "Besides, we'll get him back next turn."

"Right. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gao said. "I call Bright Hammer Dragon to the right and Mera Blade Dragon to the left!"

Two new dragons appeared.

"I'm not getting any bright ideas. None at all!" the light orange dragon on the right said. He was thick with heavy armor and carried a large Warhammer.

"I'm getting all fired up, Mera!" the deeper orange dragon on the left said. He was more skinny with lighter armor and carried a flaming sword.

"What's with those monsters? I've never heard of them before, B!" Ozon B said in surprise.

"You're acting way too surprised about it. But then again, these are Monsters you've seen for the first time, and they are the first time they've ever been used." Hope said.

"They're the Sun Dragon cards we found in Bal's shell." Tails said.

"Now, I pay one gauge and equip...Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle!" Gao said.

"Bal Knuckle? He keeps calling out cards I've never seen!" Ozon B said as he head opened to show a tan cat reacting in surprise as well.

"I just saw a cat!" Kuguru said.

"Yeah, you arent seeing things, there's a cat in his head!" Jibanyan said.

"Complete! Gao Formation!" Gao said.

"Vintage gao." Hope smiled.

"Is gao going to fight too, Bal?" Bal asked Jexi in excitement.

"WHen you equip an item, you can give up calling a monster to the center and fight yourself." Jexi said. "Course, it's not for everyone. My turn now. I call Fairy Knight, Daoine Shee to the right! Then I call Divine Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc to the center." Jexi said.

"We serve to fight for the fairies." said two fairies in armor on the right as a woman with short blond hair stood in the center with a spear.

"I...will fight for him...and my country! For France!" Jeanne said.

"Oooh, now there are some monsters I'm familiar with, b." Ozon B said.

"I guess you really do know everything about buddyfight." Hope said.

"Wait, I thought Jeanne was a fighter from Dragon world though." Ozon said.

"She's a dual card. She fights for Dragon world and Legend World." Jexi said.

"A Dual Card? Oh, you mean the cards that everyone are talking about lately!" Ozon B said bringing up a chart with Jeanne D'Arcs stats. "The player can use this card in two different world decks. See the different borderlines? They are the borders between the two worlds. The red one is Dragon World and the yellow is Legend World. Plus they can have two attributes. Jeanne has Dragon Knight and Hero attributes."

"Will Jexi equip an item like Gao, bal?" Bal asked.

"Afraid not. Jeanne's in the center so I can't." Jexi said.

"Here I come!" Gao said before leaping and Punching Demios straight in the chest with his new fist weapon. Since Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle has a power level of 4000 compared to Demios's defense of 3000, Demios lost the battle and was destroyed. Now it was Bright Hammer and Mera Blades turn to attack directly.

12-7

End of Move

"Now, Jeanne, attack Kyoya." Jexi said.

"For France!" she said lunging at him and piercing him with a spear.

7-6

"I end my move here." Jexi said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon to the left. Then I set the spell Dragon Throne. I sacrifice him and buddy call…" Kyoya said.

6-7

Halberd screamed as he vanished as a much darker dragon was taking his place.

"Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka!" Kyoya said as Azi Dahaka unleashed a fearsome roar that shook the stadium.

"Azi Dahaka is here!" Rainbow said.

"The gigantic Rule-Breaker, a size 4 monster with 10000 power and defense!" Natsu said.

"He has lots-of-faces, Bal!" Bal said.

"None can stand before me, and none can come after me! Fear Me, Dread me, Kneel before me!" Azi Dahaka said charging up his attack. "Erasure of History!"

Massive beams from his hands and center mouth blasted everywhere, taking out the monsters on Gao and Jexi's field, and destroying Gaos item.

"We couldn't protect the gates to our master…" Diaone Shee said vanishing.

"Even if i die...I will still fight….Viva la France." Jeanne said vanishing.

"Gao and Jexi's fields have been wiped out! And Azi Dahaka can also inflict 3 damage to them!" Paruko said.

8-5

10-7

"Always forget that ability. But...can't worry for it now. Its our turn again. Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddycall Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur to the center!" Jexi said.

7-8

"Thats Jexi's buddy, Bal?!" Bal said in surprise.

"A dual card from Legend and Hero World as his buddy?! I would never imagine it in all my life, B!" Ozon B said as his cat companion was also surprised.

"Let's get to work." Jexi said.

"Right. I call two Mera Blade Dragon's to the left and right and Flarefang Dragon to the center. Then I cast Shine Energy!" Gao said.

"Attack!" they both said as the monsters link attacked.

"I cast Dragon Barrier!" Kyoya said blocking the attack.

"Darn... that's the end of our turns…" Gao said.

"Ah, looks like Jexi and Gao have no other chances to win." Ozon B said as he breathed out and scratched his head. "When you're experienced as I am, you can easily tell who's going to win and lose."

"It ain't over until the fights over. Don't go calling out the win just yet." Luffy said.

"Erasure of History!" Azi Dahaka said attacking once more.

5-2

8-5

"Gao, Bal want in now!" Bal said. "Bal beat Lots-of-Faces! Bal will do his best, Bal!" Bal said.

"He's your buddy. Your call." Jexi said.

"Of course i'm gonna call him. Here we go, Bal, Jexi!" Gao said executing his draw phase. "I pay 2 gauge and buddy call to the right!"

"Bal, Bal!" Bal said jumping to the right as he was swathed in flames before he was in his true form. He still had his signature look as in his mini form, he was now wearing body armor and pauldrons on his arms and legs. The yellow spot where his stomach was now had a sword embedded in his chest with a symbol blasing from it, and also making fire come out of his back.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!" Gao said.

"Bal is gonna defeat Lots-of-Faces, bal!" Bal said.

"I equip Bal Knuckle. Now, attack Azi Dahaka!" Gao said as Bal charged in.

"But, he doesn't have enough power." Levy said.

"When Bal attacks, for this turn, he has double attack power, bringing it to 10000." Gao said.

Bal was running all over Azi Dahaka slashing him up before finishing him. "And...Penetrate!"

7-4

"But...his critical should just be 2." Kyoya said.

"When I have Bal Knuckle, his critical increases by one." Gao said. "Now my turn!"

"I equip...Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff." Kyoya said blocking the attack.

"There's the item he can equip when Azi Dahaka is destroyed. It blocks all single attacks." Hope said.

"NIce to see one of my opponents didn't forget." Kyoya said.

"I didn't forget either." Gao smirked. "Final Phase!"

"Here it comes! Gaos gonna finish the match in style with an Impact!" Rainbow said.

"Ha! No matter what happens, I won't be surprised." Ozon B said.

"Surprised is all you've been since this whole thing started." David said.

"Impact Call!" Gao shouted.

"Impact Call?!" Ozon B said with him and his cat shocked.

"I pay three gauge and transform Bal into...and Impact Monster!" Gao said.

"Impact…" Jexi began.

"Monster?" Hope finished.

"You ain't the only one Surprised, B. This is the first time we've heard of it too!" Natsu said.

"Oh good, i'm not alone on this one, B." Ozon B said. "But just what is an Impact Monster?"

"This is an Impact Monster!" Gao said as Bal shed his shoulder and knee pads as they became muscular. He jumped into the air as power gathered. "Bal has become a size 2 monster with 11000 power and a critical of 4. His attack cannot be nullified." Gao said as Bal jumped back down wielding a giant steam punk like hammer.

"Oh hooo! Hes about to drop the hammer!" Indigo said.

Bal began to swing the hammer round and round before raising it. "Hrrraaaaah…..! Bal Burst….Smasher!" he shouted smashing it down on Kyoya.

4-0

Game Over! Winners: Gao Mikado and Jexi!

"What a finish! Impact Monsters are Awesome!" Rainbow said.

"I gotta get me one of those." Toma said.

Gao and Bal celebrated their victory as Kyoya walked off. "An Impact Monster. How interesting." Kyoya said.

"So, David, how do you feel now after seeing a Buddyfight up close?" Titanica asked.

"It's actually a good sight." David said. "But… I'm not sure if I can handle tag teaming right now."

"Understandable. You need to see what you can do with your deck before you jump into these kinds of things." Teba said.

"Impact Monsters, new cards, whole new ways to play…" Hope said. "Looks like Buddyfight is gonna get one heck of an upgrade."


	2. A Sure Fire Way to Win Buddyfights!

"Yesterday was very wild. A battle against Kyoya and that impact. Wow." Sunset said as they headed for Aibo.

"Impact Monster. A monster that combines with an Impact to deliver devastating damage to the opponent." Jexi said.

"I have a feeling that these Impact Monsters will be crucial in the coming days." David said.

"That's right. Everytime we come here, there's always a world-threatening threat. Makes us wonder what it will be this time." Chopper said.

"In the meantime, we should focus on David and Bal's crash course in Buddyfight." Hope said. "That last match was probably too much for them to grasp everything."

"Well, there's gotta be someway to teach David." Korra said.

That was when Gao and Bal walked in.

"Mornin, guys!" Gao said.

"Morning, Bal!" Bal repeated.

"So you figure anything out with Bal and where he came from?" Riku asked.

"Nah. Bal was literally born yesterday, he doesn't know a thing. Didn't even learn a thing about Impact Monsters." Gao said.

"Im sure we will, but in the meantime, first periods a free study one." Hope said.

"Cool! Wait, how do you know that?" Kazuichi asked.

"I have my ways." Hope said.

"I told him when we came in." Sonia said.

"All that aside, we can use this time to help Bal and David learn the ropes of buddyfight. Whaddya say Bal? Wanna be David's study partner?" Hope asked.

"Bal will definitely work with David, Bal. We want to fight the strongest one in here, bal." Bal said.

"But that would be Gao, right?" Yumi asked.

"Please, he's not the strongest, he's the luckiest. Its all on luck." Noboru said.

"Kitten Shirt!" Bal said.

"Its a tiger!" Noboru retorted.

"Oh, I suppose you wanna have a crack at the newbies, huh?" Hope asked.

"Of course I do. So let's get this started, you two. Show me your decks." Noboru said.

"What's a deck, bal?" Bal said plainly, causing Noboru to fall over.

"You don't know what a Deck is?!" Lailah asked. "Were you born…"

"In a barn?!" she and Rose asked getting up close to Bal.

"Have you been living…" Edna started.

"Under a rock?!" she then joined Lailah and Rose in finishing it.

"Too close, Bal!" Bal said.

"Lay off the guy, he's a bit over eager." Hope said.

"Bal doesn't need to know the rules to Buddyfight, Bal." Bal said.

"Newsflash, you can't play without a deck." Zinia said as Bal looked shocked as a tub hit him on the head.

"Well, then i guess class is in session." Rainbow said taking out hers. "This is a deck. A standard buddyfight deck consists of 50 cards, and you can only have 4 copies of the same kind of one card." Rainbow said showing her cards. "Aside from a few exceptions, there's not a lot else to know except you have you standard Flag for the world you're fighting in, plus a monster to place as your buddy…"

"I made it, Bal!" Bal said already finished, but his deck was a massive tower of about 1000 cards.

"That's way too many!" Rose said.

"And...they're all Bal's card, bal!" Bal said showing his own card.

"You idiot, were you even paying attention to the Tomboy?!" Noboru asked. "You're only supposed to have a minimum of 50 cards and 4 copies of one card, like this!" Noboru said showing his own deck.

"Show me, bal!" Bal said grabbing at the deck.

"Let go!" Noboru said pulling it away.

"Relax, you can use my deck." Gao said.

"Oh, thanks, Bal." Bal said letting go.

"Okay David, get in there and show Noboru what you've got." Hope said.

"Got it." David said. "I may not have much to offer, but I hope you're ready."

"Lemme see what you've got, newbs!" Noboru said.

"Bal and David won't lose, Bal!" Bal said. "Bal will go first." he said picking out his cards.

"Let's see. He's calling Mera Blade Dragon to the left, Flarefang Dragon to center and himself to the right. And he equips Bal Knuckle?" Gao said.

"We all attack at once! And we win! Bal and David, win, Bal!" Bal said.

"Wrong!" Rainbow said. "You violated a ton of rules!"

"R-Really, Bal?!" Bal said.

"Take a look at your lineup. You're only supposed to call monsters whose size add up to a total of 3. But you already had Mera Blade and Flarefang Dragon out, so if you called yourself, that'd be 4, way too much." Rainbow said. "Plus, you're only allowed to Equip and Item when you have your center open, and the player who goes first only gets to attack ONCE."

"Aw, Bal get it. You're upset cause I won, Bal." Bal said.

"Thats not what i meant!" Rainbow said.

"I know! David made his move too, so let's compare his starting field to Bal's, and maybe he'll get the idea." Goofy said.

"Great idea, goofy." Mickey said.

"What did you play, David?" Hope asked.

"Uh...I didn't make a play. He went first to act." David said.

"Regardless, Bal didn't follow the rules of buddyfight properly. How about we start over?" Sunset asked.

"R-Rules don't matter, Bal won, Bal!" Bal stated.

"Actually, they very much do." David said. "Maybe I should face Noboru myself just so he'd get an idea."

"Bal won't listen, Bal!" Bal said putting his goggles on before a smokescreen was let loose. He grabbed both his and David's decks as he got in his egg shell and ran off.

"H-hey! Wait!" David said.

David went the other way bal was headed as Bal headed to the roof.

"Bal won, Bal. Definitely won, Bal." Bal said organizing the cards of Gao's deck and David's. A shadow then blocked his view as he peeked out of the top of his eggshell.

"There you are!" David shouted having reached the top. "You can't just…." he began before the two of them looked up to see a large green dragon in futuristic armor looking at them.

"You seem to be in trouble. I'd be happy to lend an ear." he said.

"A dragon, Bal?" Bal asked curiously.

With the others, they found out that Tasuku had taken a leave of absence from the Buddy police and found out he had transferred to Aibo. As for Jack, well he was already with Bal and David.

"I see. So that's what happened." Jack said.

"Yep. Sorry for the intrusion." David said.

"Bal is still sure that bal won, Bal! Everyone is lying because Bal is too strong, bal." Bal said.

"Hmm. Then I will teach you a way to fight so that no one will criticize you over. And you boy, you would benefit from this as well." Jack said.

"I… I would?" David said. "Okay, I'll listen."

"Good. Now, your names." Jack said.

"Bal! Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!" Bal introduced proudly.

"David Ishihara, Demon… No, former Demon Hunter of Akihabara." David introduced himself.

"I am Star Dragoner, Jackknife. Though, you can call me Jack." Jack said.

"Nice to meet you, Bal! Jack!" Bal said.

Later, the others found Bal and David with Jack on the roof.

"I knew you wouldn't turn down a chance to help others, Jack. Thanks for looking after Bal and giving David that advice." Hope said.

"No need to thank me." Jack said.

"Bal learned the way to win that nobody can criticize, Bal!" Bal said.

"The way to win that no one can complain about?" Hope asked.

"This time for sure, Bal! I'm gonna defeat that Kitten Shirt, bal!" Bal said.

"Before you do that… would you like to Buddyfight me?" Tasuku asked.

"Who is he, Bal?" Bal asked.

"Tasuku Ryuenji. My buddy. He is a strong fighter, I can guarantee." Jack said.

"A strong buddyfigher, bal? Okay! Bal and David will fight Tasuku, bal!" Bal said.

"Whoa, easy turbo. David said yesterday he can't handle tag teams yet, right David?" Rainbow asked.

"That's right." David said.

"In that case, you mind if I help you out, Bal?" Hope asked.

"Nope wants to fight, Bal?" Bal asked.

"Funny thing is, my first match ever was against Tasuku. And he had Natsu as a partner. And since it's been awhile since then… i want a rematch, Natsu. Whaddya say, like old times during that day?" Hope asked.

"Sorry, but he's not fighting you." Sora said standing by Tasuku. "That goes to me."

"Who's this, Bal?" Bal asked.

"He's Sora. He's a Keyblade Warrior and a buddyfighter." Jack said.

"Keyblade, Bal?! Bal wants to fight Sora, Bal!" Bal said.

"Its me and Bal vs Sora and Tasuku. It's on!" Hope said.

"Ahem! Aren't you forgetting something?" David asked.

"Oh, right the crash course. No worries David, I'm sure the lesson will play out as we fight." Hope said.

At the fighting stage…

Both team ups stood on opposite ends as they prepared to fight.

"Ready to go, Bal?" Hope asked.

"Bal all fired up, Bal." Bal said before an explosion went off in the stands.

"Whoopsy-Daisy...and here I am!" said a familiar zombie as he got up. "I've been sleeping under Aibo for countless centuries. The monster that knows everything about Buddyfighting. I, Ozon B, will be providing analysis, B. Currently on the lookout for a buddy."

"I get the sense you're gonna be here every time there's a fight." Lucy said.

"That said, i wonder what world exactly he's from?" Robin said.

"According to records, he's a dungeon enemy monster from Dungeon World." Tails said.

"Oh man, I hope he doesn't realize Goofy and I use Dungeon World…" Rainbow asid.

"Me either…" Goofy said.

"Don't deny it you two. You know you want me in your decks, B." Ozon B said.

"You seem like a good guy, but I'm more used to knights." Goofy said.

"Okay, but I have my eye on the rainbow haired girl." Ozon B said taking his eye out.

"No way in heck." Rainbow said. "I think I'm going to the back."

"Okay Bal. First thing we gotta do is Luminize on a stage like this. I'll go first." Hope said. "Crossing the Paths between Hope and Despair! Deploy, all enforcers of justice! Luminize, Moonlight Enforcers!" Hope said.

"Rise, sun! Burn, Sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon, bal!" Bal said.

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!" Tasuku shouted.

"All across the worlds, we follow our hearts no matter what! Luminize, Dragons of Heart!" Sora shouted.

"All right. Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" all four said.

"Sure fire way to win buddyfight, Number one!" Bal called out.

"Sure fire way to win buddyfight?" Lucy asked.

"Must be some sort of method he picked up from Jack." Ulrich said. "Wonder what it is?"'

"Flip over the Flag Card and announce the world you're fighting for." Bal said. "Dragon World!"

"What the…?!" Natsu said.

"That's just part of the rules!" Noboru said.

"I get it, Jack was just telling Bal the basic rules without him ever finding out." Hope said.

"Pretty much." Jack said.

"Well, I'm not gonna say Bal's an idiot. But, it's fine my me!" Hope said revealing his flag. "Hero World!"

"Star Dragon World!" Tasuku and Sora said.

"Ah, i see Hope is using a hero world deck. Very interesting choice." Ozon B said.

"And as usual, Sora and Tasuku are sticking with Star Dragon World." Riku said.

"Sure fire way to win. Put two cards in the gauge and then call a monster. Bal calls Mera Blade Dragon to the center, Bal! Then, attack the fighter!" Bal said.

Mera blade charged as he attacked Tasuku.

10-7

"Hey wait a sec! Mera Blade dragon did 3 damage, he's only supposed to have 2 critical!" Natsu said.

"When there isn't a monster in the opponent's center, Mera Blade gains another critical." Tails said.

"So, he chose Mera Blade for the attack because it was his first turn. Interesting." David said.

"Okay, now I'm up!" Hope said. "Here's a new one. I call Uniform Warrior, Hakuran Frill to the center!" Hope said as a girl in a uniform wielding a sword and black and white clothing appeared.

"It's fate I am now allied with Frill's former loser buddy. I'll make better use of him than she did." Hakuran said.

"Hey, lighten up! I'm still trying to make it up with Blazer… someday…" Hope said.

"Don't even say her name or I'm kicking your ass after this!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Hope said.

"Still think giving Hakuran to Hope as a boost to his deck was a good idea?" Titanica asked.

"Yeah. Recently, I came into six new Superheroine cards thanks to the booster pack Hope got. So I put them in his deck." Tails said.

"Still, she's not one to mince words." Leia said.

"No, she is not." Sectonia said.

"Okay, Hakuran Frill. Attack the fighter!" Hope said.

"Got it." she said charging at Sora as she slashed him.

10-8

End of move.

"Next up, it's Tasuku and Sora's turn." Ozon B said. "Tasuku's a pretty famous fighter, so I'm sure nothing he brings out will surprise me."

"Here I come, you two! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and life to equip!" Tasuku said

7-6

Dual laser blasters appeared in Tasuku's hands. One was green, while the other was yellow.

"Twin Star, Jack and Fang!" Tasuku said whirling them around.

"Twin Star, Jack and Fang?! I've never seen or heard of an item like that before, B!" Ozon B said obviously whacked out of his mind.

"He's started out with the double attack item. Perfect." Sora said.

"Next, I Buddycall Star Dragonar, Jackknife to the right!" Tasuku sad.

6-7

Jack then took flight as he landed to the right with a fearsome roar.

"Already?" David asked.

"You can Buddycall your monster anytime you want in the fight." Rainbow said.

"But as far as I know, once he's taken out of the field, he'll be out for the rest of the match, so it doesn't seem smart to do it early on." David said.

"I'll activate Jack's ability! I check the top three cards of my deck, and place one of them in Jack's soul. If any of those cards are a Dragonarms, Jack can automatically Crossnize!" Tasuku said.

"Crossnize?" Lloyd asked.

"It's when to attach a monster to another monster in order for it to gain new abilities." Megaman said.

"Like some kind of fusion." Jude said.

"If you prefer to think of it that way." Rainbow said.

"Since Jackarms, J Igniter is among the checked cards, I can crossnize! Jack, crossnize!" Tasuku said.

A blade then appeared on Jack's right arm. "Ignite Blade!" Jack shouted.

"Now Tasuku gets to attack you, Bal." Hope said.

"But bal has Mera blade Dragon in the center, bal. While he's there, the fighter can't be attacked, bal." Bal said.

"So hes going to destroy Mera Blade first." Hope said as Tasuku leaped into the air.

"Jack and Fang has 4000 power! Compared to Mera Blades 1000 defense, one shot is enough to destroy it easily!" Tasuku said firing a red laser from the green gun and destroying mera blade. "Double attack!"

10-9

"Double Attack?" Jude asked.

"He gets one more attack to use. Meaning, you get to attack with a monster or item twice." Natsu said.

"I doubt it's something that can be done normally." Genis said.

"That's right. It isn't. You can only use it if the monster or item has the ability." Ichiro said.

"And Jack still has an attack left." Tasuku said.

"Ignite Blade!" Jack shouted slashing Bal.

9-5

"Okay, now its time to deal with Hope." Sora said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Shooting Star, Balmeteor to the left and then I'll Buddycall Neo Braver, Ars Grande to the right!" Sora said as his buddy appeared.

"It has been some time since the call to adventure." Ars Grande said.

"And I equip Keyblade Keychain, Photon Buster!" Sora said wielding the blade as he jumped to the center.

"A triple formation consisting of a nero dragon, a Dual Card of Star Dragon world and Dungeon World, and another item i've never seen before!" Ozon B said in shock.

"Of course you wouldn't know about Sora's Keyblade Item. Its exclusive to him." Riku said. "A keychain that was created just for this world."

"Now, Balmeteor, attack Hakuran!" Sora said as the dragon charged.

"I cast! Tears don't Suit a Maiden!" Hope said.

"A counter spell, Bal!" Bal said in surprise.

"Amazing! Hope had Tears Don't Suit a Maiden lying in wait for Sora's attack on Hakuran in the center!" Paruko said.

"Good timing!" Hakuran said. "Nice choosing the second option. Not only is it 3000 to my power and defense...but...I get to counterattack!" Hakuran said slashing Barmeteor apart.

"Impressive move by Hope! But tears don't Suit a Maiden's effect only lasts for one battle." Ozon B said. "Hope better think of something for the next attack, or he'll lose his defense and get hurt."

"He'll get hurt anyway!" Sora said. "I link attack with Ars Grande!" he said as they took out Hakuran. "And Penetrate!"

"You better win! I'll help out more next time!" Hakuran said before disappearing.

10-8

End of move.

"Nope is really smart, Bal!" Bal said. "But why use the counter spell for the first attack, Bal?"

"If i'd let Balmeteor take out Hakuran Frill, Sora and Ars Grande wouldve attacked consecutively and cut my life down. Couldn't let that happen." Hope said. "But I can make up for it next turn."

"Bal makeup too! Now, Bal call Mera Blade to the right, Brighthammer to the left! Bal equip Bal Knuckle!" Bal said before jumping to the center. "Gao Formation, Bal!"

"Maybe I taught him too much." Jack said.

"Mera Blade, attack the fighter!" Bal said.

"I cast Barracal Barret!" Tasuku said destroying Mera Blade.

"Then attack with Brighthammer!" Bal said.

"I cast Earth Barrier!" Tasuku said shielding from the attack.

7-8

Bal then attacked with his item.

8-6

"Nope...your turn." Bal said.

"Got it. I call Uniform Warrior, Military Frill to the right and Uniform Warrior, Police Frill to the left!" Hope said.

"Hehehe! Let's fill em with holes!" said a uniform girl with guns.

"Not before I take them in." said a girl in a police uniform.

"When Police Frill is called and I have another Superheroine on the field, I can send a monster on my opponent's field back to their hand." Hope said as Ars Grande was returned. "Then I equip...Pleasant Neutral!" Hope said holding a familiar black and white sword.

"Another item i haven't seen before, B! But it looks amazing!" Ozon B said.

"The unity between Hope and Despair! That's what this sword represents." Hope said smiling as he took center.

"Nope is so Cool, Bal!" Bal said.

"Police frill! Detain the perp." Hope said.

"Got it!" Police Frill said firing her gun at Sora.

8-7

"And when I got a Uniform Warrior out, Military Frill gains another critical." Hope said.

"Hehe! Fill ya with holes!" Military Frill said.

7-4

"Now here I come!" Hope said.

"I cast...Proto Barrier!" Sora said blocking the attack.

"Proto Barrier is a spell that blocks an attack and adds a gauge." Ozon B said.

"Guess that's the end of move for me." Hope said.

"Then I call Dragonarms, Emergence to the right and attack!" Tasuku said as they destroyed Brighthammer and attacked Bal.

5-2

"My go. I call Ars Grande back to the right and then I call Star Dragonar Blazer to the left!" Sora said. "Now that Hope's center is empty...its an all out attack. Blazer, attack him!" Sora said as he charged at Hope.

8-6

"Ars Grande, you go next!" Sora said.

"With pleasure!" Ars Grande said charging in.

6-4

"This next attack is gonna seal it!" Sora said charging.

"I cast I've Seen Through Your Moves!" Hope said blocking the attack.

End of Move.

"He used his spell to negate Sora's final attack and end his turn right away." Ming said.

"If Sora hit, that would leave Hope at 2 life. So casting a defensive spell saved him for another turn." Tails said.

Bal lied on the ground as Gao approached.

"Maybe Bal isn't that good at Buddyfight, Bal." Bal said.

"I know a surefire way to win at buddyfight." Gao said. "Believe in your buddy and you can find your way out of any situation. Let me join the fight."

Bal smiled as they fistbumped as the item transferred to Gao. Bal then jumped.

"Bal calls himself to the right, Bal!" Bal said as he assumed his true form. "Bal will try his best Bal!"

2-3

"Let's go!" Gao said as both charged.

"Bal!" Bal said slashing Tasuku.

6-3

"Bal Knuckle!" Gao said.

3-1

"Hope, you gotta go too!" Gao said.

"You even gotta ask me? Let's finish this ladies." Hope said.

"Right!" they both said.

"An attack on Sora!" Hope said as his Superheroines attacked.

"I move Blazer to the center!" Sora said as it guarded against the attack before being destroyed.

"Wrong move! Pleasant Neutral gains a critical for every superheroine on the field!" Hope smiled as he slashed Sora.

4-0

Game Over: Sora! Winner: Hope!

"Tasuku. Sorry." Sora said.

"It's okay. I still have one life left." Tasuku said.

"Final Phase!" Gao shouted. "Impact Call! I pay three gauge to transform Bal into...an Impact Monster!"

"Ozon B!" Ozon B said in shock as his eyes popped out and the cat in his head jumped.

Bal then powered up and jumped into the air before coming down with the steampunk like hammer.

"Bal is now a Size 2 monster with 11000 attack and 4 critical." Gao said as Bal began swinging the hammer around.

"Bal Burst….Smasher!" Bal shouted bringing it down on Tasuku.

1-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"You did it, Bal!" Hope said.

"Yeah! Way to go!" Jexi said before the television screen flickered on as Shido appeared.

"Shido? What does that rat want?" Applejack asked.

"Attention everyone. I have some exciting news. There is soon going to be a tournament to determine the greatest Buddyfighter in the 20 universes. The World Buddy Cup, or WBC for short, has been officially announced!" Shido said.

"World Buddy Cup!?" the heroes said in surprise.

"The fighting stage here in Cho-Tokyo will be used here to pick participants. So, best to practice!" Shido said as it cut out.

"Sounds like we got a lot of practicing to do." Ming said.

"That goes without saying. Although, I think we've got a grasp on how it all works now." David said.

"Yeah you do. You guys seemed to be getting real into it." Rainbow said.

"In that case, we'd best train up. The others competing won't go down easy." Sheena said.

"So let's do it. We'll become buddy champions together, Bal!" Gao said.

"Bal and Gao become Buddy Champions, Bal!" Bal said.


	3. Scary! Gaito's Impact Monster!

"Card Hunting?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. It's when someone battles in a buddyfight and takes your card when they win. A lot of kids in the lower grades at Aibo have been targeted by Junior High students." Riku said.

"Probably because they consider them easier targets. Every card game has a few of those." David said.

"Still, it's just deplorable." Sunset said.

"Well, rumor has it that a buddyfighter has been going around and taking down the card hunters and taking the cards they take as well. He's pretty good at it too." Riku said.

"Really? What's his name?" Natsu asked.

"Gaito Kurouzu, a user of Darkness Dragon World." Riku said.

"A buddyfight vigilante that uses Darkness Dragon World?" David asked.

"Strange world, isn't it?" Sectonia asked.

"All the same, he sounds like quite the challenge if he can take down those card hunters." Ming said.

"And way out of our league." David said.

"I'd ask Gao more about this but he's busy right now. Apparently Bal quit being his buddy and ran away." Hope said.

"I heard about that. He said something about Gao forgetting a promise he made yesterday and just ran off." Ichiro said.

"Hey, has anybody seen Rainbow?" Sunset asked coming up.

"She went to look for this Gaito guy. She thinks that he sounds cool and she wants to find him and team up with him in a match." Toma said.

"Of course she would think that." David said.

"Guys!" Jibanyan said running up. "Come with me to the alley. There's something you need to see."

They came to an alley and was shocked to see Rainbow hung up against a brick wall with all her cards ripped as a dark figure was staring at her.

"I warned you…to stay out of my way." it said.

"Such inhumane torture...are you the one who did this?" David asked.

"Yes. Doing this now means one less competitor for the WBC." it said. "Plus, she was annoying me."

"Who do you think you are, anyway?" David said.

"My name is Shade...of the 20th Universe." he said.

"Shade?" Hope asked.

"Yes. And you are Hope, a past competitor for the ABC Cup and Gaen Cup. Do you plan to compete in the WBC?" he asked.

"If Gao's in it, I'm in it." Hope said.

"Then one warning. If we end up battling one another...I will destroy you like I did her." he said walking away.

"Hey, get back here!" Hope said as the others ran after him, but he was long gone as Rainbow was left hanging there, until something arrived. It was a small black dragon with some sort of black hole hanging over his head, and his mini appearance looked somewhat like a penguin.

"Another attack, it would seem…" the dragon said. "I'd best warn Gaito… but I cant just leave her here…" he said before seeing the cards. "He destroyed her deck. This is just….barbaric." he said shaking his head.

The black dragon freed Rainbow and carried her on her back to an abandoned building. There, a boy in a grey jacket with wild purple hair was sitting near a dumpster fire.

"Gaito." he said putting rainbow down and getting the boy's attention. This was without a doubt Gaito Kurouzu.

"Who is she?" Gaito asked.

"Another of that fighter's victims. This time he crucified her." he said.

"And ripped my cards… ow…" Rainbow said recovering and getting up. "So.. you're Gaito Kurozu?"

"I am. You should be leaving now." Gaito said.

"Wait. She's still injured a little, Gaito. Let her stay the night." the dragon said.

"Alright, Abygale. Just this once." Gaito said.

"Abygale? That's your name?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. Black Death Dragon, Abygale." Abygale said.

"Anyway, I did bring some spares, that cheater didn't know it." Rainbow said grabbing a hidden deck in her jacket but was shocked to see them ripped as well. "But...that's…."

"You can't fool him." Gaito said. "I've seen several of his victims. You got off easy."

"I gotta get back at him, somehow. You're gonna send him a message tomorrow, right?" Rainbow said.

"He's not our business." Abygale said.

"He's not a card hunter. Just someone who will destroy those he hates." Gaito said.

"You should just let it go and don't enter." Abygale said.

"I can't!" Rainbow said. "I wanna try and become a Buddy Champion in the gig, and I ain't letting that cheater stop me!" she said before Gaito slapped her.

"Snap out of your stupid dream. This isn't a game. He almost killed you and cheater isn't even what he deserves. He's nothing but pure evil." Gaito said.

Rainbow was astonished by this.

"He's right. He tore apart your deck and tortured you. You shouldn't even consider trying again." Abygale said.

"You're just like this one guy I know, always saying that I'm showing off and blinded by my own ego." Rainbow said.

"I'd say he has a point about that." Gaito said. "Maybe he was trying to stop you from getting yourself killed? Did you ever think about that?"

"Of course I do." Rainbow said. "But…." Rainbow said flashing back to all the times she was defeated and nearly killed in fights. "But if I don't try stuff….they're gonna leave me in the dust. I just….wanted to…." Rainbow said. "All right. I won't enter."

"A sound decision." Abygale said. "Use that time to reconsider your life and what it means to you."

"Thank you." Rainbow said before she heard bouncing and looked to see Bal on a ball. "What in the…."

"Oh. That is our newest comrade. Black Bal Dragon." Abygale said.

"Bal, what are you doing with these guys?" Rainbow asked.

"Bal no longer Gao's Buddy. Bal gonna be Buddy Champion without Gao, Bal!" Bal said.

"Don't be stupid, you can't enter the WBC without Gao." Rainbow said.

"Bal entering with them, Bal." Bal said pointing to Gaito and Abygale.

"Okay, we both know you're just doing this to spite Gao cause he forgot some promise." Rainbow said.

"Bal not gonna listen to you, Bal." Bal said bouncing away.

"I know I should be mad...but he reminds me of a trained sea lion somehow." Rainbow said.

"So, now what'll you do?" Abygale asked.

"Right now, I'll retire from Buddyfight and join back in another day." Rainbow said. "I keep relapsing a lot. Because I let showing off get in the way. No more."

The next day, Rainbow was out and headed for Aibo were the group waited.

"Rainbow!" Jexi said.

"Hey!" Rainbow said.

"We were so worried when you went missing yesterday." Lucina said.

"I bet you were." Rainbow said. "I've been a burden lately thanks to showing off. But...no more." she said.

"What are you saying?" David asked.

"David, remember when we first fought Zaveid in Glenwood? I think I finally understand what you were trying to say now." Rainbow said. "No more showing off, no more joking around. I'm serious from now on."

"Rainbow…" Jexi said. "So glad you finally get it now." he said smiling.

"Thanks. So, where's Gaito?" Rainbow asked. "I gotta talk with him."

"He and Gao are about to Buddyfight." Hope said. "We're gonna go watch."

"This should be interesting." Rainbow said as they headed into the arena to watch the fight as they started.

"Rise, sun! Burn, Sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!" Gao shouted.

"The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon!" Gaito said, luminizing a core gadget that resembled the appearance of a small flying bird of sorts.

"Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the two of them said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Darkness Dragon World." Gaito said.

A smokebomb appeared on the stage as Ozon B crawled out of the smoke and onto to his desk.

"Sorry I'm late. I've been sleeping under Aibo for countless centuries. I know everything about Buddyfight. I, Ozon B, will be providing analysis." Ozon B said creepily.

"Is he going to say that every time?" David asked.

"Apparently. We might as well get used to it." Genis said.

"You gotta admit, he does make these fights a whole lot more interesting." Rainbow said.

"Aw, so glad to make you happy. You're making me blush." Ozon B said as his head was spinning.

"I wasn't trying to cheer myself up, but I'm glad you think that way." Rainbow said.

"Charge and Draw! I call Brighthammer Dragon to the center! And attack the fighter!" Gao said.

10-8

End of move.

"Ah, Darkness Dragon World. A very terrifying world that will do almost anything to win, B!" Ozon B said with a flashlight under his face.

"Knock it off!" Indigo said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Call Black Cradle Crabius to the left. Call Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil to the right." Gaito said as two black dragons appeared on the stage. "I call from the depths of darkness. I pay one gauge and life to equip…"

8-7

"Death Dragon Scythe, Gale Scythe!" Gaito said wielding a dark scythe.

"That looks like something the Grim Reaper would use!" Jibanyan said.

"We're all gonna die!" Ozon B said falling apart.

"You're already dead!" Baku said.

"Crabius, attack Bright Hammer." Gaito said as the black dragon destroyed Bright Hammer as two cards came from Gao's deck and were destroyed. "His effect, when Crabius destroys a monster, you must send two of your cards in your deck to the drop zone."

"He's attacking the deck?" Tails said in shock.

"As underhanded as it may seem. It's also quite clever." David said. "After all, life points aren't the only factor in these kinds of games. The combatant also loses if they no longer have any cards to draw."

"Now that you have 3 cards in your drop zone, Gale Scythe's critical is raised to three." Gaito said. "Dimmborgil!" Gaito said as it attacked Gao.

10-8

"Be destroyed!" Gaito said slashing Gao.

8-5

End of move.

"Gonna have to finish this in one go. Im counting on you Bal… GAH!" Gao said seeing Bal had gotten fat.

"Bal's ready, bal…" Bal said.

"He's gotten fat!" Luffy said.

"Hey wait a second! Did he seriously eat too much of that pizza you gave him?!" Chopper asked.

"That's just depressing, man." Zelos said.

"Ugh...Buddy call to the right, Bal Dragon." Gao groaned.

"Bal do his best." Bal said bouncing to the right, but not really having changed much.

"Ugh. This is not his best moment." Lemon said.

"I call Flarefang to the left and then draw a card. Then I pay one gauge and equip Bal Knuckle!" Gao said. "I'm just gonna have to do the best i can this turn. I'll do an all-out attack!"

"Then i'll move Dimmborgil to the center area." Gaito said as the black dragon did so.

"It won't matter, since Bals got penetrate. He'll attack first!" Gao said.

Bal was trying to move but then just tossed his sword and it destroyed Dimmborgil. "You do the rest, Gao, Bal." Bal said.

"Right… Penetrate!" Gao said grabbing Bals sword and slashing gaito with it. "And now i continue the attack with Flarefang and my Bal Knuckle!"

7-1

"Pretty good. However…" Abygale began.

"Final Phase!" Gao shouted.

"Gao, wait!" Hope said getting gaos attention. Hope pointed to bal, who after had attacked and eaten all the pizza he digested, fell asleep.

"Oh, come on!" Gao said.

"That sucks…" Gray said.

"It seems you can't coordinate with your buddy. So...is this end of turn I take it?" Gaito asked.

"Yeah… I guess it is." Gao said.

"It won't matter. Gaito has only one life point left. If gao can block Gaito's attack on his turn, he'll finish him on his next turn." Lemon said.

"Hes not getting another turn." Gaito said.

"Huh?" Lemon asked.

"The time has come. I pay one gauge and buddy call to the right...Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" Gaito said.

1-2

Abygale jumped to the right and assumed his true form, a large black dragon with bat like wings and a upper and lower half separated by darkness as he flew across the arena.

"I will ensure victory for Gaito, no matter who our opponents may be!" Abygale said.

"I discard one card and activated Abygale's effect." Gaito said.

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale shouted as Bal was destroyed in a barrage of three purple tornadoes.

"Bal was size 2, so you lose two card from your deck to the drop zone." Gaito said "Then I cast Black Drain and send three more cards to the drop zone and gain 1 gauge. Abygale! Attack the fighter!"

Abygale charged before Gao drew a card. "Cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" Gao shouted.

6-7

"I still have two more attacks. Crabius!" Abygale said as the monster attacked.

7-6

"You are finished!" Gaito shouted as he moved to attack.

"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao shouted.

"Yes! Gao got past Gaito's assault! Its over on Gao's turn!" Hope said.

"Final Phase." Gaito said. "Impact Call!"

"Wait what?!" Hope said.

"Impact Call?!" Ozon B said.

"He has an Impact Monster, too?" Ichiro asked.

"I pay three gauge and transform Abygale into...an Impact Monster!" Gaito shouted.

"So Bal's not the only one able to do it?" Indigo asked.

"Not good…" Jexi said.

"Abygale is now size 3, 8000 power and a critical of 3. I now activate his ability and clear the field of all monsters!" Gaito said.

Abygale created a black pulsing sphere that increased in size as it destroyed Flarefang, and even himself. Just when it seemed like he was gone, Abygale's top half appeared out of the sphere as it was growing.

"Now you will learn of Gaito's true power!" Abygale said.

"When there are 6 cards in my opponents drop zone, he gains 3 critical. When there are 12, this attack cannot be nullified." Gaito said. "Count...the number of cards in the drop zone."

"14 cards." Gao said.

"That means Abygale now has 6 critical, and his attack can't be nullified!" Indigo said.

"Scatter in space, like stardust!" Gaito said.

"Vanishing Death Hole!" Abygale said charging at Gao and ending the fight.

6-0

Game over! WInner: Gaito Kurouzu.

"I can't believe it…" Hope said. "Gao lost."

"You do know it's not the first time he's lost, right?" Ichiro said.

"There are winners and losers, Hope. You lost a few times when you were starting." Jexi said.

"Yeah, I get it." Hope said.

Later, as it had turned out, they all had misunderstood Gaito's intentions. Abygale explained that Gaito was not simply hunting, but attacking the hunters and winning back the younger kids' cards.

"So it was all a big misunderstanding on our part." Sunny said.

"Yeah, Gaito and Abygale may not look it, but they do give some good advice and do the right thing." Rainbow said smiling. "I'm cheering for them to win." she said.

"So they're entering the WBC too." Hope said. "Gao, I wanted to warn you about this guy named Shade. He's been attacking entrants lately, and he gave me a warning."'

"Hope, Gao already left." Jexi said.

"Dang it. But still, that Shade…" Hope said.

"Don't get hung up. Considering his universe, it's in his nature." Madoka said.

"Everyone from the 20th universe is like him?" Hope asked.

"Unfortunately. The 20th universe, better known as the Darkness Universe, is nothing but a cesspool of evil and darkness and everyone there is either a killer or an evil overlord." Madoka said.

"Sounds like a place Flux would fit into." Hope said. "Im still gonna enter that tournament, but id better watch my back."

"You better do more than that." a voice boomed as they looked up to see a giant of a man looking down on them.

"Hes huge!" Chopper said.

"Who are you supposed to be, Paul Bunyan?" Indigo said.

"Red…" Madoka said.

"Well, you've changed quite a bit, Pink." he said.

"Wait… this guys a Color God?!" Scott said.

"Yes. Meet Red, the color god of the Beast Universe and the maker of all games." Madoka said.

"Uh...nice to meet you?" Hope asked.

"So you're this Azure God Black's blubbering about. Gotta say… you aren't at all what I imagined. Kinda smaller than I thought." Red said.

"If Black told you about me, he must've talked about the beating David, Sectonia and I gave him." Hope said.

"Not exactly. One day he just came back looking shaken, babbling about some Azure God, demon hunter, and former queen that ruined some plan he had in motion." Red said.

"You're looking right at them." Hope said. "Im called Hope the Victor. Thats the Demon Hunter, David Ishihara, right there…"

David walked next to hope. "A pleasure." He said with a bow. "The wasp next to me is Sectonia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sectonia said.

"Wait, you said he was a maker of all games." Rainbow said.

"That's right. Yu-Gi-Oh, Vanguard, Buddyfight. Through my influence over the mortal realm, I made them all." Red said.

"I was wondering about that." David said.

"From what I've heard, you used to be quite skilled in Yu-Gi-Oh before Junko's Tragedy struck your world. On White's behalf, I deeply apologize for your loss." Red said.

"Don't worry about it. I may have lost everything, but I gained so much more." David said.

"I know." Red said.

"Red, you and the other gods rarely leave the realm. Why are you here?" Madoka asked.

"Huh? Oh right! I wanted to ask who you picked as a representative." Red said.

"A...what?" Madoka asked.

"You know, for the WBC." Red said. "Wait, you weren't at the meeting so of course you wouldn't know."

"What are you talking about?" Madoka asked.

"Well, to put it simply. There's been a lot of arguing with the gods since the 8 universes return. It was getting crazy up there. But then I suggested something. Picking representatives from the 20 universes and enter them in the WBC, to determine which Universes are the best." Red said.

"I have a feeling there's something deep going on." Raine said. "You should do it, David."

"Me?" David asked.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea." Hope said. "But, I'd be happy to represent the Hero Universe!"

"Sorry, but you gotta be born in that universe to qualify. Besides, Crimson already picked his choice. This normal looking mortal named Heart." Red said.

"Heart? Figures." Hope said. "But if i were to be a rep for a universe, which would i qualify for?"

"White's already trying to decide between you, Jexi and David for the rep of the 1st Universe." Red said.

"White?" Hope asked before remembering. "Oh, I remember her! She told me about all the enhanced stuff a while ago! I'd be happy to be her Rep!"

"Hope, best you don't make everything about you. Trust me." Rainbow said.

"I know, I know. I just got excited." Hope said.

"Also...not sure if I should be sharing this but...there is another arrangement to this tournament rep stuff." Red said. "The color god who's rep wins will get one request."

"That kind of stuff hardly goes well." David said.

"Yeah. Black announced his wish allowed. He says if he wins...the first Universe will be his." Red said.

"What? He's already making demands before he wins?" Jexi asked.

"I don't like Black. He's nothing but a power hungry creature." Red said. "But if he wins, we can't deny his request."

"Sounds like we can't let him win. But...is there a way we can decide who'll be White's rep?" David asked.

"Not right now sadly." Red said. "But I already picked my rep. This boy named Gao Mikado."

"Then it sounds like whoever is rep will be facing him in the tournament." David said. "So, what would your wish be?"

"Heh. Easy. Introduce these wonderful card games to all of the universes to bring all together!" Red said laughing.

"That would sound nice." David said. "I would've wished that, too."

"Until White makes her final decision, I guess we're gonna have to train up until the WBC begins, and then give it our all. Red, I hope for the best, because Gao is my friend." Hope said.

"Heh. You and him better win...or I'll fill your life with misery and woe!" Red said laughing.

"Right, no pressure there…" Hope said.


	4. Cool! Jack's Impact Monster!

"Guys! Guys!" Indigo said running into the ship's rec room. "It's Shade! He's done another attack!"

"Seriously?!" Hope said.

"And just when I was just about to finish the match, too…" David said. "We'll have to pick this up later."

"What's the damage this time?" Sunset asked.

"You're gonna wanna check out his 'art' for yourself…" Indigo said.

The site of the attack was near Aibo as some random kid was crucified on the wall with their cards ripped in half and a message written in paint said "Darkness Universe...will win."

"Hes struck again…" Kuguru said.

"This is terrible, Bal!" Bal said. "Bal wants to find Shady Guy and beat him up, bal!"

"Ease up there, Bal. One way or another, we'll get him." David said.

"Its likely that Shade was picked by Black, all things considered." Jexi said.

"No surprise there." Leia said.

"Of course Black would select someone twisted like Shade." Madoka said. "It makes sense."

"But...confronting him on this is not a good idea." Jimbei said. "If we did this now before the WBC, Black could somehow retaliate."

"He's got a point." Jexi said. "Black is a god after all. He could end up hurting innocent people again."

"So for now, we bide our time." David said. "It sucks that we can't do anything about this."

"Don't worry. Besides, it'll shut Black up if we beat his little selection in the WBC." Jexi said.

"Yep. So for now, we just have to practice hard." David said.

"Especially you, David. You'll need to bring your A-game if you want to get your name out there." Jude said.

"I'm well aware of that. Thanks anyway, Jude." David said.

After Bal had been better acquainted with Jack in his Mini form, he got another lesson from Jack to become close to Gao as a buddy, even if it meant being with him in his classes. Things seemed to be going well, until Bals actions caught the attention of more and more students during gym class, and diverted the attention away from a closed eyed individual by the name of Wataru Kageo and his buddy Silhouette Joe. By blaming Bal for stolen lunches, he brought upon Tasuku's anger as he was challenged to a Buddyfight.

"Wataru Kageo, huh?" Hope asked.

"He's a bit under the radar, but people say he's really good with Magic World. He uses Shadow Shade attribute cards." Tails said.

"Gaaaah! The nerve of that two bit illusionist!" Donald said flailing in the air and then rushed to Tasuku. "Tasuku! Please allow me to partner up with you for this one! As the inaugural Magician for…"

"Sorry, but I was considering….David." Tasuku said.

"Really?" David asked. "You want me to be your partner?"

"You said you wanted practice for the WBC, so why not get it in an actual fight?" Tasuku said.

"Good point." David said. "Alright then. I'll take you up on it."

"Knock him dead, David! Er… Figuratively speaking, of course." Sheena said.

"Before you go, Bal wants to give Jack something, Bal!" Bal said.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

At the fighting stage…

"Right here and now, another fight is about to begin, ladies and gents as Tasuku and new fighter David goes against Wataru!" Paruko said.

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!" Tasuku shouted.

"In lands barren and devoid of life, a shining beacon rises to bring new resolve! Luminize, Magic's Answer!" David said as his deck case became a katana similar to Masakado.

"A stage brimming with fantasy and magic, let the show begin! Luminize! Silhouette Theater Troupe!" Wataru said as his deck became a hat.

"Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"Star Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Magic World!" Wataru said.

An explosion went off in the stands.

"As usual. I, Ozon B, will be providing analysis. Also, on the lookout for a buddy." Ozon B said rising up.

"Who'd ever want him as a buddy?" Rainbow asked. "But i did check his card in the database."

"No. Please no." Fluttershy said.

"First move goes to Wataru." Paruko said.

"Okay. Buddycall Illusionist of Shadowform, Silhouette Joe to the center!" Wataru said.

10-11

His monster jumped to center as he took on the form of a young humanoid creature with an extravagant look.

"Now, let the show begin." Joe said. "I'll be placing a spell from the drop zone into my soul."

"I'll also cast, The Shade! With a Shadow Shade on my field, i can increase my hand and Gauge cards by one, and place this in Silhouette Joe's soul as well." Wataru said.

"Whats a Soul?" Leia asked.

"Its when you place a card underneath a card to give it more power and effects. Its also in an ability called Soulguard, which makes it hard to defeat a monster with just one attack as it comes back after." Sunset said.

"Thats right, B!" Ozon b said. "As long as there are cards placed underneath one specific Monster, you can keep calling back that monster as much as possible until the soul runs out."

"So Wataru's game is to keep Silhouette Joe in his center and get as many spells in his soul as possible and stay at max life for as long as he can." Twilight said.

"Now Joe's ability activates. By discarding the two cards in his soul, I deal 2 effect damage points to my opponents." Wataru said.

10-8

10-8

"Next, i cast Trick or Trick! I place this card and another spell card into Joe's soul." Wataru said. "Now Joe, attack Tasuku."

Joe drew out his whip as he attacked Tasuku.

8-6

End of Move.

"Looks like it's our turn now." David said. "This guy set up quite the wall around his Buddy there."

"But we're going to just as easily smash it down." Tasuku said. "I'll equip Twin Star, Jack and Fang by paying one gauge and life!"

6-5

"I'll call Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare to the left. Furthermore, I'll call Jack to the right!" Tasuku said.

5-6

"Alright!" Jack said assuming his true form onto the right position.

"Jack's ability! I'll check the top 3 cards of my deck and place one in Jack's Soul. The card i placed in, was J Iginter!" Tasuku said.

"Alright, that means Jack can Crossnize without any hassle!" Nami said.

"Ignite Blade!" Jack shouted gaining his weapon.

"Jack and Fang! Shoot!" Tasuku said firing both of his two shots only with Joe reviving after each one. "Shadowscare!"

"Okay!" Shadowscare said.

"I cast Malicious Selector!" Wataru said as Shadowscare was enveloped in darkness before being destroyed. "With this card, I can destroy one size 1 or less monster. In addition, I place this card into Joe's soul."

"Again with that? How much longer is he going to keep going with this?" Ming asked.

Jack moved to attack Joe only for Joe to revive.

"My turns over. David, looks like it's you now." Tasuku said.

"Alright then. You can count on me!" David said. "First off, I'll call Messenger of Moonlight, Luna to the left, and Messenger of Sunlight, Sol to the right!"

Appearing on the sides were two girls. One dressed light blue with black hair and the other dressed in orange with short blond hair. "We're here, sir." they said.

"When Luna is called to the field with Sol, I can send a monster back to your hand. So I'm sending Joe back!" David said.

"Ah!" Wataru said.

"Alright, you two. He's wide open!" David said.

"Let me burn him first." Sol said charging at him.

"Cast! Solomon's Great Barrier!" Wataru said.

"Nice try. But when I have Luna on the field with Sol, I can send a Wizard to the drop zone and cancel the spell."

"Here's your daily dose of sun!" Sol said hitting Wataru.

11-9

"Followed with the moon." Luna said.

9-7

End of move.

"Not bad using that combo. You really have the hang of buddyfighting." Tasuku said.

"Well, I learn from one of the best." David said, motioning to Jack.

"I'll make...both of you regret that. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Wataru said. "I recall Joe to the center. Then I call Silhouette Balun to the left and then Silhouette Leon to the right! I cast! Trick or Trick and deal two effect damage on both of you."

6-4

8-6

"Barun, attack Tasuku!" Wataru said.

"Shadows have no such things as hearts...or so you think?" Barum said tipping his hat as bats flew out. "Trick Bat!"

4-3

"Leon, follow it up!" Wataru said.

"Shadow's have no such things as life...or so you think?" Leon said as birds flew out. "Surprise Bird!"

3-2

"Joe, finish up that loser Buddyfighting genius." Wataru said.

"I cast, Proto Barrier!" Tasuku said protecting himself.

End of move

"You doing alright, Tasuku?" David asked.

"I'm fine. David...allow me to finish this up for the both of us." Tasuku said smiling.

"Alrighty. Go get him." David said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Dragonarms, Emergence to the left!" Tasuku said.

"I cast, Malicious Selector!" Wataru said destroying the new monster.

"Jack and Fang!" Tasuku said firing first at Joe before appearing behind him. "Your illusions end here." Tasuku added taking him out. "Now….Final Phase!"

"Well, its obvious he's gonna lose." Ozon B said.

"Impact Call!" Tasuku shouted.

"Did he just say Impact Call?!" Ozon B said in surprise.

"I pay three gauge and transform Jack into...an Impact Monster!" Tasuku shouted.

Jack tossed off Ignite Blade as it rocketed off as his wings disengaged as several Dragonarms flew towards him.

"Jack is now size 2, 6000 power and a critical of 2. Crossnize with J Thruster in the drop zone!" Tasuku said as it attacked to Jack like rocket launchers. "I also discard another J Thruster to attach to Jack! And by crossnizing with Ignite Blade, his critical becomes 3. Jack, attack the fighter!"

"All busters….terminate!" Jack shouted as all of the Dragonarms on his body fired right at Wataru.

7-4

"Also, when Jack is an impact monster, he can fire 3 Dragonarms and do additional damage. Safety Release! Rain Down, lights of the stars!" Tasuku said as the Dragonarms disengaged, ready to launch.

"Full Liberate Cannon! Shoot!" Jack shouted as they rocketed across the sky before plowing right into Wataru.

4-1

"That Impact monster was a surprise...but I still have a life left." Wataru said.

"Not for long." David said smiling.

"My item has an effect. When Jack deals effect damage, it activates." Tasuku said as Jack and Fang transformed into two blades. "Jack and Fang, Blade Mode!"

Tasuku ran at Wataru and slashed him.

1-0

Game over! Winners: Tasuku Ryuenji and David Ishihara.

"They won. Tasuku and David won!" Ming cheered.

"Never doubted them for a minute." Teba said smiling.

"Hard to believe, that card Bal drew on became reality. And it turned out incredible." Twilight said.

"Bal, how were able to make that card for Jack in the first place?" Hope asked.

"Bal?" Bal said as he was pondering.

"You mean you literally don't even know?" Hope asked.

"Guess some things still remain a mystery." Lacy said.


	5. Mean! Demon Coach Asmodai!

The next day, news of Jacks new Impact, Full Liberate Cannon, spread like wildfire, and it affected how things would turn out int the WBC, with three Impact Monster users in the tournaments already, including Gao and Gaito. Though this didn't bother Shade a bit.

"Impact Monster...nothing but a gimmick." Shade said as he stood atop his recent victim. "Still, these three are proving to be some kind of challenge. But I need to focus on my work and to figure out who to target next."

Later…

"Shade's going about crucifying participants like nobody's business. This is attack number 3. He's not gonna stop until his message gets through." Hope said.

"Bal is gonna beat Shade up, bal!" Bal said.

"Save it for the Buddyfights, Bal. But with the representatives chosen by the Color Gods, it's gonna be a bigger tournament than we thought." Hope said.

"You're telling me." Madoka said holding a pink sphere. "Thanks to this, I now have to look through the residents of my universe and pick a representative. Dang gods."

"Wait, aren't you one of them though?" Lacy asked.

"I know what I said." Madoka said.

"We know Heart's been chosen by Crimson already, and Gao was picked by Red. Who's to say what the other gods will choose." Robin said.

"Guess we'll have to spice up our gameplay." Zelos said.

"That's right. Some of us are from universes that we're not sure are still open." Ming said.

"Lloyd and the others, Jude, Leia and Vera are all from the Magic Universe, at least as far as their worlds are concerned." Sectonia said.

"But none of them know how to buddyfight or even have decks yet." Lucy said.

"Sora, were from the Disney heart universe, all four of us." Goofy said. "If it comes down to it, our god…. Uh…. what's his name?"

"That would be...Magenta, I think." Jude said.

"Magenta, yeah. Is he a boy or a girl?" Goofy asked.

"She's a girl. But Magenta is a bit of a recluse. She's always playing games on her phone and watching movies and playing video games." Madoka said.

"What? Is she even interested in this shindig?" Donald asked.

"I'm guessing no." Tapu Bulu said.

"Well im not gonna wait around. I say we look for Magenta and ask which one of us out of us four she's gonna pick." Sora said.

"Sora, no offense, but it's gonna be me. I'm Disney castle's Magician, for Pete's sake, she's gotta pick me!" Donald said.

"Uh… wouldn't she go for someone more on the front lines, like me? I am the Captain of the Royal Knights after all." Goofy said.

"But Sora and Riku have been at the head of every climax to the crisis of their universe. If Magenta's gonna pick anyone, it's gonna be between those two." Hope said.

"I would have to agree. If she had a choice, it would be one of those two." Madoka said.

"It's a tough choice, to be sure." Riku said.

"It's over my head a bit, but wouldn't it be more efficient to go to Magenta and help her with the decision between me and Riku?" Sora asked.

"You don't just walk up to a color god and ask who they're picking for the WBC, what is wrong with you?" Madoka said. "We're the most powerful beings in the all of existence. We can easily make it so you don't exist with the snap of a finger."

"Okay, Madoka. You made your point." Leia said.

"Besides, its better if I try locating and talking with her." Madoka said.

"You can do that?" Hope asked.

"Of course. This sphere I have is the God's Sphere, a communication device that allows us to speak or locate one another." Madoka said.

"So, ring her up then." Mickey said. "I gotta admit, i am a bit curious myself, because if the 10th universe is being represented, so is the kingdom."

"Alright, here goes." Madoka said. "Contact Magenta."

The sphere ringed before an answering machine appeared inside.

"Yeah, hey. Can't make it. In the middle of getting new games for my realm but leave a message or whatever." said an unenthusiastic voice.

"She sounds like a emo teen." Hope said.

"She's out getting games? She only does that every three months." Madoka said. "I'll try and locate her but in the meantime, try and get practice in."

"Jude, Sheena. Concerning the application in this, I think one of you two will be able to represent our universe." lloyd said.

"I think so, too. They seem very interested in the whole thing. All they need are some good decks to work with." David said.

"But if that's the case, then we'll end up facing you if you get the representative spot, too." Jude said.

"I won't expect you to hold back if it comes to it." David said.

"So, what're we supposed to do until we figure out who Magenta picks?" Sora said.

"Find a training partner!" Gao said.

"You mean like guys for some heavy duty training?" Indigo said. "Those can be a bit hard to get."

Hope then thought about it. "I know the perfect guy that can help us."

They made their way to a dojo of sorts where a Kendo Match was going on, and someone had already won. He took of his face guard to reveal an all too familiar face.

Hope clapped. "Attaboy, Zanya."

"Well, you people were the last one's I would have expected." Zanya said changing out. "And that little dragon must be Gao's new buddy."

"Who's this, bal?" Bal asked.

"One of my friends and a buddyfighter, Zanya Kisaragi." Gao said.

"Then where's his buddy, Bal?" Bal asked.

Hope looked around. "No point in hiding. Time for you to come out of the shadows."

A small black ninja then dropped down from the ceiling next to Zanya, surprising Bal.

"Nin." it said.

"Bal?" bal said surprised it appeared so suddenly.

"Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage. As a Cyber Ninja, he's one of the best, and he's Zanya's buddy." Hope said.

"Nin." Tsukikage said as if he was agreeing and took out a scroll with some kanji that translated to 'I am Tsukikage.'

"I see, so this is the impact monster everyone's talking about." said another familiar voice.

"Who said that, bal?" Bal asked as a familiar mini white ninja dropped behind bal.

"You let your guard down, forsooth." it said.

"Bal sees someone suspicious, bal!" Bal said as he pulled a hammer from his chest and hit the ninja as he tried to catch it with his hands as if he mistook it for a blade.

"Bal, calm down. That's just Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya. Tsukikage's little brother." Ichiro said.

"Thats right, listen to him!" Byakuya said as he suffered a few blows to the head as bal stopped.

"Nin…" Tsukikage said sliding in front of the newcomers who hadn't met Byakuya for the first time, presenting another scroll with kanji that read, 'terribly sorry'.

"It's alright. We're...kind of used to these kinds of meetings." David said.

After things had calmed down, Gao explained the situation.

"I see, so that's how it is. I can't say no to a request from Gao. I'll agree to take on the role of your coach." Zanya said.

"That was easy." Hope said.

Soon Gao and Bal were sitting on a mat and meditating, training their minds.

"Leave it to Zanya to always do things the Ninja way." Hope said.

"Will this even help Gao and Bal?" Lemon asked.

"I hope so…" Hope said seeing Gao had fallen asleep as Zanya hit him with his kendo stick. "Otherwise this is gonna be a long day."

"Wait, where did Bal go?" Jexi said noticing Bal was now gone.

"He must've deserted to get himself his own personal coach." Hope said.

"Why? He's already got Jack, right?" David asked.

"Well, you know Bal. Always gotta do things his way. Komasan, why don't you, Komajiro and USApyon follow him?" Sunset said.

"Right!" the three Yo-kai said moving out.

"I'm sure he went this way, ya'll." Komasann said.

"How can you be so sure?" USApyon asked before hearing hip-hop music.

"I got a pretty good feeling." Komasan said as they made their way to the source and found Bal dancing with yet another familiar face, right before an all too familiar Demon Lord appeared next to him in a smoke screen.

"Finish!" they both said.

"Asmodai." USApyon said.

"Hey guys. What's this little guys deal?" Asmodai asked.

"Bal…" Bal said. "Bal is Gao's buddy, bal!"

"Gao's?" the boy asked.

"You know Gao, bal?" Bal asked.

"Well, he should. He's another one of his friends." USApyon. "This is Tetsuya Kurodake. He's a bit of a free spirit, but they call him the guy that dances with devils."

"Thats right to a T, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"And I'm his buddy, the great Demon Lord, Asmodai." Asmodai said.

"Okay, we all know where this is going so let's just speed through this." Komajiro said playing Eye of the Tiger on the boombox as it showcased Bal training under Asmodai and his various personalities before stopping as the swinging logs where the groups arrived. After they did, Bal was hit by the logs as was Tetsuya and Asmodai.

"Wow. You sure called it little brother." Komasan said.

"Wait, should we really be standing…" USApyon began before the three were hit.

"Ouch…" Hope said.

"That was touch intensive training, bal…" Bal said.

"Youre lucky Komajiro did that montage." Hope said.

"Hey, Wheres the Otter?" Asmodai said.

"Uh, guys?" Rainbow said as USApyon was ticked as he was upside down and flat on his face.

"You…!" USApyon said pressing his buttons and blackening his visor.

VADER MODE!

"Aw, no…" Natsu said.

He drew is ray gun and began firing all over the area.

"It was just a hit from a log! Stop shooting at us!" Sunset shouted.

"Let's just give him a few minutes. He'll be calm after that." Jexi shouted.

After that, the group was tending to Bal's wounds.

"Wow. That was tough, y'all. But Bal must be strong enough to take out monsters with a punch." Komasan said.

"Nah. That isn't possible. No matter how he trains, his cards abilities won't change." Asmodai said.

"Bal? Then all the training was…" Bal said.

"A scam. But I had lots of fun, short stuff." Asmodai said.

"Bal was tricked, Bal! Bal was betrayed, Bal! Bal had Bal's emotions toyed with, Bal!" Bal said.

"I should've expected something like that from Asmodai. You're lucky you're not on David's list." Jibanyan said.

"Are you guys gonna do that with every demon we meet?" David asked.

"Well, you are former Demon Hunter…" Hope said.

"If David wont beat Coach, Bal will do it himself, Bal! Bal will make you regret your sin through buddyfight, Bal!" Bal said.

David sighed as he got his deck out. "How did I get roped into this?"

"David, Bal didn't mean you join him." Hope said.

"Nah, you can't beat me, short stuff. But if we do fight, then you gotta quit being Gao's Buddy." Asmodai said. "Of course, then you wouldn't be able to fight in the WBC either."

"We understand. If you beat us, we won't enter the WBC cup." Gao said. "I'll only become champion with Bal."

"Then it's decided." Asmodai said. "If they lost to us, they wouldn't be able to beat anyone in the WBC cup anyway." he said changing his look to a white robe with glasses and a necktie. "Fervent Demon Teacher, Asmodai is going to teach you a real lesson."

"Want any of us to help, Gao?" Lemon asked.

"Hope, let's do this." Gao said.

"My turn again, huh?" Hope said.

"What's the problem? You always want to fight with me." Gao said.

"Oh, there's no problem. I'm just taking a page from Rainbow. I know I'm not always gonna be in the Spotlight. I don't wanna hog it. Donald, why don't you take this one?"

"Sorry, but...I'm fighting by their side." Donald said pointing to Tetsuya and Asmodai.

"Okay then…" Hope said.

"Besides, if I beat you two, me becoming picked is assured." Donald said.

"Really? That's what this is about?" David asked.

"Wahahahaha! Yes it is!" Donald said. "So I'm gonna blast him with spells."

"He already said he's not doing it." David said. "Well, Bal. You want me to take Asmodai down, so I guess I don't have a choice."

Later…

"Whassup everyone! We are back in the Abio Fighting Stage with the deadly magic duo of Donald and Tetsuya against Gao and David, who's gonna be fighting with gao this time! It's a tag team buddyfight!" Paruko said before an explosion went off as a hand rose.

"Here I am and never fear. Ozon B is here. Still looking for a Buddy." Ozon B said rising in a kimono.

"Well, that's not the weirdest thing I've seen…" Hope said. "Hey B, you've witnessed David's last fight with Tasuku. What are your thoughts on him teaming up with a Dragon World user like Gao?"

"In this analyst's view, they're both going to lose." Ozon B said.

"Nice to hear your opinion…" Hope said.

"So… You ready for this?" David asked.

"Yeah. Rise, sun! Burn, Sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!" Gao said.

"In lands barren and devoid of life, a shining beacon rises to bring new resolve! Luminize, Magic's Answer!" David said.

"Let's study with the Demon Lord! Luminize! Devil's School! Yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Magic is everywhere! You just gotta know where to look! Luminize! Magician's Kingdom!" Donald said.

"Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Magic World!" Tetsuya, Asmodai and Donald said.

"I buddycall to the right...Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!" Gao said.

10-11

But as soon as Bal came out, he immediately attacked Tetsuya.

10-8

"Bal?! I end my turn. David?" Gao asked.

"With pleasure." David said. "I'll start things off by calling Magic Knight of Light, Licht to the left, and Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit to the right! Finally I'll call Magician of Glass Will Glassart, to the center!"

The three monsters were called out.

"He's set up Suzuha's starting formation!" Hope said.

"But shouldn't Licht be in the center considering he and Dunkelheit have that combo ability to raise their power and defense?" Nami said.

"Actually, no. That ability works if the two are on the field together. Positioning does not matter." Jude said.

"Glassart attacks Donald!" David said.

"Ja. Glass Crystal Torrent!" Glassairt said hitting Donald with crystal shards.

"Wak!" Donald screamed.

10-8

"Due to Glassarts ability when inflicting Damage, David's gauge increases by 1 for later. A smart move, B." Ozon B said.

End of Move.

"I know that Sora and the others will be concerned for your well being, so for their sake, I'll try not to rough you up too bad." David said.

"You should be worrying about yourself." Donald said as he and Tetsuya took their turns drawing.

"Time for a Magic World trick play, yo! First, im gonna call Demon Sommelier, Zagan to the left! Then I'm gonna call Demon Realm Architect Gamigin to the Center!" Tetsuya said.

"Want me to build something?" Gamagin asked appearing.

"One Solomon's Great Barrier, please." Tetsuya said.

"You got it." Gamigin said making the set spell.

"That changes all size 2 72 pillars monsters to size one." Hope said.

"Does the set spell affect the 72 pillars monsters in David's deck, too?" Leia asked Ozon B.

"Dont assume Set Spells affect the entire field." Ozon B said. "In the case of Set Spells like Solomon's great barrier, they normally affect the user's side."

"Now I call Sky Poet Amon to the right! And now, I sent Gamigin back to my hand and buddycall my favorite Buddy, Fervent Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai!" Tetsuya said.

8-9

"Im the passionate teacher version of Asmodai, and his latest incarnation." Asmodai said. "Now, for a pop quiz for bal. Answer this problem in one second!" he said showing a complicated fraction problem.

"There's no way he can solve that!" Zelos said.

"I wouldn't have thought so. Since I was called, I can destroy a monster." Asmodai said destroying Bal with a back drop.

"The pop quiz had nothing to do with that!" Gao said.

"Now, lay the hurt on Gao." Tetsuya said as Asmodai and Zagan attacked.

11-7

"Here I come!" Amon said.

"Cast, Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

"Wak! Now I get to lay the hurt! I call Barriermaster, Shadowflash to the right then Battle Wizard, the Ace to the right. Then I equip Magician's Staff! Now it's effect kicks in. If my center's open, I can destroy a monster. Say goodbye to Glassart. Donald Thunder!" Donald said destroying Glassart. "He's open! Lay it on him!"

"Bon voyage." The ace said hitting David with playing cards.

10-9

"Begone from my sight!" Shadowflash said attacking David.

9-7

"Now, it's my turn! Donald Fire!" Donald said.

"Im not going to take that! Cast! Solomon's Shield!" David said.

"Wak! I end my turn!" Donald said.

End of Move.

"David and Gao manage to keep their life points steady, but who knows for how long?" Paruko asked.

"Against Tetsuya and Donald's assaults, it will be just like i predicted, B." Ozon B said.

"Even so, we're not giving up! I'll call Bal to the right again, and Flarefang to the left!" Gao said. "Then equip Bal Knuckle!"

"Bal won't give up either, bal!" Bal said striking on his own again.

"Bals attacking on his own again!" Indigo said.

"It's because Asmodai put so much pressure on him regarding him losing. In Bal's current state right now, he's totally lost sight of what he's aiming to do." Zoro said.

"I'll go for Donald this time, Bal!" Bal said switching targets.

"Nuh uh! I activate Shadowflash's ability. By discarding him from the field, I nullify the attack!" Donald said.

"Even if i go, you're not touching anyone." Shadowflash said vanishing.

"Gao still has one more attack." David said.

"Flarefang, focus on Tetsuya's field and clear out Asmodai!" Gao said.

Flarefang growled in response and took a bite out of Asmodai, clearing him out.

"Bal Knuckle!" Gao said damaging tetsuya.

9-7

"David, you're up again!" Gao said.

"Bal did David a favor by springing Shadowflash's ability before he could attack Donald himself. That means he can attack with Licht and Dunkelhicht." Hope said.

"But before I do, I think I'll equip Gunrod, Hammerschmidt Type-CLA." David said. "But it will cost me one life."

"That card. It's a dual item from Magic world and Star Dragon World." Tails said.

"Even Items can be Dual Cards?! That's a really surprising and cool fact, B!" Ozon B said.

"While Licht and Dunkelhicht Link Attack Donald, I'm going for the Ace." David said.

"As one, Dunkelheit!" Licht said.

"You really can't do much without me…" Dunkelheit said.

"Daaaah!" Donald said as both monsters attacked.

8-5

"Guess this is it." Ace said as David shot the wizard.

"Now Gunrod's ability kicks in. After it attacks, I deal damage to my opponent." David said.

5-4

"After, I put the two top cards in my deck into the drop zone. And if either of them is a monster, I can add the top card to my gauge." David said as one gauge appeared. "And one of them was."

End of Move.

"C'mon Donald, were still in this, yo!" Tetsuya said drawing. "I'm gonna call Beleth to the center, and Teacher Asmodai to the right by returning Zagan!"

"Im gonna make it easy for Bal this time. A simple essay question." Asmodai said. "What do you want to do?"

"What does bal want to do..?" Bal asked.

"Why are you hesitating? You gave the answer yourself...didn't you?!" Asmodai said giving another Suplex to bal and destroying him. "Hey, you two. Better not let your guards down around me."

"Why?" David asked.

"I've got another effect. If I'm called and there are at least 3 72 pillars monsters out, I can destroy one other card. Like your items for instance." Asmodai said holding a piece of chalk. "Let's see… fist or blaster?"

"Quite the conundrum, is it?" David asked.

"You made my decision for me." Asmodai said tossing chalk at Gao's fist, destroying it.

Tetsuya did the unexpected and equipped Sorcery Book, Goetia, attacking Gao with everything he had. All the while, Bal finally got back in the game with his answer.

"Bal wants to become Buddy Champions with Gao together, bal!" Bal called out loud from the card space.

"You guys hear that? He's finally got it!" Hope said.

"It's not gonna matter for David in a couple seconds!" Donald said. "I'll call Magic Power Researcher, Ren Kogasaki to the left and then Battle Wizard, the Straight to the right! And my effect kicks in once more!" Donald said aiming for Licht. "Donald Thunder!" he shouted destroying Licht.

"Licht!" Dunkelheit said.

'Wahahaha! Now, the Straight and I link attack Dunkelheit!" Donald said as they destroyed it. "Next I'll cast Nice One."

"When a spell is cast and i'm on the field, I gain another critical." Ren said.

"3 damage, comin at ya David!" Donald said.

7-4

End of move.

"Next turn, you're done, Davey. Wahahaha!" Donald laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Gao said. "Draw! Charge and draw! Third time's the charm, bal! I call him to the right!"

"Bal will try his best, bal!" Bal said.

"Equip Bal Knuckle!" Gao said. "Bal, attack Beleth!"

"I cast Solomon's Shield! Tetsuya said.

"Flarefang! Attack the center!" Gao said as Beleth was destroyed as Gao attacked Tetsuya.

7-5

"Wow. Things are going down hill." Donald said.

"Oh we haven't even gotten started yet." David said. "You're about to see how much of a mistake you made not finishing me off. I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Einst to the left and Buddycall Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis to the right!"

4-5

"Finally, I have come….to help my buddy." Jace said wielding his sword.

"Get him, Noctis!" Rainbow said.

"Noctis? Who's that?" Jace asked.

"Long story." David said.

"Well, I won't ask, I'll just take this duck down for you." Jace said charging Donald and slashing him.

4-3

"Bow before this powerful demon hunter!" Einst said attacking Donald as well.

3-1

"Now for the final blow." David said. "Kore de...owari da!" he said blasting donald with his gun.

"Japanese catchphrase finish!" Hope said.

1-0

Game over: Donald! Winner: David Ishihara!

"David! Nice work. Now...it's time I cleaned up." Gao said. "Final Phase! Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and transform Bal into...an Impact Monster!"

Bal soon stood there with his hammer as he started swinging it.

"Bal Burst….Smasher!" Bal shouted.

5-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"Yeah! Way to cook the duck, David!" Ming said.

"Well, we know who isn't getting picked." Sora said before realizing Riku was missing. "Hey, where'd Riku go?"

Outside of the stadium, Shade was approaching an unsuspecting victim before a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"So...you can sense me?" Shade asked.

"You reek of darkness." Riku said.

"What do you want?" Shade asked.

"I want you to stop your hunt." Riku said.

"Hmm. You fight for 10th universe. How about this. Tomorrow, at the Gaen building...a buddyfight between us." Shade said.

"You're on. And i get the feeling we won't be the only ones there…" Riku said.

At Gaito's hideout.

Gaito was busy sorting his cards before he got a phone call.

"You're Gaito Kurozu, right?" a familiar voice asked.

"Who are you?" Gaito asked.

"Kyoya Gaen. your friend." Kyoya said.

"What do you want?" Gaito asked.

"My buddy want's to fight you and your buddy. My buddy...Azi Dahaka." Kyoya said.


	6. Riku and Abygale vs Shade and Azi Dahaka

Madoka walked the streets with Magearna, Sakura and Raine.

"Okay. The sphere has been going on in the city which means Magenta has to be here." Madoka said. "Magearna, sense anything?"

Magearna just shook its head no.

"Thought so." Madoka said.

"How are we supposed to know who that slackers gonna pick between Sora and Riku?" Sakura asked.

"We don't know." Madoka said. "She would be the only one that knows. Though most gods use the power of influence to persuade people to do their deeds."

Magearna then perked up as it pointed to the inside of a nearby store as a little girl with light purple hair and playing on her phone walked out with several bags following her in mid air.

"Okay. That's all on my list. Time to return." she said.

"Magenta!" Madoka said.

"Huh?" she said looking up for a second. "Oh. Hey, Pink. Long time." Magenta said as she continued to mess with her phone.

"Yes, very. You're looking well." Madoka said.

"What do you want? I'm busy. Just jump to your point." Magenta said.

"Its about….the WBC." Madoka said.

"What? Oh right. That thing Red planned. Yeah, I think I remember hearing about it. What about it?" Magenta asked.

"Well, its just… we were wondering who you were gonna choose to represent the 10th universe, and four of them who can actually Buddyfight are friends of ours on our teams." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah. Don't really care about that stuff. Odds are, I'll probably decide by drawing a name from a hat. Seems like way too much work." Magenta said.

"Well, what if we showed you them? If you judge for yourself, then it wouldn't be much of a hassle." Madoka said.

"Hmm. You make a point. And it would make my choice easier. Fine. Take me to them." Magenta said.

"Great." Sakura said picking Magenta up by her shirt collar as they walked off towards the ships before putting her down.

"Okay, show them to me or whatever." Magenta said.

"Well, first we have Donald and Goofy." Madoka said as the two came into the room.

Magenta peaked up from her phone for a minute before looking down. "Both are lame. Next." Magenta said.

"Next is Sora." Natsu said.

"Hmm. Got some potential. He'll be a maybe." Magenta said.

"And Lastly, theres Riku. But he told us hes going to the Gaen building for some reason." Hope said.

"Riku...oh yeah. I saw a post on the god's site. He's battling Shade." Magenta said plainly.

"Hes what?!" Sora said.

"SOra, you know riku. He cant ignore the scent of darkness. Its kinda his thing." Hope said. "I also got a text from Gao. Bal found a cat, and he said it was looking for Gaito. They found him and Abygale in front of the Gaen Corp too, but get this, gaitos gonna battle Kyoya."

"Gaito and Riku together against Kyoya and Shade?" Zephyr said.

'We better head over there." Sunny said as they ran out with Sakura carrying Magenta.

They rushed into the Gaen building just as the four fighters arrived in the fighting stage.

"I'm glad you came, Black Death Dragon." Azi Dahaka said.

"Azi Dahaka. I haven't forgotten the way you humiliated me. Nor have I forgotten the pain in my right eye. Not for a single moment." Abygale said.

"Shade, the hunting has to stop." Riku said.

"Okay. Defeating you just means one less opponent." Shade said.

"Then let's just Luminize." Gaito said. "The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon!"

"Though they walk a dark road, I'll show them there's a better way. Luminize, Purgatory Redeemed!" Riku said.

"In order to undo the curse of Babel, I will become the final destroyer! Dark Luminize, Wings of Demise!" Kyoya said.

"They may have lost once but this defeat has given them a desire for revenge! Luminize, Demon's Rebirth." Shade said as his core became a floating eye.

"Buddyfight!" Bal said.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Gaito and Riku said.

"Dragon Ein." Kyoya said.

"Parade of Hundred Demons." Shade said.

"Hes using Ikazuchi's Flag!" Gao said.

"Parade of Hundred Demons, bal?" Bal asked.

"Its a special flag, like Dragon Ein. It doesn't have any special effects like putting your life at 12 and restricting your cards to 4, but it does allow the user of the flag to use all cards that have the Hundred Demons Attribute no matter the world." Tails said.

"I remember. He wasn't a cheater. He devastated me in a buddyfight." Rainbow said.

Kyoya decreased his hand to 4 as his life increased by 2.

10-12

"I have the first move." Gaito said. "Charge and Draw! I call Black Fire, Inflame to the center. Attack Kyoya!"

Inflame attacked Kyoya with flames.

12-11

"My turn. Charge and Draw! I'll call Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon to my center. Attack Shade!" Riku said.

10-8

End of move.

"Draw. Charge and Draw. I call Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword dragon to the right and Purgatory Knights Crossbow Dragon. Then I set the spell Dragon Throne. I'll sacrifice Demios Sword, and Buddy call to the Center…!"

11-12

"Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka!" Kyoya said as the dragon appeared before all of them.

"Black Death Dragon. Show me your strength! If you do not, I will bring about your destruction." Azi Dahaka said. "None can stand before me, and none can challenge me! Fear me, dread me, kneel before me! Erasure of History!"

Azi Dahaka fired his signature attack and wiped out the field.

10-7

10-7

8-5

"It's fine. Destroying things are necessary if you wish to rule it all." Shade said plainly.

"Shade didn't even have any monsters out, and he's on kyoya's team. Why'd Azi Dahaka hit him too?" Hope asked.

"Erasure of history effects all fighters except the user, no matter whose side they're on." Tails said.

"Crossbow, attack Gaito." Kyoya said as Crossbow fired.

7-6

"Now, I will begin the destructive path. I start by calling Evil Dryad to the left and then Great Mage's Disciple, Zessica to the right. Finally, I pay two gauge and sacrifice Zessica in order to Buddy call…" Shade began.

5-6

In the middle of the stadium, a claw rose up as a large monster began to rise, one lots of the heroes recognized.

"Reborn through stray cells, this monster lives for battle and destruction. Stand before us….Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo!" Shade said.

"He's summoning Yamigedo? Is this guy certifiably insane?!" Scott asked.

The monster stood on two legs as it seemed more muscular and less wild as it soon let out a loud roar.

"I think that just answered your question." David said.

"Whoa, either im going crazy, or Yamigedo's been hitting the Gym." Lemon said.

"Hmm… He does seem a lot different than before." Sora said.

"This must be some sort of alternate form of Yamigedo." Sabo said.

"Now, destroy the keyblade wielder." Shade said as Yamigedo pounded down on Riku.

7-5

"Dryad, you attack as well." Shade said.

"With pleasure." she said.

"I cast Black Dragon Shield!" Riku shouted.

5-6

End of Move.

"That Beefcake Yamigedo's in the center. No way Riku's gonna defeat him so easily, because he's got soulguard." Hope said.

"Plus, even if he calls some back up, Yamigedos gonna shock him with a Thunder Mine." Tails said. "His thunder mine activates when Riku calls a monster. And Dryad's activates when a size 2 monster enters the field."

"Basically, Shade's got Riku locked down." Rainbow said. "He'll have to rely on Abygale and his ability, if Riku can even get Gaito to work with him."

"Easier said than done on his part." Genis said.

"Its our Move." Riku said.

"Draw. Charge and Draw! I pay one life and equip Gale Scythe! Then I'll call Black Sleepless City, Dimmoborgil to the left. Then, Buddy call to the right Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" Gaito said. "I activate his ability." Gaito said.

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale said going for Azi Dahaka. The three purple vortexes squeezed into Azi Dahaka, trying to crush him, but Azi Dahaka didn't flinch. "I'm no longer the dragon i was back then!"

"Did Azi Dahaka do something to Abygale? He said something about his right eye." Indigo said.

"I think it's safe to assume the two of them have a past, one in which they fought one another." Zelos said.

"And Azi Dahaka was the one that gouged Abygale's eye." Sectonia said.

"Wait, if Azi Dahaka bites the dust...Kyoya can call that weapon out." Linkle said as Azi Dahaka was destroyed.

"Im pretty sure Gaito knew about Aqualta Gwaneff, so he had Abygale get rid of Azi Dahaka with his ability first so he can have all his guys fresh and ready to Link attack Kyoya." Hope said.

"Well, this isn't the same one you think you know. I equip from my deck...Wicked Lord Dragon Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff." Kyoya said.

"Don't flinch, Gaito." Abygale said.

"Right." Gaito said clashing Kyoya with his scythe.

12-9

"Good. I cast Life Dwells in the Flame of Hades Too." Kyoya said. "If I have a Purgatory Knight on my field, I draw two cards."

"Dimmborgil, attack Kyoya!" Gaito said.

"Give me your light!" it roared slashing him.

9-7

"Abygale!" Gaito said.

"I cast...Green Dragon Shield." Kyoya said.

7-8

"My turn again, but I face a mountain." Riku said. "I pay 2 Gauge and call Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon to the right!"

"Yamigedo's Thundermine Activates!" Shade said.

6-5

"That's fine. When he's called, i can destroy a monster on my opponent's field. I pick Evil Dryad!" Riku said as Malice Force destroyed Dryad. "Next, I'll Equip Way to the Dawn!" Riku said.

"Attack Yamigedo!" Riku shouted as Malice force destroyed Yamigedo only for it to revive with Soulguard.

"It's only one soul! You can do it, Riku!" Hope said.

"But he can't just kill Yamigedo with just his own Keyblade!" Donald said.

"Way to the Dawn is all I need. If I have a Purgatory Knight on my field. Its power increased to by 6000. Its enough!" Riku said charging in as he slashed apart Yamigedo. "There. It's gone...but I couldn't lay a single damage point on him."

End of Move.

"Riku… he's gonna get annihilated on this turn." Rainbow said.

"Don't say that! Rikus gonna find a way out of this turn!" Sora said.

"Now, here I go." Kyoya said. "I call to the right, Demios Sword Dragon!"

"Dimmoborgil, move to the center!" Gaito said.

"My items abilities prevent its attacks from being nullified." Kyoya said as he attacked Dimmoborgil and slashed him apart. Demios followed by reducing Gaito to 1 life point. Then as he activated his ability to attack again…

"I cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gaito said evading at the last second.

"Thats better." Kyoya said.

"I think it's time, I got rid of you… Riku." Shade said.

"He's gonna take out riku here and now, i knew it!" Rainbow said.

"C'mon riku, counter him!" Hope said.

"You wrecked Yamigedo...so we will offer your soul as a sacrifice! I call Odd Bird, Harpy to the right, Song Heart Ninja, Kogetsu to the left and then I'll Equip Giant Fiend Sword, Kuromuramasa!" Shade said. "Harpy and Kogetsu, link attack Malice Force Dragon!"

Malice force Dragon was destroyed by the link attack.

"Be destroyed!" Shade said slashing Riku.

5-1

"Unfortunately though, due to my items affects...I take one point of damage." Shade said.

6-5

"Phew…" Sora said.

"He's on his last legs… he'd better end this now." Hope said.

"Shade….you are no doubt, a destructive fighter. But I tell you now...this turn is where it ends." Riku said. "Gaito, I wanna go first. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Riku shouted. "I buddycall to my field, Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon! And then I place upon it Demios Sword Inferno!"

Demios Inferno soon appeared with hellfire burning around it.

"Thunder Mine activate! Kodetsu!" Shade said.

"My buddygift is what saves me." Riku said. "Demios, attack Shade!"

"With Pleasure!" Demios said attacking Shade with fire.

5-3

"And now...I attack!" Riku said slashing Shade.

3-1

"You have failed. You could not defeat me!" Shade said.

"Final Phase." Riku said.

"Final Phase?!" Gaito said.

"Since when did Riku have an Impact?!" Sora said.

"Impact Call!" Riku shouted.

"WHAT?!" Gao asked.

"I pay 2 gauge and transform Demios into...an Impact Monster!" Riku shouted.

"Riku has an impact monster?!" Sora said.

Magenta heard this as she looked up from her phone.

Demios's sword grew long as lots of fire surrounded it. "Demios is now size 2, 8000 power and 2 critical."

Demios leapt into the air as he lifted his sword.

"Chaos...Execution!" Demios shouted slashing through Shade.

1-0

Game over: Shade! Winner: Riku!

Shade had soon vanished after the defeat.

"He got him!" Donald said.

"Since when did Riku have that kinda firepower?" Hope said.

"Him." Magenta said. "I'll pick him."

"Its official. Riku's Magenta's Rep in the WBC." Kazuichi said.

"It's been awhile since you've been this interested in something other than your own entertainment, Magenta." Madoka said.

"He caught my attention with that Impact thing." Magenta said. "He won't lose if he has something like that."

"If Riku wins the WBC, what would be your request, Magenta?" Hope asked.

"For you mortals and gods to stop bothering me with your matters." Magenta said.

"At least that hasn't changed about you…" Madoka said sweatdropping.

"Now...I will defeat you, Kyoya! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gaito said.

He and Abygale then attacked Kyoya together.

8-3

"Now. Final Phase! Impact Call!" Gaito said. "I transform Abygale into an Impact Monster! Abygale is now a size 3 monster with 8000 power and a critical of 3. Now… count the number of cards in your drop zone!"

"13 cards. Now come." Kyoya said.

"Abygale has a critical of 6 and the attack can't be nullified!" Gaito said.

"Vanishing Death Hole!" Abygale shouted plowing into Kyoya.

3-0

Game over! Winner: Gaito Kurouzu!

"Unbelieveable… He actually did it!" David said.

"They both held onto one life point and managed to win!" Hope said.

Later….

Riku dusted himself off as the others walked out of the building.

"So I'm the one chosen as the representative for the 10th universe?" Riku asked before chuckling a bit and smiling. "In all honesty, i thought Sora had me beat."

"Nah, he's too lame. But you...you can use Impact Monsters and that's a power I need in order to win this." Magenta said.

"Don't count on the other Color Gods to give you any quarter." Hope said.

"True. They've already started selecting their fighters and sending them all over the world to compete in those prelims." Magenta said.

"I dunno when we'll see them, when the best compete in the regionals to represent Cho-Tokyo, in the next round, or in the finals in America." Sunset said.

"Do you want me to leak some of the fighters?" Magenta asked.

"If it'll give us any sense of who each god picked other than Shade, Gao and Riku, yes." Hope said.

Magenta showed them her phone.

First appearing on it was a young man in worn out clothing wielding a sword.

"14th Universe, Adventure Universe, Cobalt the Adventurer." Magenta said.

Next appeared a figure that the Hope Squad recognized.

"18th Universe, Ocean Universe, Breeze." Magenta said.

"So Cerulean chose Breeze…" Madoka said. "It figured that they would pick someone as powerful as him."

Next was one that made them puzzled as they saw a black cat in feudal dress with facial hair and a sword.

"5th Universe, Warrior Universe, Nobunyaga Oda." Magenta said.

"Who's this supposed to be? Some kind of cat version of Nobunaga?" David asked.

"In a way." Magenta said. "But he does seem to get the game for a cat."

Next was one Jude and Sheena were disappointed to see.

"3rd Universe, Magic Universe, Leonis Pendragon." Magenta said.

"Oh… That guy." Jude said.

"Seriously? Blue chose this guy of all people?" Madoka asked.

"An understanding of the game is also considered in some of the choices." Magenta said.

Next up was Abby.

"Hey, Abby's the rep for the Future Universe!" Hope said.

"That makes 3 representatives from Zexi's team." Robin said.

"First Crimson Chose Heart, then Blue picked Leonis, and now Cyan chooses Abby?" Madoka said.

"Have you picked anyone?" Magenta said as Madoka looked away in shame. "I'll take that for a no."

"There's not a lot of options in her Universe, and she's been out for a long time." Hope said. "Oh! You think Usagi could be up to represent you Madoka?"

"Well, I do have an option in this situation. Never thought I would use it but...I have no choice." Madoka said walking away.

"She's gonna call in someone desperate." Hope said.

"Anywho, getting back on track. Sunset, you have been chosen by Ivory to represent the Equestria Universe." Magenta said.

"Me? I get why, but Lemons also still into buddyfight,. Why would Ivory pick me?"

"Because you have Lord Enma." Magenta said.

"Oh~..." Sunset said.

"Ichiro. You are the only one from the Steam Universe that is playing Buddyfight at the moment. It was an obvious choice for Orange." Magenta said.

"Even if i was the only one. Id say he or she made the right call." Ichiro said.

The Lip system style jingle rang out.

"You're pretty respectful of Orange's choice. I'll tell you that. Just don't lose." Magenta said. "And that's all I have right now."

"White still hasn't Chosen me, Jexi or David it seems." Hope said.

"Sorry you two couldn't make it in." David said to Jude and Sheena.

"There's no need to apologize. We just didn't have what it took. That's all." Jude said.

"There's still a chance for you guys to compete as...normal competitors." David said.

"But with the level of competition, I doubt we'd make it far even if we manage to get in that way." Sheena said.

"All the more reason to practice up for next time." Lloyd said.

"For now, let's all compete together in the WBC. And become Buddy Champions!" Ichiro said. "I'll fight hard for the Steam Universe, and Orange's wish!"

"Please. The one to become Buddy Champions… will be me and Abygale. And none of you will stand in our way." Gaito said.

"Wrong! Bal and Gao will become Buddy Champions, Bal!" Bal said.

"Man, they're really fired up about this…" Hope said.

"I know. But I can't help but sympathise since I'm in this too. After all, it's not just my universe, but I'm representing CHS here, you know." Sunset said.

"Yeah. So well all do our best." Hope said.


	7. The WBC Soon Begins!

"At long last, the WBC cup qualifying rounds can finally begin! The stage?" Paruku said. "No other place to be but our very own Aibo Academy! Heres how its gonna go down. The best of the qualifying rounds will move on to the next round, and that includes participants from our school and the universe competitors. But who will come out on top? Only time can tell." Paruko said.

"This is it. The qualifying rounds." David said. If we win here, we'll be able to battle in the main stage."

"Yeah, now the real question is...who some of us will be battling beside?" Toma asked. "For me, I'm siding with Genma."

"Gaito." Riku said.

"I dont know exactly who to side with… im not familiar with anyone here…" Sunset said.

"No sweat. Then head off to one of the other sites and find someone there." Rainbow said.

"I will. Thanks." Sunset said running off.

"Im starting to think White will never choose a representative out of the three of us. Have you even seen her come up to us yet?" Hope said.

"Not all gods approach. They mostly use their influence to make fighters want to fight." Madoka said.

"Oh, madoka! Did you find someone to represent your universe?" Nana asked.

"I did. They're competing out of the country." Madoka said.

"Well, regardless of who White chooses, i still say we compete in the qualifiers for the spots in the regional finals." Hope said.

"Good luck to you and David then." Jexi said.

"Y-youre not competing, Jexi?" Nami asked.

"I could care less about being some god's choice. Besides, I'm not much of playing card games even if they are lots of fun." Jexi said.

"Nonsense. You're a natural! You're already leagues above those of us that do play." David said.

"Thanks David. But I stand by my choice." Jexi said. "Besides, you and Hope are better at these games than I am."

"If youre admitting that, i stand by that choice." Hope said.

"Who knows, Hope? The two of us may end up facing off for the rep spot." David said.

"Yeah. I'm competing with Gao and I know you're with Tasuku." Hope said.

"Don't expect me to hold back if it comes to it." David said.

"Nah. I'm gonna beat ya down, bud." Hope said.

"Okay, so why don't we just get through the qualifiers and maybe get into the top finals?" Lemon said.

"Wait, who are you competing with?" Pinkie asked.

"This Hero World user named Masuka Raid. He and Hope would kick it off. He uses Superheroines too." Lemon said.

"Whos his buddy?" Hope asked.

"Uh...maybe you guys shouldn't meet." Lemon said walking backwards.

"Lemon…" Nana said.

"Uh...it might leave some shock but….Blazer Frill." Lemon said.

Hope face palmed.

"Blazer...Frill?" Zelos said.

"Another superheroine, and my ex-buddy. We didnt really get along so well… so after a bit of an argument, she dumped me." Hope said.

"Yeah. I didn't wanna say it cause of how things ended but...yeah. She's back." Lemon said.

"No doubt shes gonna try anything to win with Masuka Raid. Its gonna be one heck of a reunion if i go against Masuka." Hope said.

"Relax. The brackets are randomized. Odds are the two of you won't even fight. Besides, you'd be fighting me if that happened." Lemon said.

"Yeah, Im just gonna stick with Gao, then." Hope said.

"Good. Now let's just get through the preliminaries and try and be the final 8." Toma said.

And so, throughout the day, both fighters and their buddies competed all day against their opponents, all in a climb to reach the final 8. It was a long and tough battle, but both Gao and Tasuku had finished their fights and advanced. The final spot was either going to go to either Noboru or Gaito, and bal wanted to fight them both.

Noboru was paired up with Dan as the two of them battled against Gaito and Riku who then dealt both of them a devastating loss.

"Dang." Dan said sighing.

"I know." Noboru said.

"Well, guess we're out of the tourneys." Dan said.

"Maybe not. I have an idea, and its a really good one." Noboru said.

"You going to America?" Dan asked.

"Yep." Noboru said.

"Then you better hurry or the planes gonna leave without ya." Dan said.

"Crap!" Noboru said as he ran off.

"You sure you didn't wanna go with him?" Shun asked.

"Nah. I'm sure there's a fighter there waiting for someone like him to team up with." Dan said.

"Okay! Its time for me to make the introductions for the teams of fighters who made it into the Best 8!" Paruko said.

1- Genma Todoroki and Toma

2- Tasuku Ryuenji and David Ishihara

3- Gaito Kurouzu and Riku

4- Wataru Kageo and Leonis Pendragon

5- Gao Mikado and Hope

6- Masuka Raid and Lemon Zest

7- Dash Kazakiri and Heart

"Finally, im told the last team who won on another stage is headed this way." Paruko said showing a screen. A fishing boat with a flag in the back that had the Kanji for "big catch" was sailing towards the port at high speeds.

"A fishing boat?" Genma asked.

"Whoa! He might arrive here on that thing." Toma said.

"Is whoever on board that thing nuts?! He's gonna crash!" Hope said.

But it didn't as it soon rose from the water in the claws of a gigantic buddy monster.

It was shaded by the setting sun, but nonetheless tossed the boat with great strength.

"He threw it!" Paruko said.

"Open the roof! Open the roof!" Leonis said.

The roof of the Stage opened as the boat came crashing down into the stage. Sunset then tumbled out of the boat.

"Oof… im never doing that again…" Susnet said.

"Sunset?!" Everyone said.

"What kinda crazy guy did she team up with if she was forced to be thrown by a giant monster on a boat?!" Toma asked.

Said partner of Sunsets was in the boat and he was okay. He had spiky blue hair tied up in a flare style with a rope, and wore an ocean themed open jacket that showed his well built chest and arms, had bandages covering his lower waist with a kimono bottom covering tied together with another ripe. Finally, he sported sandals.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting! I'm Dai Kaido! Its a pleasure to be here!" he said.

8- Dai Kaido and Sunset Shimmer

"He looks like fun, Bal!" Bal said in excitement.

"Things just got more exciting." Toma said.


	8. The Return of Blazer Frill!

A newscast was going off online as Ozon B appeared holding the trophy.

"Buddy Champion! A title only to be rewarded to the one who wins the WBC. It has begun and the winner will become Buddy Champion, B!" he said as flames erupted on the sidelines. "Hot hot hot! Anyway, today's match is Tasuku Ryuenji and David Ishihara vs Masuka Raid and Lemon Zest! Let's raise the flag to both of them later today."

"Meow!" his cat said holding up two flags.

Back in the real world…

"Our next targets are chosen." Masuka said. "Blazer Frill, use your smiles to bewitch our opponents."

In the top stands was Blazer Frill, as a Spotlight shined on her.

"Leave it to me! Tee-Hee!" she said happily.

"Ugh, i'm starting to regret this…" Lemon said hiding behind another stage entrance.

Later, on Gao's street…

Masuka and Blazer had Tasuke and David in sight, ready to begin their operation to make either one of them fall in love with Blazer and make them forfeit.

"Alright…" Masuka Raid said before a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Wah!"

(Cue- Sonic Riders Zero Gravity: Catch me if you can)

He was spooked as Hope was right behind him.

"So youre the guy my former 'friend' here chose as her new buddy." Hope said. "Been some time, Blazer."

"Friend? Please. You're a loser Hope. I just joined with someone more deserving of me." Blazer said.

"Blazer Frill!" a voice echoed from Hope's deck as a card flew out as Hakuran came out. "I have found you!"

"Ah!" Blazer screamed as she ran.

"Come back you coward!" Hakuran Frill said running after her.

That just left Hoped with Masuka raid.

"Resorting to cheap tactics like this to get to the finals? Here i thought a hero was supposed to fight Honorably, but i guess Blazer will never change in doing anything to win." Hope said.

"Of course she won't and neither would I. Besides, you ruined my plan. She was going to pretend to be late for school and make those two fall for her." Masuka Raid said.

"That old trope? So cliche." Hope said.

"It worked in my head!" Masuka said.

"Look. Lemons teamed up with you, and i'm sure she doesn't think this a way to win. Do me a solid and fight fair when the fight starts. I'd hate to have my new friend loose on account of a technicality." Hope said.

"Y-you think you can stop me and Blazer from trying to get our way?" Masuka Raid asked.

"You can try. But don't think Tasuku and David are gonna fall for your tricks." Hope said. "And I don't think Blazer will go along with it now that Hakuran is chasing her. What's up with that?"

"They're….love rivals." Masuka said.

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"Both of them love Masked Vantage but he likes Blazer more and Hakuran doesn't accept that." Masuka said.

"Oh, so its a Sailor Moon kinda thing." Hope said. "You don't have to know who i'm referring too."

"Since you went to the trouble of having Hakuran get close to Blazer, i suppose a fair fight is to be expected. You didn't come just to sic Hakuran on my buddy did you?"

"Nah. I've been working on some strategies with my deck of her higher-ups and my Cyber Soldiers, and i sorta… wanted her back. I mean, i do almost have the complete set. Part of me is still convinced that Blazer might still be a part of my deck one day." Hope said. "I didn't expect Hakuran to just chase her So quickly."

"What did you expect? They're enemies. If you bring them together, they'll just end up fighting all the time." Masuka said.

"Just fight the fair fight. Tell blazer there's still a spot for her in my deck." Hope said turning around. "Because even though i'm not her buddy anymore… i still belive shes got a place in my deck."

He walked away sadly. "Frill…"

Some of his cards glowed as the frills he had used came out.

"Its okay. Blazer is a free spirit. She goes with who she wants." Racer Frill said.

"Why you gotta care for girls joining your team all the time anyway?" Military Frill asked.

"Its true that ive gotten into a lot of bad situations with Girls, its no secret." Hope said. "But i guess the reason im so into having girls by my side in the Squad is that…."

"You like how strong and supportive some women are on their own and like it when they stand for themselves, yes?" Formal Frill asked.

"Yeah. Its those kinda moments i like, whether on their own or as a team with others." Hope said. "Thats exactly why my Squad is so into team work."

"But gender isn't what helps with team work. Its the team as a whole." Police Frill said.

"I know." Hope smiled.

Later at the fighting stage….

"Its time to start the first round of the WBC Local finals! First up on the docket, we have Tasuku Ryuenji and David Ishihara vs Masuka Raid and Lemon Zest!" Paruko said.

"We L-O-V-E Blazer Frill!" the men in the crowd said.

"I love you, Frill!" Ozon B cheered.

Masuka Raid, Blazer Frill and Lemon Zest stood on one of the flag areas as Blazer Frill pouted.

"I cant believe that blockhead Hope foiled the plans we had. I dumped him, why does he even still come after me to have me back in his deck?" she asked.

"Well.. he said part of him misses you." Masuka said.

"Sounds like him. But I'm better where I'm at. Now, we just need to crush these guys." Blazer Frill said.

"Zest… Why would you team up with someone like him?" David asked.

"I was out of options, okay? He was a last resort." Lemon said.

"Even though he broke Hope's heart?" David asked.

"Like I care what that loser feels." Blazer Frill said.

"Oh you are going down, princess." David said.

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!" Tasuku said.

"In lands barren and devoid of life, a shining beacon rises to bring new resolve! Luminize, Magic's Answer!" David said.

"I won't forgive those who sully beautiful maidens! Luminize! Beautiful Legend!" Masuka said.

"From all of the world, creatures of the heavens live to protect all that is pure and good! Luminize, Guardian Spirits!" Lemon said.

"Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" they shouted.

"Star Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Hero World!" Masuka said.

"Divine Guardians!" Lemon said.

"Oooh, Divine Guardians, the new flag that everyone is talking about!" Ozon B said. "Not only is the player allowed to use all monsters with the Guardian attribute regardless of the world, but in addition, they get 12 life and six hand cards. Although your Gauge is reduced to one, its a very reliable flag."

"Masuka Raid and Lemon Zest have the first move!" Paruko said.

"I start by Buddycalling Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill to the right!" Masuka said.

10-11

"Im the uniform warrior of love and courage, Blazer Frill!" Blazer said. "With just one wink… i'll strike you right through the heart!" she said posing.

"Oh! I'll die of happiness!" Ozon B said falling over.

"Aren't you already dead?" Zelos asked.

"Miss Frill! Finish them!" the men in the crowd said.

"Blazer….Kick!" she shouted kicking Tasuku.

10-8

"Okay. My go. I'll call Moonlight Envoy, Gecko Mask to the center. And thanks to his ability, I put two cards into my gauge. Then I call Swoop Envoy, Angelus to the right. With his ability, I draw a card. And finally, I'll call Nativity Envoy, Bloom Dragon Jr to the left. And when he enter's, I gain a life.

12-13

"Now, Gecko Mask attacks David!" Lemon said.

10-8

End of Move.

"Not bad for an opening move." David said. "Time to show you what we've got!"

"I'm way ahead of you!" Tasuku said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I'll also Buddy call on my turn! I'll call Star Dragoner, Jacknife to the right!"

"Yes!" Jack said going into his full form and into the fray.

8-9

"Its a showdown between buddies already!" Paruko said.

"Unfortunately, I'm not able to get a Dragonarms this turn with Jack's ability. But, i'll still equip Jack and Fang!" Tasuku said.

9-8

"Battle step!" Tasuku called.

"I move Blazer Frill to the center!" Masuka said as Blazer did so.

"Oh no! Please, don't attack!" Blazer said in her innocent voice.

"Ugh…God, I'm having some really bad Flashbacks…" Hope said as Hakuran appeared.

"Thats not the issue here. The way Masuka Raid set this up, i think he's aiming to…" Hakuran said.

"To do what?" Hope asked.

"Here goes!" Tasuku said preparing to attack before a rose was flung his way.

The instant Tasuku declared an attack, Masuka Raid was able to activate the ability of Bandage Hero, Masked Vantage from his hand. When any superheroine is targeted for an attack, Masuka can use Masked vantage's transform ability during his opponents turn and equip masked vantage to himself.

"Are you alright, Blazer Frill?" Masuka asked.

"Oh, Masked Vantage…!" Blazer Frill said with affection.

"Oh, that was what he was up to." Hope said.

"Of course Blazer would set up to have Masked Vantage rescue her! She's so lucky." Hakuran said biting on a cloth.

"Calm down, Haku…" Hope said. "But now that Masked Vantage was able to rescue Blazer, she goes back to Masuka's hand…" Hope said as blazer returned as he predicted.

"I still have my double attack. Jack!" Tasuku said as both of them attacked.

11-7

"That's all i can do. You're up, David." Tasuku said.

"Got it, Tasuku!" David said. "I'll be coming in hot with Messenger of Sunlight, Sol on the left, Messenger of Moonlight, Luna on the right, and equipping Gunrod, Hammerschmidt Type-CLA!"

8-7

"Whoa! David has set up two of his most powerful monsters to aid him!" Paruko said.

"Now that Luna and Sol are on the field, their abilities can be used. For Luna, I send Gecko Mask back to Lemon's hand!" David said.

"I'm wide open." Lemon said.

"Now we move in for the kill, ladies!" David said. "Hammerschmidt Type-CLA! Shoot!"

13- 12

"We come, and attack with a link attack!" the two of them said.

12-8

"And Gunrod's ability kicks in. You take a damage point after my attack!" David said.

8-7

End of move.

"Whoa! David just cut Lemon's life in half on just one turn!" Paruko said.

"Time to get serious." Masuka said. "I'll call Blazer frill back to the right!"

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Blazer frill said as the crowd cheered.

"To the left, I call Ironing Man!" Masuka said as he appeared.

"I am Ironing Man!" he announced.

"I gain one Gauge because I called Ironing Man. And now, its time for an all out attack on Tasuku!" Masuka said.

"Steam Buster!" Ironing man said blasting Tasuku.

8-7

"Im next! I won't miss this chance!" Blazer Frill said.

"No chance! I cast Earth Barrier!" Tasuku said.

7-8

"Don't relax yet! Vantage Kick!" Masuka said going to attack himself.

"Proto Barrier!" Tasuku shouted.

"Yes!" Hope said. "He blocked the attacks!"

"It's not over yet." Hakuran said.

"I cast I Am a Rose Who Cuts Down Evil!" Masuka said as rose petals surrounded him.

"Since he's transformed into Masked Vantage, he gains 2000 power and defense plus his critical becomes 3, and gets another attack. Dang, forgot about that." Hope said.

"Take the full force of my love!" Masuka said as the roses bombarded Tasuku.

8-5

"Now let's do it, Blazer Frill!" Masuka said.

"Don't order me around!" Blazer Frill said.

"Final Phase! I pay 2 gauge and cast Blazer Blaezer!" Masuka said.

"Take my love!" Blazer Frill said firing a flaming heart at Tasuku.

5-1

"With my turn done, I'll return Masked Vantage to my hand." Masuka said.

"Tasuku's barely hanging on. And with Masked Vantage back in Masuka's hand, if he attacks, he'll just rescue Blazer Frill again." Hope said.

"Now i get to go!" Lemon said. "And I'll Equip Nirvana Sword, Heavens Marius!" Lemon said. "Bloom Dragon Jr, attack Sol!"

The dragon weakly hit Sol as she vanished.

"Now Angelus attack the fighter!" Lemon said.

7-5

"Here I come!" Lemon said charging in.

"I cast! Solomon's Shield!" David said protecting himself.

End of Move.

"Next turn, you are finished." Lemon said.

"You're not getting another turn. Both of you." Tasuku said. "Our go!"

"Master, are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." David said. "We have to pay her back for Sol, though…"

"I know. But now….fight fight to avenge her!" Luna said.

"You got it!" David said. "And I'll do so by buddycalling Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis to the left!"

5-6

"Let's do this right!" Jace said.

"Good luck. All together, the amount of damage you'll cause is 5. I still have 7 life." Lemon said.

"I never said I'd be the one to finish you off." David said.

"Huh?" Lemon said.

"Tasuku! Link attack with me on her." David said.

"Okay." Tasuku said. "I call J Ignitor to the left and crossnize it with Jack."

"Ignite Blade!" Jack shouted.

"Now, attack Lemon!" Tasuku and David shouted.

They attacked her all at once as her life dropped.

7-0

Game over: Lemon. Winner: David Ishihara.

"Phew. He forgot about us." Masuka said.

"Final Phase!" Tasuku shouted. "Impact Call!"

"Oh no." Masuka said.

"I pay two gauge and transform Jack into an Impact Monster!" Tasuku shouted.

Jack tossed off Ignite Blade as it rocketed off as his wings disengaged as several Dragonarms flew towards him.

"Jack is now size 2, 6000 power and a critical of 2. Crossnize with J Thruster in the drop zone!" Tasuku said as it attacked to Jack like rocket launchers. "I also discard another J Thruster to attach to Jack! And by crossnizing with Ignite Blade, his critical becomes 3. Jack, attack the fighter!"

"All busters Terminate!" Jack said blasting Masuka Raid.

7-4

"I now activate Jack's ability and deal 3 damage for each Dragonarms." Tasuku said. "Safety Release! Rain down, Lights of the stars!

"Full Liberate Cannon! Shoot!" Jack said as they rocketed off and hit Masuka.

4-1

"Jack and Fang, Blade Mode!" Tasuku said charging at Masuka and slashing him.

1-0

Game Over! Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji!

"Gotcha!" Rainbow said.

"Whoo!" Indigo said.

"Nice work David!" Jude said.

"Indeed. That was very impressive." Sectonia said.

Later…

"I guess roses still have their thorns." Hope said. "It was a bit of a stretch, but...i don't think Blazer's gonna come around to my feelings anytime soon."

"Maybe not." Hakuran said. "But...you still have us."

"Right. And who needs Blazer anyway? I've got you as the next best partner, Hakuran." Hope said.

"Thank you." Hakuran said. "Me and the others appreciate it."

"That's just how relationships are. They just come and go." David said as he walked in with Jace, Einst, Sol, Luna, Licht, and Dunkelheit. "What matters is that you treasure the bonds you have now. Because your real friends are the ones that always have your back, no matter the odds."

"He's right. The key to his deck is how well his monsters work with one another. If you don't have a good bond or just focus on one aspect, the whole thing falls apart." Hakuran said.

"You're right. And this new Impact i had Angela work on is gonna empathize just that." Hope said. "But for now, it's Gaito and Riku against Wataru and Leonis next."

"I'm pumped for that fight!" Natsu said.


	9. Stolen Impact Monster!

Appearing on another newscast was Ozon B himself. "Well, the fight for the top 4 is already underway as these fights are only getting more intense. The first fighters Tasuku and David decimated opponents Masuka and Lemon. Now they are the first in the top 4. Our next match is Gaito Kurouzu and Riku vs Wataru Kageo and Leonis Pendragon. It'll be exciting so let's raise the flag!" he said as the cat did so.

We join the group as they finish watching Ozon B's podcast.

"I'll admit, i am excited for this fight, but knowing that Wataru knows that Tasuku's in the finals, he's gonna try anything to win today and get back at him." Hope said.

"Yeah, that guy's a dirty sneak, is what he is." Nana said.

"I'm more annoyed that Leonis is in this. Being in this tournament must be doing wonders for his ego." Rainbow said.

"Yep. I'd say those two are made for each other." Sectonia said.

"Were you guys talking about this handsome and amazing summoner?" a voice said as they saw Leonis on the ceiling. "I've been waiting all day for you to mention me."

"Yeah, but not in the way you want. We all figure you want to-" Twilight began.

"Not another word. I know you all think of me as amazing. And I will show it to everyone, even those people at the Summoner's Institute who are evaluating me." Leonis said posing. "And yes...I know how handsome I am."

"There is no way you're beating Gaito and Riku. Your big head will mess up every move." Rainbow said.

"Ah...the sounds of the jealous. I must be on my way." Leonis said leaving the ship.

"Ugh… Finally." Sheena said.

"Yeah, hard to take that guy seriously." David said.

"I'm going to tell him off." Rainbow said running after him before running into someone.

"Oh, young Rainbow. Hello." said Aty as she stood there.

"Oh, hey Aty. I was just uh.. Trying to catch up to Leonis and tone his ego down, Like a lot." Rainbow said.

"Why? He's fine the way he is." Aty said.

"All he does is boast and brag, and feels like everyone should respect him as if the world revolves around him." Rainbow said.

Aty then looked serious. "Do you even know anything about him? His past?" Aty asked.

"I… never thought about it. I just …"

"Then its best I explain it to you. The Pendragon Family, one of the most powerful and aristocratic families in the Magic Universe. All descending from King Arthur himself. All of them gifted users of magic. A lot has been built up for young Leonis, but it also makes him a target." Aty said showing pictures of a young Leonis being bullied by other students. "He boasts himself up due to his family name as well as the fact he wants to be respected by all he meets."

"Wow. I never knew that. And the others think it's just ego." Rainbow said.

"Leonis has always had trouble making friends because he's always trying to build himself up" while you all just tear him down by bringing up bad things." Aty said.

"I know… but the guy's just…" Rainbow said. "Unbearable sometimes, y'know?"

"That's not what that Zexi boy thinks. He likes Leonis how he is for some reason. He finds him to be like a close friend. Which is good for the boy." Aty said.

"Different strokes for different folks, as the saying goes." Rainbow said. "Okay, I'll leave Leonis alone."

"That's all I ask." Aty said as they saw some strange shadow move by them.

"Wait, that kinda looked like Joe. Why is…." Rainbow said before seeing a card. "That's one of Gaito's cards!" she said chasing after him.

She chased Joe to the waterfront and caught up with Gao, Bal and Tasuku and Jack.

"What happened?" Rainbow said.

"Joe. He stole Gaito's impact monster and ran." Gao said.

Rainbow looked at Joe as he held Gaito's Impact monster.

"I'm warning you Joe. Put Vanishing Death Hole down, or you're gonna get all kinds of fuss." Rainbow said.

"Alright, I'll put it down…" Joe said "Here, catch!" he said tossing it into the air before he swung his whip, knocking the card into the sea. "Big catch that is." he chuckled before vanishing.

"Gosh, darn it!" Rainbow said in anger. "I hate that guy."

Back at the stadium, both Gaito and Riku arrived at the same time as Wataru and Leonis.

"Those scum." Abygale said.

"Hey! Let's have a fair fight, okay?" Wataru asked.

"We'll make them pay." Gaito said.

"Yeah. He acts like nothing ever happened." Riku said.

"But now, we'll begin." Gaito said. "The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon!"

"Though they walk a dark path, I'll show them there's a better way! Luminize, Purgatory Redeemed!" Riku said.

"A show brimming with fantasy and magic, let the show begin! Luminize! Silhouette Theater Troupe!" Wataru said.

"A sparkling wonderland filled with magic and amazing sights! Luminize, Fairy Forest!" Leonis said.

"Buddy.." Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Gaito and Riku said.

"Magic World!" Wataru said.

"Legend World!" Leonis said.

"Gaito and Riku have the first moves." Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw! I pay one life and equip Gale Scythe!" Gaito said.

10-9

"Then...I cast Black Drain!" Gaito said as three cards from Wataru's deck vanished. "My scythe's critical is now three!"

10-7

"Okay. My turn. I call Purgatory Knights, Angry Hand Dragon! Now, attack Leonis!" Riku said.

10-8

End of move.

"I must admit, Riku and Gaito do make a good pair. But, I shall not let this deter me." Leonis said.

"My turn! I buddycall Master of Illusion, Silhouette Joe to the center!" Wataru said.

7-8

"Now, I successfully cast two Trick or Trick's and have five soul into Joe's soul. Then I use his effect on Gaito only." Wataru said.

9-3

"6 damage? It should just be 2!" Ozon B said.

"If Joe has five or more soul cards, then he can cause six damage." Wataru said.

"You're just lucky David's not down there." Zelos said.

"Agreed. A combo like Sol and Luna would be pretty good right about now." Sheena said.

"Moving right along, I'll call Silhouettes Balun and Leon to the right and left!" Wataru said calling the two. "Balum, Leon, attack the fighter!" Wataru said.

3-1

"Joe, finish him!" Wataru said.

"Cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gaito said.

"Okay. My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Fairy Knight, Daoine Shee to the right, Loyal Unicorn to the left and Carved Stallion of Dreams, Dalahast to the center! Now, due to Dalahast's effect, I send three cards to the drop zone! Then I'll cast the Hardworking Fairies and put two cards into my gauge. Dalahast, attack Angry Hand!" Leonis said as the stallion destroyed it. "Now, Daoine Shee and Unicorn attack the fighter!"

10-6

End of Move.

"Leonis….you're pretty good at this game." Riku said smiling.

"Huh?" Leonis asked.

"I mean it too. But...I'm gonna beat you." Riku smiled. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I buddy call to the right Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon!"

6-7

"Then I'll call Purgatory Knights, Knuckle Duster Dragon to the left and then I equip Way to the Dawn!" Riku said. "Now the fight has really begun! I cast Dead Scream!" Riku said as Dalahast was destroyed. "And due to its effect, I gain one life!"

7-8

"Now, its time to attack!" Riku said.

He, Demios and Knuckleduster then attacked Leonis.

8-2

"Okay, I can still do this." Leonis said.

"Final Phase! Impact Call!" Riku shouted. "I pay 2 gauge and transform Demion into...an Impact Monster!"

Demios's sword grew long as it rose into the sky with fire consuming it as he sent it down.

"Chaos….Execution!" he shouted attacking Leonis.

2-0

Game Over: Leonis! Winner: Riku!

"I knew that loser couldn't cut it." Wataru said.

"Silence!" Gaito shouted. "You should be the one who gets to be called that! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Black Sleepless City, Dimmoborgil to the left and then I buddycall Black Death Dragon, Abygale! And I activate his ability!"

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale said destroying Silhouette Joe.

"You pay for his size." Gaito said as two of Wataru's cards were sent to the drop zone. "Dimmoborgil, attack the fighter!"

8-6

"Abygale!" Gaito ordered as Abygale attacked.

6-4

"Gale Scythe!" Gaito said.

"I cast! Solomon's Shield!" Wataru said blocking the attack. "Now, just announce the end of your turn."

"Final Phase." Gaito said. "This is a good time to show his new power. Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and destroy Dimmoborgil to transform Abygale into...an Impact Monster!"

"What? There's no way…!" Wataru said.

"Is it Vanishing Death Hole?!" Ozon B asked.

Abygale then started to create a large dark sphere as he vanished into it.

"Abygale is now size 3 with 8000 power and 2 critical. I activate his ability!" Gaito said.

A large yellow eye then opened in the sphere. "Now you will learn Gaito's true power!" they heard Abygale said.

"I now send 10 cards from your deck to the drop zone as well as two of your life points." Gaito said.

4-2

2-4

"Now...finish him...Abygale!" Gaito shouted as Wataru was being lifted off the ground and being absorbed into the sphere.

"Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale said as Wataru was sucked in.

2-0

Game over! Winner: Gaito Kurouzu!

"Wow!" Rainbow said.

"Abygale 'Unlimited Death Drain!'. Guess he didn't really need this…" Rainbow said holding Vanishing Death Hole.

"Well, at least you made it back for the finale." Jexi said.

"Yeah, that was a close one." Rainbow said.

"Next up, it's me and Gao against Heart and this Dash guy." Hope said. "Facing Heart again...it brings back some memories."

"Don't worry. He's not with Harlequin anymore. But he's still gonna be a tough opponent." Jexi said.


	10. Unexpected Fish Disease!

The newscast then aired once again as Ozon B appeared. "The fight for Buddy Champion is becoming more and more exciting. Just yesterday, Gaito Kurouzu and Riku demolished Leonis Pendragon and Wataru Kageo, landing them in the top four. Today is Gao Mikado and Hope vs Dash Kazakiri and Heart! It's a battle of heroes here so let's raise the flag!" Ozon B said as his cat raised two flags.

"Still...makes you wonder what happened to Wataru?" Nami said.

"Yeah, he just seemed to disappear after his loss to Gaito yesterday." Blake said.

"I have a feeling that we won't be worrying about him anytime soon." David said.

"Achoo!" Gao sneezed.

"You doing alright, Gao?" Hope asked.

"Huh?" Gao said before he saw seaweed coming from his nose. "What in the?"

"Ah! Someone call a doctor!" Chopper shouted.

"YOU'RE a doctor, Chopper!" Zinia said.

"Oh right." Chopper said running over to him. "Seaweed is coming from his nose. Just curious...did you eat or do anything you weren't suppose to?"

"That seaweed! That purple seaweed." Rainbow said.

"Purple seaweed?" Chopper asked looking through his medical books. "Ah! Silly Seaweed Syndrome! A disease that comes from eating seaweed from Magic World!"

"That seaweed drifted in from Magic World?!" Gao said.

"Also...if we don't treat him in time...he'll be assimilated." Chopper said.

"Well, go ahead and cure it." Fiora said.

"Stupid! This is beyond normal medical science! I don't know how to cure it!" Chopper shouted.

"Jude?" David asked.

"Sorry… I'm afraid that's out of my area of expertise, too." Jude said.

"What the heck are we gonna do?" Sheena asked.

"Don't give up!" a young voice said.

Barrelling into the room was Dash Kazakiri himself. "If human medical science can't cure it, we'll just use non human medical science." he said bringing a gurney in as Gao was strapped into it. They rollled him out to a large vehicle.

"Whoa, this is a big vehicle. But uh, dash? You're too young to drive." Rainbow said.

"Do not worry. I will drive myself." the vehicle said.

"D-Did the Vehicle just talk?!" Usopp said.

"He is my buddy! Ride Changer, Winning Maximum!" Dash said.

They loaded Gao up into Winning Maximum as he drove to a monster who could cure him, Demon Doctor Buer.

"Hmmm…." Indigo said.

"Whats up indigo?" Hope asked.

"Call me crazy, but the name Ride Changer, it sound so familiar...whoa!" Indigo said as Winning Maximum zoomed down the road.

"Forget the stupid references and just focus on staying alive!" Jexi shouted.

Suddenly Winning Maximum screeched to a halt.

"Why did we stop?" Hope asked.

"Traffic Jam." Winning maximum said.

"Don't you just hate it when that happens?" David asked.

"Its no trouble. I've got this." Winning Maximum said. "Ride-Change!"

Suddenly they felt a shift of gravity and position as Winning Maximum was now a gigantic robot that charged down the road as fast as it could before arriving at the hospital. After arriving to the hospital, screams could be heard from inside.

"Ouch. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that needle…" Hope said. "But since we're in a dark place…"

He knocked on the ground next to his shadow.

"Angela, you there?" Hope asked as Angela rose out of his shadow.

"Ahhh! What a good nap. Oh, Hope. What is it?" Angela asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks for that new impact you made for me before we came back over here. Wait… what exactly are you sleeping on inside my Shadow?" Hope asked.

"I sleep on a bed." Angela said plainly.

"Anyway…" Hope said holding up a new card. "Thanks for making this Impact for me."

"I should be thanking you for introducing me to Impact Monsters, and inspiring me to make something new." Angela said.

"This is definitely gonna turn some heads today." Hope said. "I just wish i could have some more ways for you to help out more, but i know Necros are vulnerable to Sunlight during the day…"

"Yes. It is an unfortunate weakness, but one we have to get used to. We are technically living darkness." Angela said. "Shelter in the shadows is more than enough."

"Well, gotta head to my match with Gao. Wish me luck, Angela." Hope said.

"I won't just wish you luck. I'll be by your side the whole way." Angela said.

Later…

"Okay! I didn't think we would even have this match, but it looks like it's time to start Round 3!" Paruko said. "Its Dash Kazakiri and Heart vs Gao Mikado and Hope!" Paruko said.

"It was a really stressful situation that those three were late. I didn't think we would even get a match today." Ozon B said. "But at least Heart was the one to arrive extra early and save a spot for his partner and opponents."

Heart, hearing Ozon B's comment, stood proudly. "A Hero Must always arrive on time! If not...there would be no JUSTICE!" Heart said posing.

Gao sighed. "Nice to know he's as exuberant as ever…"

"Heart! This time let's do it properly! No Harlequin, no Yamigedo. This time, this fight's for real, okay?" Hope asked.

"Indeed. I shall show you what true justice is!" Heart said posing.

"Let's do this gao." Hope said as he and Gao bumped arms. "Crossing the Paths between Hope and Despair! Deploy, all enforcers of justice! Luminize, Moonlight Enforcers!"

"Rise, sun! Burn, Sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!" Gao said.

"Commence Buddyfight! Deploy all units! Luminize! Brave Changers!" Dash said.

"Heroic Dragons! Gather and unite under the symbol of justice! Luminize, Rescue Dragon Squadron!" Heart said.

"Buddy…" Paruko said.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Hero World!" Hope said.

"Hero World!" Dash and Heart said posing as explosions went off.

"Now, I pay one gauge and equip Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle!" Gao said. "Then I call Mera Blade Dragon to the center! And attack Dash!"

10-7

"Hope, you're next!" Gao said.

"Right. Charge and Draw! I call to the left Uniform Hero, Valkyrie Frill!" Hope said as a girl in white with wings appeared on the field.

"Uniform hero?! Shouldn't it be Uniform Warrior, b?!" Ozon B asked in shock

"Meow, meow?!" his cat said.

"Fools! I have gained the title of a hero after training in Legend World! I am a dual monster who fights for hero world and legend world!" Valkyrie said.

"Well, she's very…. Eccentric." Lailah said.

"You gotta excuse her, she's a bit like Excalibur. She goes to the-" Hope said before seeing her glare. "Never mind. I also call Uniform Warrior, Doctor Frill to the center!" Hope said as a girl in doctor gear with a large shot appeared.

"Who's here for a check up?" she asked.

"Give Heart the works." Hope said.

"One booster coming up!" Doctor Frill said as she put her shot into Heart.

10-8

End of move.

"Not bad, you two." Dash said. "Our go. Draw, Charge and Draw! I'll show you the power of the Ride-Changers! I'll buddycall Ride Changer, Winning Maximum to the center and I choose to ride!"

"Ride is an ability where a player can equip a monster like an item." Paruko said.

Dash then jumped on top of the monster. "Ride complete!" Dash said.

"What? Aren't you gonna get in it?!" Ozon B asked.

"Then I call Silver Beak to the left and then Spiker to the right! Now, Silver Beak, attack!" Dash said.

"I also deal effect damage when destroying the center!" Silver Beak said destroying Mera Blade and attacking Gao.

10-9

"Spiker!" Dash said.

"No way! Cast! Stout Arm of the Sun!" Gao said as a flaming spirit appeared and destroyed Striker.

"Let's go buddy!" Dash said zooming right at Gao! "Here it comes!" he said hitting him.

9-7

"Now, it's time for justice to spread its wings! I call Rescue Dragon Cross Buster to the center and then Rescue Dragon Erase Flare to the right! Now...Erase Flare, attack the Doctor Frill!"

Erase frill punched out Doctor Frill.

"Bad Move, Heart! Doctor Frill has an ability when destroyed! I can now destroy one size two or less monster on your field and I pick Cross Buster!" Hope said as Crossbuster vanished. "Plus, I get a life out of it.

10-11

"Grr. Sadly, I end my turn." Heart said.

"Gao! Let bal fight already, Bal!" Bal said.

"You can't say no to bal, Gao. Get him in there." Hope said.

"I pay 1 gauge and call Bal to the right, Glub!" Gao said.

"Glub?" Hope said before seeing that gao had sprouted fish fins on his face. "Holy…!"

"What is it, is there something on my… GAH!" Gao said taking notice of the new features unexpectedly as well as a fishy tail.

"Ah! This is awful! Gao...he has….ISITAFISHITIS!" Chopper said.

"What?" the group asked.

"Its a side effect of that medicine that quack shot him with. If we don't fix him...he'll be a fish forever!" Chopper shouted.

"No point in calling of the match now. Gao, we gotta finish this quickly and get you back to Buer!" Hope said.

"In a sense, i agree. I can't let this condition slow me down when i'm having this much fun, glub." Gao said. "Continuing my turn, i'm gonna call Black Spotted Dragon, Black Bass…. Er, i mean… Black Dot, to the left!"

Gao called a new Sun Dragon out. He was medium sized and tall in stature with a black color and solid steel white armor. His longsword was red and yellow accented and he had a red cape.

"Black Dot attacks!" Gao said.

8-7

"Bal, you attack now!" Gao said.

7-4

"Now I have a go!" Gao said attacking.

4-2

"Hope, its now your turn, glub glub." Gao said.

"Okay." Hope said. "And now I call Uniform Warrior, Hakuran Frill to the right!" Hope said. "And since there's another Superheroine on the field, her ability kicks in. Now she can destroy a monster on your field."

"So farewell, Erase Flare!" Hakuran said slashing through it.

"I'll equip Pleasant Neutral. Now for an all out attack on the fighter!" Hope said.

Valkyrie, Hakuran and Hope attacked Heart all at once.

"A link attack. I cast….I've Seen Through Your Moves!" Heart said.

"Okay, that was expected…" hope said.

"Both Gao and Hope have unable to finish the fight this turn. At this point, a chance of victory is quickly slipping away like an eel." Ozon b said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Dash said. "This is where we get serious. I cast Hyper energy!"

"This doesnt look good…." Hope said.

"Yeah, i agree, glub. Black Dot, move to the center!" Gao said as Black dot moved to the position,

"Silver Beak, clear the center!" Dash said as Silver Beak destroyed Black Dot and inflicted damage on Gao.

8-7

"Winning Maximum...we go again!" Dash said as they charged at Gao once more.

7-5

"Well, at least Heart can go now." Hope said.

"Sorry...but my partner in justice is not done!" Heart said.

"Winning Maximum...Transform!" Dash said.

"Ride-Change!" Maximum said transforming into a robot mode. "Winning Maximum, Soldier form! This is my true form!"

"I ride again!" Dash said entering Maximum.

"But...you used all your attacks." Hope said.

"Not yet. When Winning Maximum transforms, he can attack again!" Dash said.

"And when Dash has 6 life or less, I gain a double attack and counterattack." Winning Maximum said. "Take this! Hand Launcher!" he said firing a beam cannon.

"Cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

5-6

"One more time. Maximum Sword!" Maximum said blasting off to Gao with energy blade equipped.. "Winning….Slasher!"

6-3

"Not done yet. I now transform Silver Beak!" Dash said.

Silverbeak now stood as a giant robot.

"Soldier form! Wired Peck!" he shouted attacking Gao.

3-1

"One more! Rapid Peck!" Silverbeak said.

"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

"That was too close…" Hope said.

"It is now my turn to deal justice, and become serious!" Heart said ripping his shirt off.

"Eeek!" Kuguru said.

"Oh right, you didn't know Heart takes his shirt off when he's serious. There's a reason for that." Hope said pointing to the tattoo on Heart's back of All Might.

"Yes. I do this not only to show determination but the admiration I have to heroes and justice everyone, especially my inspiring hero!" Heart said. "So be ready Hope! I will not give you an easy time!"

"Come at me!" Hope soiad.

"I pay 2 gauge and buddycall….RESCUE DRAGON LEADER, IMMORTAL SPIRIT!" Heart shouted as his buddy appeared.

8-9

"Next, I'll call Rescue Dragon Nightstalker to the left. Finally, I choose to equip Army Rifle, Line Thunder!" Heart said wielding a rifle. "Now the attack can begin. Immortal Spirit, attack the fighter!"

"Come on!" Hope said.

Immortal Spirit then dug into Hope.

11-10

"Now, his double attack!" Heart said.

10-9

"Nightstalker, you attack as well!" Heart said.

The Rescue dragon charged at Hope and struck.

9-7

"Now, the firing blow!" Heart said. "Take this!" he said firing a shot at Hope.

7-5

"And now, I discard my weapon to the drop zone to destroy Pleasant Neutral!" Heart said.

Pleasant Neutral vanished from hope's hands.

"I end my turn!" Heart said. "So, what do you think of my justice now?"

"I gotta admit, you really thought of how to take me on, Heart. I took all those attacks because i knew you'd counter me." Hope said. "But…"

Hope drew, then charged and drew, smirking as he had the right card he needed. "You're not even close to beating me yet."

"How is that now?" Heart asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll show you." Hope said. "I'll pay one gauge and return Valkyrie Frill to my hand to buddycall! Cyber Soldier Leader, Moon Bat to the right!"

Valkyrie frill turned into light and became a sphere, spinning around and glowing blue and rose into the air. In mid air, the sphere became a moon shape in the full position as it burst open and moon bad appeared, descending to the left in Valkyrie's place.

"I'm ready to go again, my friend!" Moon Bat said.

"When I've returned Valkyrie Frill to my Hand, one card on my field gains a power and defense boost by 1000! I choose to add the power boost to Moon Bat. Now, attack Immortal Spirit!" Hope said.

"Understood. Crescent Claw!" Moon Bat zaid slashing Immortal Spirit apart.

"Moonbat's effect when destroying a monster! I discard one card from my hand to equip an Item from the Drop Zone!" Hope said discarding Valkyrie frill and equipping pleasant neutral. "Not only do i get pleasant Neutral Back, but due to Valkyrie's other effect, i get one life back!"

5-6

"Hakuran...attack Heart!" Hope said.

"Understood!" she said slashing Heart.

9-7

"Parallel Saber, Pleasant Neutral!" Hope said.

"I cast! Ive seen through your moves!" Heart said evading.

"Heart. You are a good person. You might act nuts but you do it out of caring for other people. But...this is where the fight against me ends. Final Phase!" Hope shouted.

"He's completely nuts himself. There's no way an impact can take 7 life at once, b…" Ozon b said sipping some tea.

"Dual Impact Call!" Hope said.

Ozon b spit his tea out. "D-D-D...DUAL IMPACT CALL?!" Ozon B said.

"Meow?" his cat said.

"I pay three gauge and take Moon Bat and Hakuran, and combine them both with my Pleasant Neutral… into a united Impact Monster!" Hope said.

"United…" Baku started.

"Impact..." Kuguru began.

"Monster?" Jexi said.

Moon Bat brandished her claws as he cast her cape off as Hakuran drew her energy sword as it burst with power.

"Were now combined now into a Size 3 monster with 10000 power and defense! Hakuran and Moonbats criticals are added together with my Pleasant Neutral for a total of 7! The damage from this card cannot be reduced or nullified, and all monsters and items in the field are destroyed!" Hope said as cutting waves tore apart Nightstalker. "Now is the time!"

Both monsters charged as they grabbed Pleasant Neutral from Hope and charged in.

"Eternal…." Moon Bat began.

"Hero's…." Hakuran said.

"...Shining Slash!" the three of them finished slashing through Heart.

7-0

Game Over: Heart! Winner: Hope!

"Not bad at all." Heart said falling back.

After Hope had done this attack, Bal was finishing the fight with his own impact.

'Bal Burst Smasher!" he shouted.

2-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"That was an excellent fight, you two." Dash said. "I hate to say it, but i completely lost this one with my partner."

"Indeed. You have won it, heroic minion Hope!" Heart said.

"Can we just drop the whole minion thing?" Hope asked.

"At least he called you a heroic one." Moon Bat said.

"Thanks for the compliment… whoa!" gao said falling over as his legs had completely turned into a fish tail. "Wh-whaaaa?!"

"Gaos legs have completely turned into a fish tail, bal!" Bal said.

"We gotta get him back to Buers, now!" Dash said as Winning Maximum Rolled up as his back doors opened.

"Wait! Someone grab my pants and underwear!" Gao said as he was rushed in.

"Hurry, bal!" Bal said.

"I said wait! Get me out of here, I don't want another shot!" Gao said as Winning Maximum crashed through the roof of the stadium and drove off to Buers.

"Hey heart, can i ask you a question?" Hope said. "Where did you even get that All Might tattoo, and what inspired you to become a hero by example?"

"The tattoo? Easy. I gave it to myself." Heart said.

"You gave yourself a tattoo job? How did you even know where to place it?" Hope asked.

"It's not hard when you have a mirror and a book as well as one of those tools. As for becoming a hero, that was a choice I made on my own long ago, to defend everyone who can't help themselves. True, I am not an enhanced or have any extra ability, but I am determined to help others even with this handicap!" Heart said. "Because...even the greatest of heroes started out as normal people."

"Yeah. That's the greatest truth of all." Hope said.


	11. Chief's Showdon! Enter Taiyo-Shin Enma!

"The greatest buddyfighter in the world! The title up for grabs at the WBC cup is still anyone's game!" Ozon B said. "Just yesterday, we witnessed the fight of Dash and Heart against Hope and Gao, and not even a case of Isitafishitis could slow Gao down from taking the victory! We also saw an incredible revolution in Impact Monsters! A new card developed by Hope was revealed, Hakuran Frill and and Moon Bat's 'Eternal Hero's Shining Slash!'. It was so incredible, my heart may have stopped again! But now, it is time for the final bout in the quarter finals! Dai Kaido and Sunset Shimmer vs Genma Todoroki and Toma. So let's raise the flag!" Ozon B said as his cat held two flags.

"Meow!" his cat sad.

Hope was relieved that Gao was cured in time by Buer, but gao had to take to bed rest, as he was still recovering.

"It sucks that Gao has to sit this fight out, but I'm really looking forward to finally figure out what Dai's made of." Indigo said.

"Wonder what he uses?" Hope asked.

"Some new archetype from Ancient World. They call them Dragon Chief Emperor's." Tails said.

"Dragon Chief Emperor? That sounds weird when you put it that way…" Indigo said.

"The classifications for a Chief and an Emperor are very different." Sugarcoat bluntly put.

"Whatever the reason...it should still be something exciting. Let's get going to the ocean stage." Megaman said.

The last quarterfinal fight for the best 8 was held at an ocean stage, due to the destruction of Winning Maximum's rushed exit. On either side stood the fighter teams. Dai and Sunset on one side and Genma and Toma on the other.

"It is often said that when two chiefs were to meet, they must show their strength!" Genma said.

"I'm aiming to become the most powerful chief as well! I've been looking forward to this!" Dai said.

"Well, here we go. But...at least I can take these guys down." Sunset said.

"Hmm! Ancient Dragons, awaken and bring your fury to this world! Bring fire and unleash storms of rage! Luminize! Koryukien!" Genma said.

"From the wild, these dragons have evolved and gotten amazing power! Luminize, Dragons of the Wild!" Toma said.

"Break the waves, invincible dragon! We are the chiefs of the ocean! Luminize, Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean!" Dai said with his core being a drum.

"Yo-kai unite under his rule and are prepared to serve him well! Luminize! Enma's Army!" Sunset said.

"Sunsets not using multiple decks anymore?" Twilight asked.

"She doesn't need to since Enma's her buddy." Jexi said.

"Buddy…" Paruko started.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Ancient World!" Genma and Toma said.

"Ancient World!" Dai said.

"Katana World!" Sunset said.

"First move goes to Dai and Sunset." Ozon b said. "But uh… i dont see their buddies anywhere…"

"My buddy, Duel Sieger, is a deity! Since ancient times, Deities are not known to just simply appear casually." Genma said.

"My buddy is the same." Dai said.

"So you claim your buddy to be a deity? We shall see." Genma said.

"You'll find out soon enough. Charge and Draw! I'll start by calling to the center Steel Fist Fighter, Strong Goh!" Dai said summoning a bipedal dragon/humanoid hybrid with a muscular body and in school like clothing with hard fists and clogs. "Attack him!" Dai said as Strong Goh hit Genma.

10-7

"My turn. First I set the spell King's Throne Room! Then I call Samurai Cat, Shogunyan to the center!" Sunset said.

"Summoning...Legendary!"

Imaginary!

Incendiary!

Flip Flop!

Squiggle Boom!

Slim Slam!

Legendary!

The cat himself then stood there. "Shogunyan!" he declared.

"Oooh, Yo-kai! Finally, some cards i can relate too." Ozon B said.

"You're a Zombie, Ozon. Do you even know any of the Yokai able to be called by the Yo-kai watch?" Hope said.

"Of course i do. But as you may know, there are so many types of Yo-kai out in the world, its hard to count and name them all. With the power of that Watch there, you can find and make friends with practically any yo-kai in existence." Ozon B said.

"Shogunyan, attack Toma!" Sunset said.

"Right! Here I go!" Shogunyan said slashing him. "Ultimate Life Point Slashing Slash!"

10-6

"He's really gotta work on shortening his attack names…" Rainbow sweatdropped.

"But still, A critical of 4?! That little cat packs a big swing!" Ozon B said.

"My 4 critical comes from King's Throne Room!" Shogunyan said.

"Any Yo-kai with Legend or Kami in their attributes gain's extra critical." Sunset said.

"Kami?" Lacy asked.

"Japanese for god." Yumi said.

"My turn ends." Sunset said.

"Our turn! Here we come!" Genma said. "Draw! Charge and Draw, come on!" Genma said before blasting his signature yell out to the sky.

"I felt that one right in my belly!" Dai said.

"Ancient world users tend to use spells that exchange their life points for an increase in gauge and hand cards." Tails said.

"While you were saying that, Genma's gauge just went up to 8!" Leia said.

"Oh boy, I know what's coming next…" Rainbow asid.

"I buddy call to the center!" Genma said. "Martial Arts… Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger!"

With that, his monster appears in the center after that declaration.

4-5

"I now place the Dragon Lord card into his soul!" Genma said.

"Genma's wasting no time getting to calling Duel Sieger!" Rainbow said.

"Thats just how genma rolls." Indigo said.

"Seiger! Attack Strong Goh in the center!" Genma declared. Sieger Roared, getting ready to attack Goh.

"Here he comes, Dai!" Sunset said.

"Ive got this! I cast! Strength of a Thousand Dragons!" Dai said as flames burst up around Goh. "This increases Gohs power and defense by 3000 while also allowing me to counterattack!"

Strong Goh then socked Sieger destroying it before it revived with soulguard.

"Its a festival! A counterattack festival!" Dai said.

"But sieger revives to Soulguard. Now, face his double attack!" Genma said as Seiger got a clean hit on Goh this time, destroying him.

"Youre not the only one with a Soulguard festival going on. Goh has it too!" Dai said as Goh revived.

"My turn is over. Toma, it's your time to attack!" Genma said.

"Right. I call Schloss Dragon, Wanstein to the center!" Toma said. "Now, destroy Shogunyan!" he added as the dragon destroyed the cat.

"I fall!" Shogunyan shouted before vanishing.

"I end my turn." Toma said.

"Man, Dai and Genma aren't giving an inch. This really is a battle of chiefs." Hope said.

"I used to be a chief too, you know!" Ozon B said. "Just kidding!"

"Im not going to call another monster. Goh is size 3 as is. Lets just make this a one on one fight! Goh, attack Sieger with all youve got!" Dai said as Goh destroyed Sieger.

"Sieger will not be destroyed but evolves. I now call Duel Sieger….SPARTAND!" Genma shouted as Sieger's evolved form appeared.

"Guess thats all ive got for the moment. Sunset, continue your Yo-kai festival!" Dai said.

"Right. I'll start by calling festival drum, Don-Chan to the right!" Sunset said.

"Oh! Summoning time!"

A playful soothing melody then played as a drum with arms, legs and a cartoonish face appeared. "I am Don-Chan!"

"Now start beating your drum!" Sunset said as Don Chan was playing a lively rhythm that was making the crowds dance. "When on the field, I can use his ability to draw three cards. Now...its time!" Sunset said. "I tribute two Yo-kai and buddycall...King of all Yo-kai, Enma!"

Ladies and Gentlemen… King Enma Summon!

Enma! Enma!

Wow, its really him, Enma!

Enma~! Enma~! Enma~!

Enma!

"Lord Enma!" Enma said as the Yo-kai King himself appeared in the center.

"Woah! So that's the yokai king!" Dai said.

"I can't believe it! Enma's friends with that Girl?!" Ozon B asked in shock.

"You took a little long to summon me, girl. Don't take so long next time!" Enma said.

"Enma, destroy Wanstein!" Sunset said as Enma launched a fireball that engulfed the dragon.

6-5

"Now, begone, wild child!" Enma said.

"I add three Yo-kai to his soul to make his critical 5." Sunset said.

"Cast! Manliness Spirit Shield!" Toma said blocking the second attack.

"One Last attack!" Enma said.

"Cast again! Manliness Spirit Shield!" Toma said.

"I see. I guess my turn ends here than." Sunset said.

"It comes back to us again." Genma said. "I set my Duel Seiger Fire-Ice Dragon Formation by calling Blizzard Left Bruder to the left and Burning Right Bruder to the Right!"

The two hand dragons appeared by duel Seiger.

"Hey wait a second! He can't call more monsters, seigers a size 3 as is!" Zelos said.

"They're size 0 monsters, so they don't break any rules." Tails said.

"And now for the double combo of my Bruders! First, I'll activate Blizzard Left Bruders ability, freezing prison, to lower the defense of all monsters by 5000! Followed by Burning right Bruders effect to destroy monsters with 2000 defense or lower!" Genma said.

"Please, you really call this cold?" Enma said seeing Goh shivering before fire destroyed him. "Weak." Enma said. "But, I may as well avenge him. Monsters that try destroy or lower me with abilities are destroyed." Enma said flicking two small fireballs and destroying the two bruders.

"Eternal Spartand!" Genma said as he attacked Dai mercilessly.

10-4

"Okay...I guess I should now." Toma said shaking a bit. "I equip! Shining Force!"

"Think you have a chance...go ahead." Enma said smiling.

"Ah!" Toma shouted as he went to attack Enma only for his item to be caught by him.

"Too….weak." Enma said flicking Toma back to his area. "You lose now. Your turn is over." Enma said.

"Right. Its our turn again. And I'll finish our fight. Final Phase!" Sunset said. "Impact Call!"

"Uh oh." Twilight said.

"I pay three gauge to transform Enma into...an Impact Monster!" Sunset said.

Fires then began to erupt all over the ocean and stadium. "You're about to drown in hell's fire." Enma said as he was consumed before emerging. His robes were now short with flames on them with flaming swords on his back. His skin was darker and he had markings on his body as well as a third eye on his forehead. "Taiyo-shin Enma!"

"Enma is now a size 3 monster with 20000 attack and a critical of 10." Sunset said. "When he attacks alone, his attack cannot be stopped or nullified." Sunset said.

Fire gathered in Enma's hand as it grew larger and larger till it looked like a large sun in his hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Hope said as if he was possessed by Oburger.

"Be aware humans! This is what happens when you mess with me or my subjects!" Enma said sending it down to Toma. "Sun Destroying Demon Flame Dance!" he shouted as it crashed, creating a huge explosion.

5-0

Game over: Toma! Winner: Sunset Shimmer!

"Wow…" Indigo said.

"Taiyo Shin Enma….when translated…. it means...Sun God Enma." David said.

"Probably a good thing we're not down there." Ming said.

"If I have to go up against that in the finals… I might have to figure out a way to stop it." Hope said.

"Tell me about it. With a critical of 10, his attack alone could finish the match." David said.

"So you have to figure out a way to stop Sunset from even calling out Enma." Tails said.

"I'd be able to if I had an Impact Monster of my own." David said.

"Why even consider that? You didn't need one in your other matches." Ming said.

"Some guys don't need an Impact Monster to win. They just need skill." Hope said.

"Easy for you to say." Zelos said.

"Still, this is the king of the Yo-kai we're talking about. He's not gonna go down easy." Lucy said.

"Hahaha! Sunset, your buddy may be small but he has huge power. And Genma's buddy is definitely huge. But...in that department, mine has him beat! I pay two gauge and buddycall..." Dai said.

The ocean began to shake as a large figure began to rise out of the ocean and overlook them all with a fearsome gaze. This was a large bipedal dragon with Japanese garments and a halo on his back, carrying a large anchor staff.

"Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger!" Dai said.

4-5

"Oh my gosh!" Rainbow said.

"Hes huge! WAY huge!" Pinkie said.

"I never imagined he'd be bigger than Duel Sieger…" Genma said.

"No, even this isn't big enough for the Chief of the Ocean." Dai said.

"Dai, why are you so obsessed with hugeness? Size is good sure, but it doesn't matter to a lot of people." Sunset said.

"What are you talking about?" Dai asked. "Size is very important. The ocean is vast, and it is an unbelievably vast place! But it's not all fun and games! Sometimes danger awaits! In order to protect friends and family always and with certainty...the bigger my buddy is, the better!"

"Size DOES matter to some people!" Continella said, feeling inspired by that speech.

"Of course you'd relate to that." Hope smiled.

"Time to wrap this up! I cast Legend of the Colossal Ocean! This can destroy one card placed in a monster's soul!" Dai said as Jaeger destroyed Spartand with just one swing of his anchor.

"Hehehe. It's true my buddy was lacking in size….but it won't matter for long. Come forth, great Deity! The final form of my buddy! DUEL SIEGER...TEMPEST….ENFORCER!" Genma shouted.

Standing on the stage was Duel Sieger Tempest Enforcer, standing at the same height as Duel Jaeger as they stared eye to eye.

"Sieger! Ares Crusher!" Genma shouted.

"I'll activate an ability! By discarding a Dragon Chief Emperor, Jaeger's defense shoots up to 15000." Dai said as Jaeger countered the incoming onslaught of attacks.

"Sieger! Attack once more!" Genma shouted.

"One more." Dai said discarding about card as Jaeger was blocking the attacks with palm thrusts.

"Siegers got triple attack! Theres still one more coming!" Hope called.

"The third and final attack!" Genma said. "Multiply...and obliterate!"

"Please tell me you have one more dragon chief emperor in your hand…!" Sunset said.

"As a matter of fact….I DO!" Dai said discarding it as Jaeger blocked the final attack with palm thrusts.

"That was Awesome!" Rainbow said.

"It's now Dais turn, so if he can take out Sieger here, he gets the win. A link attack should work." Tails said.

"How can he do that? Jaegers already in his center, he can't go into the fight himself." Mikleo siad.

"Oh, that's not true at all. Not if i have this item with me! I equip Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves!" Dai said as an anchor appeared in his arms as he jumped. "Duel Jaeger….it's time for a link attack festival!"

"I...have seen defeat." Genma said as Dai and Jaeger slayed Sieger.

5-0

Game over! Winner: Dai Kaido!

The fight was soon over as Sunset sat with Enma in his human form.

"Wow, didn't realize you had that kind of power." Sunset said.

"You've seen me fight against Nurari...but...that wasn't even my awakened power." Enma said. "As with my old man...when my third eye opens….my power awakens. Sun, Time, Darkness. Just three of my forms that I can tap into."

"So, Taiyo-Shin Enma…" Sunset began.

"Was one of my awakened powers. But what I do with the power depends on me." Enma said.

"You think my friends and i can do the same with our Geodes?" Sunset said touching hers. "We haven't used them much since we got them at camp, but me and the rest of us know they'll come in handy sooner or later. But, i don't think anyone will find away to beat me with this impact when we're in the finals." Sunset said.

"Ha! Then let's both work together to master our power." Enma said.

"Agreed." Sunset said as they shook hands.

"Sunset." David said as he and Hope approached her.

"So...you guys gonna try and back out now?" Sunset asked.

"Not my style." David said.

"Ah...so you're the demon hunter. Honestly...I don't really care much for you since you attack innocent Yo-kai." Enma said.

"He's not that guy." Hope said. "But, you and Dai are walls in the way. Bal and I already decided what we're gonna do. Enma… I'm gonna beat you and counter your power."

"And Bal will become a Huge monster like Duel Jaeger, Bal!" Bal said.

"Hahahaha! I'll believe that when I see it." Enma said smirking. "How about this….if one of you beats me….how about I grant one wish? But if you both end up losing...you have to become my servants until I say you can be released."

"Challenge accepted." Hope said.


	12. Its not working? Bal Burst Smasher?

"Ah the greatest buddyfighter in the whole world! That's what the competition is all about. Yesterday, Dai Kaido and Sunset Shimmer have devastated fighters Genma and Toma with their own very powerful buddys. Now we enter the final four as today's match is Gao Mikado and Hope vs Gaito Kurouzu and Riku. So let's raise the flag!" Ozon B said as his cat did so.

"It's a battle of Impact Monsters today." Hope said. "All four of us use them. And could you believe Gaito when he said he'd counter Bal's impact monster?"

"Well, considering that he beat Azi Dahaka, I wouldn't put it past him." David said.

"And Riku is tough too. He beat a version of Yamigedo as well as Shade." Sora said.

"You really have to be on your game if you wanna reach the finals." Tails said.

"I think they can handle it." David said.

"Gaito's pretty intense. I hate to see him actually lose." Hope said. "But I'm sure it won't be an issue."

Later, the four were gathered in the fixed fighting stage. Gaito and Riku on one side, Gao and Hope on the other.

"Really hate to fight a friend." Hope said.

"It's not like we haven't fought before." Riku said. "Besides, it is just a game."

"Let's get started. Rise, sun! Burn, Sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!" Gao said.

"Crossing the Paths between Hope and Despair! Deploy, all enforcers of justice! Luminize, Moonlight Enforcers!" Hope said.

"The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon!" Gaito said.

"Though they walk a dark path, I'll show them a better way! Luminize, Purgatory Redeemed!" Riku said.

"Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Dragon World, bal." Bal added.

"Hero World!" Hope said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Gaito and Riku said.

"Gao and Hope have the first move." Paruko said.

"I pay one gauge and 1 life and equip...Sun Fist, Balguard!" Gao said.

10-9

"Nice new digs." Hope said.

"Wait till you see what they can do. But first, I attack!" Gao said as he attacked Gaito.

10-8

"Your go, Hope!" Gao said.

"Right. I'll call Uniform Worker, Assassin Frill to the center!" Hope said as appearing in the center was a girl in a kimono with horns and wielding daggers.

"Who do I take out first?" she asked.

"How about Riku over there?" Hope asked.

"Understood." she said attacking RIku.

10-9

"Only one critical? Not much of a…" Ozon B said before a dagger was tossed.

"Do not speak or you will be the next kill target for me." Assassin Frill said.

"What is she?" Nami asked.

"A dual card. She fights for Hero and Katana World." Tails said.

"That...actually makes sense." Lloyd said.

"My turn's done!" Hope said.

"Our turn. Draw. Charge and Draw." Gaito said. "I call Black Fire, Inflame to the left. And then, I buddy call to the right…"

8-9

Abygale then took to the air as he landed on the right side.

"Black Death Dragon Abygale! Then I pay 1 life and equip Gale Scythe!" Gaito said.

9-8

"Next, I cast Black Drain!" Gaito said as Gao lost 3 of his cards. "Now destroy, destroy, destroy!"

Inflame and Abygale then landed hits on Gao.

9-6

"Here I come!" Gaito shouted.

"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

"Guess I go now. I call Purgatory Knights, Demons Rapier Dragon to the right, Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon to the left. And since my buddy has Purgatory Knights in its name, his size is reduced to one. Then I equip Way to the Dawn!" Riku said. "Now, Demons Rapier destroys Assassin Frill!" Riku said as the dragon did so.

"I failed." Assassin Frill said vanishing.

"Now, I choose to destroy Demons Rapier and give his power to Gairahm, increasing his critical by one." Riku said.

Gairahm then pierced Hope.

10-7

"Now I attack!" Riku said slashing Hope.

7-5

End of move.

"Let's try and regain some momentum! I call Mera Blade Dragon to the left and then buddycall….Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!" Gao said setting up his formation. "Then, cast Bal Support! When I have Bal on the field, I gain two gauge…"

"And two life!" Bal said.

6-9

"Now we all attack Gaito!" Gao said as they all attacked.

8-1

"This is too perfect! Hes got nowhere to go, and he didn't have enough power for Unlimited Death Drain! Finish him off, gao!" Hope said.

" Final Phase! Impact Call" Gao called.

"Bal will try his super-best, bal!" Bal said going into his impact forme and summoning his hammer.

"It's time to bring the hammer down, and finish this buddyfight right now!" Hope said.

Bal swung the hammer and was about to hit Gaito until…

"Cast! Black Dragon Shield!" Gaito said blocking the attack.

"He blocked it!" Indigo said.

"But Bal burst smashers attack cannot be nullified!" Zelos said.

"It wasn't nullified...the damage was reduced to zero." Tails said.

"On top of that, thanks to Black Dragon Shield, Gaito also gets a life back." Hope said.

1-2

"I end my turn." Gao said. "Hope, your turn."

"Thankfully my own impact cannot be reduced by damage, but i can't risk anything with Riku." Hope said. "So i'll switch it up a bit. First im gonna call Cyber Soldier, Moral Compass to the right!"

Moral Compass appeared.

"It's been awhile. Too long in fact, since you've called me." Moral compass said.

"Believe me, i wanted to find some way to call you." Hope said.

"But this is the right time and place. You believe there is a way Riku can counter your own impact monster. Its right to hold back and be cautious." Moral compass said. "But never fear! I'll reveal what he plans to do with my own ability. Show me the opponent's hand!"

Riku smiled as he showed his hand.

"No spell cards." Moral Compass said.

"Riku, why don't you have any in your hand?" Hope asked.

"Because I didn't draw any." Riku said.

"Well, it didn't hurt to check, y'know?" Hope asked.

Riku kept smiling. "He could've finished it this turn, but he had to be sure i didn't have a counterspell. But I wouldn't have used it against him. Because I'm taking you head on."

"Take all the damage, huh?" Hope said. "That's so like you, Riku. Moral Compass, I'm gonna call Uniform Warrior, Sister Frill to the left!"

"I'm here to protect the defenseless." she said.

"Next I'll equip Pleasant Neutral!" Hope said.

"Come on!" Riku said.

"I'll take all your monsters on, Riku!" Hope said. "Sister Frill, invoke some holy judgement on Gairahm Lance Dragon!"

"Divine Light!" Sister Frill said destroying Gairahm Lance Dragon.

"Moral Compass, lets attack Riku together!" Hope said.

"Understood!" Moral Compass said as the two of them attacked.

9-5

"Nice attack!" Rainbow said.

"Unfortunately, it seems Hope can't use his impact monster to clinch it here, B. Being cautious is going to lead to his mistake." Ozon b said.

Hope smirked. "Whoever said that i needed just Hakuran and Moon Bat to use my Impact monster?!"

"WHAT?!" Ozon B said as his cat popped out too.

"So that's it. The impact works with any Cyber Soldier and Superheroine." Riku said.

"Final Phase!" Hope said.

"It can't be, it just can't, B!" Ozon B sid.

"Meow, Meow!" his cat wholeheartedly agreed.

"Dual Impact call! I choose to take Moral Compass and Sister frill, and combine them into a United Impact Monster!" Hope said.

Moral Compass cracked his knuckles while Sister frill sat in prayer position.

"The size and power and defense levels are still the same, but depending on the combination of Cyber Soldier and Superheroine i use, the effect and attack is entirely different for each use of the impact." Hope said. "With Moral Compass and Sister Frill out, i can deal their critical combined and double it! And this time...it's a whopping 6!"

"Okay, now I'm starting feel the Dual Impact is a little too overpowered." David said.

"Agreed." the group said.

"It's not about being OP…" Hope said. "It's about working together in endless possibilities to defeat your opponent through the power of teamwork! That's...MY STYLE!"

"Gah! I'm going to need earplugs if he keeps shouting like that…" David said.

"Let's go!" Moral Compass and Sister Frill said as they charged at Riku. "Justice...COMBINED!" they both said.

5-0

Game Over: Riku! Winner: Hope!

"Now its all on my turn. Now, I activate Abygale's ability!" Gaito said.

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale said destroying Bal before he came back.

"Bal revives with Soulguard!" Bal said.

"I activate it again!" Gaito said.

"No! I activate Bal Guards ability!" Gao said blocking the attack. "By paying a gauge, I can discard Balguard to protect a monster."

"But he lost four cards." Hope said.

"Inflame, destroy Merablade!" Gaito said as Mera Blade was destroyed as Gaito and Abygale attacked Gao.

9-4

"Final Phase! Impact Call!" Gaito said.

Soon appearing in the air was the dark ball with the eye as ten cards and two life were taken from Gao as he began to float up.

"Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale said.

"Gao!" Hope said. "He loses...we lose."

"Cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking the attack.

2-3

End of move.

"He blocked it." Jexi said.

"Now...its time! Draw! Charge and Draw! Bal...take out Abygale!" Gao said.

Bal charged at Abygale, slashing the large sphere in half as he vanished.

"Final Phase!" Gao said. "Impact Call!"

Bal was soon back to wielding his large hammer as he began to swing it. "Bal Burst...Smasher!" he shouted smashing it down on Gaito.

4-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"YES!" Hope said.

"I had my doubts, but… they won the fight!" Chopper said.

"I...lost?" Gaito asked.

It was at that moment that Gaito completely snapped. He let out a loud scream that shook the entire stadium.

"Whoa! Someone doesn't take losing very well…!" Scott said.

"Not a lot of people do…" David said. "Note to self: Next time, bring earplugs."

"Gaito, that's enough." Abygale said.

"No, it's not! I went against my own destiny! I can't forgive myself for losing!" Gaito said before he turned to leave as he stumbled out in a depressed state.

"Gaito…" Hope said.

"That was the best fight ever… why did he become so depressed?" Gao asked.


	13. Duel Jaeger Revolted and Enma Awakened!

"Hey again! Looks like the most recent fight ended with lots of excitement and wonder as Gao Mikado and Hope won an amazing victory over Gaito and Riku. Now the two of them advance to the finals while we determine who will be their final opponent. Will it be Dai and Sunset or Tasuku and David? Well, we're about to find out today so let's raise the flag!" Ozon B said as his cat did so.

"I'm just gonna say this right now David… youre seriously boned." Indigo said.

"VERY seriously boned." Sugarcoat added bluntly.

"Oh please… You're just saying that because you're convinced that Enma can't be countered." David said.

"There's gotta be a way to counter Enma. He may be the king of the Yokai, but even he has weaknesses. David might find it today, but if he can't, then I will." Hope said.

"My deck has 72 Pillar monsters. I believe there are a few that can help exploit it." David said.

"Forget winning the match. Taking out Enma is not an easy feat in itself." Indigo said.

"As long as I do, it'll be more than enough." David said.

"Yeah. I was looking up Enma's stats. His abilities are impressive and so is his soul...but there is a flaw. His lifelink...is 10." Tails said.

"So defeating Enma will let David win the match." Ming said.

"At 20000 power and his defense around that range, I'll have to think on my feet in this match." David said.

"It will test our deck to its very limit." Jace said.

"Without an Impact Monster, taking out Enma will be difficult." David said.

"It's official, you're gonna lose. You may as well give White's rep spot to Hope right now." Zelos said.

"I said difficult, not impossible." David said.

"Yes, there are abilities that allow people to destroy monsters despite their power." Raine said.

"David has already demonstrated that when Sol and Luna are on the field together." Ramona said.

"I guess it will just depend on how much space she leaves me with." David said.

"David….it's time." Tasuku said.

"Right. Guess I gotta face the music." David said heading out.

The two teams arrived on the fighting stage as both looked ready to take the other down.

"Dai...are we ready to do this?" Sunset asked.

"More than ready." Dai said. "Break the waves, invincible dragon! We are the chiefs of the ocean! Luminize, Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean!"

"Yo-kai unite under his rule and are prepared to serve him well! Luminize, Enma's Army!" Sunset said.

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!" Tasuku said.

"In lands barren and devoid of life, a shining beacon rises to bring new resolve! Luminize, Magic's Answer!" David said.

"Here we go! Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Ancient World!" Dai said.

"Katana World!" Sunset said.

"Star Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Dai Kaido and Sunset have the first moves." Paruko said.

"I equip Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves! And I attack Tasuku!" Dai said.

10-9

"My go. I set the spell King's Throne Room. Then I call Warrior Oni, Gilgaros to the center!" Sunset said.

Imaginary

Incendiary

Flip Flop

Squiggle Boom

Slim Slam

Legendary!

A yellow one in a cape appeared on the stage with a large club. "Gilgaros!"

"Attack the fighter!" Sunset said as he struck him.

10-7

"Just a scratch." David said.

"Its our turn now. I call Shadowscare to the left and then I buddy call Jack to the right and then pay 1 life to equip Jack and Fang!" Tasuku said. "Shadowscare attacks Dai Kaido!"

10-8

"Now Jack attacks with the Ignite Blade he crossnized with." Tasuku said.

"With 4 critical...Ignite Blade!" Jack said.

8-4

"Now I attack!" Tasuku said shooting Dai both times.

4-2

"I'm done. David takes over now." Tasuku said.

"Alright. First off, I call Gentleman, Malphas to the left, Warrior, Halphas to the right, and Fallen Angel, Paimon to the center!" David said.

"A three way assault. With the teamwork theme still in play." Sunset said. "Nice."

"Why did David stop there? I mean, that Goetia card can still be played even if he has a monster in the center, as we've seen with Tetsuya." Lloyd said.

"Because he is cautious of Enma." Raine said. "His monsters combined have a total power of 12000, thanks to Malphas and Halphas' effects. If he equipped Goetia, the effect of having three 72 Pillars monsters would only increase the total to 17000, which compared to Enma, is still not enough."

"Uh….you realize the 20000 power is just for his Impact Monster right?" Tails asked.

"The way David's set up right now, he's set to take Enma out before he even goes Taiyo Shin." Hope said.

"Still, while Enma's power isn't that high when he's normal, he still has soul guard to worry about." Tails said.

"He and Tasuku just have to hit Jager and Enma again and again until he drops." Natsu said.

"You make it sound so simple…" Erica said.

"Either way, he's making sure that he survives Enma's initial attack by keeping a monster in the center." Jude said. "This way, he'll keep himself from using Equips and preventing his opponent's monsters from ganging up on him."

"Now, with Malphas and Halphas, do a link attack on Gilgaros!" David said.

Both crows pounced on Gilgaros and beat him down. "I fail." he said before vanishing.

"Paimon, attack Sunset!" David said.

"With pleasure." Paimon said tossing a chemical at Sunset.

10-8

"Ouch." Hope said.

"That wasn't a lot of damage. Tasuku did more than David. I think he's trying to buy time for Tasuku to finish Dai so that he doesn't have to deal with Enma at all." Hope said.

"Knowing Dai's deck, not even that is easy." Cyrille said.

"David… What's your aim…?" Ming asked.

"Relax, Ming." Sectonia said. "He's a smart one. He knows what he's doing."

"Well, that was fun. Now it's time for my buddy to have a feast!" Dai said. "I pay 2 gauge and buddy call to the center…."

Water erupted from the center as Duel Jaeger stood tall.

"Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger!" Dai said.

2-3

"Wow, it's still tremendous." Luffy said.

"Attack Tasuku!" Dai said as Duel Jaeger attacked.

9-7

"Wild Waves!" Dai said tossing his anchor.

7-6

"Sunset...you can go now!" Dai said.

"Right. It's time to begin the festival for the king. First I call Festival Drum, Don-Chan to the right!" Sunset said as the drum appeared. "Now, it's time! I tribute two Yo-kai and buddy call….King of all Yo-kai, Enma!"

Ladies and Gentlemen! Lord Enma!

Enma!

Enma!

Wow, its really him, Enma!

Enma! Enma! Enma!

Enma!

"Lord Enma!" Enma said appearing at the center.

8-9

"Here comes the king…" Hope said.

"Again, it took you too long to summon me." Enma said.

"Learn to be patient, pal." David said.

"Enma….you can start the attack." Sunset said.

"Gladly." Enma said firing an attack at Paimon, destroying him.

"Now, I add three Yo-kai to his soul to make his critical 5." Sunset said.

"Here I come!" Enma said landing a punch on David.

7-2

"One more should clench it." Sunset said.

"Cast! Solomon's Shield!" David said.

"Hmmm. I end my turn." Sunset said.

"This is what we've been waiting for, David. Nothing is impossible to destroy. Even Enma and Duel Jaeger have limits." Tasuku said.

"You've got that right." David said. "Let's do this!"

Tasuku took his draw phase. "I pay one gauge to cast Dragoner's Beat! I increase Jack and Fang's power to 6000. Now I attack Jaeger!" he said firing and destroying Jaeger before it revived.

"It's a Soulguard Festival!" Dai said.

"I attack again!" Tasuku said firing once more only for Jaeger to return.

"I told you! Its a soulguard festival." Dai said.

"Tasuku still has Jack and Shadowscare left though. Either one of them could clinch this!" Hope said.

"Shadowscare, finish Duel Jaeger off!" Tasuku said.

"No you won't!" Dai said discarding a Dragon Chief Emperor to counter the attack.

"His ability!" Sonia said.

"Jack, attack!" Tasuku said.

"I activate the ability again!" Dai said blocking the attack.

"Grr. David, you're next." Tasuku said.

"Alright." David looks to Malphas and Halphas. "You two don't mind, do you?"

"Not in the least. Show them what you're capable of." Malphas said.

"Yeah. Hopefully, we'll have a greater battle next time." Halphas said.

David smiled. "Thanks, you guys. Now… I sacrifice Gentleman, Malphas and Warrior, Halphas to call to the center… Rebel, Belial!"

Appearing was a demon with a leather jacket and angel wings. Four of them. "So...who you want beaten up?" Belial asked.

"We'll get to that later. But first, your ability." David said. "When Belial is called to the field, everyone places three cards in their drop zones. If any one of them is a 72 Pillars card, I can destroy one monster on the field. I choose Enma!"

Enma was soon destroyed before returning with Soulguard. "Just one attack?" Enma asked.

"There's more. Belial has double attack!" David said.

"Oh yeah!" Belial said flying at Enma and jabbing him, making him vanish and reappear.

"He's out of soul cards! Now's your chance!" Raine said.

"Alright, Belial. One last attack!" David said.

"You got it, kid!" Belial said destroying Enma.

"He got him! David has defeated Sunset's Buddy, the mighty Lord Enma!" Paruko said.

But soon after the defeat, the stadium started to shake violently.

"A-an earthquake?!" Ruby asked.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Hope said.

"Sorry David….but Enma isn't finished. Not by a long shot. By defeating him...you triggered King's Throne Room's true ability." Sunset said.

"Aw, no…" Natsu said.

"When Enma is defeated when King's throne room is active...I can search my deck for a specific card." Sunset said drawing it. "With this card….I negate the lifelink and call….Enma Awakened!"

The room shook at fire pillars erupted everywhere as something flew to the center. It was Enma now with white hair and a purple robe and not two but three eyes wide open.

"HOLY…!" Hope said.

"OH MY GOD!" Ozon B said. "This is incredible! I've never seen anything like this!"

"Oh! So this is Enma's true form!" Dai said.

"Enma Awakened. When he appears, he can't be destroyed by monsters, abilities, spells or items." Sunset said.

"In other words…" Hope said.

"He's practically unkillable!" Rainbow said.

"Why not just slap 'Overpowered' in his name while you're at it?" David shouted.

"Wait….the only thing that can destroy him….would either be an Impact or Impact Monster." Tails said.

"We know that David doesn't have an Impact Monster, but Impacts? Does he even have one?" Leia asked.

"If he can even survive this next turn, we'll find out." Genis said.

"Sorry….but David won't get another turn." Sunset said as Enma was gathering power. "On the turn Enma Awakened is called out, he destroys the monster that fell him and the owner takes damage equal to the monster's size."

"Well, at least I made it through the first stage of the operation." David said. "Hope, I'll leave the rest to you!"

"You will bow before me! Demon Eye Destruction Wave!" Enma said firing a powerful wave that destroyed Belial.

2-0

Game over: David! Winner: Sunset Shimmer!

"Well then, since David's been defeated, I guess it's my turn!" Dai said drawing. "Sunset, i have to admit. You're a natural with making friends and having powerful allies. And Enma's true power is amazing."

"Thanks Dai… I guess…" Sunset said.'

"But! Enma's not the only one with a powerful true form! It's time I showed you the true form of MY buddy!" Dai said. "I cast, Godly speed of dragons! I discard two Dragon Chief Emperors to increase my gauge by one!"

"I don't like where this is headed." Jexi said.

"I pay 3 gauge and evolve! Raise anchor, invincible dragon! Your firey spirit would boil the ocean itself! Now is the time to let the world see!" Dai said.

In a flash of blue light, Duel Jaeger exploded forth into an even larger form that smashed the roof of the stadium to smithereens. Duel Jager was now doubled in height, having two extra arms and large wings with blue accents in them, and even his anchor was different.

"Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief! Duel Jaeger….Revolted!" Dai said.

"Ah!" Tails said. "This monster's power….its incredible. And...its soul….there's nine cards in it!"

"In other words, to beat Duel Jaeger Revolted, you will have to beat him 10 times! Although it comes with the cost of Lifelink Lose if he's ever defeated… but that doesn't matter! Time for an attack festival!" Dai said as he thrashed Tasuku with Wild Waves.

6-5

"Duel Jaeger! Attack festival!" Dai said as Jaeger attacked.

"Cast, Proto Barrier!" Tasuku said.

"It's a double attack festival!" Dai said as Jaeger attacked once more.

5-3

End of move.

With Duel Jaeger Revolted in the center, guarding Dai, Tasuku was unable to beat him with just his item and Jack alone. He used Full Liberate Cannon to try and rebound from David's loss by dealing effect damage to Dai and winning, but it was of no use as Duel Jaeger nullifies effect damage to the fighter as he's in the center. It was clear Dai was the victor as he and Duel Jaeger dealt the final crushing blow.

"Its decided! The final matchup for the regional cho-tokyo tournament will be… Gao Mikado and Hope vs Dai Kaido and Sunset Shimmer! The Mighty Fighters of the Sun and Moon against the Chief of The Ocean and the Yo-kai Empress!" Paruko said.

"Great….and now I have to face…." Hope said looking down to see Enma looking and smiling at him. "Him."

"It gets worse." Baku said looking down. "As it is now… its impossible for you or Gao to ever defeat Duel Jaeger Revolted or Enma Awakened."

"He'll find a way. David is counting on Hope to finish what he started." Sectonia said.

"If I lose, David and I become Enma's servants…" Hope said. "But I'm not about to bow down to the Lord of all Yokai just yet. Enma! Come the finals, I'm swearing you this! In the final round… I will defeat you!"

"Ahahaha! You say that now...but words hardly have any merit. Only action shows the fighter's meaning." Enma said.

"So i'll show you then, that even you can be defeated." Hope said. "I swear it on my honor as a hero!"


	14. Fire and Water vs Sun and Moon

It has been a week since the last fight as both Gao and Hope worked hard in order to prepare for both Sunset and Dai. But the day had finally come as both teams entered the field ready for the fight of their lives.

"I've been looking forward to this...Mighty Sun Fighter!" Dai said.

"Same here, Chief of the Ocean." Gao said.

"We're gonna beat Duel Jaeger, bal." Bal said.

"Hahaha! That's the spirit! A festival of chiefs is about to begin!" Dai said.

"Okay. Let's get it going. Rise, sun! Burn, Sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!" Gao said.

"Crossing the Paths between Hope and Despair! Deploy, all enforcers of justice! Luminize, Moonlight Enforcers!" Hope said.

"Break the waves, invincible dragon! We are the chiefs of the ocean! Luminize, Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean!" Dai said.

"Yo-kai unite under his rule and are prepared to serve him well! Luminize, Enma's Army!" Sunset said.

"Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Hero World!" Hope said.

"Ancient World!" Dai said.

"Katana World!" Sunset said.

"Gao and Hope have the first move." Paruko said.

"Right. I pay 1 life and equip Balguard!" Gao said.

"Attack! I will take it!" Dai said as Gao attacked him.

10-8

"Hope, your turn!" Gao said.

"This may be a bit unorthodox for me but…" Hope said. "I call Dark Uniform Warrior, Garter frill to the right!"

A young girl with blonde hair appeared, but she was in a black body suit with headgear and her weapons were dark claws.

"About time you got around to calling me. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna get to calling me at all." Garter Frill said.

"Another Superheroine dual card?" Ozon b said.

"She looks fierce." Leanne said.

"With good reason. She's a dual card from Hero World and Darkness Dragon World." Tails said.

"Garter's a good start to the way im gonna take Enma down. And make no mistake… during this entire buddy fight, youre not gonna send her to the drop zone!" Hope said.

"So lemme get this straight, he's not even gonna let Garter Frill get destroyed at all?" Zelos asked.

"Hopes not one to back out of a promise like that." Tails said.

"Garter, attack sunset!" Hope said.

"Yes! Let's cause some trouble!" she said slashing Sunset.

10-8

End of move.

"Ahahaha! Now this is a festival. So I think its time we get serious." Dai said. "I pay 2 gauge and equip Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves! Then...I buddycall to the center….Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger!" Dai said as Duel Jaeger appeared.

8-9

The ceiling opened up fully just as Jaeger appeared on the stage.

"Now, Duel Jaeger...attack Gao!" Dai said as Jaeger attacked Gao.

10-7

"Wild Waves!" Dai said striking Gao.

7-6

"Okay. My go." Sunset said. "First, I'll call Festival Drum, Don-Chan to the right and then another Festival Drum, Don-chan to the left!"

"I am Don-chan!" the two of them said.

"Now, for their effects, I draw three cards for each one. Now….I set the spell King's Throne Room. And then...I tribute two Yo-kai from my hand to Buddycall….Lord Enma!" Sunset said.

Ladies and Gentleman...Lord Enma!

Enma!

Enma!

Wow, It's really him! Enma!

Enma! Enma! Enma!

Enma!

"Lord Enma!" Enma said appearing. "And it didn't even take long this time."

"Here we go." Hope said.

"This is what we've been waiting for, Bal!" Gao said.

"Time to show the results of our Seifukai Hellish Training, bal!" Bal said.

"Since when was stuffing your faces with Pizza training?" Hope asked.

"Hey, pay attention to the battle." Enma said gathering power. "Cause I'm about to wipe you out."

"I tribute three yo-kai from my hand to increase Enma's critical to 5." Sunset said.

"All that critical isn't worth squat if you don't hit me, Enma! I cast, Ive seen through your moves!" Hope said.

"I have triple attack kid!" Enma said firing a shot and hitting Hope.

10-5

"One more is the finisher." Enma said.

"Cast! The Symbol of Hope Never Dies!" Hope said casting a new card with a familiar 'S' symbol on it.

"That's a new one…" Rainbow said.

"Tell me about it. It was lying on the ground when i was taking a walk, as if it wanted to be picked up. For some reason… it reminded me of Superman. So i added it." Hope said.

"A new counter spell won't save you!" Enma said blasting the fireball..

"Oh, i think you're gravely mistaken, Enma! When 'The Symbol of Hope Never Dies!' is cast, I regain all the life I lose this turn….bringing me back to ten." Hope said.

5-10

" And As a result of the effect cast effectively, all the damage i would have taken this attack is reduced to 0!" Hope said.

"Amazing, bal!" Bal said.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to wait for the next turn." Enma said.

"And with that, its back to us!" Gao said drawing. "I call Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot to the Left! And i'll pay one gauge to Buddycall to the left…!" Gao said.

Bal then jumped to the left and took to his true form.

"Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon!" Gao said.

6-7

"Let's go defeat Duel Jaeger, guys! Bal, attack Jaeger!" Gao said.

"I activate Duel Jaeger's ability." Dai said as Jaeger knocked Bal into the barrier just as he attacked.

"Then I attack!" Gao said punching through Jaeger.

"You attack head on. Just what I expect from you." Dai said. "But Duel Jaeger has two soul cards, so he revives with Soul Guard!" he said as Jaeger returned.

"Then black Dot attacks!" Gao said gazing Dai right in the eyes in the battle area.

"I cast! Trying a Dragon's Best! I pay one life to nullify the attack." Dai said as Gao and Dai butted heads.

"Then my turn is over and Hope goes now." Gao said.

"Man, things are really intense with those two." Hope said drawing. "But i cant say im having a blast either! Garter, you dont mind some back up right?"

"If I must. But they better not be weak." Garter said.

"I'll call Gambler Girl to the right! And then Equip Pleasant Neutral!" Hope said getting his sword.

Gambler Girl appeared.

"Luck is really being tested today." Gambler Girl said holding a card light. "But first, lets test yours." she said tossing it into hopes deck.

"Gambler Girls effect! I draw a card. If its a monster, she gets another critical. If its a spell, I get to destroy your hand and if its an item, I steal your gauge." Hope said. "So let's take a walk on the lucky side." he said drawing. "And its a spell. So you discard your entire hand."

"Looks like there's no defense." Sunset said discarding her hand.

"Looks like she's got nowhere to run now." Ming said.

"Indeed. But even if he defeats Enma...there's still Enma Awakened to worry over." Teba said.

"That's what got me in my match. I had no way of preparing for it." David said.

"Lets take out Enma, girls!" Hope said.

"My defense is 6000. And I have Soulguard. You have to defeat me 3 times." Enma said.

"That's how Belial was able to take out his first form." Jude said. "A combination of his effect and Double Attack."

"How much power did he have?" Zelos asked.

"7000." David said.

"Damn!" Zelos said. "But how is Hope going to handle this?"

"I cast! Hero's Bounty! With this spell, all of my monster's and items get a power boost of 4000." Hope said. "Now...attack Enma!"

"Here's the draw!" Gambler Girl said destroying Enma with a card before he returned.

"Begone, you!" Garter said slashing Enma as he disappeared and reappeared.

"He's out of soul! You can do it, Hope!" Lucy said.

"Aaaaaaah! Take… this!" Hope said cutting him in half, destroying him.

"He destroyed him!" Paruko said before the ground began to shake.

"Sorry, Hope. But you just pushed yourself into a corner. King's Throne Room goes into effect! I can now call….Enma Awakened!" Sunset said as the ground erupted as Enma appeared on the field in his awakened form.

"This is what ive been waiting for." Hope said.

"Heh. Normally when i assume this form, those who challenge me wanna back out. You're not scared?" Enma asked.

"I've dealt with psychos, super powerful metahumans and villains, and even a god himself. I can take a Yokai who has the powers of a Fire God." Hope said.

"Since you used an item to fall Enma, you're safe from his effect." Sunset said.

"So i guess my turns over." Hope said.

Dai took his draw. "I guess since Sunsets called Enma Awakened, i should get to calling Duel Jaeger Revolted."

"Hes gonna call it right away?" Tails asked.

Ozon b turned to Tails and the others. "Hold on a second. In order to make Duel Jaeger evolve into Revolted there must be certain conditions. First, there must be nine Dragon Chief Emperor Cards in the drop zone. Second, Duel Jaeger's soul must be depleted. And do i have to mention he doesnt even have enough gauge yet?"

"Wait...there is a way for him to call it. A spell….called Legend of the Colossal Ocean. When used...you can destroy a soul card." Toma said.

"But wouldnt it just be for a soul for the opponents? Wait…" Indigo said.

"The soul doesnt HAVE to be the opponent's." Sugarcoat said.

After casting Godly-Speed of dragons, Dai casted his ace.

"I cast Legend of the Colossal Ocean, and destroy the last card in Duel Jaeger's soul!" Dai said.

"Hes met all of the conditions!" Tails said.

"Here we go…" Hope said.

"Raise anchor, invincible dragon! Your fiery spirit would boil the ocean itself! Now is the time to let the world see!" Dai said. "I evolve Duel Jaeger!"

A wall of water surrounded Duel Jaeger before he emerged as his evolved form. Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief, Duel Jaeger Revolted.

"Duel Jaeger Revolted!" Dai said.

"They're both here, bal!" Bal said.

"Yeah, this is what we've waited for." Gao said.

The monsters stood, facing one another as did the fighters.

"Look at us. Two unstoppable forces, and two brave souls who wanna challenge us." Enma said as Jaeger nodded in agreement.

"Thats right. Were the challengers. And were brave enough to try and beat you." Hope said.

"As much as it is amusing, we'll be the ones to win the finals." Enma said. "I hope you're ready to take back every single word you said in front of all these people."

"I'll never do that, because we;; be the ones to win!" Hope said.

"Gao, Hope and Bal will be come Buddy Champions, Bal!" Bal declared.

(Cue-Ogre Theme (final boss version)- Street Fighter x Tekken)

As a fearsome battle took place between Gao and Dai, Sunset and Hope were just getting things started.

"Now, Enma, its time we dealt with Hope." Sunset said.

Enma's third eye began to gather power as it fired a shot at Hope.

10-7

"Let's do it again!" Enma said firing again.

"I cast! Ive seen through your moves!" Hope said.

"Triple Attack!" Enma said firing.

7-4

"But….we're not done yet. Quadruple attack!" Enma said firing.

4-1

"What an assault!" Paruko said.

"I think it shaved some years off my life…" Ozon B said.

"You're a Zombie, you're technically dead." Hsien Ko said.

"Wow. I should be lucky...she didn't pull out an Impact Call on me." Hope said. "This is my only chance to win."

"You can do this. Believe in your luck to draw the card you need." Gambler Girl said.

"I survived this long because you took all that punishment. I cant belive im saying this… but take this draw and beat this guy!" Garter frill said.

"It's time to break through!" Hope said gripping his hand. "Hrraaaah….DRAW!"

Hope drew his card and put it in his hand. "Charge and Draw!" He smirked. "I cast!"

"It doesn't matter what spell you draw. You can't destroy Enma with Monsters, Abilities, Spells or Items." Sunset said.

"You didn't say anything about Impact Monsters." Hope said. "Back to my spell! Light of Lanterns!"

A card with the lantern corps symbols appeared. "This card lets me use a different effect, depending on what cards i have on the field. Since i have Pleasant neutral equipped, I activate the Blue Ability, and gain 4 gauge!" Hope said as his gauge went up.

"He just increased his gauge?!" Genma asked.

"Cast! 'We Stand United!'" Hope said as Batman and Superman's symbols were together. "When I have a Superheroine and a Dark Hero together, their criticals become equal to the one with the highest critical!"

"That would be Garter Frill, but she's not a Dark Hero!" Toma said.

"Wrong!" Hope said. "Because Garter Frill is a Dual cars for Hero and Darkness dragon world, shes not only a super heroine,she's a Dark Hero!"

"Yeah, even I knew that." Tails said.

"Criticals aren't going to….unless...does he possibly…" Sunset thought.

"Now, the endgame. FINAL PHASE!" Hope said.

"No, he can't have possibly…!" Ozon B said.

"Dual Impact Call! I take Gambler Girl, Garter Frill and my item… and combine them into an impact monster!" Hope said.

Gambler Girl got out some cards as Garter frill brandishes her claws.

"This impact can only work if i have Gambler Girl out together with a Dark Hero, and their criticals are the same! If they are, they combine with me into a Size 3 monster with 20000 power and a combined critical of 4. Its enough….to finish this!" Hope shouted.

"'Heh. It's amazing how annoying yet smart this kid is. All humans act recklessly like this. But...I guess their out of the box thinking is why I like them so much." Enma thought.

"This last card played seals your fate!" Gambler Girl said throwing a card, which just so happened to be the Joker card as Garter frill leaped into action with Claws out. "Final Joker…!"

"Dark…" Garter continued.

"GAMBLE!" the two of them shouted as they slashed through Enma as he vanished.

9-0

Game over: Sunset! Winner: Hope!

"I did it! I beat Enma!" Hope said pumping his fist as the crowd cheered.

"And just in time. Its time to show Bals new power!" Gao said. "Final Phase!"

Duel Jager had been brought down to 3 soul cards, and Gao had declared final phase.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge to transform ball...into an Impact monster!" Gao said.

Bal grasped the sword in his chest and jumped into the air under the sun. But instead of a hammer forming, three projections of Bal appeared as they flew and quickly did away with Duel Jaeger's remaining soul cards.

"Whats going on?!" Sonic said.

"This is the result of our training! Bal has become a Size 2 monster with 11000 power and a critical of 3. When he attacks, I put three Sun Dragon cards in my deck and destroy that many cards." Gao said.

The three bals then entered the actual one as he grew larger. He jumped down and grabbed Jaeger with his legs, tossing him into the air before jumping up.

"Great Full! Bal….Lariat!" Bal shouted doing a Lariat on Jaeger, destroying it for the final time.

0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"What a finish to the regional finals! And the ones remaining in the end were Gao and Hope, with their victory over impossible odds!" Paruko said. "But, now is no time to relax. Now that this is over, the four best and their partners can now participate in the Japan Tournament to find Japan's representatives! Gao Mikado and Hope! Dai Kaido and Sunset Shimmer! Tasuku Ryuenji and David Ishihara! And Gaito Kurouzu and Riku, with the former having already gone home today."

"That's one hurdle down. Now comes the Japan tournament." Hope said.

"Where sunset and i will be sure to strike back!" Dai said.

"Don't count David and myself out of this. Right, David?" Tasuku asked.

"That's right." David said. "No way a loss like ours is going to keep us down!"

"Not if Gaito and I defeat you first." Riku said. "We're becoming Buddy Champion."

"Whoa. Things are getting intense." Natsu said.

"Yeah. I can definitely see that." Jexi said.

"It's all uphill from here." Hope said. "I can't think of anything else that can make this moment better."

In the realm of gods, White watched with a smile. "Two candidates. The one who survives the longest is my choice. But...I won't tell them that." White said.


	15. WBC Japan Tournament Begins!

The night before the groups set out, David found himself unable to sleep again, so he stepped out, this time, with Hope following him.

"What are you doing up so late at night?" Hope asked.

"...I couldn't really get to sleep." David said.

"Is it because of the whole Universal Representative thing?" Hope asked.

"Yeah… Part of it." David said. "Hope, I want you to be honest with me. I've got no shot for that spot from the very beginning, did I?"

"What makes you say that?" Hope asked.

"Because you always have the best bits and pieces for yourself." David said. "Not only that, but in the entire match against Enma, you didn't make a single mention of me."

"That doesn't mean I'm ungrateful! If it weren't for your match, I wouldn't have known about Enma Awakened." Hope said.

"Way to rub my loss in my face." David said.

"You...really hate it when people do that, do you?" Hope asked.

"That's right." David said. "Not so much before the Tragedy, but… Afterward, my home was gone, and my family scattered to parts unknown. I had nowhere left to go, and nothing left to fight for. I had truly lost everything. After Sectonia rescued me, and I found out my group was in the Azran Legacy, I felt as though I was given a purpose, a purpose that could lead to a new life."

"So when I said that you were letting your ego get the best of you back in Glenwood…" Hope began.

"It was just me, trying to get stronger to live my new life." David said. "I know I push myself too hard when it comes to that, but…when someone talks down at me for my insecurities, it makes me think that...I should've been destroyed along with my world."

"Don't say stuff like that! There are people that care about you!" Hope said.

"Yeah, now. But as far as everyone who doesn't know about me is concerned, I should already be dead…" David said.

"But still, you've progressed into a really great battler, even without Impact Monsters." Hope said.

"That's the point. With all of these Impact Monsters being thrown around, I feel like I can't keep up unless I have one of my own. So far, there's been no other way to counter them." David said.

"And my Dual Impact and Enma were just adding salt to the wound. Damn it… Now I feel like a jerk for saying all that stuff back in Glenwood." Hope said.

"There's no need for you to apologize. You're not used to seeing me insecure." David said. "But still, you partnered up with Gao because he's already a guaranteed win with the way he plays. Plus, he's already a representative, so I don't see a reason for you to be one yourself."

"Well, I…" Hope began.

"Because you want to be recognized as Champion, right? You're already doing that with Gao. At this point, you're just being a glory hog. If people keep feeding you these mantles, you'll end up being spoiled rotten." David said. "But what do I know? I know nothing about what you're going through."

"So underneath that tough exterior you show everyone, you're just a poor soul clinging to the last scraps of life you have left." Hope said. "You actually need it more than I do… I couldn't bear seeing anyone in despair, so if it really means that much to you, I'll gladly give it to you."

"No, no. I couldn't ask you to do something like that." David said.

"I insist. Because you have something to prove." Hope said.

"Will White even allow that?" David asked.

"Madoka is a Color God herself. If I don't talk some sense into her, she will." Hope said.

"I really feel like a burden when you do these kinds of favors, but… Thanks. That really means a lot." David said smiling.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Plus, if she does pick me, she'll just point out your lack of Impact Monsters, anyway." Hope said.

"Yeah. She would. Especially since everyone else's reps has one." David said.

"This way, you'll be the only rep without an Impact Monster. You'll be able to prove that you don't need an Impact Monster to be a skilled battler." Hope said.

"But it puts a lot of pressure on me, because it also means that I need to find a way to counter them." David said.

"Knowing you, I'm sure you'll find a way to do that, too. Your deck is one of the strongest we've got. That, combined one of the biggest hearts and minds, is already a force to be reckoned with." Hope said.

"Thanks. I'm actually feeling better now. I'm glad we had this talk." David said.

"Anything for a friend." Hope said as David leaves. He then takes out his comm. "Hey Madoka, it's me. Can you patch me through to White? I've...got something to tell her."

"Sure. I can see about contacting her." Madoka said getting the orb. "Contact White."

The orb shined a bit before White appeared. "Pink? Oh it's been so long since I've seen you. You look well and….Hope? And David? What's going on here?"

"White… can i ask you something? And be honest… who is your rep for you, me… or david. I've just had a little talk with David." Hope said.

"Honestly...I'm having trouble deciding between the two of you since both of you are very gifted fighters." White said.

"Really? David and I are that equal in skill?" Hope asked as he and David looked at one another. "So all that stating and stuff was for a bit of nothing, huh David?"

"That still doesn't make it any less true." David said.

"Hmm, Oh! I got the solution! The Japan tournament is like a deciding on who makes it to the final tournament right?" White asked.

"Kinda." Hope said.

"Then here's the deal. The first one of you to qualify will become my representative." White said.

"Seems fair. Though, here I was thinking that the two of us would have a match ourselves for it." David said. "After all, that's how these things usually go."

"Sorry, my decision stands." White said.

"Ah, well… Wishful thinking." David said.

"Glad you agree. Now I must be off." White said as the orb went blank.

"Is she always like this?" David asked Madoka.

"White's always busy maintaining your universe since a lot of you guys cause problems with the situations that happen. And I don't just mean your two groups, Dimensional Heroes too." Madoka said.

"So it would seem." David said.

The Next Morning…

"Welcome! To the next round of the WBC cup, the Japan Representative qualifiers!" Paruko said. "Here we are at the lovely Cho-Taiyou Island where all the battles for the Japan Representative Tournament will take place!"

"Im pumped!" Natsu said.

"You're not even competing." Knuckles said.

"I know...I think." Natsu said.

"Now, the rules are simple. The first three people or groups to rack up to at least 100 wins will earn the right to represent Japan in the main tournament." Paruko said.

"100 wins? This is going to be a long day." David said.

"Don't worry. We can handle it." Hope said.

"If you turn your attention to your cell phones. There is an app now updated onto them. When you encounter a fighter, use the paru-call button and I'll come immediately. Then you will come to the UFO stages to battle in. But don't worry if you lose, you can keep on fighting in a new location." Paruko said.

"So the first player to rack up 100 wins gets to represent Japan." Hope said.

"First three players." Robin said.

"Obviously, it'll be us." Gao said.

"Gao and Bal will be the first to win, bal!" Bal said.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. There are strong fighters here, and David and i are looking to redeem ourselves." Tasuku said.

"Yeah. That loss we suffered was pretty brutal, but after everything that's happened, I realize that determination isn't about how strong your resolve is, it's about how many times you fall and get back up." David said.

Riku was looking at Gaito.

"Something on your mind, Gaito?" Riku asked.

"Only to become the strongest again. And to do that, I need a power I'm destined to wield." Gaito said.

"What kind of power?" Riku asked.

"Gaito is looking for the Dragon Force." Abygale said.

"Dragon force?" Riku asked himself.

"Now…let's get started!" Paruko said as the stages started sucking all of the competitors into themselves before they started firing them all over the island. They landed with parachuted impact and started running all over the island.

"It doesn't matter how fast or slow you get the wins, all that matters is that you get back up." Hope said.

"Wow, we're already getting some fierce fighters here. Whoa! Now there is one!" Paruko said referring to a man in samurai armor fighting alongside Ichiro.

"Our splecial blade attacks! You shall feel their true power soon enough!" the samurai said.

"I made the right choice going to Cho-Okayama and meeting you, Tenka. With with your blade beasts and my ninjas, we make an incredible team." Ichiro said.

"From Cho-Okayama, here's the modern Samurai, Tenka Gotsurugi alongside Imperial Tokyo Assault Commander, Ichiro Ogami!" Paruko said.

Next it showed an extremely beautiful woman taking selfies next to an female Skyian with large wings and white robes.

"Ready? We'll take you all the way to.." the woman said snapping some selfies. "...Pa. Ra. Dise."

"Please, don't be so vain. Vanity is a sin to god." the Skyian said.

"From Cho-Nagoya and Universe 19, here's Ageha Gokuraku and Angelique!" Paruko said.

"So the Color God of the Sky Universe picked a skyian. She looks pretty strong." Wendy said.

"I've seen her. She's an apostle from a church that worships Cream." Madoka said.

"Whats Cream like?" Amy asked.

"A very kind and holy being who provides all of that universe with good things like fresh vegetables and clean water. She's a very helpful one." Madoka said.

In a third UFO stage, a teenager in stylish black clothing and red and gray hair standing next to a female demon with sharp teeth and a guitar were dealing out punishment.

"My faithful servants! I summon you from the depths of perdition!" he said.

"Yeah! Make them asses suffer!" the demoness said.

"From Cho-Osaka and Universe 13, its Shura Gokumon and Paimon!" Paruko said.

"Hey Lucifer, its one of your kind. And you said there weren't any female demons in the Demon universe." Indigo said.

"I said there weren't any female rulers. Never said anything about female demons." Lucifer said.

"Still, that demoness…" David said.

"Don't worry. It's not the Paimon from your Deck." Lucifer said.

"I know. But still, I hope she doesn't get any ideas with me." David said.

"I don't see why you're worried. You already have Sectonia." Zelos said.

"And me, for the record." Ming said.

"But, I can see why the color god name after me would pick her. Look at the way she's tearing it up." Indigo said.

"Yes, the god Indigo. He is a strange one." Madoka said.

"Oh! Hold on to your core gadgets! You won't believe who's here!" Paruko said.

"I buddy call to the right!" said a familiar fighter with a drill spear dark core deck case. "Tyrant Cerberus!"

10-11

"Cerberus, finish the fighter off!" the familiar fighter said.

"Tyrant Bites!" Cerberus said in his new look bashing the opponent with his new tools of destruction.

"Oh man, looks who's back!" Natsu said in excitement to see the familiar white haired 8th grader.

"It's Rouga!" Sabo said. "The wolf is back on the prowl."

"Hey! We ain't finished yet!" a voice shouted as another familiar fighter delivered a kick to the partnering opponent.

"Breeze!" Continella said.

"The island fighter is back." Koala said.

"Yeah! You're just the warm up! Coming for you, Hope!" Breeze shouted.

"Another fan of yours?" David asked Hope.

"We met him in the Ocean universe. Had a feeling the color god there would pick him." Hope said.

"Cerberus does look a bit different." Koala said.

"He's a Tyrant. Its an attribute in Danger World that uses life to increase damage." Sabo said.

"It's a cool pairing to see Rouga and Breeze." Zephyr said.

The fights continued on as Gaito was racking up matches one after another. Tasuku not far behind. Gao and Bal had to straggle a bit because Bal was distracted, and found Ozon B, who was lost while trying to find the hotel on the island. It was due to Ozon B that a mysterious new comer had to keep a close watch on him. But for reasons unknown, he had his eye on Bal.

That night, Tasuku had called the heroes together.

"Doctor Gara?" Hope asked.

"Yes. He is a dangerous scientist that has been illegally creating monsters." Tasuku said.

"Creating? As in artificial." Aelita said.

"Yes. And it looks like he has a partner. A competitor from Universe 17 and a well trained assassin, Kabuki." Jack said.

"What would an assassin be doing with a guy like that?" Sheena asked.

"She dropped this when she ran." Jack said showing a wanted poster of Hope's face and a reward of 1 million dollars.

"Is that a wanted poster?" Luffy asked. "Hey, that's a pretty good picture."

"Hope, what did you do now?" Rainbow asked.

"N-nothing, I swear!" Hope said.

"Calm down, I believe him. Someone probably just ordered a hit out on him." Jexi said.

"It could be anyone. Flux, Despair…" Erica said.

"Nah. I hear Flux is running a gambling ring on this tournament. And Despair is cooling his claws in the Universal Prison." Fuyuhiko said.

"Hope, are you sure there isn't anyone else that could possibly place a hit on you?" Lloyd asked.

"No clue. Guess I'll just have to ask her when I meet her." Hope said.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean, trained assassins are known to hold their tongues." Mukuro said.

"I'll figure something out." Hope said.

"Speaking of which…" Tasuku said seeing two mechanical monsters approaching bal.

"Stop right there, you faker monsters." Hope said.

"You've been stalking Bal all day, you think you go unnoticed?" Zoro said.

"Come out, Doctor Gara, Kabuki! Show yourselves!" Tasuku said.

A chuckle was then heard as the man revealed himself. He sported light and dark green highlighted hair and wore some sort of purple and white futuristic suit. Next to him appeared Kabuki, who wore a kabuki mask, implying her name, along with traditional japanese clothing for an assassin.

"So, you see all and know all, eh?" Gara asked.

"My targets….I see them here." Kabuki said.

"Tasuku Ryuenji…" Gara said calling the monsters back. "I thought you were on leave from Buddy Police duty."

"Spare the small talk. I only want the blue one and the demon hunter." Kabuki said.

"What?" Hope said as she brought out a poster of David with 1 million under it.

"I have been asked to kill him as well." Kabuki said.

"Who marked me and David?" Hope said.

"I will not say." Kabuki said.

"Then we're just gonna have to force it out of you. If i beat you in a buddy fight, you tell us who has it out for us." David said.

"Kabuki, you separately deal with David Ishihara." Gara said taking a lollipop out and putting it in his mouth. "I want Tasuku and his Impact monster."

"Very well. The job has begun." she said.

To make sure of no confusion for a two on two fight, Tasuku and Gara Battled on the beach, while David and Kabuki fought on the cliffside.

"I have heard you were good at this game. So am I. I look forward to claiming my first prey." Kabuki said.

"Is that so?" David asked. "Well, I better make sure I don't disappoint then."

"Let's begin with luminizing." Kabuki said. "We come from the darkness, abandoned. All we know is how to kill. Luminize, Assassin's of Dusk." she said her core being a flute.

"In lands barren and devoid of life, a shining beacon rises to bring new resolve! Luminize, Magic's Answer!" David said.

"Let's go! Raise the flag!" the two of them said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Katana World!" Kabuki said.

"Let's get this show on the road. Buddy…" Hope said.

"FIGHT!" Kabuki and David said.

"I will go first." Kabuki said. "I call Lesser Fiend, Yama Oni to the right and then Pale Yellow Fiend, Kid Hoshiguma to the right. Then I pay one life to equip Dark Arms, Steel Slicing Strings."

10-9

"I attack you directly!" Kabuki said tossing the pointed string at David.

10-8

End of move.

"An equip right off the bat. Gotta admit, you're not afraid to dish out the hurt." David said as he drew. "Now, I call Noble Magician, Suzuha to the left, Magic Power Researcher, Ren Kogasaki to the right, and Magician of Glass, Will Glassart to the center!"

Kabuki steeled herself for attacks.

"Be careful, David! These new Oni types have the Ambush ability! Don't go for them, or else a new monster will be called!" Tails said.

"He won't have a choice. I move Hoshiguma to the center!" Kabuki said.

"What's her angle? This style is very unusual." David said. "Hmm. Ren! Glassart! Link attack Hoshiguma!" David said as both monsters destroyed it.

"The trap is sprung! Now...I buddycall to the right from the dropzone….Red Lady Oni, Kureha!" Kabuki said as a woman in red appeared on the right. "Due to being called by Ambush, I put a card from my hand into her soul." Kabuki said.

10-11

"So, this one has Soulguard too." David said.

"No. Its Ambush." Tails said.

"He's right. With this ability, when a monster is destroyed...I can call a monster from the soul of the defeated." Kabuki said.

"That's what Tails was trying to warn David about. You destroy one of these monsters, another just pops up, and you can't get rid of the fighter." Zelos said. "Though I must admit… Her Buddy is kind of good-looking."

"Keep it in your pants, Zelos." David sweatdropped. "Suzuha, attack the fighter!"

"Yeah! She called her buddy to right, she's now wide open!" Sonic said.

"But Suzuha only has a single critical, so it's not much." Lucy said.

11-10

"Every little bit counts." David said. "I end my turn."

"Then I will continue my job. Yama Oni, destroy Glassart!" Kabuki said.

"With pleasure." the small oni said piercing him with kunai making him vanish.

"Kureha...attack the fighter!" Kabuki said.

"Begone from our sight!" Kureha said piercing David with a knife.

8-6

"I will complete my mission." Kabuki said charging.

"I cast! Solomons shield! And thanks to Suzuha's ability, whenever I cast a spell, I can put the top card of my deck in the drop zone. If it's a spell, I get to draw a card." David said.

"Too bad you wasted that spell. I cast! Underhanded Means, Sneak Attack!" Kabuki said destroying Solomon's shield. "Now I attack!" she said attacking David.

6-4

"With its effect, I send Kureha's soul into the drop and then use Ambush to call Fiend of Gaze, Ayo to my center and end my turn." Kabuki said.

"David is backed into a corner. If he doesn't come up with something in this next move, it's all over." Scott said.

"Cmon...David…" Hope said. "I believe in you!"

"You are finished." Kabuki said.

"Don't be so sure. As long as I still have life points left, this battle is far from over." David said.

Kabuki just gazed at him before her phone rang as she answered. "What? You coward. Fine." Kabuki said hanging up as her monsters and cards vanished. "Unfortunately, we'll have to call this a draw."

"Something come up?" David asked as his side vanishes.

"The idiot I teamed up with ran away like a coward and wants me with him. Don't forget...you two will be killed by me." Kabuki said as she vanished.

"Least she could do was mention her client." David said.

"It wouldn't be much to go off of, anyway." Hope said.

Rainbow then got an idea.

"Guys, if someone's put a hit on Hope and David, we need to search the island for clues on Kabuki's client, or clients, I'd guess." Rainbow said.

"That plan won't work. We don't even know if her client was someone on this island." Peko said. "Plus...the way she said it...it's likely she doesn't know who they are either."

"Well one way or another… I'm gonna find out." Rainbow said. "And I'm not talking anything related to my depleted ego. This is serious, and personal. No one messes with who i dont leave hanging."

"I think I can understand why Hope's on the wanted poster, but why does her client want me dead?" David asked.

"Good question. Just exactly how many enemies do you have?" Aria asked.

"None that are still alive, as far as I know. When I look back at it, the only enemies I have that are still alive are Symonne, Wonder Woman, and the Regime."

"Superman's all locked up on Strykers with Damien Wayne and Cyborg. The rest were either released because of diplomacy, on the run or locked up in the Universal Prison." Titanica said.

"Wait, Hope! There's someone we didn't think of." David said.

Hope thought about it before finally figuring it out. "Black." Hope said.


	16. Rainbow's Island Investigation!

Rainbows detective narration…

It's day two of the Cho-Taylo island Japan Tournament. And while the others are watching the fights, im cracking a case thats personal. Someone has put a bounty of 1 million on Hope and David. I aim to find out who Kabuki's client is. But there's one problem….I have no clue who that might be. I start by investigating Paimon the moment she is alone.

End Narration...

"The hell you want, little girl?" the demoness asked.

"I was wondering if you were on the up and up about something. There's been a bounty put up on two of my friends." Rainbow said.

"How much we talking? 100? 200?" Paimon asked.

"1… million… big smackers." Rainbow said.

"Really? Enough to launch my rock career. Say, is that reward open to anyone?" Paimon asked.

"No, i don't think so. But i was wondering if you could help me trace the one who assigned the bounty to a client of a female assassin named Kabuki." Rainbow said.

"KabukI? Oh, that chick from the Shinto Universe." Paimon said. "Don't know a thing about that one."

"No info on Kabuki. But heres what im suggesting. I'm a first string guitarist for a band myself. If you can help me find the guy who wants my friends dead, regardless of whether you win the WBC, i can help you get your music career going." Rainbow said.

"Oh really?" Paimon said being skeptical.

"Im serious. Really, i am. Im a serious rocker, you know?" Rainbow said.

Paimon stood there before perking up on a big smile and hugged Rainbow.

"IT'S A DEAL!" she said. "So then lets make it official. Y'wanna be buds?"

"You know it. Im gonna introduce you to my friends after this. They are a very great group." Rainbow said as they did a special handshake.

"So, I'll check out some of the competition board members and maybe some of the gamblers. You can investigate that angel chick, Angelique and see what she knows." Paimon said.

"Alright then. Meet you in the gambling pit after i talk to Angelique." Rainbow asid.

Later…

Rainbow Found Angelique quite easy.

"Of course, daughter of god. I would be glad to share." Angelique said.

"Uh….I'm no child of god." Rainbow said.

"What? But we are all their children, no matter where we come from." Angelique said.

"Okay, i'll take your word for it. Anyway, i was wondering if you knew anything about Kabuki." Rainbow said.

"Oh, she is a troubled one I know for sure. I was talking with her once and she told me to die. How vulgar. She clearly needs to know what god has done for all of us." Angelique said.

"Recently, she was hired by someone who put a bounty of 1 million smackers on two of my friends, Hope and David. I'm working to figure out who hired Kabuki, but i dont have any leads. Any ideas?" Rainbow asked.

"Killing? How horrible. That is a sin! I must go have a word with her and convert her to the right path!" Angelique said running out.

"A mind state, or just crazy?" Rainbow said.

She soon found herself in the gambling area as she met up with Paimon.

"I talked to the Board on this tournament. They said they're working to find who Kabuki's hire is. But i figured if anyone knows who it is… its him." Paimon said pointing to Flux.

"Yeah… yeah, Flux is pretty plugged in. He might know something." Rainbow said.

"Taking all bets! Who's gonna win? Gao or Kakeru? It's your pick!" Flux said. "Ladies, how can…" he began before seeing Rainbow. "Oh, it's you."

"Hey flux, im not here to punch your face...yet." Rainbow said. "What are you doing running this?"

"Easy. I'm raising money to get a new ship after the last one met….unfortunate circumstances." Flux said.

"Yeah, we were all there." Rainbow said seeing a match between gao and a green haired boy in glasses with a lab coat. "Whos the egghead?"

"Doctor Kakeru. He's a representative for Japan. He's a Legend World user and a partner of this girl from the Shinto Universe. Kabuki I think." Flux said.

"I get it, Kabuki's working two guys to get a better chance to get to Hope or David." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. She's a big name in the assassin world. Lots of people hire her to hunt down offenders, political figures, etcetera etcetera." Flux said.

"Someone hired her to take out Hope and David, and we don't know who. Hope and David think it's Black, but we got other suspicious of the remainder of the Regime." Rainbow said.

"All of the Regimers were imprisoned. The only ones left that are loyal to the cause out there are Wonder Woman and Black Adam." Flux said. "But they wouldn't care about some tournament."

"Definitely not Diana at least. I heard from Indigo that she wants to take David out herself." Rainbow said.

"Well, normally clients keep their identities secret from Kabuki cause if they try to use her as some sort of blackmail...she kills them too." Flux said.

"Great. A dead end." Rainbow said.

"But if someone were to control a lackey, they could easily make a hit out. But they had to be a hypnotist or a god or something." Flux laughed.

"God?...Of course." Rainbow realized as she ran off.

"Where the heck is she going?" Paimon wondered. "No big deal, I'll ask later."

Rainbow used her Geode and powered up her Super-Speed and double timed it back to the common area where Madoka was taking a drink of water. "Ah! Really wish you wouldn't do that!" Madoka said.

"Madoka… be honest with me. When the gods came up with this idea...was there any rule about hiring an assassin?" Rainbow asked.

"None that I know of." Madoka said.

"So the gods could do antying to win. Even if it meant…. Hiring someone to kill Hope and David?" Rainbow asked.

"You think Black hired Kabuki don't you?" Madoka said.

"Its a VERY likely conclusion." Rainbow said.

"Yes. Very likely. He influenced some random thug from the 17th universe and used them to make a hit. Or so the scenario would play out." Madoka said.

"Black is going to do practically anything to knock Hope and David out of the running. What do we do?" Rainbow asked.

"Very easy….we do nothing." Madoka said.

"Nothing?" Rainbow asked.

"We both know Hope and David, they'll defeat Kabuki in the end anyway." Madoka said.

"Alright. In the meantime, I made a new friend out of Paimon. I'll introduce her to the gang later." Rainbow asid turning around.

"Rainbow?" Madoka said as rainbow stopped. "Thank you… for looking into this. Youre a true freind."

Rainbow smiled. "Ego or not… i would never leave my friends Hanging."


	17. The Wolf Makes his Move!

"So, not only do we have to worry about the two of you making it to the final 3 but we also have to worry about Gara and an assassin. Seems like we can't catch a break." Jexi said.

"Them's the brakes, I suppose." David said.

"On the plus side, i made a new bud." Rainbow siad. "Paimons gonna make a great Pen Pal and someone i can relate to."

"By the way, you guys saw that match between Rouga and Dai earlier today?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Rouga saved Bal from Doctor Gara. As thanks, he gave Cerberus an upgrade in the form of an impact monster. Tyrant Cerberus 'Violence Gazer!'. And now Rouga's looking to have another memorable fight with Gao." Indigo said.

"Thats Rouga for you. Always wants a taste of Gao." Lemon said before realizing. "Wait… i thought he had an interest in fighting you, Jexi."

"Yeah, but I'm not competing." Jexi said.

"Guys! Paruko just opened up the stage for Gao and Hope vs Rouga and Breeze!" Nana said getting an Oden sandwich as a snack as they watched.

"Hope….I don't intend to let you sneak attack me. I'm gonna beat you." Breeze said.

"Show it in the buddyfight." Hope said.

"Rise, sun! Burn, Sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!" Gao said.

"Crossing the Paths between Hope and Despair! Deploy, all enforcers of justice! Luminize, Moonlight Enforcers!" Hope said.

"This terrible blood rage will destroy all! Dark Luminize! Raging Tyrant!" Rouga said.

"All hands on deck! The seas of space and time need to be traversed! Luminize! Dragoon Navy!" Breeze said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Hero World!" Hope said.

"Danger World!" Rouga said.

"Star Dragon World!" Breeze said.

"Star Dragon World? Nice choice, Breeze." Hope said.

"Rouga and Breeze have the first moves!" Paruko said.

"I start by Buddycalling to the right…." Rouga said as Cerberus jumped and landed onto the right in his full form. "Tyrant Cerberus!"

10-11

"Now I use his ability and add an item card from the deck to my hand! I pay one gauge and equip….Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay!" Rouga said. "I now give it five like to increase my critical and attack!"

11-6

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking the attack.

10-11

"Not bad, but now its time for me to set sail! I'll call AA12: Norton to the right!" Breeze said as a girl in future armor riding a large futuristic dragon appeared. "Then pay one gauge and call SAC17: Clarke to the left." he said as a dark skinned man riding a dark futuristic dragon appeared. "Then I pay one life and equip Legblade, Expel!"

10-9

"Are those Dragon Knights or something?" Rainbow asked.

"They're Cosmo Dragoons. Think of them as the future version of Dragon Knights." Tails said.

"Now, Norton, attack Hope!" Breeze said.

"On it!" she said as the dragon attacked Hope.

10-8

"And with her ability, I draw a card." Breeze said. "And since its a Cosmo Dragoon, I gain a life and add it to my gauge."

9-10

End of move.

"Not bad, Breeze. Okay, my go!" Hope said.

"Im up first, Hope. I call Black Dot to the left and then I buddy call Bal to the right!" Gao said.

11-12

"Then pay one gauge and equip, Bal Knuckle!" Gao said. "Black Dot attacks first!" he said as Black Dot slashed Rouga.

6-5

"Now here I come!" Gao said slugging Rouga.

5-3

"Bal! You're up!" Gao said.

"Cast! Battle Aura Circle!" Rouga said blocking the attack.

"Hope, you can go now." Gao said.

"Alrighty! I'll start by calling Luminous Uniform Warrior, Jewelry Frill to the right!" Hope said as appearing was a girl made of crystal.

"Finally! Its my time to shine!" Jewelry frill said.

"Oh! A dual card for Hero World and Star Dragon world! Looks like Hope is planning to match Breeze with his world… in a sense, B." Ozon B said.

"I'm not through. Since Jewlery Frill's a size 0, I can call a little bit more support. I'll call Assassin Frill to the left!" Hope said as Assassin Frill appeared.

"Who is my intended target today?" Assassin Frill asked.

"It's him. But first, I'm gonna equip Pleasant Neutral! Now Assasin Frill, time to go to work!" Hope said.

"Yes, sir." Assassin frill said jumping in.

"I'll activate Assassin Frills ability! Whenever she initiates her attack, i can choose one monster on the field and draw two cards from my deck. I put one in Jewelry Frill's soul and the other into the drop zone." Hope said.

"Does that mean Jewerly Frill gets Soulguard, bal?" Bal asked.

"It does." Hope said. "Now for the attack phase! Assassin frill, take the target!" Hope said.

"Yes sir." Assassin Frill said attacking.

10-9

"Okay Jewelry, lets attack together! A combined critical of 4!" Hope said.

"Cast! Cosmo Charge Protection!" Breeze said. "With this, I nullify the attack and increase my gauge!"

"That bites…" Hope said.

"Tell me about it. But you've got a plan, right?" Jewerly asked.

"Why did you think i called you out here if i didn't have a plan for you two?" Hope asked.

"Now its our turn again." Rouga said. "And I cast! Deep Qigong of the Hungry Wolf!"

3-5

"Is there any point in increasing your life by 2 at this point, B?" Ozon B asked.

"There is, Ozon. If you didn't know, Deep Qigong of the Hungry Wolf also adds another 6 life points to the player when there is a 4 point difference." Tails said.

5-11

"I'll also call Tyrant Djinn to the left. Now, I give 5 life and give it to my item!" Rouga said.

"Black Dot, move to the center!" Gao said.

"Cerberus!" Rouga shouted as Cerberus destroyed Black Dot.

"Djinn, attack the fighter!" Rouga said.

12-10

"Ogar Demon Slay!" Rouga said.

"Cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

10-11

"Not bad. But I'm not done. Final Phase! Impact Call!" Rouga said.

Cerberus's weapons then upgraded to look deadly.

"My items critical is added to Cerberus...making it ten!" Rouga said as Cerberus attack.

"Violence Gazer!" Cerberus said attacking Gao.

11-1

"Now its my turn!" Breeze said.

"Come on, Breeze! Show me whatcha got." Hope said.

"I activate Legblade Expel's ability and by removing a soul from Clarke, I can destroy a size one or less monster. And I pick Jewelry Frill!" Breeze said.

Jewelry Frill was destroyed.

"She revives due to Soulguard!" Hope said as Jewelry Frill came back.

"Clarke, attack Hope!" Breeze said.

"Of course." he said attacking Hope.

8-6

"Norton….you go and get him too." Breeze said.

"Aye Aye captain!" she said hitting Hope as well.

6-4

"Leg Blade Expel!" Breeze said charging in.

"Cast! I've seen through your moves!" Hope said. "Now Just say…."

"Final Phase!" Breeze said.

"Oh great…" Hope said.

"This Impact can only be used when my opponent has four life or less and I have a size 2 or greater Cosmo Dragoon! Now...this depends on my draw. If its a Cosmo Dragoon….4 points of damage come your way!" Breeze said.

Hope gulped as Breeze drew his next card. But after drawing it looked disappointed. "Guess luck wasn't in it." he said showing another Charge card. "So I end my turn."

End of move.

"Phew. That was way too close." Hope sighed. "Now I'm going first to deal with Breeze before he tries something like that again."

"Let's go, Hope!" Gao said.

"Right." Hope said. "I'm gonna stick with Assassin and Jewelry Frill and my item! Assassin Frill, Pick your target!"

"The fighter." Assassin frill said drawing her knives and attacking.

"Assassin Frill's ability activates again! I put one drawn card in Jewelry frills soul and the other in the drop zone!" Hope said.

"What's the point of this? Your monsters only have one critical each." Breeze said.

"Assassin, Jewelry….attack him!" Hope shouted.

9-7

"Now here I come!" Hope said.

"Predicted. Cast! Cosmo Charge Protection!" Breeze said.

"Cast! Or so the dream I had went!" Hope said.

"A counter spell?" Breeze said as Hope slashed him.

7-4

"No...worries. I'm still...in this." Breeze said smiling.

"I cast! Heroine's United!" Hope said holding a card with the frills on it. "I can cast this when I have two Superheroine's on the field. A special card made for me. Using it...you take damage for each superheroine in the drop zone and field. And the total is 5!"

Breeze then saw the Superheroines strike him hard.

4-0

Game over: Breeze! Winner: Hope!

"Wow! So thats why he was using Assasin Frills ability! To build up cards in his drop zone and bait Breeze into destroying Jewelrys soul so that he'd have enough to beat Breeze!" Rainbow said.

"Now my turn! And I call Mera Blade Dragon to the left!" Gao said. "Now, I move to attack one again! Bal!"

8-5

"Bal Knuckle!" Gao said.

5-3

"Mera Blade!" Gao siad.

"I cast! Shredding Battle Wall!" Rouga said.

"Then… Final Phase!" Gao said. "Impact Call! I pay three gauge and transform Bal into an Impact Monster!"

Bal then split into his clones as they destroyed Rouga's monsters and item before dealing him the finishing blow.

"Great Full! Bal Lariat!" Bal said.

3-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"Well, I've done what I wanted." Rouga said.

"Me too." Breeze said as both of them opened up holes in the stadium.

"What the?" Hope said.

"It's clear I'm not strong enough to beat you yet but keep in mind that I will not fall behind you, my rival!" Breeze said as he jumped out, running on air.

"I made a rival. This is one for the bucket list." Hope said.

Later…

"Its cool that you managed to beat Breeze, but the guys a little eccentric about the rival gig." Lemon said.

"I don't mind actually, he's pretty cool when you get to know him." Hope said.

"That's all good, but don't forget you have to step up a bit more if you want the right number of wins." Vashyron said.

"I won't. How's it coming for you guys?" Hope asked.

"Tasuku and Gaito along with David and Riku are up to 75 wins right now." Jexi said.

"Already?" Hope asked. "Man, those guys work fast."

"You gotta increase the flow or you're gonna end up in last place." Zinia said.

"You're right, i gotta step it up." Hope said. "But the only question is how?"


	18. The Assassin Kabuki!

We turn to the resort hotel as Kabuki was returning after another fight to shower. She then looked to the screen to see Gao and Hope battling Tenka and Ichiro.

"That doesn't concern me." she said heading upstairs. "I will kill him and the other one all the same." she said as she entered her room and started removing her clothes. "I did not ask for this life but this is how things ended up. Besides...its not like people will...accept me." she said removing her mask to reveal a beautiful face with long red hair but had two horns poking out of her head. "Not many people will accept an Oni. I still remember how my life came to this.

Flashback…

We show a panicked world that was running in terror as Yamigedo was devouring parts of it.A younger Kabuki ran in the streets as she was crying.

"The Demon Yamigedo was devouring our universe and we were defenseless against him. I was only about 8 years old during then. I was looking for my parents so we could escape somehow. But..before I knew it…"

Kabuki then suddenly vanished as she arrived in a bustling city with people walking all about, all of it modern.

"I still do not know how but I somehow ended up in another universe. But most people didn't treat me well. As an oni, I was shunned as I lived off the streets."

She was wandering the world before running into two oni that took her to a large mountain.

"Luckily, my own kind lived her as well. I was taken to the mountains with them to live with my own kind. We lived under the watch of one of the the three most evil Yo-kai to have ever been born. The king of all oni, Shutendoji. There I trained my body to become a violent weapon for defense as well as killing."

It then turned to years later as Kabuki trained before she started secretly attacking her targets without them ever knowing of her presence.

"So I pursued the life of an assassin and began killing to make my living. I've taken lives on dozens of worlds. But...I never forget that not all humans are bad."

She was shown cornered on the ruined world of Akihabara as a figure took out the thugs going for her.

"I never knew his name but I owe him my life. That is why I also kill the wicked ones that try to use my profession against me. I will show them no mercy."

End Flashback

Kabuki was then putting back on her robes before a call came in and she answered it. "Yes, Gara? What is it?" Kabuki asked.

"There you are! I need you to come down here. I finally have it." Gara said.

"The Sun Dragon?" Kabuki asked.

"Yes. And I know those buddy fighters will come to take little Bal back and I need you to get down here as part of my special security team." Gara said.

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute. I need to get the target's anyway." she said hanging up. "I suppose some things never change." she added re donning her mask as she moved out like a deadly force.


	19. Get Back Bal Dragon! Kabuki's Resolve!

"I can't believe Bal was caught by Gara! Can you believe we were so caught up with Tenka and Gaito's obsession of this… dragon force stuff or whatever that we didn't see Gara's cronies nab him?!" Rainbow said.

"And we can't go find him cause we have no clue where Gara's lab even is or how to even access it." Tails said.

"Not true." Rouga said coming up. "Cerberus can smell out the dragon using his sense of smell and the dragon's scent."

"Like a bloodhound." Fluttershy said.

"Yes." Rouga said as Cerberus sniffed the ground.

"Bal's scent was headed to the resort, but followed by another scent as well. However, this one is completely different from Dr. Gara's." Cerberus said.

"You think it's Kabuki?" Lemon asked.

"She is working with Gara so it does seem likely." Robin said.

"Only one way to find out." Inga said as they followed Cerberus into the hotel. The scent soon led to the elevator as it opened as Ozon B came out in vacation wear.

"Hold it right there!" Cerberus said sniffing. "Bal's scent is all over this zombie."

"So Ozon B kidnapped him!" Chopper said.

"WHAT? No! I didn't! And I certainly wasn't going to take a vacation, B." Ozon B said in panic.

"He's clean about bal, but not very subtle about the Vacation part." Hope said.

"Damn it. We need to find him!" Natsu said punching a wall as his hand went through. "What the?" he said before clearing out more of it to reveal a hidden stairway.

"A hidden stairway?" Ozon b asked.

"Leading to an elevator that leads somewhere under the Hotel. That's where Gara has Bal." Hope said. "We gotta get to him before he dissects him and finds out the secret to powering up that artificial buddy of his, Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac."

"We don't need the play by play." Zelos said as they got into the elevator and headed down. But as they were down, Sheena was sensing something.

"What is it?" Teba asked.

"Above us!" she said as they saw Kabuki on the ceiling as she charged at David and Hope with two knives out.

"You two are mine!" Kabuki shouted preparing to kill them with one strike.

"Whoa!" Hope said flipping out of the way.

"Hey, careful with those!" David said as he dodged.

"Alright, I didn't wanna do this since you're a girl…" Hope said clutching a fist. "But you leave me no choice!"

His fist glowed with color energy as he charged at Kabuki. The two of them parried fists and knives for a bit. Hope managed to throw a punch at her only for Kabuki to grab it as she flipped him onto his back.

"You really think I don't know how to fight those who use force? I've endured more painful training and torture than that." Kabuki said.

"Yeah, since you're an assassin, you kinda would have that past…" Hope said recovering.

"Move!" David shouted drawing Masakado as Kabuki blocked the attack. "Let me handle this!"

Kabuki then sheathed her knives as she pulled out a katana from her robes.

"Makes you wonder what else she's got under there." Zelos said.

"Not the time, Zelos." David said.

"You….are from the ruins of Akihabara. I was there you know...when it went to hell." Kabuki said.

"Yeah… Kind of a lingering memory." David said. "Honestly, if it weren't for Sectonia here, I would've been dead already."

"But your life ends now!" Kabuki shouted as she charged as David sliced her mask off with Masakado. It fell to the ground as two pieces as she growled, showing her face and two horns.

"Horns? She's an oni!" Fuyunyan said.

"Makes sense since her universe has creatures based on Japanese mythology." David said.

"You think….you suffered. You didn't see your entire world get devoured by a monster or be shunned because of these!" Kabuki said pointing to her horns as she charged at David once more.

"I'm sorry about the discrimination you suffered. Genis and Raine here are half-elves, and they suffer discrimination wherever they go." David said.

"That's right. And to this day, we've been searching for a place where half-elves can be accepted." Genis said.

"Sure, you've been shunned against, but that's just how common people are. They fear what they don't understand." David said.

"I don't blame the rest of mankind for hating Oni." Hope said. "I don't even blame you for what suffering you've endured. You still have a part in this world other than killing contracts. Is there anything else you strive to do?"

"I… I kill those who use my profession against me. Only as remembrance of that man who saved me in Akihabara and he was human like you two." Kabuki said.

"And this Man's name? If he's from Akihabara, I'm sure David would know him if we get a name or something." Hope said.

"I never knew his name, only that he wore an eyepatch over a missing eye. He was looking for his wife, son and daughter." Kabuki said.

"Missing dad? It can't be…" David said.

"Wait a second… Lucius said that he took David's father's eye out! That means…" Lloyd began.

"Kabuki… the one who saved you is David's father." Hope said.

Kabuki gasped as he looked at David.

"Now that it has been mentioned...you share resemblance to that man." Kabuki said.

"David, did you know your old man?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah… One of the best men that I've ever known. It might've been from his past journey, but he had a respect for all of life, considering it a precious gift that shouldn't be wasted." David said.

"You really are…" Kabuki said dropping her weapon and bowing. "Please, forgive me!"

David placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. There was no way you've known." David said.

"No, but I owe that man my life! He is the only reason I stand here today." Kabuki said.

"There is one way you can repay your debt to him." Hope said.

"How?" Kabuki asked.

"Join the Brave Adventurers of course. David's the leader. If you follow him, I'm sure his old man will be proud you're taking the right path and putting all his teachings to good use." Natsu said. "Trust me, I've been there."

"Very well." Kabuki said bowing to David once more. "Master, I promise to follow you and protect your life from now on. I will not disappoint you, master."

"Uh… Master?" Hope said. "You're okay with her calling you master, David?"

"Yeah, but normally I prefer people wouldn't be so formal." David said.

"I guess this is some sort of custom where she comes from. It is called the Shinto Universe for some reason." Sonia said.

"I see. It does remind me of those lord-vassal relationships in Japanese history." David said.

"The main problem with this development is that Doctor Gara is still in the running at the tournament." Ramona said.

"Ah, that's right. If he finds out that Kabuki turned on him, things will get real messy." Scott said.

"It's fine. Then all I would have to do is only participate with him and Kakeru and lose." Kabuki said.

"Yeah. You just need to keep up that ruse a little bit longer." David said.

"Understood." Kabuki said. "Do not enter the lab. Its rigged to self destruct once someone enters."

"Okay, glad you told us that before hand." Nami said.

"I will leave now." Kabuki said leaving.

"Wait! There's still one thing I wanna know!" Rainbow said. "Who set up that contract in the first place?"

"My assassination calls? Yes. I remember who it was. Copernicus Pendragon." Kabuki said.

"Pendragon...isn't that Leonis's last name?" Lacy asked.

"I think I've heard of him during my travelling. He's the rich politician from the Magic Universe and head of the Pendragon Family. He's also Leonis's old man." Aria said.

"Seriously? What does that guy have against them?" Zelos asked.

"It's possible he wants his son to win. I hear Leonis went to the US to compete in the qualifiers there." Sunny said.

"Probably went there for a second attempt after Wataru disappeared." David said. "He never gives up, I'll give him that."

"Does Leonis even know that his father is sabotaging the competition just so he'd get the leg up?" Jude asked.

"I doubt it, but I don't think he'll listen if we told him, anyway." Ming said.

"Damn bastard." Soul said.

"It's better this way. We can just figure he's going to just brag if we tell him his father is helping." Rainbow said.

"For now, the tournament must run its course on the island." Kabuki said.

"Uh… Kabuki? What about your face? I don't think you have a spare mask to cover your true face." Lemon said.

"No. But...maybe it's time to stop wearing the mask." Kabuki said entering the elevator.

"Kabuki… what a girl." Hope said.


	20. Fire, Galactical Punisher!

"Here we are in day 4 of the Cho-Taiyo Island Japan representative round!" Paruko said. "And already, things have been picking up speed. Despite David's absence, Tasuku has been piling on the wins, and has gone up to 99, out ranking Gaito! Of course, the wins still count for David as well. All the two of them need is just one more win and they advance!"

David managed to find Tasuku after he had placed his 99th win.

"Sorry I've been gone for so long, Tasuku." David said.

"It's fine, David. I've been doing well getting wins. We just need one more." Tasuku said. "But I'm worried about Bal though. Gao just called me about the situation you were in last night. For now, let's just stop at this number and head back to the hotel. From there, we'll continue the search for Bal."

"Aw...leaving already? That's kinda cold, even though we've finally found each other." a voice said from the trees. "Why don't you two play… with...me?"

They looked up to see Ageha standing on the branch with a strange dragon around her neck.

"Ah...Ageha…" a voice panted as Angelique caught up. "I'm sorry, I thought I had lost you." she said before seeing David. "Oh! The demon hunter child! You knew I wanted to convert him and you found him!"

"Say wha…?" David asked.

"Actually Angelique, I was focusing on Mr. makadocius GQ, Tasuku Ryuenji there." Ageha said.

"If you don't know, makadocius GQ is a stylish guy who's cute too boot!" the strange dragon said.

"I take it you're Ageha Goraku, the Cho-Nagoya representative?" Tasuku said.

"Correctamundo! And this is my buddy, Eternal Envoy, Aettir. We've been searching for you for a long time." Ageha said.

"Yes, and I was looking for David. His talent for dealing with demons...he must come back to my universe and join the temple that worships the gods." Angelique said.

"Listen, you seem like a nice lady, but I have some things to take care of, so I'm afraid I'm in no position to comply." David said.

"I see. Well then...you leave me no choice." Angelique said pressing the button on her phone.

"A Paru Call…!" Tasuku said. "Damn, and at a time like this too…"

"We have no choice but to accept their challenge to a tag team buddyfight." Jack said.

"We may as well get that 100th win out of the way right now." Jace said.

Paruko got Angelique's signal and warped to them, activating a UFO stage to get them inside.

"Looks like there's no rest for the weary! Immediately after getting his 99th win and regrouping with David, he and Tasuku have been challenged to a buddyfight by Ageha and Angelique!" Paruko said.

"But the question is, why would Ageha want to come after me specifically?" Tasuku asked.

"You want to know?" Ageha asked. "Then I'll tell you. What I want...is to be the center of attention!" she said snapping selfies of herself. "The problem was that Parukins over there never commentated on my fights ever since i came to this island."

"P-Parukins?" Paruko asked.

"But then I had an idea! Parukins always goes to Tasuku's fights 100% of the time so all I had to do is find and get a fight with him and I would be in the spotlight!" Ageha said.

"She's such a genius!" Aettir said.

"Uh...I just wanted to convert fighters to my religion that worships the gods." Angelique said.

"So why did you choose someone like her as your partner?" David asked.

"We have a similar play style as you will soon find out." Angelique said.

"We can't waste time. We'll luminize and start the fight." Tasuku said. "Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!"

"In lands barren and devoid of life, a shining beacon rises to bring new resolve! Luminize, Magic's Answer!" David said.

"With a baptism from the divine deities! All of your sins will be forgiven! Just kidding. Luminize! Hype-Hype Paradise!" Ageha said.

"We are all children of the gods and wish to do our best to earn their love and care! Luminize, Angel's of Heaven!" Angelique said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Star Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Divine Guardians!" Ageha and Angelique said.

"So Hyped!" Aettir added excitedly.

"Hey, those two…!" Lemon said.

"Something up, Lemon?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah, there is. Divine Guardians is the same flag I use. It makes sense for Angelique because of her god thing." Lemon said.

"We all know the special properties of Divine Guardians, as we've seen Lemon in action with a deck like that before." Ozon b said. "Not only are the players allowed to use all cards with Guardian attributes regardless of the world, but they start out with 12 life points in exchange for one gauge."

"Thanks for the refresher." Hope said.

"The first move goes to Ageha and Angelique!" Paruko said.

"Here we come, you Makadocius GQ's! Charge and Draw!" Ageha said taking the first turn. "I set the spell Gate of Pardon Forgiven. And then I buddy call from my deck Eternal Envoy, Aettir, using Forgiven's ability!" Ageha said as Aettir attained her large serpent like dragon form in the center.

12-13

"I'm all hyped up!" Aettir siad.

"Aettir, do your thing!" Ageha said.

"How about a tight squeeze, Mr. makadocius GQ? Aettir Bleaker!" Aettir said getting Tasuku in a Contstrictor Hold.

10-8

"Now, I shall begin the attack." Angelique said. "I will start by calling Aeon Envoy, Soma to the right. And with Soma's ability, since I have no cards in the drop zone, I increase my gauge. Next I'll call Deity Age Envoy, Michaelis to the left. Finally, I equip Sky Pillar Armor, Doreamarti!" Angelique said as armor appeared on her arm. "Now I attack David! And since I have no cards in my drop zone, I gain a critical!" she said punching him.

10-8

End of move.

"This might be harder than I thought. I buddycall to the right...Star Dragonar, Jackknife!" Tasuku said as Jack flew to the right. "Using his ability, I search three cards and then crossnize him with Elgar Cannon! Next, I'll call Shadowscare to the left and then equip by paying one life Star Magnum, Dragnapulse!" Tasuku said. "Shadowscare, attack Aettir!"

Shadowscare ran at Aettir only for Aettir to return to Ageha's hand.

"When Aettir is attacked, she goes back to my hand." Ageha said.

"But that also leaves your center position open. Jack!" Tasuku said.

"Right!" Jack said leaping into the air and having his Elgar Cannon readily. "A critical of 4! Elgar Shoot!"

"Cast! Heaven's Shield!" Ageha said defending.

13-14

"Dragnapulse!" Tasuku said firing.

14-12

"I gain a gauge whenever I attack. David, your turn!" Tasuku said.

"You got it! Draw! Charge and draw!" David said. "First up, I'll call to the center, Dragowizard Medium! Next, I'll call Magic Artist, Andy to the left, and Dragowizard, Mitschuler to the right!"

"So he uses wizards." Angelique said.

"Medium! Andy! Link attack on Angelique!" David said as both of them attacked her.

12-8

"Mitschuler!" David said.

"I cast! The shield of Justice will never Shatter!" Angelique said.

"Then I end my turn." David said.

"Super. Now, I'll call Deity Dragon Envoy, Muriel to the right and then call Aettir to the left. Finally, I equip Nirvana Sword, Heaven's Marius! I also use Forgiven's other ability and return three cards from my drop zone and gain another life." Ageha said.

12-13

"Muriel, destroy Shadowscare!" Ageha said as Muriel did so. "Another life for me!"

13-14

"Also, when she attacks with no cards in the drop zone, she gets double attack!" Ageha said as Muriel hit Tasuku.

8-7

Aettir then attacked Tasuku once more.

7-5

"Here comes my attack!" Ageha said.

"Cast! Earth Barrier!" Tasuku said.

5-6

"Now I begin my turn. And I choose to buddycall to the center...Justice Envoy, Angel Frill!" Angelique said.

8-9

"Let's do this, my lady." Angel Frill said.

"I'll have to dissolve his attack force first." Angelique said. "Soma, attack Medium!"

Soma constricted Medium before he vanished.

"Michaelis, destroy Andy!" Angelique said as the dragon knight did so. "Angel Frill...attack the fighter!"

"It shall be done!" she said piercing David.

8-6

"And when she attacks...and I have 5 or less cards in my drop zone...I gain a life!" Angelique said.

9-10

End of Move.

"She's fixated on me for some reason. Plus, her effects only work if her drop zone is empty. Well, I've got something that could change that." David said. "I cast Magical goodbye!" he said doing it to Mitschuler. "The I pay three gauge and call Rebel, Belial to the center!"

"Okay, let's get this over with." Belial said.

"Now for Belial's ability. Everyone sends the top three cards from their decks to their drop zones, and if any of them are a 72 Pillars card, I can destroy a monster on the field." David said. "I destroy Angel Frill!" David said as Angel Frill vanished.

"No!" Angelique said in shock.

"Okay, Belial! Give her the ol' bum rush!" David said.

"Heave ho!" Belial said attacking her.

10-8

"What's more...my double attack!" Belial said attacking once more.

8-6

"That's all for now." David said.

"Right. I call another Shadowscare to the left. Now attack Aettir!" Tasuku said.

As Shadowscare attacked, Aettir revived with soulguard.

"Begone!" Jack said.

"Nah!" Aettir said returning to Ageha's hand.

"Dragnapulse!" Tasuku said.

"Cast! Deity of Law!" she said moving Muriel to the center to be destroyed.

End of move.

"Her spells and Aettir's effect are keeping Tasuku from landing a single hit." Rainbow said.

"If Tasuku doesn't do something quick, Ageha will overtake him in life points." Lemon said.

"My turn! Now, I think it's time to put these kids to bed. I return one of my hand cards in order to call a Guardian's monster from my deck! I now call…. Guardian Deity Dragon of Paradise, Avalon!"

Avalon, who debuted with Lemon in one of her matches, was called to the right.

"Now that I have no cards in my drop zone, he gains a critical and another for having 5 cards or less. He has 3 critical and double attack! So...attack Tasuku!" Ageha said.

Avalon attacked Tasuku both times, but before he could hit zero….

"Cast! Jackknife Linker!" Tasuku said. "If I have Jack on the field and my life points would hit zero, i can still continue the fight at 1 life point!"

"Whoo…" David said. "I thought we were goners."

Ageha destroyed Shadowscare with her item regardless.

"How boring, I thought that'd clinch it for us." Ageha said.

"Then it's my turn now. Soma! Michaelis! Link Attack Belial!" Angelique said as both monsters destroyed Belial as she punched David.

6-5

End of move.

"One final turn...to turn it all around!" David said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the left, Magical Artillery Soldier, Canooner! Next, I'll call Dragowizard, Qinus Axia to the right, and buddycall Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis to the center!"

5-6

"Let's go, everyone." Jace said.

"Yeah! It's been awhile since I last performed." Axia said. "Now, this might hurt a little… Great Thunder Shock!"

Axia's ability kicked in as he dealt 1 damage to Angelique.

6-5

"Sorry, Angelique…. But whatever religious offers you have planned for me, I have no interest in." David said. "We end this now!" David said as all his monsters moved in to attack her.

"No...I...have failed." Angelique thought.

5-0

Game over: Angelique! Winner: David Ishihara!

"Wrap this up, Tasuku!" David said.

"I will!" Tasuku said drawing.

"How can Tasuku beat Ageha at this point? It's 15 to 1 out there!" Indigo said.

"He'll figure something out." Hope said.

"I'll call J Igniter to the left, then Crossnize it with Jack!" Tasuku said as Ignite Blade equiped to Jack. "Then I call Dragonarms, Emergency to the left! All of us...will attack Ageha!" Tasuku said as they all attacked.

15-6

"Now...using my items ability...I draw a card!" Tasuku said. "Now its time. Final Phase! Impact Call!"

"An Impact monster!" Lemon said.

"Is it Full Liberate Cannon?" Sora asked.

"I pay three gauge to transform Jack into...an Impact Monster!" Tasuku said.

Jack's wings disengaged from his body as a large blade rose from behind him as it attached to his head. He also attached a device to support the weight.

"Jack is now a Size 2 monster with 10000 power and a critical of 3. He crossnizes with J Galaxion in the drop zone, and by crossnizing with J Igniter and Elgar Cannon along with Galaxion, his critical now becomes 6. The damage cannot be reduced and the attack cannot be nullified!" Tasuku said.

"What did you say?" Ageha said.

"Full Burst!" Tasuku said as Jack's eyes glowed as he lifted the blade up.

"Galactical….PUNISHER!" Jack shouted as the blade came crashing down on Ageha.

6-0

"Too Hype! Too Much! Out of this world!" Ageha yelled.

Game over! WInner: Tasuku Ryuenji!

"And with that, both Tasuku and David become the first to reach 100 wins and are now Japan's first representatives!" Paruko said.

"Oh yeah! You rock, David!" Rainbow said.

David looks to Tasuku and the monsters in his deck. "Nice work out there. Couldn't have done it without you guys!"

Later, as the others regrouped….

"I'm really sorry about you failing at getting David to convert to your religious ways, Angelique." Hope said. "I hope the gods don't take your failure too hard. Im kinda interested in your ways myself."

"Oh I'm not too sad about it. I'll just have to try again another day. I'm not giving up on his soul yet." Angelique said as she took flight.

"It's good to have dreams, any way…" Hope said. "Even...delusional ones I suppose."

"Hey, did you guys see what happened to Tasuku after he got out of the UFO stage? He suddenly glowed blue!" Rainbow said.

"What was that all about anyway?" Sunset asked.

"I can tell you." Fuyunyan said.

"You know something about this, Fuyunyan?" Leanne said.

"Hidden on this island lies a dormant power. Its called… Dragon Force. And Tasuku has been chosen to wield it." Fuyunyan said. "Fragments of the ancient dragons sleep on this island...now they have chosen him to use it!"

"Oh yeah… Riku did say Gaito was talking to himself about it before." Ulrich said.

"Yes. A lot of the Yo-kai know of this, even the dragon ones." Fuyunyan said.

"I see. So perhaps...this island wasn't a coincidence as a battlefield." Robin said.

"Tasuku said Gara was a former employee of Kyoya's and the labs hidden here were his…" Hope said. "What is Kyoya planning to do?"


	21. Hot! Searing Executioners!

"The Cho-Tayio Island Japan Qualifiers! Its where the Japan Round of the WBC cup is being held, to pick the spots for the Greatest buddy fighter in the world!" Ozon b said holding up the trophy on a raft. "Just recently, Tasuku and David have claimed the first slot during their amazing defeats of Ageha and Angelique. Only two slots remain." Ozon B said as seagulls pecked at him. "Slow let's buddy…"

"Meowt!" the cat said holding the flag.

As Gao and the heroes continue their search for Bal and Doctor Gara, we now turn our attention to Gaito and Riku. Like Tasuku and David, they too, have 99 wins under their belt, and just need one more to fill the second spot.

"Gaito...I know this boy is showing darkness in his heart...but I can feel a small presence of light within him. He can still be saved from his depression. I know it." Riku thought. But as he was about to say something.

"Found you!" a voice said as they turned to see Shura standing behind them with a small black cat and Paimon. "I'll never forget what you have done, Gaito!"

"Someone you know?" Riku asked Gaito.

"I don't know anyone like him." Gaito said.

"Begone. You are mistaken." Abygale said.

"Silence! The way you humiliated me...I will send you into the underworld!" Shura said.

"Yeah, and I kinda wanna do the same to Riku...cause it sounds fun." Paimon said.

"Yes and I, Helle Gepard with support them!" the cat said.

"Sorry, but I think you should go." Riku said.

"Oh...is that so? Well then…" Paimon said pressing the button on her phone as the UFO stage came and took them inside.

"Why did you do that?" Riku asked.

"I'm a demon! Tripping people up is sort of in the job description." Paimon said snickering.

"Gaito, because of you I have lost the one I loved and I will never see her again! I will make you pay for it!" Shura said.

"Lost someone?" Riku said. "You sure you don't remember anything about what he's talking about?"

"None whatsoever. But if they're getting in the way of my destiny, we just have to defeat them." Gaito said.

"There he goes with the whole destiny thing again." Ming said.

"I guess it's sorta his thing or something." Rainbow siad. "But i can't wait to see Paimon fight. Wonder what deck she uses?"

"The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon!" Gaito said.

"Though they walk a dark path, I'll show them there's a better way! Luminize, Purgatory Redeemed!" Riku said.

"Burning up all of creation! The flames of perdition will cast judgement on you tonight! Luminize! Inferno Purgatory!" Shura said.

"Demons are already bound for a painful hell with no chance for paradise! Luminize, Hell's Angels!" Paimon said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Gaito and Riku said.

"Searing Executioners!" Shura and Paimon said.

"Searing Executioners… that's the same flag Despair made me use against you, Jexi." Hope said.

"Yeah, I thought it looked familiar. The same one you used when he brainwashed you." Jexi said.

"And I see Helle Gepard is now Shura's buddy. I guess he had second thoughts about going with William." Hope said.

"Since you know so much about this new Flag, you mind if you give us a refresher course?" Indigo said.

Hope nodded. "Searing Executioners is like the Divine Guardians flag, but with totally different perks. You can use any card that has the Executioners attribute regardless of the world, and you start out with 4 gauge."

"But the trade off is that your life is limited to 8." Jexi said.

"During my brainwashing when I was Despair's errand boy, I watched myself play a Searing Executioners Deck like a pro. But Shura and Paimon's strategies have to be totally different." Hope said.

"That's because he probably programmed the strategies into your mind. Of course theirs will be different." Jexi said. "We're gonna see them play for real."

"'First move goes to Gaito and Riku." Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw. I call Black Sleepless City, Dimmoborgil to the center. I also cast Black Drain!" Gaito said sending three of Shura's cards into the drop zone. "Now I attack!" Gaito said.

8-6

"Now it's my turn. Charge and Draw! And I call Purgatory Knights, Long Katana Dragon to the center!" Riku said calling the dragon. "Attack Paimon!"

8-7

End of move.

"Now its time I show you hell!" Shura said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Glutton Jailer, Glugiu to the left. THen I pay one gauge to call the ebony panther that is liked by darkness. Sound Speed Jailer, Helle Gepard!"

"Ive been waiting a long time for this!" Helle Gepard said assuming his true armorknight form on the left.

"Now I equip….Executioner Hammer, Helles Fander! Then I set the spell Gate of Verdict Judgment and activate its ability. I discard two cards from my deck and increase my gauge by one! Helle Gepard, attack the center!"

"I'll strike so swiftly, the enemy wont see me coming!" Helle gepard said swiftly slicing Dimmoborgil to shreds.

"The center is open now. Glugiu, attack Gaito!" Shura said as Glugiu breathed fire from his two heads on gaito. "When i have 5 or more cards in the dropzone, he gains a critical!"

10-7

"Now i shall strike you with my Hammer of Judgement!" Shura said swinging his guitar hammer hybrid. "Helles Fender!"

7-5

"Paimon, deal with the other one!" Shura said.

"Got it, man. Time for me to rock! Draw! Charge and Draw! I start by calling Thousand Limb Jailer, Cadval to the right and then Lethal Poison Jailer, Silhouette Leroy to the left. Then I equip Purgatory Sword, Silver Givson. Next I cast the spell Damian's Decision and send two cards into the drop zone. And since one of them was an Executioner I put the top card into my gauge and draw a card. Now let's get cleaving!" Paimon said destroying Long Katana Dragon with her item. "Attack him! Leroy! Cadval!" she said as both monsters attacked.

10-6

"With that, my move ends." Paimon said.

"So, these guys are pretty good." Riku said as he looked at Gaito who stared into space. "Something's bothering him."

Gaito soon snapped out of it as he went with his move. "I call Black Sleepless City, Dimmoborgil to the center. And then, I buddy call to the right, Black Death Dragon, Abygale! Then I activate his ability!"

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale said destroying Gepard.

"Discard 2 cards!" Gaito said.

"Actually, it's 4 cards! When Gepard is destroyed, I have to discard 2 of them." Shura said. "And since Gepard has soul Guard, he revives! I move him to the center!"

"Then… Abygale, clear Gepard out!" Gaito said.

"Gale Claw!" Abygale said slicing Gepard in half.

"Heh heh heh… that's two more cards sent to my drop zone." Shura said.

"Dimmoborgil! Attack him!" Gaito said.

"Cast! Helles Shield!" Shura said.

6-5

"You lose a life if there are 15 or more cards in the dropzone!" Shura said.

"Then it's my turn." Riku said. "I call Purgatory Knights, Underblade Dragon to the right and then call Purgatory Knights, Pain Dagger Dragon to the left and then I equip Way to the Dawn!"

"I move Cadval to the center!" Paimon said.

"Underblade, clear the center!" Riku said as Underblade destroyed Cadval. "Paindagger, attack the fighter!"

7-5

"Now you get the attack!" Riku said.

"Cast! Helle's Shield!" Paimon said defending.

End of Move

"Shura's strategy seems to be the complete opposite of David's stalker." Sheena said.

"Stalker? OH! You mean Angelique!" Scott said.

"Yeah. Her effects only work if her drop zone was empty." David said.

"While Shura's strategy has him send as many cards to the drop zone as possible." Tapu Lele said.

"Yeah, he has to have something up his sleeve." Jexi said noticing Shura discarding a large number of cards.

"Now...I will call to the right, the executioner that over looks hell itself! Master of the Searing Executioners, Galgalgarios!" Shura said as a large dragon appeared. With its arrival, Glugiu vanished. With 15 cards in the dropzone, he now has 3 critical and he also has double attack and penetrate!" Shura said. "Now...waste Gaito!"

The large dragon destroyed Dimmoborgil before striking Gaito.

5-2

"One more!" Shura said.

"Cast! Black Dragon Shield!" Gaito said.

"Then I'll finish you myself!" Shura said.

"Cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gaito said.

"Dang, that kid's pretty cool. Well, can't focus on that now." Paimon said. "Now, I'm saying goodbye to Leroy as I buddy call to the right...Master of the Evil Shadow Executioners, Silhouette Damian!

5-6

"With his ability, I pay a gauge and add to his soul to destroy Underblade Dragon!" Paimon said. "Now, attack him!"

"With pleasure." Damian said attacking Riku.

6-3

"Now I get a crack at ya!" Paimon said attacking Riku.

3-2

End of move.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gaito said. "I call Black Cradle, Crablus to the center. Attack Gagalgarios!" Gaito said.

"Cast! Helles Shield!" Shura said.

3-2

"Gale Claw!" Abygale said destroying the dragon.

7-5

"Final Phase!" Gaito said.

"Unlimited Death Drain, is it? Well it wont work! You'll only bring me down to one life!" Shura said.

"Impact call to the Center!" Gairo said.

"What the… hes doing it anyway?!" Paimon asked in shock as Abygale attained his dark sphere form and sucked out seven cards from Shura's core. "Huh? There should be….OH COME ON! Don't tell me!" Paimon said.

"Deck out." Gaito said as both Executioners flags vanished.

"Huh? Why did mine go?" Paimon asked.

"Its in the rules. When the main partner loses, his partners automatically loses as well." Riku said.

"He used Shuras own strategy against him. I gotta say, that was impressive." Hope said.

"A brilliant play by Gaito! He and Riku take the second spot to advance to the World Championships!" Ozon B said.

"You dumbass! You cost me my chance to become famous! All because some girl thought Gaito was better than you!" Paimon shouted.

"Wait… that's what this was all about?" Riku said.

"Oh come on, wasn't it obvious? Master Shura's girlfriend saw one of Gaito's fights, and fell for him and turned on Master Shura!" Helle Gepard said as Shura was frozen like stone.

"Oh… I get it." Riku said. "I'm sorry it turned out this way for you. I know you wanted to become the first Demon Rockstar."

"Word of advice, Dave. Don't get caught in any love triangles." Zelos said.

"Doesn't Ming already consider Sectonia and Kabuki love rivals?" Tapu Fini asked.

"Yeah, so… A little too late for that." Tapu Bulu said.

Riku made his blade disappear. "Well, i guess that's that. What?" Riku said noticing Abygale beginning to attack Shura. "Gaito! What are you doing? It's over! We don't need to keep going!"

Gaito laughed before turning to Riku. "Didn't you see, Riku?" Gaito asked smiling wickedly.

"See what?" Riku asked.

"The glow of the Dragon Force. It chose me!" Gaito said before he was knocked out by the back of Riku's Keyblade.

"Gaito…" Riku said picking him up. "Abygale...we're leaving."

Abygale then returned to SD form as they left.

Paimon then got out of the UFO stage as she went back to the Hotel.

"Nice fight." Hope said.

"Save it, humie. Way things are going… I won't get famous." Paimon said.

"Why do you want to become the first Demon Rockstar?" Hope asked.

"Huh? Where'd you get an idea like that? I just wanna be famous, that's all there is to it. And it looks like partnering with that idiot was a mistake." Paimon sighed. "I'm outta here. Gotta regroup."

"You know, there are alternative ways to keep going in the-" Hope began.

"Not interested." Paimon said flying off into the sky.

"I wasn't even gonna ask her to join the team…." Hope said.

"She probably had enough with what happened and didn't want to hear anything else." Lucifer said.

"I still feel bad for her, Lucifer. She came all the way out here to pursue her dream, and she got blocked off. Even demons need to have dreams, right? Do you have any, Lucifer?" Hope asked.

"None." Lucifer said happily. "Demons only go by their desires. We have no real obligations for them."

"Oh." Hope said. "See ya around… Paimon."


	22. Awakening Dragon Force

It wasn't until Hope realized it too late that Gao had fallen into a trap later in the day. No sooner that the last day arrived and Gao and Bal were racking up wins like greased lightning, they suddenly were captured by Doctor Gara, and Hope had overslept after seeing their battle with Kakeru and the birth of Bals new attack "Bal Saucer Over Rush!". Paruko was trapped in the UFO stage with the two, and Doctor Gara revealed he had been disguising as Kakeru the whole time, using Zodiac's alternate Legend World Attribute. He had also drugged Bal with a dangerous formula. By the time the fight was finished, Bal would just be a mindless monster and attack all the buddy police outside waiting to arrest Gara. All part of his plan.

Hope ran to try to get to the UFO stage along with the others to figure out some possible way to free Gao and get Bal out of his drugged state before not looking where he was going and slammed into someone.

" Ow! Hey, get out of…." Hope began before he saw it was a woman completely naked as she looked down at him.

"Are you normal...or enhanced?" she asked.

"Uh… I'm Hope the Victor. You heard of me?" Hope asked ignoring Soul who was bleeding at the nose at the sight of seeing a naked woman.

"Hope the….yes. You are on the list. You are one of the extras." she said.

"List? Let me guess, someone wants me gone and you want to kill me?" Hope asked.

"So you do understand the situation." she said raising her arms as the trees around her were being uprooted.

"Whoa…" Hope said. "You've got Psychic abilities?!"

"I have been born from the cells of Psychic type creatures. I am the embodiment of the element itself. I am Psychic!" she said sending them down on Hope.

"Somebody help me here…!" Hope said.

"On it! Daruk's Protection!" Indigo said blocking the attack.

"Psycho Cut." she said swinging her arm down as a psychic cut slash soared right at them.

"Psycho Cut… that's a Pokemon Move!" Twilight said.

"In that case…" David said, armatizing with Tapu Bulu. "Time to fight fire with fire!"

"Hey Odd, let's suit up too!" Indigo said as Incineroar landed near her with a smirk and growl.

"Way ahead of you." Odd said as Dewott came with him.

"Burst!" they both shouted assuming burst forms.

"What is this… you fused with those creatures?" Psychic asked.

"Something like that." David said.

Twilight then got an idea. "If she was made with Psychic type pokemon DNA, she must be weak to the same things they are!"

"So essentially, she's weak to Bug, Dark and Ghost types." Indigo said. "Shun, suit up and help us out!"

"Okay. Spinarak, Burst!" Shun shouted entering his burst form.

"Indigo, Shun, you two take the frontlines!" David said.

"On it!" the two of them said going in front as they charged her.

"Barrier!" Psychic said as the two of them hit a barrier.

"That's a new move on me…" Indigo said.

"Physical attacks are weakened as long as she has that up." David said. "Well, guess I may as well. Megahorn!"

"Power Split." Psychic said as the force of David's attack was weakened.

"What is with this one?" David said as he was tossed back.

"I got this! Razor Shell!" Odd said jumped over them and taking Psychic by surprise and slashing her.

"Unexpected opponent. Need to recalculate strategy." Psychic said. "Currently five against one. Chances of escape right now as well as defeating them….20%."

"What's with her now? She sounds like a robot." David said.

"Psychic types are said to be super intelligent, so it's possible she's super intelligent just like them." Twilight said.

"Wait a second… He said robot. Could this be one of the drones from Flux's ship?" Lloyd asked.

"They were clones, Lloyd. But it would make sense. For a moment, I thought I saw blood coming from her. She might be one of them." Odd said.

"Okay, just what are you?" Indigo demanded.

"One of 18….with a purpose….eliminate all enhanced traitors." Psychic said.

"The Enhanced? What did they ever do to you, or whoever's in charge?" Zelos asked.

"I only have my mission. I would not have been released if not for this task." Psychic said.

"When this is over, we have some serious questions to ask." Indigo said. "But now, Flare Blitz!" Indigo said charging at Psychic and hitting her in the stomach.

"Sustained internal damage. Regenerating." Psychic said as the open wound healed itself.

"This is getting pretty serious… Gonna have to use…" Indigo said.

"Wait!" Hope said. "You are making a terrible misunderstanding. Er, i mean… with the Enhanced…"

"Mis...understanding? Explain." Psychic said.

"You don't have to follow the orders you were given. Youre not a tool, you have a choice thats your own to make." Hope said.

"A choice, you say?" Psychic asked.

"Didn't anyone else say you had a choice essentially?" Hope asked.

"Yes. The Enhanced I battled a few days ago." Psychic said. "He said the same things you did."

"Then live by what he said. You're not some killing machine." Hope said.

"Not some…." Psychic began before her mind started to hurt. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

"You are to kill the Enhanced Traitors. As well as the extras, Jexi, Hope, David and Ty." a voice said in her mind. "By whatever means necessary."

"I...cannot….ignore. Activating….finishing." Psychic said moving her fingers to her temples before extending her left arm.

Twilight recognized this. "No...way. She can…."

"Shattered...Psyche!" Psychic shouted as Hope, David, Indigo, Shun and Odd were being tossed around in the air hitting invisible barrier before shattering through one.

"That was the Psychic Type Z Move." Twilight said. "But she didn't even have the crystal."

"Maybe she does." Megaman said. "I just did a scan...and I located a crystal like power in her chest where her hearts suppose to be."

"Wiat… Enhanced Traitors, along with extras…" Hope said. "It was Black wasn't it?! Black gave you and the others those orders?!"

"Who is...Black?" Psychic said.

"We can take that as a no." David said.

"Now I must…." Psychic began before she fell over.

"Huh?" Hope said.

"Hmm. It seems the moment she used the Z-move, she exhausted the crystal's power. She's in a recharge mode." Megaman said.

"Get her to the Hotel and charge her up." Hope said as Megaman nodded taking her to the hotel bridal style. "And get some clothes on her while you're at it! No one wants to see her like that!"

"But if she wakes up, she may attack us again." Vera said.

"I'll see about restraining her." Megaman said running off with her.

"Ow… so that's what it feels like to be hit by a z move…" Odd said as his Dewott burst mode fizzed, trying to hold together.

"Huh… I'd thought I'd take more damage than that…" Indigo said, seeing her forme had held together.

"Given Incinerator was a Dark type, you took little to no damage from it." Shun said.

"And given how strong she is, it was no surprise she'd wipe the floor with us." David said as he reverted.

"Regardless, we now know that there are 18 clones out there, somewhere. All of them made with the DNA of a specific pokemon type." Twilight said.

"And seeing as they're clones, I can give a good guess on who made them. Here's a hint. His name starts with F and end in lux." Rainbow said.

"Uh… We kind of already know it's him." Ming said.

"Flux does specialise in cloning tech. But those orders, to kill traitorous enhanced along with me, Jexi, David and Ty as extras… those wouldn't be the directives of Flux. Black has to be behind those orders at least." Hope said.

"Only one way to find out. Who's with me to head to the gambling pit?" Rainbow asked.

"You're on your own. We gotta support the Buddy Police if things get hairy with Bal after Gao is done with Gara." Hope said.

"Okay." Rainbow said dashing off with the power of her geode.

In a matter of seconds, she arrived back at the gambling pit and in front of flux, surprising him.

"Alright Flux, talk. When your ship got teleported away and blown up, it crashed in the Ocean universe, right? Were there any… i dunno, excess cargo you didn't jettison, like say… clones with Pokemon powers?" Rainbow asked.

Flux's eyes went wide. "Where did you hear that? Who told you? Was it Buggy? That big nosed freak has the biggest mouth." Flux said.

"No, one of them attacked us." Rainbow said.

"They survived?!" Flux said.

"Yeah, this one naked chick with mind powers. Calls herself Psychic, based on the Psychic type. What do you know about her and the others that make up 18 of them?" Rainbow asked.

"Haaaa. Fine. I suppose this was gonna come to light anyway. After your idiot friend Hopeless sent the police after me in Alola, I was lying low for awhile, coming up with new plans. When I happened upon a single Z crystal...an idea hit me. By gathering the 18 of them and genetic samples from a private collector, I was working to create my new breed of warriors. The Elements. They were made to lead my army as well as eliminate any sort of traitors that would be among the enhanced clones I was making." Flux said.

"So, eliminate the enhanced traitors means…." Rainbow said.

"Any enhanced in my army that would have betrayed me." Flux said. "But...while the elements were perfect in power...these was a tiny flaw in their mental states." he said before pulling out a phone of a purple haired man with dragon wings battling ten clones. He grinned as he easily decapitated them. "That one was only ordered to subdue….he took it a bit further. They proved to be too dangerous to control and command. So I sealed them all away."

"And the Extras, Hope, Ty, Jexi, David? Was that part of the plan?" Rainbow asked.

"I didn't program that...but it may have been in my ship's computer when it was sunk." Flux said.

"Well, now thanks to you, we have 18 superpowered uber clones out there waiting to demolish us if they ever get off the Ocean Universe like Psychic. I hope you're happy." Rainbow said.

"Relax, they don't know a thing about the existence of other universes or other worlds for that matter. I left it out of their knowledge. Psychic discovering it was a fluke. Besides, there's no way for them to escape." Flux said.

"If they do, you're so paying me back." Rainbow said. "Psychics recharging because she used Shattered Psyche, but can you do something to not have her attack us?"

"Fine." Flux said writing something down. "Hopefully, if we're lucky, she still responds to verbal commands. Just say this phrase and she'll switch off her attack instinct. However, this will only work on Psychic."

"Alrighty then..." Rainbow said looking up at the screen to see the end of Gao and Gara's fight, but Gao was glowing red for some reason after not giving up on Bal. "Uh… flux? Is that normal?"

"Wha…?" Flux said gaping at Gao.

"Dragonforce…" Gao said. "Kaihou!" Gao shouted.

"Did he just say Dragonforce?!" Rainbow asked.

"So the legends were true…" Flux said as parts of Gao's body turned completely shiny red with what seemed like flames that radiated from his body, and four orbs floated above him. "Dragon Force...does exist."

"That form… it happened when Gao got angry at Bal's condition to Gara..." Rainbow said.

"Of course. There are three Dragon Force types. Joy, Sorrow and Anger. I thought it to be a rumor but seeing it here and now, I now believe it to be real." Flux said.

"Bal...let's do this!" Gao said.

"I'm ready, Bal!" Bal said.

"When Dragon Force link attacks with a sun dragon, we can attack as many times as we want." Gao said.

With Gao's new power, they blasted through Zodiac despite Garas use of Divine Guidance.

"They got him!" Rainbow said.

"But Gara still has 12 life left." Flux mentioned.

"But if this new power can make em attack endlessly, they only need that Impact Monster…" Rainbow said.

"Final Phase!" Gao said. "Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge to transform Bal into an Impact monster! Additionally, I cast Bal Exciting to attack with Dragon Force again!"

"Bal will try his Super-Super best, bal!" Bal said as he threw his sword into the air, then the sun above him shrunk and a metal saucer assembled into his hand with the sun.

"Whats this new Impact Monster?" Flux asked.

"It makes Bal Size 2 with 11000 power and 1 critical. After an attack, Gao can pay some gauge to restand bal for another attack… but with Dragon Force it won't matter!" Rainbow said.

"Bal Saucer….Over Rush!" Bal shouted tossing the saucer which sliced apart Zodiac.

"Now...we enter the link attack!" Gao said catching the disk as they tossed it left and right at Doctor Gara before he hit zero.

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"And the last bet is done. Those who bet on Gao, congrats!" Flux said. "Those on Gara...get lost."

"So you bet on the matches?" Rainbow said.

"And I keep the money of those that bet on losers." Flux said. "How far are we from the goal, Ian?"

"Eh….we need another million." Ian said.

"No worries. We can get it on the main tournament in Los Angeles." Flux said.

"Oh… yeah!" Rainbow said. "With Tasuku, Gaito and Gao picked, it's now onto the America tournament!"

USApyon bounded to Rainbow, smiling ear to ear in his helmet. "U...S...A!" he shouted.

"But I think White will probably go with David, because he was the first to finish…" Rainbow said. "Come to think of it, there wasn't any sign that White selected him at all."

"Regardless, he and Gao would wish for the same thing, so it doesn't really matter which of them wins." Lucy said.

"Yeah. I bet everyone we know is gonna be watching them all give it their all." Lacy said.

"Yes! And we get to go to the USA! I've missed it a lot." USApyon said.

"I know. You even started that band to express joy for it." Sunset said.

"Yeah! They even allowed me to perform at the opening ceremonies in the World finals! I can't wait!" USApyon said.

"In that case, let's not keep anyone waiting. Set course for Los Angeles, USA!" Hope said.


	23. The World Buddy Cup Finally Begins!

Aboard the ships, Psychic was recharging still, her Z-Core giving off a light glow.

"Ugh… can't her recharge go any faster?" Rainbow asked.

"She seems to run on Psychic Type energy. I guess we could speed things up a little by hitting her Z-Core with some psychic type attacks." Twilight said.

"That sounds like a plan. You got some psychic types on you?" Hope asked.

"We're not doing that." Megaman said. "Besides, I'm sure if we did, she'd attack us on the spot."

"Maybe David or Sectonia can armatize with Tapu Lele and give her some energy then." Dan said.

"That's another good idea." Hope said. "So let's give it a try. Sectonia, would you do the honors?"

"I'll take her to another room and do it. I don't seem to be on her list, so it won't be a problem." Sectonia said.

"Good call. Plus, Lele prefers to work with with you, anyway." David said.

"You can count on me to help." Tapu Lele said as she materialized.

"I'll handle charging her. You all just focus on the tournament." Sectonia said taking Psychic away.

"Right. We're counting on you." David said.

"Now we can focus on the tournament." Riku said. "There are still the players from around the world to focus on after all."

"Along with the other representatives partnering with them." Jude said.

"Yes, we must remain vigilant." David said.

At the World Stage…

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Paruko said flying around the big stage. "We will now begin the opening ceremonies of the WBC cup world championships! As always, i'm Paruko Nanana, and I'll be commentating on all the fights!"

On the top of the fighting stage area, there was a roller coaster track. In the car was none other than Ozon B.

"And of course, I, Ozon B, will be providing analysis! The monster who knows Buddyfight front to back, and still looking for a buddy!" Ozon b said as his cat popped out.

"No one asked you to come along!" Paruko said sending him riding the rails round and round. "Anyways, before the official musical performance, we will have an address by the head of the Gaen Financial Group. And here he comes!"

Coming out on a floating platform was a well dressed man with crimson hair and earrings, some of his hair covering his eye. Beside him was some sort of Crystal Heart.

"Hey, that's not Kyoya…" Rainbow said.

"His name is J Genesis. He took over Gaen Financial after Kyoya stepped down." Aria said.

"What's with that weird crystal heart thing, with the veins? Is that his buddy?" Natsu said.

"Here it is! Fake Replica Weapon, Gem Clone. It's a Null attributed monster from hero world that J designed himself. Abilities… unknown." Tails said.

"And according to the roster, he's one of the US representatives." Vera said.

"He also happens to be teamed up with Abby." Tails said.

J lifted a hand. "We will now begin the WBC cup World Championships. That is all." he said as his platform floated away.

"Wow. That guy's not one for talking much, is he?" Vashyron said.

"Really? That's it. Well...guess now is the time...to introduce our fighters!" Paruko said.

(Cue- WWE 205 Live - Hail The Crown feat. From Ashes to New)

Out came a sarcophagus carried by miniature mummies. It was raised up and out of it came a man in a Pharaoh's outfit. Appearing beside him in a whirlwind of mummy bandages was a girl wrapped in them from head to toe.

"Who cares...to serve me?" she said as the men were going wild.

"Introducing first, representing Egypt! His buddy is Armorknight, Mini Mummy. Its Amenkulet the Seventeenth! And his partner, hailing from the Undead Universe. Her buddy is Manipulator of Shadowform, Silhouette Terry. Please Welcome Princess of Bandages!" Paruko said.

"Or Princess Bandage works just as well." she said with a wink.

"So… any relation to Wraps?" Hope asked.

"Couldn't be. Wraps was a common thug. She's from a royal line of mummies." Daisy said.

Then the next to come walking in was a man in a matador uniform as he walked in with a green humanoid creature with a flower on their head.

"Next, his buddy is Taurus Aldebaran. Representing Spain, Carlos Matador! And his partner, hailing from the Nature Universe. A true creature of nature. Their buddy is Evil Dryad. Please welcome, Aroma!" Paruko said.

"Aroma? Are you a boy or a girl?" Luffy asked.

"We are really playing this?" Nami asked.

"I...have no gender." Aroma said before a sweet scent left their flower and filled the stadium.

"What a sweet smell… Okay, moving on!" Paruko said as a smoke bomb was in the center of the stage as a ninja like indian man appeared. "Representing india with his Buddy, Loud Laugh Ninja Fugumaru, please welcome Mahatma Sinovi!"

Next to come out was a martial artist of some kind as well as a face to surprise the crowd, it was Heart.

"Next, a martial artist who has come here to train. His buddy is Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight. From China, its Li Kung Fu! And his partner, hailing from the Hero Universe! He worked himself up in China to make it here. His buddy is Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit. Its Heart!" Paruko said.

"Heart, you're still in the tournament! I can't believe it!" Hope said.

"He must've done what Leonis did and flew to China after he lost." Ming said.

Next to come in was a man in knight like armor with a girl with long black hair and in purple beside him.

"Next, from England, A knight among knights! His buddy is Dragon Extermination Knight, Siegfried! He is Sir James Knightman! And beside him is a girl of mystery who joined out of nowhere. From the Magical Girl Universe, her buddy is Sailor Frill, its Homura Akemi!" Paruko said.

"So that's who you picked, Madoka. Is she a friend of yours?" Sheena asked.

"She was someone I knew when I was still a normal person." Madoka said. "A best friend of mine."

"Oh, that makes sense." David said. "I'm sure she won't disappoint."

Next out was a small little man riding his buddy.

"Now, from the wilds of Africa, he may be small but his monsters are huge! His buddy is Dense Forest Dragon, Radica! Please welcome Naguro Naguro!" Paruko said.

Next out was a short man in mexican clothing, his hat decked with buddyfight cards.

"From Mexico, a buddyfighter and a respected businessman! Hailing from mexico with his buddy, Dandy Man, Sitri. Welcome Amigo Takata!" Paruko said.

Next to come out was a Russian man in winter clothes with a Satyr to follow beside him.

"Next, from the colds of Russia! His buddy is Remote Trickster, Lone Remote! Its Ivan Shikakevich Wanaski! And beside him is a fierce warrior satyr from the Mythos Universe. Her buddy is Divine Stallion, Pegasus! Welcome Elena!" Paruko said.

Elena pounded her hooves on the ground and did a raised fist pose. "I fight for the glory of my fellow Satyrs!" she shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Next up is… huh? C..A..T? What kind of name is that? Regardless of whoever this is being late, his or her partner has come nonetheless!" Paruko said.

Walking in was a black cat with a moustache and top knot wearing a purple cape with a musket and sword by his side. "Hailing from the Warrior Universe, a strange warrior we never would have expected. His buddy is Blade Beast of Phantasm, Onimaru Kunitsuna. Please welcome, Oda Nobunyaga!" Paruko said.

"Fret not, patrons! Even though i am alone, my partner is here, but it is too soon for them to appear. But...I will let my proclamation echo through the land!" he said. "Meow!"

"Don't know why, but… He's actually kind of cute." David said.

"How so?" Ming asked.

"Well… I've always been a bit of a cat-lover." David said.

"David, get your but over to the entrance stage, you're almost on!" Zelos said.

"Ah, thanks for reminding me!" David said as he rushed to catch up to the others.

In the waiting hall to the stage, Gaito, Riku, Tasuku and Hope were already there as David and Gao arrived at the same time.

"There you two are." Tasuku said.

"You had us worried there, you two." Jack said.

"Sorry for making you wait too, Gaito, Riku and Abygale, bal!" Bal said.

"You were gonna make it." Riku said as they all began to walk out.

"And now, it's time to reveal the three representatives of Japan!" Paruko said. "The first ones out. It's the prince of buddy fight! His buddy is Star Dragoner, Jackknife! Its Tasuku Ryuenji! And beside him is the one who rose through the ranks with his skills and power! His buddy is Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis! From the Standard Universe in Ruined Akihabara...it's David Ishihara!"

David bowed to the audience at his introduction.

"Next up, the Darkness dragon world user who specializes in deck destruction! His buddy is Black Death Dragon, Abygale! Please welcome Gaito Kurouzu!" Paruko said. "And his partner! A fighter in his own right and able to hold his own. His buddy is Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon! From the Disney Heart Universe...Riku!"

Gao and Hope were the last out.

"And now… at last they've arrived! He calls himself the Mighty Sun Fighter and dreams to become the buddy champion! His buddy is Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon… Gao Mikado!" Paruko said as the crowd cheered as hope stepped up. "And his partner! He always sports blue in his clothes and has a blue streak in his hair! He backs Gao up with a superhero and heroine deck and represents the moon! His buddy is Cyber Soldier Leader, Moon Bat! From Metal City, give it up for Hope!"

The crowd cheered loudly after they entered.

"And now….we introduce our American representatives!" Paruko said.

The first was a muscle bound man with woman near him and a depressed Leonis standing beside him.

"A muscle bound fighter! His buddy is Gigaroid Biggest! Devil Destroy Bigmachine!" Paruko said.

"Were gonna be the winners!" Bigmachine said.

"And his partner, a regal member of the amazing Pendragon Family. His buddy is Fairy King, Oberon. From the Magic Universe, Leonis Pendragon!" Paruko said.

"Yes...I am here." Leonis said enthusiastically.

"What the heck is eating him?" Zexi asked in the stands.

"He's been acting like this since the American tournament. Something is up I think." Tulip said.

"Next….well this is a shock!" Paruko said as out walked Noboru with a man in worn out clothing. "Our speeding fast Dungeon World user. His buddy is Knight of Glory, El Quixote! It is Noboru Kodo!"

"It's kitten shirt, bal!" Bal said.

"It's not a kitten. It's a tiger." Noboru said keeping his cool

"And his partner, a lone traveler who loves to protect the innocent and wants to gather an adventure party. His buddy is Revolution Knight, Rebellious! From the Adventure Universe, Cobalt the Adventurer!" Paruko said.

"You ready to win this tournament, Cobalt?" Noboru asked.

"Indeed. It's time to etch our names into the stone of eternity. They will know of Cobalt the Adventurer and Noboru the Tiger Shirt!" Cobalt said.

Then the next to arrive was J Genesis with Abby walking by his side. "The world's foremost researcher into the game itself. His buddy is Fake Replica Weapon, Gem Clone! Its J Genesis! Beside him is the girl trapped in the body of a machine. Her buddy is Cybernetic Warrior, Netman! From the Future Universe, Abby!" Paruko said.

"This was a waste of time." J Genesis said. "You're here to represent your universe. I'm here to advance Buddyfight into the future. Let's both work together to achieve our goals."

"Right. I intend to." Abby said.

"And that should be...wait...hold on. I just got word of one more fighter team!" Paruko said.

Kyoya appeared on stage with Shade.

"Its Shade!" Hope sid.

"As a special guest fighter, he is the world's greatest buddy fighter and will be competing here, Kyoya Gaen!" Paruko said. "And as a special favor, he has teamed up with a very powerful fighter who will show no mercy. His buddy is Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo! From the Darkness Universe...its Shade!" Paruko said.

"Do as best as you see fit, Shade." Kyoya said.

"I intend to." Shade said.

In a short while, the matchups were announced. Each of the fights were divvied up into an A and B block. Gao, Tasuku and Gaito were all in block B, but the very first matchup was to be Kyoya and Shade against Amenkulet and Princess Bandage.

"And now, before we-" Paruko began before feeling an evil glare from Shade. "Uh….let's start the match! Yeah!"

"Awww! I was hoping to perform before the first match!" USApyon said.

"You'll get your chance, buddy." Hope said.

"You should both be honored to be our opponents." Amenkulet said. " But you should also regret it. I have yet to receive a single point of damage."

"Those who boast fail the most." Shade said.

"We shall see. It's time to luminize!" Amenkulet said. "Cursed army of the dead! Obey your king's commands and be revived! Luminize! Pyramid Army!"

"Alright my lovely shadows! Time to show them the power of the dead! Luminize! Shadow Servants!" Princess Bandage said.

"For the sake of my noble ideals, I will guide the old world to its end. Dark Luminize! World of Demise!" Kyoya said.

"Though they may have lost once, this defeat has left them with a thirst for revenge! Luminize! Demon's Rebirth!" Shade said.

"Okay! Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag! The four said.

"Danger World!" Amenkulet said.

"Magic World." Princess Bandage said.

"Parade of Hundred Demons!" Shade said.

"Dragon Zwei!" Kyoya said as a large flag with 2 on it and dark dragons rose behind him.

"It's not Dragon Ein anymore?" Hope said.

"Kyoya must've gotten an upgrade since we last saw him fight…" Riku said.

"Dragon Zwei is different from its predecessor, Dragon Ein." Kyoya said. "It restricts me to only use monsters, but i get to use dragons form all worlds. While not being able to use spells and items… there is one major benefit…"

His life points increased all the way up to 20.

"I start with a total of 20 life." Kyoya said.

"A 20 life start? Incredible!" Tails said.

"Of course, even this special flag has its downsides." Kyoya said. "I can only start with four cards and two gauge."

"So, basically, this special flag forces him to rely on his monsters' strength." David said.

"Considering who his buddy is...his confidence is well placed." Jexi said. "Azi Dahaka."

"Amenkuler and Bandage have the first moves!" Paruko said.

"For my first move, i will buddy call Armorknight Mini Mummy to the center!" Amenkuler said as many mummies appeared in the center. "I pay 2 gauge to set the spell Pyramid of the Danger Emperor. Then I cast Demon Slay come forth. I have no demon slay cards in the top three, so I banish them to the drop zone. Now, attack the fighter!"

The mummies then struck at Kyoya.

20-18

As soon as they returned, another band of mummies appeared on the left.

"Whats this?! Another copy of Armorknight Mini Mummy has appeared out of nowhere!" Paruko said.

"It is due to the effect of my Pyramid of the Danger Emperor Set Spell. At the end of my turn, I can revive any of my mummies that are in the drop zone." Amenkuler said.

"My go now. Charge and Draw. I call Silhouette Elfin to the right and then Silhouette Spirit to the left. Finally, I'll call Silhouette Sinbar to the center! Sinbar, tear him a new one!" Bangade said as the lion shadow shade attacked Shade.

10-7

End of move.

"Looks like Bandage isn't looking to go into battle herself." Hope said.

"Yeah, she's playing it safe and keeping her defenses on par."

"Well….are we done with the theatrics...good." Shade said. "Now we can begin."

"And since that one insists on bringing mummies, I'll bring out dragons. I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor to the left. Then I will use his ability to pay two life and draw two more cards. Also, I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Girielka to the right. Due to its effect, my gauge increases. I pay one gauge and call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Sinblade Dragon to the center." Kyoya said.

"Retainer of the Demonic Dragon….that would mean…" Lucina said.

"They are followers of Azi Dahaka." Teba said.

"Hold on, David has a few of them in his deck, doesn't he?" Ming asked.

"I do. However, his special flag allows him to use Dragons from all Worlds." David said.

Kyoya then moved his hands like he was performing an orchestra recital. "Destructor, attack the Mini Mummy in the center. Followed by a direct attack from Sin Blade and Girielka."

All three monsters attacked against Amenkuler and his Mini Mummy in the center.

11-6

"Now…I can begin the destruction! I begin by calling Evil Dryad to the right. Then I call Eliminator, Glasya Labolas to the left. Then...I pay 2 gauge and buddy call to the center...Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo!" Shade said.

7-8

"So...this is the monster those eight universes were devoured by." Bandage said to herself shaking a bit.

"You will fall like they did in the past. Yamigedo...devour Sinbar!" Shade said as Yamigedo attacked. "And Penetrate!"

11-9

"Evil Dryad, attack the fighter." Shade said as Evil Dryad let an arrow fly.

9-8

"Glaysya Labolas, rip that pathetic bandage being to shreds!" Shade said.

8-7

"I end my move here." Shade said.

"Both Amenkuler and Princess Bandage have taken some serious damage! How will the two respond in the face of Kyoya and Shade?" Paruko said.

"We are royalty! We do not yield to any foe in battle!" Amenkuler said drawing. "I call Armorknight Big Mummy to the center!"

A larger mummy decked out in weapons appeared.

"And I equip Dead Spirit Staff, Dangeroustick! Big Mummy attacks Sin Blade in the center!" Amenkuler said.

Big Mummy and Sin Blade Squared off. The titanic mummy uppercutted his opponent and decimated him with a laser blast.

"Revive with Soulguard." Kyoya calmly said.

"Its too soon for you to relax. Go, my Mini Mummy Squads! Link attack the center!" Amenkuler commanded.

"Mummy!" they both jointly said and crushed Sinblade, following up with consecutive Double Attacks on Kyoya.

16-12

"My turn isn't done yet. Now I'll activate Dangeroustick's ability! I sacrifice my Big Mummy so i can revive another Mini Mummy from the drop zone! And they also attack!" Amenkuler said.

12-8

"Good. Now its my go! Draw! Charge and Draw! I now buddycall Manipulator of Shadowform, Silhouette Terry to the center!" Bandage said.

7-8

"Yamigedo's Thunder Mine activates!" Shade said. "As does Labolas!"

8-6

"Should've seen that coming… I have to get rid of Goku Yamigedo nonetheless." Bandage said. "Terry, attack Yamigedo!" she said as her monster destroyed Yamigedo only for the monster to be revived with Soulguard. "Attack again!"

"I cast! Gedo Shield!" Shade said blocking the second attack.

6-5

"Huh?" Bandage said.

"When Gedo Shield is cast, I deal damage to the opponent." Shade said.

"Not good. Terry was her only chance of getting rid of Yamigedo this turn. She only has Elfin and Spirit and they can't hurt that monster." Ladybug said.

"It's okay. Terry has Soulguard so Bandage should be fine." Lucina said.

"The time has come….the death hour." Shade said. "I will go fight. I cast! Hundred Demon's Sorcery, Soul Drain! I destroy Silhouette Terry and gain life equal to his size.

8-10

"Oh, this isn't good…" Rainbow said. "And if Bandage and Amenkuler lose… they both will be…"

Rainbow got flashbacks of her being crucified by Shade, and him ripping her cards up.

"Bandage! Don't let that Maniac get his hands on you after the match!" Rainbow shouted loud enough for Bandage to hear.

"Now I pay one life and two gauge to cast Hundred Demon's Sorcery, Evil Pulse!" Shade said destroying Terry once more. "Now the time has come. I cast a spell that I have created. Hundred Demon Sorcery, Tome of the Previous Reign! With it, I increase my gauge by five! Now, attack the princess! All of you!"

5-1

"Its...okay. I can…" Bandage said.

"Final Phase…..Impact Call!" Shade said.

"Aw, no…" Natsu said.

"I pay two gauge to transform Yamigedo into….an Impact Monster!" Shade said as lightning struck Yamigedo as he was emerging with a thunderbolt based motif with lightning generating from him. "Yamigedo is now a size 3 monster with 9000 power and a critical of 2. Now...devour them! Ghostly Spirit Yamigedo, Hundred Demons Thunder Mine!"

1-0

Game over: Bandage! Winner: Shade.

On the other side, Kyoya had revealed Azi Dahaka had evolved. He had become Great Demonic End Dragon, Azi Dahaka, and decimated Amenkuler. Both Kyoya and Shade advanced to the next round.

Shade smiled as he approached Bandage. He smiled as he stomped down on her hands.

"Stop!" Rainbow said.

"Why… why does he have to be like this to his opponents? Its just so...heartless!" Sora said.

"You have lost, which means you are nothing. You hear me….you are nothing!" Shade said beating up Bandage and kicking her off the stage before heading back.

"Bandage!" Hope said.

"No!" Rainbow said ponying up and flying to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Einst!" David called as Einst emerged to help Rainbow catch Bandage.

They both were successful and caught her in the nick of time.

"You're okay, right? Nothing broken? Bones, spirit…?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Bandage said.

"Well, I knew the rainbow haired girl would save her, but I didn't expect you to show up…. Einst." Azi Dahaka said.

Back at the ships…

Sectonia had just finished recharging Psychic as her Z-Core burned brightly. Psychic opened up her eyes.

"The recharge is complete. Checking area...no enhanced or extra. Status...normal." Psychic said.

"Just relax. The others will be along shortly." Sectonia said.


	24. The Strategist and the Warrior!

Before his match, David was in the waiting room holding Einst's card.

"That was quite the save, Einst." David said. "But… It kind of makes me worried. I mean, Azi Dahaka saw your face, and it was all my fault."

"But if he didn't do that, Bandage could have been seriously hurt." Tasuku said.

"You're right. I shouldn't doubt myself." David said.

Coming into the waiting room was Bandage, who seemed perfectly healed.

"Good morning, new friends." Bandage said.

"New friends? Is this cause Rainbow saved you?" Pinkie asked.

"And what's with you? You recovered fast from Shade's abuse." Rainbow said.

"I have an accelerated Healing factor thanks to my nature as a mummy. Plus you can't really hurt or kill the undead." Bandage said.

"That said, he said some hurtful things to you. I certainly hope your heart isn't shattered into a million pieces." Rarity said.

"I'll live. I wasn't really serious about this game. I was only entering this game in order to find someone, maybe they saw it, I hope." Bandage said.

"Some one? Who are you looking for, your boyfriend?" Natsu asked.

"My dad actually. I've been looking for him for 1000 years now." Bandage said.

"Wow, thats a lot of years!" Pinkie said.

"If there's anything we can do to help you, wed be glad to help out. Were good at finding people." Hope said. "What was his name?"

"Master Mummy." Bandage said.

"Master…. Mummy…" Rainbow said. "Ah!"

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Master Mummy, I know that guy! He's a fighter in this new boxing tourney! They call it the ARMS league!" Rainbow said

"I've heard of that. Its coming up soon." Vector said.

"ARMS League, Huh?" Knuckles asked.

"It is the best! Ive been looking at the matches for the League, and these fighters are like nothing you've seen in Furious Fists, check it!" Rainbow said.

She took out her tablet and showed everyone the fighters of the ARMS league. Each was unique, but all have one thing in common….extendable arms.

"Cool!" Luffy and Lacy said.

"Makes sense you two would be into it since you both are rubber arms." Jexi said.

"Wow, they all look amazing!" Chopper said eyeing the combatants. "Spring Man, Kid Cobra, Mechanica, Twintelle, Helix, Ninjara, Ribbon Girl, Byte and Barq, Min Min...and the last one is Master Mummy!"

"There, right there!" Rainbow said eyeing a large, muscle bound mummy with mace like gloves. She showed it to Bandage. "Is this your dad?"

"No mistake. That is my father." Bandage said.

"I'm pretty sure that elastic arms are a requirement for these matches. Sectonia would have no problem since she doesn't have arms to begin with." Genis said.

"Regardless if she's able to compete or not…" Kabuki began. "Would you like to accompany us until we meet with him?"

"When the time for the league comes I suppose. For now...I would prefer if we just continue to focus on the WBC and see how things play out." Bandage said.

"Yeah, and more currently, David's got his match with Tasuku up against Ivan and that Satyr Elena." Ming said.

At the adjacent table, Ivan was having his tea with his Buddy, Lone Remote. Elena was also by his side.

"Quite the conversation they're having." Lone Remote said. "And they seem to interested in our coming match, wouldn't you say Comrade Wanaski?"

"It would seem so, Comrade Lone Remote." Ivan said. "Oh, the sugar…"

"I know. You prefer Sugar and lots of jam. Childish way to drink tea, but I won't complain." Lone remote said serving the jam. "What was with that brutal spectacle about with that Shade fellow? Brutalizing his defeated opponent?"

"It's much dishonorable. Of that, I am certain." Ivan said. "Your thoughts, Comrade Elena?"

"It's disgusting. He is from the 20th universe, his and mine were both devoured by Yamigedo. Makes me sick to see him take that monster as his buddy and not give it a second thought." Elena said.

Ivan then grinned. "Elena. You know about me, don't you?"

"I do. When i met you in Russia, you said you were cursed. In light of your matches, something unexpected happens, like illness or mistakes. They call you the Grim Reaper of Siberia, and those who face you get caught in the Reaper's trap." Elena said.

"But ever since we have paired up, it feels like you are cursed the same as me." Ivan said.

"Sorry, but to tell the truth, I don't believe in curses much." Elena said. "I only believe in fate. It was your fate to arrive here on your own merit."

"But just today, Tasuku's buddy was almost arrested because of attacking a participant, but Kyoya had ratified that to continue the match. Today will be the day that I show my true skills as a buddyfighter. Then Lone will no longer be mocked as the Grim Reaper's buddy." Ivan said.

"Were you considering my feelings just now?" Lone Remote asked.

"Don't be absurd." Ivan said, denying it. "Let us proceed to the fighting stage, comrades."

At the stage…

"Ladies and Gentelmen! Its now time for our next featured match! Its the team of Tasuku and David vs Ivan and Elena!" Paruko said. "Now, let's start it off!"

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!" Tasuku said.

"In lands barren and devoid of life, a shining beacon rises to bring new resolve! Luminize, Magic's Answer!" David said.

"The Trap Room, a barrier of snares! Do you think you can escape? Luminize! Vyru Lovushka!" Ivan said.

"The warriors of Olympus will not give in easily! I will show you our might! Luminize! Olympus Legend!" Elena said.

"Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Star Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Dungeon World!" Ivan said.

"Legend World!" Elena said.

As the fight commenced, Hope came to the others in the crowd.

"Where's Gao?" Baku asked.

"He said he was going to crack this case and find who framed Jack. I just hope he can do it in time before the end of the match…" Hope said.

Kyoya and Azi Dahaka were at another end.

"Calm down, Azi Dahaka. These fighters are of no concern." Kyoya said.

"There's something I must be sure of, Kyoya." Azi Dahaka said, watching intently.

"I'm looking out for something too.." Kyoya said.

Back to the fight, Tasuku had equipped dragna pus and dealt 2 damage to Ivan and gained a gauge. As for David…

"Now, attack her, Einst!" David said as said dragon attacked.

10-8

End of move.

"Okay. Now we may begin, comrade Elena." Ivan said. "I'll take the initiative. To the left, i call Tempting Trickster, Iyan!"

A female in a black outfit with a whip was called.

"Oh my! Its finally time for this girl to strut her stuff." Iyan said.

"By using Iyans ability, i can take one Trap attribute monster out from my deck and add it to my hand. I choose Perforating Trickster, Pitt and call him to the right!" Ivan said as a boy in winter coat with a eletricnic ice drill appeared.

"To be the best at digging holes." Pitt said.

"Now I pay a life and equip Trap Maker." Ivan said as a rucksack appeared on his back.

"Is that really an Item? I wonder what it does?" Hope said.

"I now pay 1 gauge and activate…. Trap Room." Ivan said pressing a button as Tasuku's weapon exploded.

"Incredible, he used Trap Room to disable Tasuku's item!" Tails said.

"Comrades Iyan and Pitt, attack the fighter!" Ivan said.

9-6

"Trap Maker!" Ivan said pulling out a crossbow as he fired an arrow.

6-5

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Perseus Algol to the right, then call Golden Blade, Chrysaor to the left. Then I equip Divine Armor, Aegis!" Elena said now clad in armor. "Begone dragon!" Elena said charging at Einst and destroying him. "Perseus, Chrysaor, attack the fighter!" she said as both monsters attacked.

10-6

End of move.

"Man, that was brutal…" David said.

"Why do you care so much for that dragon?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you why. I know he doesn't seem like it, but he's a generous and supportive soul, and he has always been by my side since the beginning of this whole tournament. In fact, I don't care what that Retainer status means to him. He's one of my most trusted comrades in my whole deck!" David said.

"In that case...show me just how much he meant." Elena said.

"Gladly! Draw! Charge and Draw! First, I'll call Thunder Summoner, Reiki to the right and buddycall Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis to the left! Then I can pay two gauge to call to the center Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta!" David said.

6-7

"A size 3 monster?! How is that possible?!" Ozon B asked in shock.

"Virginine Casta can reduce her size by 3 if I have a size 2 wizard on the field." David said.

"It won't make much difference. That monster has only one critical. As long as Aegis is equipped, all damage is reduced by one." Elena said.

"Not quite. She has Double Attack, which means she can attack twice." David said.

"Each attack would just be one critical each." Elena said.

"Then I'll cast! Oops!" David said. "I pay two gauge and send Aegis back to your hand!" David said.

"What?" Elena said now without her armor.

"This is for Einst! Bring her down, everyone!" David said.

"Cast! Achilles Shield!" Elena said.

8-5

"There. I was able to reduce the damage I was gonna take by two." Elena said.

"End of turn than." David said.

"Then It's my turn. Call Shadowscare to the center. Then Star Remnant to the left and Buddycall Jack to the right!" Tasuku said. "Star Remnant, attack Pitt!"

Star Remnant then destroyed Pitt only for Pitt's drill to act on its own and destroy Shadowscare.

"When I have four or more cards in the drop zone, pitt can take a monster with him." Ivan said.

"Jack!" Tasuku said as Jack charged.

"Trap Maker." Ivan said discarding a card as Jack's attack was stopped.

"If the fighter is attacked, Ivan can take one card from the top of his deck and reveal it. If it was a trap spell, then the attack is negated." Tails said.

"Out of all the cards in my deck, 28 of them are spells. So that means your chances are very slim for an attack to land." Ivan said.

"And with three quarters of his deck comprised of traps, there's a small window open for Tasuku." David said.

"No matter. His attack has finished, so it comes back to us." Ivan said. "I'll buddy call Remote Trickster, Lone Remote to the left."

Lone remode stylishly leaped to his position. "What do you require of me?"

"I cast hidden crossbow, to destroy Star Remnant!" Ivan said doing so. "And now comes Lone Remotes Ability! Once per turn, when i use a spell with a trap attribute, he can deal one damage to the opponent and i draw one card."

"Lone Explosion!" Lone said holding a bomb and placing it near Tasuku by way of a portal. He then used the buttons on his staff to remotely detonate it, hence his name.

6-5

"And now i will attack with Comrade Iyan and my Trap Maker!" Ivan said.

5-2

"Lone Explode!" Lone Remote said.

"Cast! Proto barrier!" Tasuku said.

"My turn. I will not take this man's assault on me lightly. I now buddy call...Divine Stallion, Pegasus to the center!" Elena said as a winged horse appeared in center.

5-6

"Yes yes, we've all seen this monster. It's a common card to have in Legend world." Ozon b said.

"I know this is merely a size one monster, but this monster will be my key to that one's defeat! Pegasus, Chrysaor...do a link attack on Virginie Casta!" Elena said as they attacked Virginie. "Now...with three gorgons in the drop zone...Chrysaor gains penetrate!"

7-4

"Perseus...finish the attack!" Elena said.

"Cast! Solomon's Shield!" David said.

End of move.

"It's now Tasuku and David's move, but due to the crime hanging above Jacknife's head, Tasuku is too paralyzed to even make a move! Is this the end?!" Paruko said.

At that moment, Hope got a call from Gao.

"You found the real criminal? Just in time, Tasuku's paralyzed out here!" Hope said. "Abby, I've got the proof we need for Jack's innocence, but to show it to everyone, I need a little help!"

"Of course. Activating Video App!" Abby said showing the video.

"This video was taken by a pizza joint owner the night before the match. Everyone watch closely and turn your attention to the far left." Hope said.

Everyone saw Lone remote behind a wrecked car, pressing buttons on his staff and making Jack move on his commands.

"Lone Remote?" Elena said before glaring at him. "What's the meaning of this? Why were you there?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. He was manipulating Jack so that Ivan could get a default win. That means all the accidents that happened before Ivans matches weren't his doing. The real Grim Reaper of Siberia… is Lone Remote!" Indigo said pointing like Phoenix Wright.

"Phoenix? Really? It should be more like….the real attacker….is you there!" Rainbow said dramatically pointing to Lone Remote.

"Gh..!" Lone remote flinched in shock.

"I don't believe it... All those acts were your doing?" Ivan asked.

"I… I did it so you'd be victorious!" Lone said.

"But you also put Elena in the mix. You threatened to put her reputation as a Satyr warrior at risk if anyone found out. And if they did, her race wouldn't hear the end of one of their kind cheating." Hope said.

Elena was amazed Hope was standing up for her people and looked up, reflecting. "That's right...as their warrior, I embody the entire pride and strength of the Satyr race. I can't let something like this be marked against me."

"We will both suffer a dishonorable victory then…" Ivan said.

"None of that matters." Tasuku said. "Let's continue the fight."

"But Tasuku, this can't just be overlooked…." Jack started.

"I still get to fight with you as my buddy, and that's all that matters to me." Tasuku said shedding some tears in happiness. "I'm so glad… really, i am…"

As Tasuku took his draw phase in his happiness, he suddenly glowed a light blue as a new card appeared.

"This is..!" Tasuku said.

"That light…! Its gotta be!" Rainbow said.

"Dragon Force…" Tasuku said. "Kaihou!"

"Did he just say Dragon Force?!" Paruko asked in shock as Gaito was listening. Already on edge because Gao awakened the power, he now stood up in shock.

"Again? It's someone else again?!" Gaito said in shock.

Tasuku then turned completely shiny light blue as crystal like objects developed on his head and near his body as he suddenly acquired wings.

"Whoa, thats awesome! Tasuku has the Dragon Force too!" Indigo said.

"It's the Dragon Force of Joy. As i thought." Kyoya said.

"I cast! Dragoner's Beat! This increases Dragon Force's power by 2000 and critical by 1!" Tasuku said. "Jack, go attack Ivan!"

"Star Blade Terminate!" Jack sia charging.

"Trap Maker!" Ivan said cancelling the attack.

"Dragon Force!" Tasuku said.

"Gh, Trap Maker again!" Ivan said cancelling it.

"Double attack!" Tasuku said.

The next draw was a monster.

8-6

"Triple Attack!" Tasuku said.

"Trap Maker once more!" Ivan said cancelling it.

"Quadruple Attack!" Tasuku said.

"Quadruple attack, Seriously?!" Indigo asked.

Ivan then drew a monster.

6-4

"There. I still have 4 life." Ivan said.

"Final Phase!" Tasuku said.

"Hey, Elena...you realize when Ivan falls, you'll fall by association right?" David asked.

"Yes. I know. But...I can live with that." Elena said.

"Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge to transform jack into an impact monster!" Tasuku said as Jack donned his Galactical Punisher gear.

"Jack is now a size 2 monster with 10000 power and a critical of 3, but by crossnizing with J Galaxion in the Drop Zone, his critical is now 4, and the damage cannot be reduced or nullified! Full Burst!" Tasuku said.

"Galactical…" Jack said lifting his weapon. "PUNISHER!" he shouted landing the finishing move.

4-0

Ivan's and Elena's flags then vanished.

Game over! Winners: Tasuku Ryuenji and David Ishihara!

Later….

Elena walked out into the Rec room and she saw the heroes waiting for her.

"Nice fight out there." Hope said. "You really had David going that whole fight, right David?"

"Yep. She really got me riled up there." David said.

"But still… You didn't have to push yourself because of me." Einst said.

"What are you saying? I meant every word I said back there. You really are one of my best companions in my whole deck, and I couldn't ask for better. Really, I wouldn't have made it this far without you." David said.

Elena was touched by this scene as she smiled. "In that case...I am sorry." Elena said.

"Nothing to worry about. You entered this tournament because you were fighting for your people." Hope said.

"It was more than a fight to represent my race, I wanted to show people that Satyr's aren't just another docile race. I wanted to show all that we can be fierce and can't be trifiled with." Elena said. "But now...I go back home with my head held low."

"No. The journey isn't over for you." Hope said. "You want to show Satyrs are tough?"

"Yes." Elena said.

"So get out there, into other universes, and challenge other people and creatures! And you show them youre not to mess with." Indigo said.

"Okay. I'll do it." Elena said turning to leave. "Thank you."

"It's what we're here for." Hope said. "Speaking of fights… i think we'd better get ol Knux ready for the ARMS league. If you're up for it, it's gonna be a whole new challenge dealing with that long reach to add power and style."

"Whaddya say, Knuckles? Up for a new challenge?" Vector asked.

"Yeah! And I got you training me. That and….what the?" Knuckles said seeing Usopp with Luffy.

"You're gonna win! Yeah, you're gonna win!" Usopp said before seeing them. "Behind you all the way." he said leading Luffy out of the room with him.

"Looks like Usopp's coaching Luffy." Hope said.

"Well, he did give Luffy that extra boost of morale during that boxing match against Foxy in the Davy Back Fight." Nami said. "Even though it nearly cost us our freedom."

"Sounds like we're gonna have to find a replacement for Usopp." Vector said.

"Heck, I'll do it. If the other me could train Knuckles during the first Furious Fists, I don't see why I can't." Rainbow said.

"I mean besides you." Vector said. "The other you latched on at the last minute when we started out."

"Wait, what about Phil?" Sora asked. "He does pretty good with Herc."

"Think he'd be up for something Off world?" Goofy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sora shrugged.

"You should enter the ARMS league too, sis." Ruby said. "It'll be a great new way to train up for when Bass challenges you again."

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea. With those fighters long reach, and my fire power...Yeah! I can definitely get into that." Yang said.

"What about you David? You gonna send anybody?" Zelos asked.

"I don't know. I mean, Sectonia's got the range part down, but the only ones in my group that specialize in fist fighting are Scott and Jude." David said.

"Hell, we don't have extendable arms and we're competing." Yang said. "Well, me and Knuckles anyway."

"Well, we'll just have to go the motions, I guess." Ramona said

"Yeah, this would normally be the point where I ask you guys who's more likely to go far in this." David said.

"I wouldn't stress about it, David. Lets just focus on the WBC cup." Hope said.

"Hope!" Daisy said pointing to his left alone core deck case where a crow has a card in its mouth. His dual impact.

"Hey, gimme that back!" Hope said.

It cawed as it flew down the halls as Hope gave chase. Hope soon stopped when he saw the crow land on a man's shoulder. He was about middle age with a black beard and mustache and holding a staff and the card.

"And you are?" Hope asked.

"Copernicus Pendragon." he said.

"So you're Leonis's father? No wonder he's so down in the dumps lately, it's cause you're here!" Hope said.

"My son is a disappointment to this family. He needs every advantage I can give him...even if he doesn't know it." Copernicus said.

"An assassination attempt by Kabuki, and now stealing my Impact Monster? What kind of father disgraces his own son and makes him depressed while you're at it?" Hope asked.

"Do you think...I honestly care what that disappointment feels? All I care for is spreading the family name and returning things to how they once were. Where peasants like you would bow to nobility." Copernicus said.

"That won't happen. I'll see to it that your plan stops here. In fact, if you're so caring about restoring your family rights, why don't you replace your 'disapointment' son, and fight with Devil Destroy Bigmachine against me and Gao tomorrow instead?" Hope said.

"I thought you might say something like that. Which is why I prepared this." he said tapping his staff as an image of an unconscious Cindrey was shown with men in black hiding in the shadows with guns and knives.

"Cindery…" Hope said.]

"Those men are my servants. They will attack if I order it. So...you will lose to Leonis tomorrow and your sister will continue living." Copernicus said. "Lose tomorrow and I will also return the impact."

Hope thought about this before steeling himself. "No." he said seriously. "I'm not about to give up my sister just because im asked to throw the fight."

"You would condemn her? My, that is heartless." Copernicus said stroking his beard.

"It's not heartlessness, its compassion. And you're not gonna win either way tomorrow. I can guarantee it." Hope said walking away. "Because if you mess with my family… i wont forgive anything else you have done."

He walked back to the rec room and saw Twilight and the others.

"Twilight?" Hope asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I need a favor." Hope said.

Meanwhile with Kyoya

"So, did you figure out what you wanted to know?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes. The boy's speech was all I needed to hear." Azi Dahaka said. "Einst...has betrayed us."


	25. The Corrupted Pendragon Plan!

In the hospital room of Cindrey Ginova, the men inside were ready to attack.

"Just got the order from the master. The blue one has chosen to forego the deal." the lead said.

"So we kill the girl?" one asked.

"Yes. Be prepared to...ah!" the man said as he found his head separated.

"What in the?" one of them said as the door opened.

"I'm sorry...but visiting hours are over for killers." a voice said as Law walked in.

"The Surgeon of Death!" one said.

"How did he find us?! I thought the Master had our tracks covered!" another said.

"There's nothing that can hide in my room." Law said conjuring another one.

"Wait, so youre saying that this whole time…?!"

"Not the whole time...when Twilight told me to come here. It was easy to get inside given my status as a doctor." Law said grabbing his sword. "However...you all are scheduled for a quick operation." Law smirked as he slashed up the men. "Shambles!"

They're body parts randomly assembled with one another in ways to make them look weird and freaky.

"You've got too many torsos!" one said.

"Yeah, well the same can be said for the millions of fingers you got on your hand!" another said.

"Now...I'll just say this once...get out." Law said before more came in with guns. "I see. So you want to play like that? Oi! Zelos! I need a little help!"

"I was wondering when you might need me!" Zelos said getting back to back with Law.

"Hah! A guy with a sword, against millions of trained guns?!" one asked before they saw Zelos charging.

"Not just a simple guy. I'll show you what I'm made of!" Zelos said as a light magic circle was conjured. "Taste this! Divine Judgment!"

A light attack erupted in the room taking out the grunts.

"That was so pretty." Zelos said.

One was still conscious before Law stabbed his hand.

"I'll let you go on two conditions. First, you give up your assassination attempt!" Law said.

"Okay, okay!" he begged.

"Second...you'll tell us how to get to the Pendragon Mansion in your home universe." Law said.

"Th-the Pendragon Mansion… it's near the Elven Forest, you can't miss it. It's a large castle. Please let me go!" he begged.

Law smirked letting him go as he and Zelos left.

"Twilight, we know where it is. Let's begin the infiltration." Law smiled.

"Good work you two." Twilight said as a squad of the groups were ready, consisting of Continella, Korra, Rainbow, Indigo, Leia and Kabuki.

"This girl brigades stepping up to get it done!" Continella said. "No one messes with my adopted family!"

"Now all we need to do is let Nebby do his thing." Rainbow said patting Solgaleo. "You know what to do, Nebs. Light up a Ultra Wormhole!"

Solgaleo then let out a fearsome roar as a hole opened to show a large castle.

"There it is!" Twilight said getting on its back. "Remember, only take what's incriminating. While Hope and Gao battle, we need to gather as much incriminating evidence to put Copernicus away!"

"And if the rest of Leonis's family are there to stop us, what do we do?" Continella asked.

"Its not a mafia. But the servants will definitely attack when we step inside." Twilight said. "Don't kill them, just knock them out."

"I can live with that." Korra said. "Let's go!"

"Go, Nebby!" Indigo said.

Solgaleo charged into the wormhole, the others right behind. In mere seconds, they were inside the castle.

"Check every room. Even if something seems worthless, get it anyway." Twilight said.

"Right!" Everyone said as they scattered.

With Kabuki and Continella…

"So did you happen to memorize this place when you came to get hired by Copernicus, Kabuki?" Continella asked.

"Afraid not. He met me in my universe, but I have his scent memorized. And its strongest in this room." Kabuki said bringing down a nearby door to reveal a study of sorts.

"It's the heroes! Get them!" a servant said.

"Here's the welcome wagon. Remember what Twilight said, don't kill." Continella said. "Now show off your Oni Skills, Kabuki!"

Kabuki was quick as she moved fast across the room, knocking out every single servant she crossed.

More were coming from behind, as Continella took notice.

"I got these ones!" Continella said running to them.

"It's just a girl in a Mt. Lady Cosplay. Just bowl her over!" one of them said.

"I'm not just cosplaying. Gigantification! And the Giant's Shoulder Tackle!" Continella said growing and then knocking them away.

Kabuki searched the room quickly before finding a proposal. "So these are your true colors. I have something!" Kabuki said.

"Good. Let's hope everyone else is doing just as good." Continella said.

With Rainbow and Korra, they heard noise coming from a nearby room. "Let's do it." Rainbow said as they broke the room down only to see seven women inside watching Leonis's match. "Uh...what?"

"I think these are Leonis's sisters." Korra said.

"You don't mind, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course we don't." The first one said.

"Well in that case, I'm Rainbow Dash from CHS. This is the Avatar, Korra. Can I get your names? All seven of you?" Rainbow asked.

"Anastasia."

"Azalea."

"Petunia."

"Poinsetta."

"Poppy."

"Saffron."

"Bluebell."

"I'm sensing a theme here. You're all named after flowers." Korra said.

"Yeah. I kinda got that too." Rainbow said. "Looks like they're watching Leonis's match."

"Even though Father doesn't think much of him. We still support him. After all, he's our only brother." Anastasia said.

"After all, only a male born to our family can lead the household." Bluebell said.

"So why does Copernicus think so lowly of Leonis if he's so successful as a Summoner?" Korra asked.

"Father...he thinks our brother is weak and can't handle bigger tasks. Our brother was born under circumstances that have weakened his body. Our father looks down on him and only sees the flaws with our brother instead of how he can succeed." Poinsetta said.

"Well that's no way for a dad to act at all…" Rainbow said as Servants barged in with weapons ready.

"Step away from the Daughters of the Pendragon Family!" one said.

"Oh…" Rainbow said taking d her Rainbow Blade out and summoning Earthshaker for a little dual blade action as korra assumed her signature bending stance. "Could you ladies excuse us for one moment? Its go time."

The two of them charged the servants as the women just went back to watching the match.

With Leia, Twilight and Indigo, the three of them headed down into a strange storage space that was in the basement of the mansion, accompanied by Solgaleo.

"Okay, if he has something to hide...odds are it's buried away in the basement." Twilight said.

"Well, if he's planning to hide something, it would obviously be somewhere no one else can find it." Leia said.

"Is that your Journalist instincts talking?" Indigo asked.

"You bet!" Leia said.

"Plus, she's been on two journeys before joining David and the others. She's most likely done this before." Twilight said. "But...perhaps we need more help to find evidence. Rockruff!" Twilight said tossing a ball as Rockruff came out. "We can use Rockruff's sense of smell to try and find evidence."

"Go to work, Rockruff!" Indigo said.

Rockruff then began sniffing before catching a strange scent as he ran towards it as they followed. They soon saw Rockruff barking at a box filled with a strange black powder.

"What's this black stuff?" Indigo asked. "Blasting Powder? No way Copernicus would use Blasting Powder in the Magic universe, right?"

"Doubt it. The technology for it hasn't been developed yet." Twilight said taking a look at it. "It's definitely some kind of powder." she said before she dropped it after a rat came by. It sniffed the powder before its eyes glowed red and it hissed and attacked the three.

"Rockruff, Rock Throw!" Twilight said as Rockruff knocked the rat out with rocks. "Okay, this stuff is apparently some kind of rage inciting drug."

"Do you think it's the Shadow Drug that Machamp used in Furious Fists?" Indigo asked.

"How do you know about that?" Twilight asked.

"I may have watched the first tournament on a dare from Lemon Zest." Indigo said.

"Well, the two are similar, however the Shadow Drug also increased Machamp's power, this stuff just made that rat go into a...hello?" Twilight said noticing a book. "It's a diary...from an ancestor of the Pendragon Family."

Twilight opened it and read through it before her eyes opened wide.

"What is it?" Indigo asked.

"If this is all true...then the Pendragon's riches have been built up upon lies and deceit." Twilight said.

"So the Pendragon Family was never nobility to begin with?" Leia asked.

"Apparently not. According to local rumors, their ancestors would always try and support the elves and the fairies that are warring and try to make peace. But the truth is...they are the ones causing it." Twilight said. "Putting this Rage Powder into their water, they're forcing them into a raging warring state and blaming it on each other's magicks." Twilight said.

"Unbelievable… So Tulip was forced to suffer because of all of that…" Leia said.

"Leonis is going to be devastated if he finds this out…" Indigo said.

"But it might give him a new purpose, to restore his family name." Leia said.

"Too bad you three won't be telling anyone." some voices said as servants were approaching them.

Indigo pounded her fists. "Let's clean up this basement."

Twilight pushed her glasses up and summoned her keyblade. "That was actually kinda funny..."

"Wake the golems!" one of the servants said as they soon heard loud footsteps as two large creatures made of stone towered over them.

"Wow…" Indigo said. She then turned to Solgaleo who looked back at her. "Nebby, you go ahead and take those two rock piles."

Solgaleo roared as it ran to them.

"Use Zen Headbutt!" Twilight shouted as Solgaleo headbutted one of them. "Then use Crunch!" she added as Solgaleo bit into the other one.

"What the?!" one of the servants said. "Our golems are being over powered?"

"What did you expect from that pokemon? That Solgaleo, the Beast that devours the sun." a second said. "Get more of them from outside. We'll overpower these…" they began before both were knocked out from behind by Leia.

"Yeah, you guys aren't getting reinforcements." Indigo said.

"We better go before more come down." Twilight said.

They ran out of the Basement, but not before Indigo Grabbed a jar of Rage Powder and Copernicus's diary. "I'd better hold on to these so that i can show tulip the real purpose behind her race warring with the fairies."

Just then, Twilight's comm rang.

"Rainbow? What's up?" Twilight asked.

"Its Leonis...he just did something unexpected. You need to take a look." Rainbow said.

"What?" Twilight asked as they ran up to where Rainbow and Korra was. "What is it that he…."

They looked to the TV screen where all were seeing Leonis holding up the dual impact monster card.

Back in the stadium…

"You are not mistaken folks! Leonis has just pulled out a card from his own pocket and it's the dual impact monster that Hope uses! Just what is going on?" Paruko said.

"Leonis? Whats going on here, why did you get my card?" Hope asked.

"Because I don't wanna be known for having my old man go behind my back and doing things like hire assassins and steal cards!" Leonis said.

"Wait… So… You knew that he did all of that behind your back?" David asked.

"I found out yesterday...when he was threatening to kill your sister. I just wanted to show my worth…but it means nothing if someone has to die for it!" Leonis said.

"I agree Leonis, that man, Copernicus… he is not your father if he treats you like worthless garbage and only cheats to get the family name back to the old ways." Hope said.

"What are you doing, you idiot?! You are a Pendragon! We do not lower ourselves to the level of these peasants!" Copernicus said.

"Shut up! I've seen what he's done. He is no mere peasant! He's a hero! And another thing...I don't need your name to make me great!" Leonis shouted.

It was then that Twilight and the others appeared out of an Ultra Wormhole.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Copernicus said.

"I think you better shut up." Twilight said. "Because once this gets out...you won't be so high and mighty." she said holding his diary.

"That….you broke into my house?!" Copernicus said in rage.

"And we're glad we did. Now, we'll expose you for who you really are!" Kabuki said. "Starting with these documents. Recently, Magus of the council was killed by an unknown assailant and you planned to fill his shoes. What most people don't know is your true agenda...to take it over and seal off the Magic Universe entirely and expanding territory by initiating wars on neighboring worlds."

"But that's not the only thing. The entire nobility of the Pendragon family has been built up on lies and deceit." Twilight said.

Indigo then brought out the Rage Powder. "Now i think this might have a little connection the war between the elves and fairies. So Tulip, you better listen up!" Indigo said pointing at Tulip.

Tulip was all ears. She had to know what Indigo had to say if it concerned anything about her people.

"This black powder is a rage inducing drug called rage powder. Copernicus's ancestors have been dropping it into the water supply of the elves and fairies and making sure they blame each other for what is happening. His ancestors made their name by helping both sides. The entire name has been built up by this one huge conspiracy lie!" Twilight said.

Tulip was shocked.

"U-U-Unbelievable! For all the Fairies and Elves watching at home, you just heard it! The truth behind your war is revealed, as the Pendragons were the cause all along!" Paruko said.

"That little….Corvus! I order you to kill that girl!" Copernicus ordered as the crow on his staff flew at Twilight before morphing into a human body with black hair.

"As you wish, master!" he said.

"Summon the swordswoman, Lyn!" Leonis said as Lyn appeared and slashed through Corvus, making him vanish.

"Leonis! What do you think you're doing?!" Copernicus asked.

"Standing up for myself. I always thought...our family was the best. Now I know that our entire family is just built up on lies and robbed countless people of their futures!" Leonis shouted.

Security was called in to back up the heroes on scene.

"It's over Copernicus. Cindery is safe, and your reputation is shattered. You've got nothing left. So why don't you come along quietly and wait for the universal police to cart you off to prison?" Hope said.

"I will not surrender like some worthless peasant! Warp!" he shouted banging his staff to the ground as he vanished.

"He's gone!" Indigo said.

"Because he knew the odds were too great." Leia said.

"If we know people like him, he won't stay hidden for long. He'll be back." David said.

"But one thing's for sure, he won't be using any of his plans, cause we shattered them all." Continella said.

"Kind of makes us feel sorry for Leonis. Behind all of his boasting, he was trying to impress his father, but it was never enough." Sheena said.

Leonis was just standing there disappointed by what had happened and shedding tears as he stood there. "Everything I knew about us...has been a big lie. Makes me sick...to think how many times I talked about how great my family was." he said.

"Then stand up, Leonis." Hope said as Leonis turned to him. "Stand up and represent the ideas you've talked about for so many years, stand up and fight for what your family should be! So stand up, be a man, and represent what the true Pendragon legacy should really be!"

Leonis stared at hope before getting a smile with a face of determination. "Very well. Its decided. Being a great summoner is now number two. My new dream...is rebuilding my family to the name that I have imagined it to be!" Leonis said.

Devil Destroy laughed. "Hey, Blue boy! You're not bad for an inspirational message! But that doesn't mean that you'll win against us!"

"Don't think I've forgotten how you looked down on Gao and Bal, Devil. But...looks like you're about to get it." Hope smiled.

"Final Phase!" Gao said with the dragon force invoked.

"Oh no..!" Devil said.

"Oh yes!" Hope said.

"Impact Call! I pay 2 gauge and transform Bal into an impact monster!" Gao said.

Bal then materialized the saucer. "Bal Saucer...Over Rush!" Bal shouted tossing his saucer at Bigmachine as Gao caught it with Dragon Force.

"With Dragon Force...the attack keeps going!" Gao said.

The two of them continued to battle left and right before Bigmachine was down to zero.

Game over! Winners: Gao Mikado and Hope.

"And thats game!" Hope said.

Later..

The Hope Squad, Dimensional Heroes and Brave Adventurers met up with Zexi and his group.

"Well Zexi, i hope that news wasn't bad for tulip too much. I mean, it seems like she got hit pretty hard when we broke the news." Indigo said.

"I will admit, I was shocked to hear the truth of what was happening to my people. But with that, I don't bare any ire to Leonis considering I know the kind of person he is." Tulip said.

"So, what's gonna happen...to your place and everything?" Ramona asked.

"The mansion will be seized as well as everything inside. My sisters will be transported to my grandparents home in the country. And due to what has happened...I've been expelled from the Summoner's Institute." Leonis said.

"Sorry to hear all of that." David said.

"Don't be. It's for the best. I think of this as a blessing actually. I can use this...to build the name up from scratch." Leonis said. "Make our family name something to be proud of, with no lies whatsoever."

"You know….I don't see a problem with that. Sounds kinda fun actually." Zexi said smiling.

"We will be behind you to make this dream come true." Kenshin said.

"So, no more-" Indigo said before being elbowed in the gut by Jexi.

"Zip it. We don't need to be talking about that." Jexi said.

"Right, but you didn't need to elbow me." Indigo said.

"I think I did." Jexi said.

"Okay, so the next match will be me and Genesis vs Gaito and Riku. Keep in mind that I will not go down easy." Abby said.

"I don't either of them expect you to." Zelos said.

"But your partner, J Genesis… I sense a malicious aura around him. You'd best be wary yourself, Abby." David said.

"I already am." Abby said.


	26. Zetta! Impact Enforcers!

"The Match with J Genesis and Abby vs Riku and Gaito is coming up. But i don't exactly know how Genesis fights. He's a hero world user sure, but we don't know anything about his playstyle or his buddy, Gem Clone." Hope said.

"Yeah. And Gemclone isn't in the database so I can't bring up info on it." Tails said.

"An artificial monster?" Scott asked.

"Most likely. Plus David's aura reading earlier states that he's up to something." Vera said.

"And whichever of these pairs win, he and Tasuku will be facing in the next round." Ming said.

"Yeah. This J Genesis guy is a complete mystery. All we can really do is watch how the fight between them unfolds." Levy said.

"But Gaito's really focused on getting the dragon force instead of winning the tournament." Rainbow said. "I can't really blame the guy for going all HAM about Gao and Tasuku getting it before him."

"Well, there are three types for the dragon force. Gao invoked the Dragon Force of Anger, and we just saw Tasuku invoke the Dragon Force of Joy a day or two ago." Lucy said.

"So by process of elimination, Gaito should be in possession of the one for Sorrow." Cana said.

"Makes sense, considering the way he clings to destiny and how he feels that it's shunning him." Teba said.

"Come on guys, have you seen Gaito? He's practically void of any emotion. He's gotta open up or else he's never gonna get the Dragon Force." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow...this is something Gaito has unlock on his own." Ranma said. "Let's just hope...he figures it out soon."

"I hope so. Bal even said to Gaito that he believes he can unlock it. So let's make sure he has our support too." Rainbow said.

At the Stadium…

"At last, its finally time! The wait is over as J Genesis, the new head of Gaen Financial takes the stage, and he's ready to show the world the new innovations for Buddyfight!" Paruko said. "Standing in his way is Gaito, but will he overcome whatever is in J Genesis's mysterious Deck? We're about to find out!"

"The dark hour has begun... Luminize, Hollow Black Dragon!" Gaito said.

"Though they walk a dark path, I will shown them that there is a better path! Luminize! Purgatory Redeemed!" Riku said.

"Pay close attention, and observe! This is the revolutionary Buddyfight of a new era! Luminize! Innovation of Zetta!" Genesis said.

"These are warriors of the future! Who come and defend Cyberspace from all viruses! Luminize! Cyber Heroes!" Abby said.

"Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Gaito and Riku said.

"Hero World!" Genesis and Abby said.

"Its Darkness Dragon World versus hero world, as Gaito and Riku take the first move!" Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw! I call Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil to the center! Attack the fighter!" Gaito said.

"Give me...your light!" Dimmborgil said wasting no time going after genesis.

10-8

"My go! I call Purgatory Knights, Blackknife Dragon to the center and attack the fighter!" Riku said.

10-8

End of move.

"Gaito and Riku are wasting no time dealing 2 damage each to their opponents. Now what do Genesis and Abby have to offer?" Ozon B said. "No matter what they do, I won't be surprised."

"Draw! Charge and Draw. Final Phase." Genesis said.

"WHAT?!" Ozon be said in shock.

"He's calling final phase already? What is he thinking?" Hope asked.

"I pay two gauge and Impact Transform!" he said before donning black armor around his body. "Armored Battle Demon, Zetta!"

"This is new! An Impact monster with the power to transform!" Paruko said.

"Now...I impact call to the right Flame Demon, Elytron. And his ability destroys Dimmoborgil. Zetta gains a critical for every impact monster called. Now I impact call to the left Water Demon, Kynoeides." Genesis said. "I only use Impact Monsters when I battle. I call this Hard Impact Tactics."

"So his deck is made of Impact Monsters. That battle armor is restricting him to only call them as well as increasing its critical." Weiss said.

"Elytron! Kynoedies! Link attack with me!" Genesis said as the three monster then charged and attacked Gaito.

10-4

"Elytron and Kynoedies unfortunately can only stay for one attack, so i must send them to the drop zone." Genesis said as they both disappeared. "I'm not done but I leave you to attack your opponent, Abby."

"Here we go. Beginning the mission! I call Cybernetic Warrior, Antivirus to the right! Cybernetic Warrior, Archive to the left and then pay a gauge and call Cybernetic Warrior Hackman to the center!"

Retro music theme played as beams of light beamed down to the three slots. The first to appear was a robot in red armor.

"Dun dun dun dun. Dun dun dun dun dundun! Archive!" it said.

Next was a robot in yellow armor.

"Dun dun dun dun. Dun dun dun dun dundun! Antivirus!" it said.

Finally in center was a robot in purple armor.

"Dun dun dun dun. Dun dun dun dun dundun! Hackman!" it said.

"I activate Hackman's ability and banish Blackknife to your deck. We may only have this one turn, but let's show off!" Abby said.

"Firing our blasters!" they said attacking Riku.

10-6

"Now we can finish. Final Phase! Impact Buddy call to the center!" Genesis said. "Gemclone. Now...I will show all of you a new frontier. I pay one gauge to transform Gemclone into….Bal Burst Smasher!"

Gemclone began to grow and morph before it took on a crystal like replica of Bal in his Impact Monster form.

"When Gemclone is my buddy...I can use Impact Monsters from all Worlds!" Genesis said.

"But how did Gemclone down do that?!" Hope said.

"If i pay one gauge, i can put any impact monster card on Gem Clone, and call it. Gem Clones abiitly is what will revolutionize buddyfight forever! Now gemclone, Finish this!" Genesis said as Gem Clone Brandished Bal's Hammer.

Gemclone then began swinging the hammer in a circle before raising it. "Bal Burst...SMASHER!" it shouted smashing it on Gaito.

4-0

Game over! Winners: J Genesis and Abby!

"Wow… that's gotta put a dent in Gaito's morale…" Hope said.

"Gaito… when are you going to open yourself to emotion to awaken the Dragon Force?" Rainbow asked.

Later, the others had gotten word Sectonia had finished charging Psychic and went back to the ships.

"Okay Sectonia, you can let her out. Rainbow said flux gave her something that should reprogram her attack instincts to me and the others." Hope said.

"Actually I better do it. According to Flux, she's designed to ignore those on her list." Rainbow said as she approached Psychic and read the paper. "Extras and Enhanced are still allies. Stand down."

"Understood. Voice command accepted. Erasing targets from memory." Psychic said calmly.

"Well, that was easy." David said.

"Yeah. Sort of surprised Flux didn't try and reprogram them to obey him better." Rainbow said. "BTW, did you get her clothes?"

"All we could find were some robes to put on her. They were cheap." Vector said.

"Fine, it will have to do." Rainbow said as they quickly clothed Psychic who now wore the robes across her body.

"Well, that's one problem dealt with. So, what do we do with her now? We can't just let her run free." Titanica said.

"Uh guys….where did she go?" Colette asked before seeing Psychic gone.

"Damn! She has psychic abilities...meaning she can also teleport too!" Twilight said.

"Hopefully she isn't causing too much trouble." Raine said.

"She shouldn't with the command I gave her." Rainbow said. "But what she does now is completely unpredictable."

"I hope she's good now." Hope said. "But J Genesis… what is your true objective?"


	27. Cat Frenzy!

In the pool under a makeshift waterfall meditated Oda Nobunyaga as he sat there.

"Today has come. To triumph and conquer over my enemies." he said. "My proclamation will now echo throughout the land!" he said. "Meow!"

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Nobunyaga?" an attendant said coming into the room. "You're on live in 10 minutes."

"Ah, so my next battle is about to commence. Very well." Nobunyaga said getting up as he grabbed his deck and musket. "Then it is time to march into battle!"

"Wait, hold on, sir! Your partner, he hasn't shown up yet!" the attendant said.

"I feel sorry for a blind fool such as yourself." Nobunyaga said. "One who cannot see what is before your eyes. My partner is always in that arena."

"Always in the arena… are you saying that he was hiding in plain sight?" the attendant asked.

"Watch your tongue!" Nobunyaga said. "My partner...is a girl! Meow!"

Nobunyaga proceeded to the arena as the crowd cheered.

"And here he is! Nobunyaga Oda, the famous warrior from one of Koei's most popular games, Samurai Cats and soon to be a participant in an upcoming war! He has come to show his presence!" Paruko said.

"Listen to me well! I will not fall easily to fools of any kind! Meow!" Nobunyaga said seriously.

"You're really pumped up about this. I can say I'm the same way. Its really special to fight someone as famous as you." Hope said.

"Hmm. Yes. I was about to say the same about you...Ranmaru Mori! Even though you are not he...I still recognize you as he." Nobunyaga said. "Nonetheless! You will fall to my might!"

"We'll see about that. But we can't begin the fight without your partner. You said she's been here the whole time." Hope said.

"You are just as blind as the attendant. Can you not see her? She is among you all right now. She...stands there!" he said pointing to the tan cat of Ozon B's.

"Meow meow meow, meow!" she said.

"It's you?!" Twilight said.

"Oh my gosh!" Fluttershy said.

"Ozon B's resident cat is in the WBC Cup! I can't believe it!" Rarity said.

"Wait. C.A.T? That means...the representative represents the cats!" Pit said.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder with each passing minute." Scott said.

"Oh, come on, Scott. Even cats have rights." David said.

"Yeah! We're not some second class citizens." Jibanyan said.

"What's with Takatora?" Nobunyaga asked.

"Oh, sorry. David's a bit of a cat lover." Hope said.

"I see. I must admit, his sense of wit hasn't changed." Nobunyaga said.

"I guess that means Takatora Todo is David's Warrior Universe counterpart." Mahiru said.

"According to this, Buddyfight is well popular among cats, so a gang of em convinced the higher ups to allow one to be in the tournament. I never thought it'd be Ozon B's cat companion though." Tails said.

"So this cat is None-Yet, the Dungeon master. So who's your buddy?" Hope asked the cat, now officially known as None-Yet.

"Meow!" None Yet said pointing to Ozon B.

"Its me, Ozon B! For years I have been searching for a buddy and now I have one, B!" Ozon B said leaping to None-Yet and Nobunyaga's side.

"Um… You know you could've just partnered with her this whole time, right?" Rainbow asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Rainbow." Hope said. "Now that we're all here, we can begin."

"Yes! Now we'll have a real fight!" Nobunyaga said. "Prepare yourselves as this battle commences! And now… we begin! Meow!"

"Colliding fists! Connecting hearts! Shine brightly! Super Sun! Luminize! Bullets of the Sun!" Gao said.

"Crossing the Paths between Hope and Despair! Deploy, all enforcers of justice! Luminize, Moonlight Enforcers!" Hope said.

"For the honor of all cats! Luminize! Ozon Bs!" Ozon B translated for None-Yet.

"Now! The time has come to spread my rule! You are all my subjects! Luminize! Samurai Beasts!" Nobunyaga said.

"Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Hero World!" Hope said.

"Dungeon World!" Ozon B said.

"Katana World!" Nobunyaga said.

"Gao and Hope will kick off this interspecies match!" Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge to equip Sun Stone, Bal Flame!" Gao said as he equipped a special stone that coated his fist in armor like flames. "I attack!"

"My buddy will Cast! Quiescence of Cassiade!" Ozon B said as they avoided the attack.

"Well that was an attack wasted… my go!" Hope said. "I'll start by calling Uniform Worker, Assassin frill to the left!"

Assassin Frill appeared.

"A battle against a samurai cat, is it? Sounds interesting." Assassin Frill said.

"I'll use Assassin Frill's effect, and check the top two cards of my deck. I'll put one card face down in her soul and the other into the drop zone." Hope said.

"Why does Hope use Assassin Frill's ability even when he does not use ambush like me?" Kabuki asked.

"Everyones got different ideas on how to use their cards I suppose." David said. "It's all about finding your own style."

"I'll also call Cyber Soldier, Programmer Kid to the right!" Hope said as program kid appeared. He tapped some buttons on his wrist computer.

"All systems updated and ready for action!" Programmer kid said. "I'll activate my ability! Assassin Frill will gain the Penetrate Ability for later!"

"Okay Programmer kid, attack Nobunyaga!" Hope said as he brandished a gun.

"Digitize Blaster!" Programmer kid said firing it.

10-9

"And I follow up!" Assassin Frill said.

9-8

End of Move.

"Not bad humans. But now it is time for the cats to play!" Nobunyaga said.

"Meow!" None Yet said drawing a card and sending it to the right as appearing was a skinny zombie.

"I am in debt to you for my younger brother. I'm Ozon A. So cool!" he said.

"When Ozon A is called, the player can search for another card with Ozon in its name and call it. Meaning…" Ozon B said jumping to the center.

10-11

She then tossed a card to the left and there appeared a large bodied zombie.

"I am Ozon C. So tough." he said.

"When Ozon C enters, we Ozon's can gain another critical, B." Ozon B said as the three zombies laughed.

"Seriously? One was enough." Lucy said.

"Agreed." Kuguru said.

None-Yet was able to use Ozon B and his brothers to deal 4 damage to gao, but he was able to block the last attack.

"Now the time has come...to bring honor to the people! Meow! I call Blade Beast of Sixteenth Night, Crane Princess Ichimonji to the center!" Nobunyaga said as a girl cat samurai appeared in the center. "Then I give 1 life to equip Tempest Sword, Makiarashi!" Nobunyaga said.

"Why would he do that? He already has a monster in his center, so isn't it a waste to equip an item at this point?" Ruby asked.

"Princess...attack the fighter!" Nobunyaga said.

"Of course, my lord." she said striking Hope.

10-9

"She is not done yet! Make use of your double attack!" Nobunyaga said.

"Of course, my lord!" she said going for Hope once more.

"Cast! I've seen through your moves!" Hope said.

"Now….I attack!" Nobunyaga said leaping over the monster in his center.

"What the heck?" Hope said.

"When I have Makiarashi equipped, it can attack even when a monster occupies my center!" he said slashing Hope.

9-8

"Heh. that was only one damage apiece. Still, this is fun, going up against some skilled cats who know how to play this game." Hope said.

"I agree. Now it's back to us!" Gao said. "I'll call Tail Blazer Dragon to the left, and Mera Driver dragon to the right! Now link attack Ozon B!"

The two monsters charged and tore the zombie apart.

"When they link attack, I add to my gauge thanks to Tail Blazer...and they gain penetrate when Mera Drivers in volved!" Gao said.

11-8

8-7

"And she gets damage from Ozon B's lifelink." Hope said.

"Bal Flame!" Gao said.

"Meow!" None Yet said casting another Quiescence of Cassiade.

"Im up!" Hope said. "I'll equip pleasant neutral!"

"Oh ho? Rarely do i see the great Ranmaru enter the battle himself!" Nobunyaga said.

"Im flattered by the compliment, but you know im not Ranmaru, right?" Hope said.

"I know, because you lack whiskers and a tail!" Nobunyaga said.

"Huh? You know what, nevermind… Assassin Frill, Clear the center!" Hope said.

"Im on it." Assasin frill said taking out Ichimonji with a storm of her kunais. "I'm not done yet. Penetrate!"

7-6

"Ichimonji revives with Soulguard!" Nobunyaga said as Ichimonji returned to center.

"It won't matter with my item! Here i go!" Hope said.

"With three Japanese blades in the drop zone, she gains the move ability, so I move her to the right!" Nobunyaga said.

"You'd gladly take the damage yourself than risking your own comrades." Hope said. "Then again, i shouldn't expect less... from the greatest Warlord in Japan!" he said slashing nobunyaga.

6-3

"Here I go!" Programmer Kid said attacking Nobunyaga.

3-2

"And so...the move ends." Nobunyaga said.

"He's right… i didn't draw my impact monster… so it's back to them." Hope thought.

It was back to None-Yets turn.

"Hahaha! That Hope, always over explaining things, B!" a voice laughed.

"Oh no way." Hope said.

"Activate my ability. By paying one gauge...I return!" Ozon B said returning to the center. "As long as my buddy has gauge...I can return as many times as need be, B."

"Well of course he's immortal. He's a zombie." Rainbow said.

"Even if you know about our physiology… you haven't seen the most powerful form of me and by brothers yet." Ozon grinned.

"Meow!" None Yet agreed.

"I know what you're thinking! It's time to show them!" Ozon B said. "Pay two gauge….and see our strongest form!" Ozon B said as the three of them vanished. They reappeared with a giant piloted Zombie battler suit as Ozon B took the seat. "Combine! Ozon Z!"

"You completely skipped the rest of the alphabet!" Lucy said.

"Now my buddy will also call Fate Skeleton to the right and Bronze Golem, Jaish to the left! Its a three man attack now!" Ozon B said.

Jaish was the first to strike.

6-4

"Now...here comes a super Zombie punch!" Ozon B said punching Gao with the suit.

4-2

"Here it comes! My double attack! Ozon Stamp!" Ozon B said.

"I activate Bal Flames ability! I send it to the drop zone and reduce the damage by two!" Gao said.

"Nice work, gao!" Natsu said.

"But None Yet still has Fate Skeleton to attack with!" Ozon B said as Fate Skeleton destroys Mera Driver.

"Now I will restart my warpath! Now, Ichimonji, with those Japanese blades in the drop zones, use your newly added critical and attack the fighter!" Nobunyaga said.

"Yes, my lord." she said attacking Hope.

8-6

"And Double attacked!" she said slashing Hope.

6-4

"You will fall to my blade!" Nobunyaga said charging.

4-3

End of Move.

"Gotta hand it to you. You guys are pretty good." Hope said.

"Yeah. I never expected this to be an awesome buddyfight." Gao said. "So Hope, you mind if i use my strongest combo to finish this up?"

"I don't mind at all, Gao." Hope smiled.

"Alright then! I'll pay one gauge and call Bal to the right!" Gao said. "Now...I release it! I pay two gauge and...Dragon Force!" he said as he equipped it. "Kaihou!"

"I don't believe it! The legendary dragon force, in front of my very eyes!" Nobunyaga said.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Nobunyaga." Hope said.

"I'll link attack with bal!" gao said.

"Lets do it, Bal!" Bal siads.

"Dont let him do it, my buddy! Use Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Ozon b called.

"Meow!" she said.

6-7

But Gao then link attacked with Tail Blazer and destroyed Ozon Z. But it revived.

"Hahaha! I can revive as many times as it takes to protect my buddy!" Ozon B said.

7-6

"But the major problem is your lifelink. And that immortality is what we're counting on to win this." Hope said.

"How exactly can you count on that?" Nobunyaga said.

"Final Phase!" Gao said. "Impact call! I pay two gauge to transform bal into an impact monster!"

Bal shed his armor. "Bal will try his super-super best, bal!"

"With this impact monster card and the ability Gaos dragon force has when they link attack, they can attack almost indefinitely without worrying about Ozon Z's immortality and hammer away on None yet thanks to his life link!" Hope said said as Ball grabbed his Saucer.

"Bal Saucer...Over Rush!" Bal said slicing through Ozon Z as it soon revived after.

"Now...our link attack!" Gao said as they continuously slashed away at Ozon Z until there was no life left to lose.

Game over! WInners: Gao Mikado and Hope!

Hope checked off a mark on a bucket list. Which said, "Fight a pair of cats in buddy fight, and win".

"There. I can die happy." Hope said.

"You certainly are a strange one. Still, I enjoyed our battle. I hope that our paths cross again someday." Nobunyaga said.

"I'll look forward to it, Lord Nobunyaga. Good luck with your campaign in your own world." Hope said.

"Thank you." he said as he walked off. "Listen well to this proclamation people of this world!" he shouted. "Meow!"

"He just says meow like it's his proclamation. Is it supposed to mean something?" Natsu asked as Nobunyaga left.

"I dunno. Never really played Samurai Cats that much." Rainbow said.

"Then again, not a lot of people know it was released outside of Japan." David said.

"I'm sure it'll catch on someday." Hope said.


	28. The Truth Behind Gemclone

"Okay, according to the tournament roster...today is a match with J Genesis and Abby vs Tasuku and David." Vera said.

"Oh, this is gonna suck…" David muttered.

"That's right. Genesis' deck is full of Impact Monsters. Those two will be overpowered if they're not careful." Leia said.

"And Genesis didn't give Abby time to show her stuff so I don't know how to counter her." David said.

"Just relax, David. Even if Genesis manages to defeat Tasuku and knock you out of the tournament, you still have a chance to take out Abby. Just play like you normally do." Tapu Bulu said.

"I will never understand how you're so calm in these situations." David said with a smile.

"Though you won't knock Abby out of the competition you can still go out of the tournament strong and sturdy. Like a rock." Tapu Bulu said.

"Huh? I'll take that and go with it." David said.

"Still, Genesis's deck is full of Impact Monsters. How can anyone beat something like that?" Zelos asked.

"Tasuku just has to keep his life points as high as possible and keep the pressure on Genesis. But if Gem Clone can turn into any impact monster, it's likely J Genesis has some of Abigail's cards too." Hope said.

"Vanishing Death Hole and Unlimited Death Drain! Those two cards will cause problems." Tails said.

"David and Tasuku just have to beat J to the punch before he ever uses them. No pressure, David." Rainbow said.

"Easier said than done. But still, worrying about what he's up to isn't going to make this any easier. We just have to play like we normally do and see what he's got up his sleeve." David said.

And so…

"WIth the final second round matchup up and ready, we are set to go!" Paruko said. "Im joined by Ozon B and his brothers for some odd reason, as we prepare to let Tasuku and David go against J Genesis and Abby!"

"David, I know I don't know you well but I hope we have a good match." Abby said.

"Same here. Knowing what you're capable of with those Apps, I'd be a fool to hold back." David said.

"Hmm… I have heard about you. It's not every day we find someone capable of communicating with monster spirits." Genesis said.

"Being a former demon hunter and playing other card games will do that to you." David said.

"Telling me that is a waste of time. Let's start the fight already." J Genesis said. "Pay close attention, and observe! This is the revolutionary Buddyfight of a new era! Luminize! Innovation of Zetta!"

"These are warriors of the future! Who come and defend Cyberspace from viruses! Luminize! Cyber Heroes!" Abby said.

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!" Tasuku said.

"In lands barren and devoid of life, a shining beacon rises to bring new resolve! Luminize, Magic's Answer!" David said.

"Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Star Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Hero World!" Genesis and Abby said.

"Tasuku and David have the first move!" Paruko said.

"I call Star Remnant to the left. Then I buddycall Star Dragonar, Jackknife to the center! I use Jacks ability to crossnize with J Igniter, and with a critical of 4, he attacks Genesis!"

"Ignite Blade!" Jack said.

10-6

"David, you can begin." Tasuku said.

"Okay. I'm going to start things off by paying one gauge to call to the center, 57th Generation Great Magician Merlin, Unryu Togetsu!" David said. "Attack the fighter!"

"It shall be done!" he said attacking Abby.

10-6

End of Move.

"Now we can begin. Final Phase." Genesis said. "Impact Transform!" he said assuming his transformed state. "Armored Battle Demon, Zetta!"

"Its begun." David said.

"I now Impact Call Water Demon, Kynoeides! With his ability… destroy a soul card!" Genesis said as Ignite Blade was eliminated. "I also Impact Call Flame Demon, Elytron and destroy Jackknife!" he said. "I also cast Artificial Talisman: Draw Two and draw two cards. Now take this three-man assault from Elytron, Kynoedies and myself!"

11-5

"I end my turn and my monsters are destroyed. Abby, you can begin!" Genesis said.

"Yes. Now, I Buddycall...Cybernetic Warrior, Netman to the right!" Abby said.

A beam of light then shot down to the area as standing there was a warrior in blue armor.

"Protecting all of cyberspace from the impending viruses! I have arrived! I...am Netman!" he said.

6-7

"Now, I call Cybernetic Warrior, Hackman to the center!" Abby said as light beamed down as Hackman appeared. "I also activate his ability! If I have another Cybernetic attribute monster on the field...I can send one of your monsters back to your hand!"

"Well, I only have one, so let's not stress it." David said as Unryu was sent back to his hand. "Looks like I'm wide open now."

"Hackman...attack the fighter!" Abby said as Hackman hit David with his drill.

10-8

"Netman...you're time to shine!" Abby said.

"Net…" Netman began charging his gun. "Buster!" he shouted hitting David.

8-6

End of Move.

"Not bad for a first turn." David said. "But now it's time to pick up the pace! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Messenger of the Sun, Sol to the left, Messenger of the Moon, Luna to the right, and buddycall Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis to the center!"

6-7

"I'll activate Luna's ability! Since she's out on the field with Sol, I can return one of your Monsters to your hand by discarding one Wizard card. And I think I'll take Hackman!" David said.

"Back in the barracks!" Hackman said returning to Abby's hand.

"Jace, you take Netman while Sol and Luna attack the fighter!" David said.

"Cast! Backspace! When my center is open and I have a Cybernetic Monster on the field, I nullify the attack."

"It won't help you. Thanks to Sol's ability, by removing a Wizard from my hand, I can negate your spell." David said.

Both wizard girls attacked Abby.

7-3

"Cast! Control XV! Before Netman is destroyed, I return him to my hand and replace him with Cybernetic Warrior, Assemble by paying the call cost and redirecting the attack to him!" Abby said.

A warrior in red appeared. "Assemble on the scene!" he said as Jace destroyed him before he returned with Soulguard.

"I end my turn." David said. "Tasuku, you're up!"

"Right! I call Jack to the right and then put Igniter to his soul! Then I cast! Terraforming! By discarding Jack's soul...I regain 4 life!" Tasuku said. "I also equip….Dragon Force! Kaihou!" Tasuku said assuming Dragon Force form.

5-9

"Star Remnant attacks Genesis!" Tasuku said.

6-5

"Jack! Go!" Tasuku said as Jack charged.

"Cast! Artificial Talisman: Zero Damage!" Genesis said.

"Leave it to me!" Tasuku said moving in. "I'll defeat you no matter what it takes!" he said hitting all four times.

5-1

"Man. He was so close." Scott said.

"I don't think it's over yet." Sonic said.

"Final Phase!" Tasuku said.

"Galactical Punisher! Hes definitely gonna end it with this!" Hope said.

But before Jack could even land his blade on Genesis, he still had one more trick up his sleeve.

"I cast. Artifical Talisman: 10000 D+!" J Genesis said defending against the impact with ease.

"Huh?" Rainbow said.

"While Impact Monsters are good for finishes...they're still monsters." Tails said.

"Genesis was transformed into Zetta, so he set this up perfectly. By casting that spell to up his defense, he found a way around Jack's Impact." Hope said.

"And now… the end game." J Genesis said. "Fake Replica Weapon, Gem Clone! I Impact Buddy call you to the center!"

Gem Clone Floated into the center.

"Now here's the million dollar question. Does he have Abygale's impacts?" Rainbow asked.

"Would this answer your meaningless question?" Genesis asked holding a copy of Unlimited Death Drain. "I pay 1 gauge and transform Gem Clone into Unlimited Death Drain!"

Gemclone then began to morph as it became the dark sphere with the eye in it. "Now, surrender your cards and life!" Genesis said.

9-7

1-3

"Unlimited Death Drain!" Genesis said as Tasuku was sucked in.

7-5

Tasuku then landed back to his side.

"I have no enemy!" Genesis said attacking.

"I cast! Earth Barrier!" Tasuku said blocking.

5-6

"Cast! Artificial Talisman: Three Gauge!" Genesis said increasing his gauge. "Impact call to the center! And transform Abygale Unlimited Death Drain into Vanishing Death Hole!"

The sphere then grew a crystal copy of Abygale.

"Vanishing Death Hole!" J Genesis said attacking Tasuku.

6-0

Game over! Winners: J Genesis and Abby!

"We...were so close." David said.

"Sorry." Tasuku said.

"It's alright. To tell you the truth, I didn't think we were going to win, anyway." David said. "But, we still did good. Nothing to be ashamed about. We'll just have to leave the rest to Gao and Hope...again."

"You did your best. But...J Genesis...he is the real villain here. Gemclone...I know what it's ability is. It can copy cards." Jack said.

"Copy cards?" David asked. "You mean he can use practically any card in the database?"

"In a way, yes." Tasuku said. "More twisted is...he has sacrificed countless monsters to make Gemclone."

"That's… That's horrifying…" David said.

"It's decided then. No matter what it takes… we gotta stop J Genesis and expose him." Hope said.


	29. Revenge! The Tiger Roars Twice!

"Cobalt...we're going to be facing Kyoya and Shade in the next round. Do you think we can do it?" Noboru asked.

"To be honest...I don't know. But...what I do know is if we give it our all...we can succeed." Cobalt said.

The heroes then entered the room.

"There he is!" Rainbow said. "I was wondering when we'd get the chance to talk with you."

"Me, or Cobalt?" Noboru asked.

"Well, Cobalt technically. After all, we did save him and his universe from being digested nearly over a thousand years in Yamigedo's belly." Rainbow said. "We uh… never really got to apologize for freeing him and his universe sooner."

"Apologize? What need is there for an apology?" Cobalt asked.

"Maybe there isn't. But your universe sounds like fun. A world of Endless adventure… sounds like my kind of party." Rainbow said. "I heard your dream is to assemble the ultimate RPG party, right?"

"Yes. I want to assemble a party and partake in as many adventures as I can before I become an old man and die!" Cobalt said.

"Don't say that, dude. You're still in your teens. Plus, a benefit of staying in Yamigedo is that you're immune to the changes of time. Bonus, right?" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, I don't think that's something to be happy about. I mean, Kabuki's gone through that, too." David said.

"Though it does raise some questions about David's group, Rose, and the seraphim. Are they really from the Magic Universe, or the Adventure Universe? It could may as well be either one." Teba said.

"Well, suppose there is that. But more on the matter...you were one of his victims. Shade's attacked targets, right Rainbow?" Cobalt asked as Rainbow looked away. "I'll take that as a yes." he said. "Do not worry… he will not go unpunished in this fight."

"If you lose against Shade… you're gonna use that sword on your back to defend yourself, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to lose." Cobalt said with confidence. "I have yet to show the true power of my deck!"

The time had soon come as Noboru and Cobalt were entering the arena as was Kyoya and Shade.

"Another of the weak have appeared." Shade said.

"You know nothing of the word "strong"." Cobalt said.

"For the sake of my noble ideals, I will guide the old world to its end. Dark Luminize! World of Demise!" Kyoya said.

"Though they may have lost once, this defeat has left them with a thirst for revenge! Luminize! Demon's Rebirth!" Shade said.

"Overcome the raging storm and revive once more, oh knights of glory! Luminize! Glorious Knights!" Noboru said.

"The Time Has come! Rise up and prepare for a grand adventure! Luminize! Dream Party!" Cobalt said.

"Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered!

"Raise the Flag!" the four said.

"Dungeon World!" Noboru and Cobalt said.

"Parade of Hundred Demons!" Shade said.

"Dragon Zwei!" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya and Shade have the first moves!" Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw! I call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Destructor to the center! Then pay two life to draw two cards." Kyoya said.

20-18

"Attack the fighter!" Kyoya said.

10-9

"Let's begin the chaos that is to destroy you! I call Armorknight Evil Eye to the left, Eliminator Glasya Labolas to the right and then Buddycall...Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo!" Shade said.

10-11

"Attack that pathetic wretch!" Shade said as Yamigedo charged.

"Cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Cobalt said.

10-11

"Shade...I do not understand why you would side with that monster...but know that I don't intend to go down with a defeat against you!" Cobalt said.

"Our move!" Noboru said. "My twin blade style! I equip both Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamal and Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia!"

9-8

"Then I pay one gauge and call Dragon Wing Knight, Dragon Gard to the left! Then buddycall Knight of Glory, El Quixote to the right!"

8-9

Both Noboru and El Quixote link attacked Destructor before penetrating.

18-15

"I still have Bestia!" Noboru said link attacking with Dragon Guard.

15-11

"Now...it's time to carve my way to glory! I pay 1 gauge and call Brave of the Sun, Yota to the left!" Cobalt said.

"Wh… thats…!" Gao said.

"Yota…" Suzumi said.

"I don't think we need to question how this is going on, right?" Hope asked.

"Armorknight Evil Eye's Thunder Mine activates! You called a monster with move! And with this monster, Yamigedo's and Labolas's activate too!" Shade said.

11-8

"I was expecting this." Cobalt said. "I now buddy call Revolution Knight, Rebellious to the right!"

8-9

"Wait, that monster...is one of the Hundred Demons! How is it…" Shade said.

"You would be surprised what some of them think." Cobalt said. "Then I equip Brave Equipment, Gloryseeker! Even though it is not my style. Then I cast the spell...Rolling Stone! With this...I put the soul of all monsters in the center into the drop zone and then destroy the center monster!"

"What?" Shade said as Goku Yamigedo vanished.

"He destroyed Yamigedo in one fell swoop." Kabuki said.

"Now I activate Rebellius's ability! With one item equipped...I can destroy a size one or less monster...and I choose Labolas!" Cobalt said as Labolas vanished.

"Now...the assault can begin!" Cobalt said as the three charged Shade.

"But what about Gedo Shield?" Nami asked.

"He can only use that with two Hundred Demons on his field. That's why Cobalt destroyed Labolas." Tails said.

11-4

"And Cobalt explodes out of the gate, bringing Shade down to 4 life in a matter of just one turn! Theres a reason why this adventurer is such a team player on adventure parties, and you just saw it!" Paruko said.

"I end my turn." Cobalt said.

"Grrrr. How dare….he insult me like this. I can't even use my impact monster now. It's worthless!" Shade growled.

"Oh boy… looks like Shade isnt taking his sudden turn to well." Paruko said.

"I think this is about to get really hectic." Hope said.

"Our move." Kyoya said. "I call another destructor to the center, and use its effect to draw two cards."

11-9

"I pay three gauge and send Destructor to the drop zone. I buddy call to the center...Great Demonic End Dragon, Azi Dahaka!" Kyoya said as Azi Dahaka appeared.

9-10

"Destruct! Past Epoch!" Azi Dahaka said attacking.

10-8

"Grrr! Draw! Charge and Draw! You think you beat me? Hardly! I choose to sacrifice Armorknight Evil Eye and pay two gauge in order to call…"

Evil Eye vanished as a creature started to rise from the center. It was another Yamigedo but with a more sinister vibe. "Resurrected Evil Deity, Yamigedo!"

"No way, he had another one of those?!" Hope asked.

"Just how many Yamigedos does this bastard have?" Dan asked.

"This Yamigedo incarnation is special. Aside from putting Evil Eye into its soul… once per turn, i can add a Hundred Demons to it. Yamigedo also gains the Thunder Mine ability of all cards put into its soul!" Shade said.

"So not only does it have soulguard and a Critical of 3… it also has Evil Eyes Thunder Mine ability which activates when a monster with move enters? Along with any other monster?" Raine said.

"Yes. Now...I choose to add Daredevil, Barrett to its soul, meaning its Thunder Mine will activate when a monster also attacks! Now...devour him!" Shade ordered as Yamigedo attacked.

8-5

"Cobalt!" Rainbow said in shock.

"I take back what I said. I see your reason now. You were weak so you became strong by using overwhelming force." Cobalt said. "I feel sorry for you. But...be that as it may...I have a promise to keep! My turn has begun! And I draw...a special spell card that was created for me! Party Rescue!" he shouted showing a card with a Dungeon World equivalent of Rainbow saving a party. "With this...I choose to gain the ability to use a second item! I equip Brave's Sword, Soma Sword! I begin by Link Attacking with Rebellius!" he said as they destroyed Yamigedo only for it to return.

"His thundermine activates!" Shade said.

5-4

"Once more! I link attack with Yota!" Cobalt said as they charged at Yamigedo and destroyed it again. But it revived with Soulguard.

"You are out of attacks. You have lost, weakling!" Shade said.

"Final Phase….IMPACT CALL!" Cobalt shouted.

"WHAT?! Impossible!" Shade said.

"I pay 2 gauge and transform Rebellious into...an Impact Monster!" Cobalt shouted.

A golden light shined from Rebellious as he spun his weapon.

"Rebellious is now a size 2 monster with 6000 power and a critical of 2! He can only be called if i have two items equpped! And thats not all! For each item on the field equipped by me or the opponent, he gets another critical, and he has Penetrate!"

"What?!" Shade said.

"Rebellion...Rhapsody!" Rebellious said destroying Yamigedo once more. "Penetrate!"

Shade looked in fear as the attack struck.

4-0

"Game over: Shade! Winner: Cobalt!"

"I know this victory will mean nothing if Noboru loses...but this is to make a point. We do not fear the Hundred Demons!" Cobalt said.

"He did it!" Rainbow said.

Later on in the match, Noboru was able to turn the match around majorly by annihilating Azi Dahaka easily with Bestial and a link attack, and with a little help from bal in the form of an impact monster form for El Quixote, El Quixote, "Golden Age!". They took out Azi Dahaka and turned the tide for a moment with its lifelink, but Kyoya still had a second Azi Dahaka, using it to defeat Noboru. It was through this that Kyoya and Shade were able to move on.

"Ah, well...I didn't make it to the end...but I still put him in his place." Cobalt said to himself as he was marching off. "Maybe next time he'll think twice before torturing a poor girl. Ah well. Maybe I'll see them again sometime. But for now...my quest continues."


	30. Abygale's Last Fight!

As the group was in the commons area, they soon saw a surprising sight as Zexi was thinking while doing a handstand.

"What the?" Gemini said.

"Zexi, you sure you wanna keep doing that? Its just one loss." Tulip said.

"Loss? What are you guys talking about?" Ming asked.

"Apparently the other day during the match between Kyoya and Noboru, Zexi encountered someone in the park and was beaten in a fight. Some strange woman with psychic powers." Gemina said.

"It must have been Psychic." Twilight whispered.

"Zexi's been like this ever since. He's never acted this way." Sam said.

Zexi then breathed out. "Okay. I've made up my mind." he said. "I definitely want her!" he said smirking.

"WHAT?!" his group said.

"That way she fought and how it ended. It has my blood pumping with excitement! I'm gonna find and fight her again and then have her join!" Zexi said.

"Classic Zexi." Hope nodded.

"Okay! I'm gonna find her right now!" Zexi shouted as he jumped to his feet and charged out the window.

"Ah!" his group shouted as they looked out the window to see him jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Seriously, what is wrong with this guy?" Tulip asked.

"Hahaha! He might act a little strange but our leader has a strong determination!" Heart said.

"We best to follow him." Kenshin said going out the same window.

"Why can't they just use stairs like normal people?" Leonis sighed.

"Zexi… Normal… Nah!" David shrugged.

"This is almost just like when that strange dragon was sighted." Sam said.

"Dragon?" Natsu asked.

"A black dragon with a spinning purple disc on its head was sighted in the resort area of the hotel last night by Ozon B." Sam said. "They think it might be some illegal monster."

"Another artificial monster?" David asked.

"Another?" Gemina said.

"Yeah, we've run into Doctor Gara and J Genesis. They use them a lot." David said. "How many lives…? How many more monster spirits must be taken before they're satisfied?"

"Wait...spinning purple disc?" Riku asked. "It's not an illegal monter. Its Abygale."

"Wait… If that's Abygale, then where's Gaito?" Raine asked.

"Abygale...cancelled their buddy contract after the fight with Genesis." Riku said.

"He did? Let me guess. The whole Dragon Force thing again?" David asked.

"I think Abygale just thought Gaito was too power hungry. Or even worried for him." Hope said.

"I saw into his heart. Abygale doesn't want to leave Gaito...but Genesis is causing problems for both of them." Riku said. "You see...Abygale...he's a monster created from Azi Dahaka."

"Keep this in mind, David. The same goes for Einst." Hope said.

"I know that. I kept thinking about that ever since that day." David said.

"So you think that this makes Abygale… Azi Dahaka's son?" Pinkie asked.

"Is Abygale still down in there?" Jexi asked.

"Most likely." Riku said. "We need to go and find him now."

Just then, the hotel staff were entering the room.

"Attention guests. A dangerous monster has been sighted here. You are to leave the hotel and go to a different one." they said.

"That clinches it, i think Abygale is in there." Hope said.

"Dimensional Heroes, Hope Squad and Brave Adventurers. You three especially need to leave." the hotel staff said.

"What?" Teba said.

"You can't just ask us to leave." Akane said.

"You have been ordered by Kyoya Gaen to leave." they said.

"Kyoya…" Sora said before he noticed that Riku was gone and had slipped by. "Sure. We'll leave."

"Yep. We'll go with no resistance." Jexi said.

"What? We're just giving up like that?" Korra asked.

"Yep. Leaving without causing a single problem." Natsu said.

Riku charged down the halls while also avoiding the guards before arriving in the resort area where he came across Gaito with Abygale about to go into a fight.

"Gaito!" Riku shouted.

"Stay back!" Gaito ordered.

Riku halted and took a look at Gaito's opponent, which happened to be Devil Destroy Bigmachine. "Him again."

"I can handle him on my own. Just make sure no one comes to interrupt." Gaito said.

"Right. Take him down." Riku said.

"We will begin." Gaito said. "Jet Black Dragon who rules over death! Now is the time to awaken! Luminize! Awakened Black Dragon!"

"I'll smash and crush anyone who gets in my way! Luminize! Droid Destroyers!" Bigmachine said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Ozon B said.

"Raise the flag!" the two said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Gaito said.

"Hero World!" Bigmachine said.

"Gaito has the first move." Ozon B said.

"I will pay one gauge and equip Claws of Black Death, Galefang!" Gaito said before attacking Big Machine.

10-8

End of move.

"My turn!" Bigmachine said. "I Buddy call Gigaroid Biggest to the center!"

Devils buddy, Biggest, assembled his giant self in the center. "Yeah!" he said.

"I choose to Ride with Biggest. And destroy your gauge!" Bigmachine said.

"So what? Me and Abygale will win!" Gaito said.

"I then cast! Hyper Energy!" Bigmachine said. "Then I pay 2 gauge and call to the right Gigadroid Gigantes! His ability activates! I have three brave machines...so its two points of damage!"

10-8

"Biggest Punch!" Biggest said punching Gaito.

8-6

"Gigantes! Follow him!" Bigmachine said.

"Cast! Enemy Wall! I send two of your cards to the drop zone. One of them is a monster so the attack is nullified." Gaito said. "My gauge increases by one."

End of move.

"I cast! Abyss Symphony and draw two cards. I pay one gauge and buddycall...Awakened Black Death Dragon Abygale!" Gaito said as Abygale took flight to the right.

"Abygale must've evolved to get that look." Riku said.

"When Abygale enters the field, he can destroy a single monster and sends two of the opponents cards into the drop zone." Gaito said.

"Hah! Fool! My Gigadroid Army can't be destroyed by affects!" Bigmachine said.

"Then I call Black Downpour, Zicron to the left. With his ability...I lower Biggest's defense by 10000!" Gaito said. "Let's go!"

Gaito and Abygale were able to land two attacks on Biggest.

9-5

But when Zicron was about to hit…

"Cast! It Doesn't Work!" Bigmachine said.

End of Move.

"Heh, now i'll turn this around quick. I call Megadroid Huge to the right!" Biggest said. "His ability lets me check the top two cards of my deck. I then can send one to the top, and the other to the bottom."

Bigmachine did so. "And now I'll activate Gigantes's ability by paying one gauge. I check the top 5 cards of my deck. All 5 of them are Brave Machines, so you take 5 damage!"

7-2

"Biggest! Attack!" Bigmachine said.

"Cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gaito said.

"Gigantes!" Big Machine said.

"Cast! Inferno Shield! I destroy Zicron and nullify the attack!" Gaito said.

"Huge! Get his buddy!" Bigmachine said.

"You won't hurt Abygale! Cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gaito said.

"Grr. I end my turn!" Bigmachine said.

"Gaito…" Abygale said. "I've challenged Azi Dahaka countless times...believing he was my father. But...he is not my father. I didn't disappear because you ordered it. A monster that Kyoya Gaen created using a portion of Azi Dahaka's body. That's my true identity. I was born in order to be used by others. That is my destiny. And I dragged you into all of this."

"Abygale…" Riku said.

"Forgive me. I do not want to warp your destiny anymore than I have. That is why I cannot stay with you." Abygale said.

"Abygale…" Gaito said in sadness as a card materialized in his hands as energy was surrounding his body in an increasing amount.

"One can only become stronger by accepting the weakness inside their heart. That's something I learned from Sora." Riku said to himself.

"Dragon Force...Kaihou!" Gaito shouted.

Gaito's clothing and hair turned a glittering Light Purple mixed with Ruby Red. The colors materialized themselves on two sides of gaitos outfit and on two strands with the top two looking like swirls. His forehead was completely exposed as his hair was up all the way, and in the middle of his forehead, there was a third eye colored light purple.

"The Dragon Force of Sorrow. Just like Rainbow said." Riku said.

"Because Galefang was sent to the dropzone, i get a life back and draw one card." Gaito said.

3-4

"I cast, Soul Steal! If you have more than 10 cards in your drop zone, i add the top 3 cards in my deck into my gauge." Gaito said. "Abygale, do a link attack with me!"

"Right!" Abygale said as they dashed forth.

"My Dragon Force's ability! When i attack, I send the top 3 cards of your deck to the drop zone, and i get one life point back."

4-5

"Big deal! Cast! I've seen though your moves!" Bigmachine said.

"Then three more of your cards are sent to the drop zone." Gaito said. "Now...Final Phase! Impact Call!"

"Okay, Gaito. It's time you showed them your power." Riku said.

"I transform Abygale into an Impact Monster by paying 4 gauge!" Gaito said.

Three dark portals appeared as Abygale vanished. His upper half coming from the top as his wings came out of the lower two.

"Abygale is now a size 3 monster with 10000 power and a critical of two. If there are 10 cards in your dropzone, the abilities of all your monsters are nullified, and in addition, are destroyed!" Gaito said as Abygale launched black lightning which destroyed all three of Bigmachine's monsters.

"Biggest! Gigantes! Huge!" Bigmachine shouted.

"In addition, if there are 20 or more cards in your drop zone, Abygale gains triple attack! Now...count them." Gaito said.

"17! 18! 19! 20 or more!" Bigmachine said.

"I will destroy all! For the sake of our victory!" Abygale said blasting two beams at bigmachine before revving up and launching a giant buzzsaw made of darkness. "Last Death Violence!"

The last attack hit dead on, and it was over.

Game over! Winner: Gaito Kurozu!

Later…

"So, Gaito and Abygale are going to continue their quest to defeat Azi Dahaka, together." Riku said.

"I'm glad those two are back together. And now we have all three Dragon Force users ready." Tails said.

"But now Hope has to get ready. He's going up against J Genesis and Abby with Gao tomorrow." Nana said.

"Abby, I know we're gonna have a great fight. I'm just worried about what J's got up his sleeve." Hope said.

"Uh...you should. You see...he's making a new monster." Abby said.

"So Tasuku's claims were right. He is making his own monsters." Ichiro said.

"We all knew that." Nami said.

"Yes. Gemclone...Origin Breaker." Abby said.

"Origin...Breaker." Hope said.

Abby showed a picture of Gemclone, Origin Breaker.

"Whoa…" Gemini said.

"It looks like some sort of crystal fusion of Bal, Jack and Abygale. There's a crystal orange Bal making up the main head and chest, and its arms are Jack and Abygale's heads." Mukuro said. "Another abomination by Genesis."

"And the worst part is, he can use all of their abilities. J used the data from Bal, Jack and Abygale's Impact Monster cards." Abby said.

"Why aren't you telling the Buddy Police about this?" Genis asked.

"Because if I reveal any of this, Genesis is going to cut off power in the hospital in Future City, including all of my life support machines." Abby said.

"Hes got you in a puppet position." Hope said. "We can't risk telling Zexi about this, or he'd just storm J's office. The best we can do... Is go in and fight J Genesis and win."

"Let's just treat it like a normal fight." Abby said turning to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	31. Origin Breaker! Rise of the Balle Soleil

The day soon came! The semifinals for the B block of the WBC as Hope and Gao walked into the arena with Genesis and Abby soon following after.

"Its time to begin the semifinals of the WBC cup! The question on everyone's mind is, will Hope and Gao be able to break down J Genesis's Hard Impact Tactics, or will he still be undefeated with his Buddy, Gem Clone! It's time to figure out who's monsters reign supreme, created, or original!" Paruko said.

"This is a waste of your efforts. You can't possibly beat Gem Clone as it is now. He is the perfect monster." Genesis said.

"You can keep telling the universe that, but it won't be official… until you beat us!" Hope said.

"Hope...sorry. But you are gonna be taken down. I hope we can still remain friends after this." Abby said.

"Let's get started then." Gao said. "Colliding fists! Connecting hearts! Shine brightly! Super Sun! Luminize! Bullets of the Sun!"

"Heroes, gathered together under the silver light! Protecting the lives of the the people in the black of night! Now is the time to rise in your full strength! Luminize! Heroes Plus Ultra!" Hope said.

"Pay close attention, and observe! This is the revolutionary Buddyfight of a new era! Luminize! Innovation of Zetta!" Genesis said.

"These are the warriors of the future! Who come and defend Cyberspace from viruses! Luminize! Cyber Heroes!" Abby said.

"Here we go! Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Hero World!" Hope said.

"Hero World!" Genesis and Abby said.

"First move goes to Gao and Hope!" Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw! I'll eqip Sun Stone, Bal Flame and also call Flare Fang Dragon! Flare Fang, attack Genesis!"

10-9

"That's it for me. Hope, your turn!" Gao said.

"I'll show you the power of my new deck." Hope said. "First i'll equip! Strongest Fist, Might Gauntlet!"

A steel plated gauntlet appeared with familiar colors.

"A new item? I see. You have been preparing for me. Though I was not expecting an item named after the strongest hero, All Might." Abby said.

"Dont get me wrong, Hope and Despairs still my thing. But i know better than to keep using a sword, when i'm a martial artist. I couldn't think of anything better than this." Hope said. "Now I'll call Dark Uniform Warrior, Garter Frill to the right!"

Garter Frill appeared. "Alright, who's first to taste my claws?"

"I'll also call to the left Cyber Soldier, Moral Compass!" Hope said.

"Here and on the case!" Moral compass said. "Ability activate! Show me your hand!"

Abby's hand was then revealed.

"No spell!" Moral Compass said.

"Then… Garter Frill, attack Abby!" Hope said.

10-8

End of move.

"Now...we can begin." Genesis said. "Final Phase. I impact transform into…" he said donning his transformed armor. "Armored Battle Demon Zetta! Then...Impact call to the right Mud Demon, Bobaross. Attack Flarefang!"

The monster charged and destroyed Flarefang before vanishing itself.

"Now...when he is destroyed. I gain a life and my critical increases." Genesis said.

9-10

"I have no enemy!" Genesis shouted attacking Gao.

10-7

"Now...Impact Buddy Call to the center! Gemclone! I pay one gauge and transform him into Bal Dragon 'Bal Burst Smasher!'." Genesis said as Gemclone did so.

Gemclone began twirling the large hammer before smashing it down. "Bal Burst Smasher!" it shouted.

"I activate Balguards ability!" Gao said.

7-5

"That was a little to close for comfort.." Hope said.

"Its too soon for you to relax." Abby said. "My turn begins! I start by Buddycalling Cybernetic Warrior, Netman to the right!"

8-9

A beam of light then hit the right as Netman appeared. "Netman is here!" he said.

"Next I'll call Cybernetic Warrior Archive to the center!" Abby said as another beam of light came down.

"Archive is on the scene!" he said.

"I now cast! F5 Attack! With this, I can destroy one card on your field." Abby said. "And I destroy Moral Compass!"

"Forgive me!" Moral Compass said vanishing.

"But as a tradeoff, you have the option of calling another monster from your hand as long as you pay its call cost." Abby said.

"Fine by me." Hope said. "I have a new Cyber Soldier to show off anyway…" he smirked.

"A new Cyber Soldier?!" genesis asked.

"You don't really think i'd go through the trouble of making a new chant and deck name without a few new cards?" Hope said. "Here's one of them! Say hello to Cyber Soldier, Explosion King!"

(Cue-You Say Run)

Appearing where Moral Compass was, there stood a familiar looking boy with a crown and his hero suit.

"I'm gonna blow you to bits!" he shouted.

"That looks just like…!" Indigo said.

"Yeah. Mr. Baron of Explodo Kills himself." Jexi said.

"With Explosion King ability when called, he can destroy all monsters whose defense is lower than his own Power! And it just so happens his power is a whopping 8000!" Hope said as both Cybernetic Warriors were destroyed with explosions with only Netman returning.

"I'm lucky for two things. Netman having Soulguard...and that its still before my attack phase." Abby said.

"It doesnt matter. Lay into me." Hope said.

"Since you used F5 Attack's ability. I pay one gauge to return it to my hand. And since you cleared my center...I have to now call Cybernetic Warrior, Antivirus to the left!"

A light shined down as a warrior robot in yellow appeared. "Antivirus...have come to calculate!"

"Now we're set! Netman! Attack the fighter!" Abby said.

"Here comes my Net Buster!" Netman said attacking.

10-8

"Antivirus, attack the fighter!" Abby said.

"Antivirus...activate." Antivirus said attacking Hope with drones.

8-7

"I end my turn." Abby said.

"Then its time for the counter attack! I call Black Dot to the left and then Buddycall Bal Dragon to the right! With that in mind…" Gao said as Dragon Force appeared around him. "Dragon Force! Kaihou!"

"Here it comes." Luffy said.

"Black Dot and I link attack Gemclone!" Gao said as they destroyed it before it returned with Soulguard.

"Bal! Let's finish it!" Gao said as he and Bal destroyed Gemclone before attacking Genesis.

11-7

"Hope! Your turn again!" Gao said.

"Yeah!' Hope said. "Garter Frill, take out Antivirus!"

"Dont have to tell me that." Garter frill said brandishing her claws and slashing Antivirus apart.

"Your card is in front of Antivirus right?" Abby asked.

"Yeah?" Hope said.

"Then your attack is wasted." Abby smiled as Garter Frill's attack failed.

"I get it. This is Antivirus's ability." Hope said.

"If I have another Cybernetic Warrior on the field, the monster in front of Antivirus gets -3000 power and defense as well as -1 critical." Abby said.

"In that case, I'll have to do something about that." Hope said. "I'll attack Antivirus then, since i technically occupy the center!"

"The ability only applies to monsters. It wouldn't have worked on you anyway." Abby said.

Hope destroyed Antivirus. "When i destroy a monster on the left or right with Might Gauntlet equipped, I restand this card! Explosion King, let's attack Abby together!"

"Tch, you're not the boss of me!" Explosion king said leaping over.

"Cast! Backspace!" Abby said. "I can nullify this attack since I have Netman. And since a monster was also destroyed, I can send a Cybernetic Warrior from my drop zone into my hand."

"You are a clever one, Abby." Hope said.

"I win battles with my mind than with strength." Abby said.

"I see. I end my turn." Hope said. "I'd say David was lucky to be able to counter it when he faced you."

"It wasn't luck. He already said before our match that he wouldn't hold back, so he made sure to take every measure he could." Abby said. "I am just disappointed we couldn't have finished our match before Genesis ended it."

"Yeah. That would've been one for the history books." Hope said.

"Statistics show that there was a 60% chance he would have beaten me had he been given another turn." Abby said.

"That fight was a waste of time." Genesis said. "Now our turn begins! I cast Artificial Talisman: Gauge and Draw! I discard one impact monster and get one gauge and draw two cards. All preparations are complete."

"I move Black Dot to the center!" Gao said.

"Final Phase! I impact call Gemclone to the right and then pay one gauge and transform Gemclone into...Galactical Punisher!" Genesis said.

Gemclone transformed into Jack as it donned its weapon. "Galactical...Punisher!" it said swinging the sword down.

"Penetrate!" Genesis said.

6-3

"Now, I pay one gauge and transform Galactical Punisher...into Gemclone, Origin Breaker! Using this powerful card, I add Bal Burst Smasher from the drop zone, Vanishing Death Hole from my hand, and Galactical Punisher on the field into its soul!" Genesis said.

"Now that ive seen it up close, it's pretty powerful." Hope said. "I just wish it wasn't used as a weapon so much as a buddy itself."

"Do you also think monsters aren't tools?" a kids voice asked.

"Huh? Who said that?" Hope asked.

"I did." the voice was coming from Origin Breaker.

"You're sentient?" Hope asked.

"Huh? Activating Brain Training App. To scan its….Oh!" Abby said. "He's….right. Unlike the other artificial ones...Origin Breaker...has somehow gained sentience." she said surprised.

"Does everyone think monsters aren't tools? Tools are things people use, but monsters are different. They are friends with people and grow with them. That is what Bal has said to me." Origin Breaker said. "But I don't understand at all."

"Well… if I had any say, i think Bal is right about that." Hope said. "Clones, and monsters, they aren't weapons for battle, they're just like us."

"What are you talking about?" Genesis asked. "Whatever you're saying to anyone, it's a waste of…"

"Shut up for once!" Hope said shocking Genesis. "You think that Artificiality and created monsters are a new innovation, but all i see are just weapons made for destruction, and when they are done and destroyed, you just throw em away. You completely miss the point of what Buddyfight is!"

"Tell him, man!" David said.

"And David, the boy you disrespected, he was disgusted when he heard that you killed monster spirits just for the sake of your goals. As one who communicates with his deck, he knows full well how his monsters feel. That's why I've decided… I will fight for not just his sake, but for the sake of every single monster you've sacrificed!" Hope said.

"Why you…" Genesis said. "I'll just finish this right now! Because of Vanishing Death Holes ability, this attack cannot be nullified! Finish this, Origin Breaker!"

"Gao! You have to have it in your hand, right?" Baku asked.

"Right! Cast! Bal Revival!" Bal said.

3-6

6-1

"I have no enemy…!" Genesis said leaping into action.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

"Gao manages to stay alive with one life point remaining!" Paruko said. "But can he turn it around this turn?"

"He can't. Origin Breaker has move and 3 soul cards. It's impossible." Genesis said.

"Then we'll just have to prove you wrong!" Hope said. "Abby, you're a great fighter, but we both have it our all. And at the end of this turn, Gao is going to save the real you!"

"Right! Draw! Charge and….DRAW!" Abby said with emotion. "I now get rid of Netman and transform him!" she said as Netman's armor turned yellow and his buster becoming a screen. "Netman, Yellow Module! I then use its ability to put a Cybernetic from my drop zone into its soul. With that...it gains a critical. I also choose to call Cybernetic Warrior, Protocal to the left!"

A light beamed down as a girl robot in green appeared. "Protocal...here to do her best!"

"With her ability, I draw a card! Now we begin the attack. Netman!" Abby said.

"Module...Shot!" Netman said firing his module at Hope.

7-4

"Protocal!" Abby said.

"Right. Execution!" Protocal said typing something in as electricity jolted Hope.

4-3

"I end my turn here!" Abby said.

"Gao, it's up to you!" Hope said as everyone was behind him, as something created a new card which Gao drew.

"This card…" Gao said. "Bal, get ready!"

"Bal?" Bal asked.

"This card is a fusion of Dragon World, Star Dragon World and Darkness Dragon World! A triple card!" Gao said. "I pay two gauge and call to the right!"

Bal exploded into light and in his blase was a futuristic dragon with floating blades.

"Take a good look! This is Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soliel!" Gao said.

"Super Sun Dragon? Scanning with the Card Game App to catergo….what. A Sun Dragon, A Neodragon...and a Black Dragon?!" Abby said in surprise. "A monster from three different worlds!"

"Next! I cast Blessing of the Sun and increase my gauge!" Gao said.

"Move Origin Breaker to the center!" Genesis said.

"Balle Soleil's Ability activates! By paying one gauge...he can destroy the center monster!" Gao said.

Gao paid three gauge as Balle Soleil attacked Origin Breaker with its blades three times, wiping its soul out.

"Link attack...with Balle Soleil!" Gao said as the two charged and attacked Origin Breaker one final time and destroyed it.

"I want to be just like you two! And live happily with my father as his buddy." Origin Breaker said before vanishing.

"Let's continue!" Gao said as he and Balle Soleil attacked Genesis.

7-2

"How...how could Origin Breaker develop a soul?" Genesis said.

"Isn't it obvious? Its because you put your heart into it!" Gao shouted punching him.

2-0

Game over! Winners: Gao Mikado and Hope!

"Arrest him!" Tasuku said as J Genesis was taken in. "And make sure he's cut off from the Future Universe power supply."

"Phew. I must be honest. If my real body was here, my heart would be pumping quite a bit." Abby joked. "Well, I guess that's it for me."

"Dont worry. We'll get your body cured one day. We all promise." Hope said.

"But now there's one more match for you to prepare for." David said.

"Right. Kyoya and Shade." Hope said.

"You have to wonder, is Shade even in his right mind after the beating Cobalt gave him?" Natsu asked.

"Who knows." Jexi said. "But...its safe to say he might have revenge on his mind."

Bal then gave a loud shout before flying towards the roof and out of the arena all together.

"Bal!" Gao said.

"Seriously, what is with people destroying that roof?" David asked.

Meanwhile with Kyoya, he was approaching Shade's room with a attendant.

"I must warn you, after what Cobalt said and did to Shade, his mind is.. Er...uneasy." the attendant said.

Kyoya walked in and saw Shade with some paints repeatedly painting the word "Why?" all over the room.

"Are you alright, Shade?" Kyoya asked calmly.'

"Huh? Oh, Kyoya. F-forgive me. I didn't realize you came in." Shade said.

"It was my fault. Tell me, how are you doing after that loss to Cobalt? I have to ask… was he correct with everything that he said?" Kyoya said.

"It wasn't the loss that is devastating...what he said...brought back many painful memories...from a time I am better off forgetting." Shade said.

"Do you still want to continue and face Gao and Hope in the finals with me?" Kyoya asked.

"I've already made it this far. It would be a waste to just quit at this point." Shade said.

"Good. Because the grand finale is about to start." Kyoya said.

"Yes. My mortal enemy has finally revived." Azi Dahaka said. "But in order to match him...I must also evolve."

"Yes. I was going to use a buddyfight to do so...but I have found a much better use." Kyoya said. "Something that was found flying on this world."

"So...you sensed him with your connections?" Azi Dahaka asked. "Just as I felt his energy?"

'Yes. He is here. The Black Dragon of Despair has shown his face." Kyoya said.

"Acnologia…" Azi Dahaka said.

In the wastelands of America, a large shadow loomed over them as it approached Los Angeles.

"Dragon of Darkness...I am displeased that you continue to exist. All dragon's must be slain." he said before letting out a fearsome roar.


	32. The Black Dragon! Acnologia Runs Wild!

It was in the next morning that Natsu felt the presence of the dreaded dragon, and looked to the Pacific ocean.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Something up?" Happy asked.

"He's here. I can feel him. Its definitely him. Acnologia." Natsu said.

"Wait… Acnologia's here? As in right here in Los Angeles?!" Hope said.

"We should have known the Realm of Darkness couldn't have held him forever. He was gonna break out eventually." Jexi said.

"And he beat Rayquaza by the sound of it." Hope said. "There only two things he could come here for…"

"Abygale, Bal, Jack and Azi Dahaka… or you, Natsu." Robin said.

"Most likely...he wants to rid Azi Dahaka first." Jexi said.

"Why would Azi Dahaka have beef with Acnologia?" Hope asked.

"Acnologia has a goal set, destroying all dragons. But he has to keep his ideals as a war thirsty beast in mind as well. Azi Dahaka seems to be the strongest next to Bal so it's likely he will try to seek him out first." Damien said.

"I don't know whether to feel concerned or not. I mean, sure, Azi Dahaka is one bad dude, but he and the other Demonic Retainers were Einst's former comrades." David said.

"The retainers will just get in the way to Acnologia, all he wants is Azi Dahaka." Hope said. "But this could be the one chance we need. We all saw Acnologia put Igneel's lights out. This is a chance to take him down and put Zeref's war down by one."

"And get a little payback for Igneel. I like it." Natsu said.

"One problem though. He's immune to Magic! You saw how he just ate Sectonia's attack." Jexi said.

"And Natsu wasted his Fire Dragon King Mode when he was fighting Zeref in Glenwood." Happy said.

"And you're sure there's no way to get that mark back so you can invoke it again, Natsu?" Hope asked.

"Sorry, but it was all Igneel's remaining power. Once it's been used up, its gone for good." Natsu said.

"Then if we're going with Hope's crazy plan, we'll have to do it some other way." David said. "Which is a bit of a problem, since we've got nothing on him."

"He's immune to anything we have. If we went against him now, it would most likely end in a suicide." Sectonia said.

"Either way...we should be looking for Bal instead of Acnologia." Jexi said. "We'll head out and look around."

Meanwhile in the streets, Acnologia had taken to his human form as he looked around to the kids playing with Dragon world, Darkness Dragon World and Star Dragon World decks.

"How pitiful. These proud dragons now reduced to common playthings for humans. I'll have to consider exterminating them after dealing with the darkness dragon." he said.

"Hey, mister!" a kid said running up to him. "Are you new in town? You've come at a great time."

"How so?" Acnologia said.

"The WBC cup is entering its final round. It's gonna be the Mighty Sun Fighter Gao Mikado and his partner Hope against Kyoya Gaen and Shade. It's a battle with two powerful dragons!" the kid said.

"Dragons? Tell me...is one of them Azi Dahaka?" he asked.

"You mean Great Demonic End Dragon, Azi Dahaka?" the kid asked.

"He goes by that now? It appears he's changed as well." Acnologia said. "I was starting to think this would be one sided. Tell me, where would I find him?"

"If you wanted to see him in the tournament, you're going to have to wait until the final round in a few days. It's hard to get even a glimpse of him, even his Buddy Kyoya is very explicit about public outings." the kid said.

"Is that so? So, he would be in that hotel there?" Acnologia asked pointing to one.

"Yeah. That would be….Mister?" the kid asked seeing Acnologia had vanished as he charged at the hotel, breaking through the doors.

"Sir, you can't just break in! You need to make a reservation for a room and…" the desk clerk said before Acnologia approached threateningly.

"Oh, I am no guest. I've come to see Azi Dahaka. Where is the one they call Kyoya?" Acnologia demanded.

"He's… out at the moment. He's not in his room." the attendant said. "He was heading to the Port for something. I swear, that's all i know!"

"A port?" Acnologia asked.

"The Port of Los Angeles, You can't miss it… it's just….Sir?" the clerk asked as Acnologia had left.

"Azi Dahaka...you won't escape like a coward this time." Acnologia said as he laughed as he assumed his dragon form and took flight.

At the port, as Gaito and Abygale had found Bal, Azi Dahaka was descending on them.

"Azi Dahaka." Abygale said.

"Fight me." Azi Dahaka said before a blast went past him. "I see...he is here."

They looked to the sky and saw the black dragon of despair itself land.

"Azi Dahaka….it has been some time. I have come to finish what I had begun here some time ago. I have come to slay you!" Acnologia said.

"Acnologia...I have been expecting you." Azi Dahaka said as Acnologia rammed into him as a huge battle in the port began to take place.

"Holy jesus!" Hope said as the others came just in time. "Well, i see were not too late."

"You didn't miss much." Gaito said.

"Uh… should we intervene and take the chance of Hopes idea?" Lucy asked.

"He's right, this is our big chance to take out a major threat in Zerefs big plan." Korra said.

"Eternal Flame!" Acnologia said firing off rapid blasts of magic that rained down like meteors destroying parts of the port as well as parts of the city.

"If we don't do something, the whole City will be wiped out, and there won't even be a tournament!" Gray said.

"Forget this! Screw standing by, were going in, now!" Natsu said running to the fight.

"Oh, I am afraid you won't." a voice said as they turned around to see a man with long orange hair and a strange ring around his back.

"Who is this?" Jexi asked.

"Wait, I recognize him. That's God Serena. He's one of the ten wizard saints." Levy said.

"That was the old great me. I am now God Serena….of the Spriggan 12." he said.

"It's true. He abandoned Ishgar and turned to fight for the enemy." Levy said.

"Why are you here, exactly?" David asked.

"Why, it's so simple. Kill all of you and Acnologia of course." Serena said.

"Damn it. There's already too much going on. We don't need you flaunting around!" Ming said.

"Oh...I'm not giving you a choice." he said clapping his hands. "Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction!" he shouted placing his hands onto the ground as it and the ground underneath the heroes exploded and ruptured away.

"Hang on!" Lacy said. "Acrobat's Crash Pad!" she said inflating herself to cushion their fall.

"Thanks Lacy!" Hope said. "But that power…!"

"That was high-level Dragonslayer Magic at its finest." Wendy said.

"How can this guy be a dragonslayer?" Zinnia asked.

"He probably has dragon slayer lacrima in his body, just like Laxus and Cobra." Jexi said.

"No. That's not entirely it." Erza said.

"Whaddya mean? There can't be any other explanation." Vector said.

"There is more to me than just that." Serena said. "Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon!" he shouted blowing a destructive wind gust destroying a large amount of the port and harming some of the heroes.

"Whoa!" Hope said.

Korra desperately held on against the gust of wind, until the Avatar State kicked in on command as she blasted the gust away.

"Whats with this guy? He has two dragon slayer magics?" Titanica asked.

"No...I have eight." Serena said.

"Eight? How is that possible?!" Vector said.

"Maybe Erza knows something about this guy that we don't." Hope said.

Erza nodded. "Serena has another name other than God Serena. The hybrid Theory. This was earned over mastery of eight different Dragon Slayer magics due to eight different kinds of Dragon Slayer Lacrima in his body...making him a second generation dragon slayer." Erza said.

"Seems someone has done their homework. What she says is true. I have the power of eight dragons in my body. And with them, not only will I slay Acnologia, but you as…" Serena said looking at Erza. "You seem familiar….nah. Couldn't be." he said. "Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell!" he said punching in their direction as an eruption of flames were sent their way in the form of a sphere.

"Look out!" Hope said.

"Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Im on it!" Natsu said trying to eat it only to be burned by it.

"Idiot! You can't eat fire that's above you!" Serena said. "But I'll cool you off...in a watery grave. Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge!" he shouted as a wave of water rose behind him as it was crashing over the port.

Suddenly, the deluge freeze in Ice Devil Slayer ice as Gray burst up with the heroes.

"Is that all you've got?" Gray said as the others tried to climb out, but in the process, Lacy's inflated body was trapped in the hole.

"Ooof..im Stuck!" Lacy said.

Before they could do anything about it….an explosion was heard as Azi Dahaka was against the wall.

"Begone!" Acnologia said blasting a Dragon's Roar at Azi Dahaka, burying the dragon in a mountain of rubble before landing. "His life feels faint. I have slain him." he said returning to human form.

"Perfect!" God Serena said eagerly as Acnologia headed their way. "And he's coming my way. This is way too easy. So you call yourself the Dragon King right? Ain't no such thing as a Dragon God. Or Dragon Kings. 'Cause anything like a dragon is toast when I go through 'em!" he said laughing.

Acnologia just kept walking with a serious look on his face.

"Oh...you must be fearing me so much that it has left you brainless! I understand. I have that effect. But you should feel honored to be slain by someone like... " Serena said before Acnologia zoomed past him, ripping right through his side and internal organs. "...me." he said before falling to the ground dead.

"Two dragons slain." Acnologia said.

"Well, that's at least one problem out of the way…" Hope said getting up.

Acnologia continued to leave the area not giving a care to the heroes or the dragon slayers. "There is still time...before I slay the remaining seven dragons." he said to himself before reassuming dragon form and taking off into the sky and leaving the world.

"Acnologia...we underestimate him...and always forget how large of a threat and devastating force he really is." Jexi said.

"Im sorry guys… i cant believe i wanted to take the fight to him again." Hope said.

"Hope...its fine." Natsu said. "Its not the end of the world."

"We'll find a way to slay Acnologia somehow...or at least stop him for good." Kabuki said.

"Still, he left quite the mess here." David said.

"And it looks like he put an end to Azi Dahaka. So maybe now is the time to go before something else happens." Vector said.

As they all left, a rumble was heard as Azi Dahaka blasted out from under tons of shipping containers and piles of rubble. He was now a four legged black and red dragon with hands that emit lasers that pulse like swords.

"Thank you, Acnologia. That battle was just what i needed." Azi Dahaka said as Kyoya arrived.

"We've made quite a mess. I can pay for the damages, but the real reward is this. Your final and true form." Kyoya said.

"Yes. Acnologia has done it. Through his destruction of me, I have been reborn as a new being!" Azi Dahaka said.

"Yes. You are now...Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka Daeva!" Kyoya said.

"Come the finals, i will blacken the sky and blot the sun." Azi Dahaka said before looking at God Serena.

"Hmmm… we can't just leave his body there. Not when we have a powerful source for new soldiers…" Kyoya said.

"Eight Different Lacrima… harboring the power of Cavern, Purgatory, Sea even Gale. He had four others he didn't even use. Yet he was arrogant...assuming he could take out Acnologia like swatting a fly. A waste of pure power." Azi Dahaka said.

"But in the right hands, it can be so much more." Kyoya said. "Eight powerful Dragonslayer Lacrima lying in that body…. They'll fetch a fine price on the Universal Black market… when we've extracted them from his body."

Cavern, Purgatory, Sea, and Gale. Four powerful Lacrima to be extracted, but what is to become of them?


	33. The Representatives Gather!

No one would've expected the events that happened at the Final Round. Much to everyone's surprise, Azi Dahaka was still alive and showcased his new form, Azi Dahaka Daeva. Also, Kyoya had a new Flag to show off, Dragon Drei, during the final round of the tournament. Activating when Kyoya's life seemingly reached Zero, it was a flag that sent all cards to his drop zone and restored his life to 5, the ultimate comeback card, which, had altogether a secret purpose. A way to control the dragons in every world, with Kyoya to be acting leader over them. This way was known in a project called… Project Triple D.

With Kyoya unable to control the power of Dragon Drei, the match ended in a draw, but they would have a rematch in a few days time, and the fate of the entire beast universe would be on the line.

Back in Japan…

Red slammed his fist on a meeting desk after hearing everything.

"That utter tyrant! He means to control every dragon across the worlds here and the universes beyond?!" Red asked.

"You heard it right when he announced it to us." Tasuku said.

"Grr. I made these games so people could have fun...I never expected anyone to have manipulated it this far." Red said.

"Red, with all due respect, it's not about granting wishes or winning a tournament anymore… the fate of the worlds are at stake." Hope said.

"Black isn't seeing it this way...he's actually eager for the rematch. All he cares about is his desire." Red said.

"So why don't we do something about it? Gaos already training for that Rematch, so we need to gather up forces and be ready to stop Kyoya from doing this." Hope said.

"Hmm. Yes. Perhaps one of the best courses of action is to recall all of the tournament fighters who lost." Red said.

"Luckily some of us are already among them." David said.

"You have me and David, Gao, and Riku." Hope said.

"Don't forget about me." Bandage said coming in.

"Bandage? You haven't left for the ARMS league to search for Master Mummy yet?" Rainbow asked.

"I realize in order to see my father again, i must save a few worlds, and make him proud." Bandage said. "Plus...this would provide good publicity for him to see me on TV."

"Don't forget about me, Abby and Heart." Leonis said coming in. "We were already here with Zexi, and were ready to help."

"But most of the others have already left after they lost." Jude said.

Suddenly, the door was kicked down as Elena marched in.

"No...we haven't." she said.

"Elena?" David said.

She walked in with Aroma, Cobalt, Angelique, Paimon, Breeze and Homura.

"Okay, i'm here. What dragon needs an ass kicking?" Paimon asked.

"I will protect this earth… from the new world coming." Aroma said secreting a sweet scent.

"This world of god must be protected from the likes of devils." Angelique said.

"I don't care who I fight. I just wanna live a nice island lifestyle." Breeze said.

"For now, we all are one adventure party, and our mission… is to defeat the ultimate dragon." Cobalt said.

"I will not let Azi Dahaka or Kyoya Gaen destroy this time and reality." Homura said.

"We all stand together...in order to slay this vile monster." Elena said.

"Thanks everyone." Hope said. "Now, here's what we're gonna do…"

(Cue-Cherry Bomb- The Runaways)

"Gao will handle Kyoya and Azi Dahaka, teams don't matter anymore. What we really need to watch out for is Shade. He's been ravaging his way through this thing and brutalizing opponents. We have to stop him, be it buddyfight or a straight up fist fight. One or the other." Hope said.

"There's still Doctor Gara. No telling what will happen as long as he's loose." David said.

"He isn't loose. We arrested him after he lost to Gao." Tasuku said.

"Still, we can't be too careful." David said.

"Yeah. Then there will be surprises so we need to be prepared. That run in with God Serena in the port was unexpected." Riku said.

"And if his buddies are around, we can be sure to run into them sooner or later." Hope said.

"No, sources from Crimson Say the rest of the Spriggan twelve that traveled off of Alvarez went to his universe. We don't know where they went through." Levy said. "But, we have no clue where each went though. And Gajeel's already gone to our world for backup."

"Backup? Who?" Hope asked.

"The only member of Fairy Tail who didn't return yet. He's gone to get Laxus." Levy said.

"Good call." Hope said. "But for right now, we need to stop this. We all have our own sets of skills."

"I am a master of hand to hand combat, and I'm famous for the stamp of my hoof that causes the earth to quake." Elena said.

"I'm a Demon. One with powers over hell fire." Paimon said.

"I have the newest style of Ultimate Color Fighting. The Island Style." Breeze said.

"I am an adventurer who wields an old sword and shield. No magic." Cobalt said.

"Uh..I can secrete scents that can have different effects on a person as well as spores that paralyze." Aroma said.

"I have power over light and flight due to my Skyian origins." Angelique said.

"I have power over time." Homura said.

"And we don't need to say our abilities, you've seen them in action." Leonis said.

"So let's all work together and defeat Shade… as Gao defeats Kyoya!" Hope said.

"Then let's get going. We only have so little time." Heart said.


	34. Final Battle Against Shade!

We open to the outside of a dark building where the buddyfight was taking place next to as Shade watched on TV.

"Kyoya...you can truly change the world." he said.

"Gao will beat him." David said as he was inside the building with an unconscious guard. "Still think others are nothing compared to you?"

"You… I should have known you were to come here." Shade said. "Still, I can't imagine why you focus on me and not on Kyoya."

"Because you were chosen by Black. You brutalized every opponent you crossed. Why?" David asked.

"Because they were weak and annoying. I was simply doing what I felt best." Shade said.

"Really now? If you ask me, that attitude is no different from a typical bully." David said.

"Grrr!" Shade growled with a hand around David's neck. "Do not call me that! You have no right comparing me to them!"

"Is that so?" David asked as Shade's hand started to freeze. "You just made a big mistake."

"No...I didn't." Shade said as darkness was erupting from him as it broke away the ice.

"If you're so sure of yourself, why don't you prove it? I'll take you on, right here, right now!" David said.

"Fine. I will. You're friends won't get in anyway." Shade said tossing David back as the darkness around him morphed into claws around his hands.

David managed to recompose himself as he slides on the ground he lands on. "That was barely a scratch."

"Begone!" Shade said charging at David as the two of them entered a fatal clash that was tearing apart the room itself. While this happened inside, outside, the group was dealing with problems of their own, dealing with strange robot like creatures that were countering their abilities with their weaknesses.

"Seems like Black did his homework on us!" Korra said, being hit by lightning.

"These machines...these could only be made by a Machias." Abby said. "Magical machine beings."

"Wait, that would mean…" Hope said as they heard laughing as they saw an oddly shaped man approach.

"That these are my creations? Yes." he said.

"Who is this?" Hope asked.

"Wall Eehto...or rather one of his puppets." Abby said looking him up. "He's a member of the Spriggan 12. No doubt he was here with Serena."

"Ah...seems you must be the smart one here. Yes. I'm not here in person, but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to take out my majesty's enemies." Wall said.

"Where are you right now then?" Hope asked.

"Headed for a different world. The members sent there had to be increased since Serena had been killed. I think you know one of the cities there...Gotham being one of them." he said smirking.

"Gotham… you're headed to the DC Earth!" Hope said.

"That's right. It's still healing after what you did to Superman. So it's easy for a new system of tyranny to rise up. Kinda wanna see that myself." Wall said.

"You little…" Elena said beginning to attack before one of the robots tripped her up with a sheet of ice.

"No use. All these robots of mine are imbedded with my Weakness Magic! The good and bad of humanity….I have the power to see through it all, I do." Wall said.

"How can we beat things that literally know all our weaknesses?" Hope said.

"I have an idea….but it's pretty bad." Paimon said.

"Well...if it will save us." Heart said.

"Ready...and...switch!" Paimon said switching opponents with Angelique as she was easily dealing with the robot that had attacked her.

"These things only know the weakness of the ones they're planned to go after. Switching opponents should be the best tactic to take them out." Elena said.

"Let's do it!" Natsu said as they all switched partnered robots. They then began to tear them apart quickly.

"Heh. Well, no big deal. Nothing but a test batch anyway." Wall said. "Guess it's time for my puppet to get in on the action." he said as the puppet he was speaking through transformed into a larger robot.

"Whoa! What a strange looking thing. A gigantic machine." Cobalt said.

"Still nothing we can't handle." Hope said.

"Don't be so cocky." Wall said as the robot began gathering power from the nearby buildings. "Vortex...Charge!" he shouted sending out lightning strikes all over the area and taking out a large number of the group.

"That was nasty." Scott said.

"We can still win against this thing." Hope said.

"No you can't." Wall said uppercutting Hope into a building.

"Hey! That's enough!" a voice shouted as Abby stood behind him.

"Your mechanical body can't lay a scratch on this one." Wall said.

"Activating...Global App!" Abby said as parts of her body opened up to reveal laser as she fired them out all over as they were going all over the world attacking any of Wall's robots sent to monitor.

"You're planning to take out all of my creations? Please. I can tell that mode is limited in time. You can't take them all out." Wall said.

"With the Global App...nothing is beyond my reach!" Abby said as lasers were raining down from the sky.

"Lasers? From the sky?" Wall said.

"I see. With the lasers Abby's firing...some of them are bouncing off orbiting satellites." Tails said.

"And those satellites magnify the lasers with each one it bounces off of. If I'm correct, and I probably am, with all the satellites in the air…" Kazuichi said.

"She's literally raining down pain on all of Wall's creations." Aroma said.

Wall's main robot puppet looked around in shock as every machine was being torn apart before a large one hit it causing an explosion and it to fall apart.

"You're the best, Abby!" Hope said.

"This is the first time that anyone's ever beaten Wall's creations… Master Makarov said it was impossible…" Levy said. "A shame it couldn't have been the real Wall."

"Doesn't matter. He'll go down the same way, too." Hope said.

They walked over to Abby's body as the laser systems closed.

"That was one heck of a light show. Hows your body holding up after that invokement, Abby?" Rainbow asked.

"It's fine. Much better than I expected considering I was using an Ultimate App." Abby said.

"I get the sense that Ultimate Apps are pretty high risk." Hope said.

"Yes, and are to be used sparingly. I can only use each Ultimate App at least once a day for a minute." Abby said.

"Wow. So the Ultimate Apps are like emergency trump cards. Did you get any other ones like that laser show?" Rainbow said.

"I did get others. But I would prefer not to explain them right now." Abby said.

Inside of the building…

David and Shade were both breathing heavily as they had torn up lots more of the building they were inside.

"Just...go...down!" Shade shouted.

"Never." David said. "Not as long as people like you are still loose."

"People like me? You mean those who hate being weak? Then I'll just have to show I'm not that!" Shade said attacking once more as he tried to claw at David.

"That wasn't what I meant. What I really meant…" David said as he stabbed Shade. "...was people who torture and ruin people's lives for your own personal gain. You owe it to the people whose decks you've already tore up."

David then felt a ting as he saw something. He saw a younger Shade carrying boxes and packages as he was being whipped.

"Come on, you weakling! We need those weapons and food taken into storage." a shadowed man said.

Shade was covered in scratches and scars as he carried them. He then saw a look potato. He tried to grab it before his boss caught him.

"Time for a punishment!" he said tossing Shade into a large crucifix and happily firing a gun into his body as Shade cried in pain.

It then showed Shade inside of Yamigedo where he saw his former boss being torn apart by the Hundred Demons. They then turned to Shade who looked at them emotionless as they were observing him. They then carried him off to a safehouse.

It later showed Shade confronting a few of his victims. "No...please!" they begged.

"This is your punishment!" Shade shouted attacking them. After ripping apart their decks, he picked out some undamaged cards and gave them to some kids before walking off. "The weak always prey off those who can't defend themselves." he said as the images ended.

"So that's how it is." David said. "How sad… Your rage turned you into the very thing you despised. You no longer had any control of your motivations." Shade was about to say something before he was cut off. "You were right to be angry at those that tortured you, but that's no reason for you to do the same to others. It only leads to a cycle of rage and despair that never ends."

"You have no idea...what it was like to live in that hell. Your world only ended up in that state 2 years ago...I've lived it my whole life! There isn't an inch of kindness or hope...only hatred and destruction. You either be strong or be killed. There was no way I was gonna die. I just...wanted the pain to stop." Shade said as he started breaking down in tears.

"Than take back what you've lost." David said. "If you can't change what happened, you may as well start over. Begin your life anew from scratch."

Shade looked away before he pulled out a deck.

"What's that?" David asked.

"The deck...of that rainbow haired girl." Shade said.

"Wait, so… You never really destroyed it?" David asked.

"For some reason...I just...couldn't bring myself to do it." Shade said.

"Maybe it was your conscience telling you something." David said.

"Maybe it was...maybe it wasn't." Shade said as David took the deck. "I'm….sorry. For all of this."

"Think nothing of it. In fact, it could've happened to any of us had we been in your position." David said.

Shade then began to walk away. "Hey...if I ever come back here. Let's have a buddyfight. Just between you and me." Shade said.

David smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

David then took the deck of Rainbow's and headed outside as the battle was over.

"Where's shade?" Rainbow asked kicking a disabled robot of Wall's.

"He left. He's gone back to his own universe." David said. He then took out Rainbow's deck. "Here, this is yours."

Rainbow gasped. "My Deck! Wait, he never really…"

"Shade….he never destroyed it. He said he couldn't bring himself to do it." David said.

"I'm glad he did not. But if it weren't for him, i would never have reigned in my ego and kept it in check." Rainbow said. "I owe him one."

(Cue- Unite (Live Forever): Bars and Melody)

A day later as they packed up for the journey to DC Earth…

"Are you sure you guys don't wanna stick around for Bal's "going-away-to-the-future" party?" Indigo asked.

"Nah. I know it would seem cruel, but...I think he'd rather spend it with the friends he's made here." David said.

"I'd think so too. But we'll always come back to this place. It's like a mainstay for us somehow." Hope said. "But what we wanna worry about now is the Alvarez on Earth in the Hero Universe."

"Right. Them. We already know Wall's gonna be there. But the other's that could possibly be there and with war brewing in Earth Land...its hard to imagine how all of this will end." Jexi said.

"Nontheless, we must push onward." David said. "I have this feeling...that we'll be in for our biggest battle yet." David then got a call. "Hello? Ah, Bruce! What's that? You need our help with something? Well, count yourself lucky, because we were on our way, anyway. Right. See you in a bit." David said as he hung up.

"Who the heck was that?" Sonic asked.

"From the sound of it… Bruce Wayne aka Batman. Hes finally widening his circle of Trust enough to have us help." Hope said.

"Seems you are always the scene stealer as normal." a voice said as they saw Spectra leaning against the wall.

"Spectra." Dan said.

"So, whats the occasion?" Hope said.

"An alliance...against the threat on that world." Spectra said.

"Room for one more?" a voice asked as Zexi approached.

"Zexi." Luffy said.

"Yeah. I wanna get in on this. We all do!" Zexi said as his group arrived with Psychic now in tow but with a black eye.

"Uh…" Hope said to Psychic. "Do i even wanna ask how that fight with you and Zexi went?"

"We all must be ready to head out." Psychic said. "Things could already be escalating."

"Right. Its time to head out." Jexi said.


End file.
